Angel's Science
by Sweetsong22
Summary: A Guild Hunter fanfic. The daughter of a scientific genius and her vampire bodyguard become embroiled in angelic politics within Raphael's city.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel's Science  
><strong>

**A Guild Hunter / Angel's Blood Fan fiction**

**Prologue**

While flying over a midnight blue ocean; Rina Boldare gazed outward at the New York skyline that had finally come into view. She had visited on many occasions in the past but now Manhattan was to be her new home. As the private jet neared its airport destination she took in the bright lights of the city that never slept. She had been born in a small town in Connecticut before moving abroad with her family. As an American, settling here would not be a problem and it would be the perfect place to set up shop free from old baggage.

Rina eventually ripped her gaze from the fascinating view and glanced over at the seat across from her where Veronika sat. It was unknown how old the beautiful vampire was for her memory had been wiped almost five hundred years ago. Since then she'd had no master and had vanished across the globe before growing bored with life. There was a blood lust innate to all vampires that could see humankind in great jeopardy. However, Veronika had a steely control on her own. She had opted to sleep for years at a time before waking to quench the thirst then returning to sleep. For a vampire who didn't know who she was or what life to make for herself, it was her best option. But that all changed when she met Rina's father who in essence rescued her from a listless life and gave her the focus and desire to function once more.

"I know you don't think our coming here is a very good idea." Rina's gaze took in her companions' black suit with pale blue pin-stripes that fit her hour glass figure perfectly.

"Have I indicated as such?" Veronika glanced at Rina with exotically-tilted, golden-brown eyes.

"You didn't need to. I'm one of the few people that can read you, V. America is a free country, my work has a greater chance of continuing here undetected than it would back in Italy." Rina crossed her legs as her thoughts turned towards the new technological advancements she had made with her late father, Andre Boldare.

"I share your enthusiasm for your work, mistress." Veronika's steady gaze remained locked upon her employer.

Rina knew there was a _'but' _coming especially since Veronika referred to her as _'mistress'_ which was something she didn't use unless she was agitated in some fashion. She considered the both of them equal despite the fact that Veronika worked for her and had insisted that they be on a first name basis. Aside from their working relationship, Rina also considered the vampire her most trusted friend and confidant.

"But, free country or not; this land is ruled by a powerful archangel whose city we now come to live in," Veronika felt the need to point out.

"I've read about Raphael and I see no reason why what we are here to do will ever come to his attention. As an archangel I doubt he will dabble in small matters."

"While that may be true; he has many vassals. Therefore I doubt that anything that goes on in his city will escape his notice for long."

Rina sighed as she understood where Veronika was coming from. "I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it, V. I've been planning this for too long to let even _an archangel_ get in my way."

_"Please make sure you seatbelts are buckled - we'll be landing in a few minutes." _ The voice of the captain filtered through the paging system.

"Well, I guess it's too late to get out of this now." Rina tossed Veronika a smile and although the vampire did not return it, she knew her friend would be determined to make their new situation work regardless of her own personal feelings. In light of the adventure they were about to embark on, Rina couldn't help her feeling of optimism. The devices she'd worked on with her father for the better part of fifteen years prior to his death were almost complete. Once they were fully functional they would revolutionize war fare all across the globe. But such accomplishments would not be without political intrigue which was the main reason Rina had to leave Italy. Her father's work had garnered the interest of the Angel that ruled there and it wouldn't have been long before he'd got involved. With Andre's death and Rina's proclamation to discontinue his work, the immortal had lost interest and she had continued their work in secret. But it had become too dangerous to do so in Italy and a change of local had been in order. Rina could not risk having her father's life work stolen from them. Although she planned to use the devices for the greater good, when immortals were involved things tended to get dicey.

While Rina understood Veronika's concerns about coming to a place where even more angels resided she knew it was best to hide in plain sight. The American angels would have no interest in her and she could complete her work in secret. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. And when she was ready, she would have governments all over the world clamoring for an exclusive contract with her father's company. She wasn't looking forward to the politics of that situation but would handle it when the time came. This project had been Andre's entire life work and she could hardly stand by as it went up in flames. Unlike immortal archangels and their almost-immortal vampires; Rina had a limited amount of time on this earth to complete the tasks before her. Therefore, it was a good thing at the age of twenty-five she was almost ready for the unveiling of this new project. It was now or never and Rina would be damned if she ever lived her life by _'never._'

**Chapter 1**

Crouching on a railing-less balcony on the fifty-eighth floor of Archangel Tower; a lone angel overlooked the bustling city streets below. This tower dwarfed every other building in Manhattan and was the base of operations for the archangel Raphael. Night had fallen as the streets transitioned from dusk to brilliant night lights. Although the city was anything but silent, there was a stillness that lived within him that left him unaffected by the hustle and bustle of this popular locale. Bryce was in service to Jason as one of his _Wings_ which was an elite guard of angels that worked for Raphael. Jason himself was a member of Raphael's Seven which consisted of a group of four angels and three vampires that worked closely with the archangel. Jason was also Raphael's spymaster and although Bryce did not go on deep cover missions, he was in charge of local affairs. A recent appointment of which he kept Jason apprised on issues that pertained to angel and vampires alike within the city.

Bryce knew he could do this job and did not foresee any problems at least on the physical level. Although he was unlike other angels like Illium who enjoyed the human spotlight; Bryce was determined to do what was necessary to be effective at this job. Rising to his feet, he felt as the wind shifted his honey blond hair and rustled his tawny-gold wings. Within seconds he was airborne, having leapt from the balcony and allowing the air currents to guide his path. His gaze was focused on the streets below, ignoring the other angels who flew to and fro. Eventually, he glided across to the location of a popular club and noted his vampire contact, Jasper as he was entering the facility. It was far simpler for vampires to blend in among the public than an angel. Should a situation arise that Jasper could not handle himself, he had Bryce on speed dial and the angel always answered on the first ring.

Bryce flew over the club twice before coming to a landing on the roof of a tall building opposite of it. There had been reports of underground vampire brawls that took place at illegal venues. Usually the invitations were handed out to a certain few at clubs like Penelopes. There was nothing wrong with the occasional physical combat as sport but the vampires who were blinded in a bloodlust-ridden rage were being exploited and someone had sought to use those matches to make a buck. The very idea was an insult to Raphael and Dmitri; the leader of Raphael's Seven had enlisted Bryce to assist with the investigation.

Bryce had chosen Jasper to aid him on this case knowing that the vampire was more than capable of blending in with the necessary crowd. Venom, another member of the Seven would also aid them once he was through with his current mission. If the person manipulating these fights turned out to be a vampire or an angel; Raphael's justice would be swift and decisive. If by some chance a human was responsible then he would be turned over to the local authorities. Despite the fact that most humans feared Raphael, he was not a monster. And taking the law into his hands was something he did strictly with his own kind. There was a time when Raphael would stand for no deviation from his rule by vampire, angel or human alike. But ever since a certain Guild Hunter entered his life; his position had altered so much so that the outright murder of a mortal who had wronged him would be considered overkill. There were other ways to make the mortal's life unpleasant that had nothing to do with death. In some nations, humans who spoke out against archangels would mysteriously wind up dead days later. Whether or not the archangel was responsible or perhaps someone in their court, the accepted belief would be that the mortal was punished for his affront to an archangel.

Settling in for a long night, Bryce got comfortable on the roof that gave him the perfect vantage point to see anyone entering or exiting the club. He half hoped the person behind the fights was an immortal so that he could be punished accordingly. While vampires were far from innocents, taking advantage of them by way of their innate bloodlust was cowardly and Bryce was determined to bring the perpetrator to justice.

OOO

Jasper was grateful the music was not very loud as was usually the case in establishments such as this. The spin ball lights on the dance floor reminded him of an 80's disco and the very music may have been homage to that time period. The smell of smoke in the area was oppressive as humans and their vampire brethren puffed a white cloud within the dimly lighted club. There were few people on the well-polished dance floor but the ones that had attempted to dance must have been tune deaf as they weren't moving even remotely close to the beat.

Jasper had been eying a group of vampires within the smoke cloud that he would eventually work his way up to, when he spotted a stately woman emerging from the restroom area and head towards the bar. He knew she was a vampire and that vampires generally were stunningly beautiful by their first decade or two. However, beautiful was insufficient to describe her. Her ebony black hair fell in bone-straight waves to her upper back and her sexy, shapely body curved in the right places was outlined by the well-tailored black suit she wore. Jasper had only glimpsed her face briefly before she had her back turned to him as she stood by the bar. His feet moved forward as if of their own accord as he sought to remedy that.

Within moments, he was standing by the bar next to her as he waited to draw her full attention. In the meantime, his forest-green eyes ate up her side profile. She had a slightly dimpled chin, a straight nose and exotically tilted eyes the color of old coins. He could see only a fraction of her slightly full lips that glistened in the dim lighting but already he was itching to learn what she tasted like. Eventually he realized she seemed intent on ignoring him as she continued to look straight ahead at the bartender who had murmured something about another couple of minutes for her order.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" That did the trick Jasper realized, as she finally turned to face him. He realized that this woman had most certainly been a looker even before she became a vampire, but the scope of immortality had amplified with much success what was already there. Stunningly gorgeous did little to describe this feast for his eyes. "What? No_...'how long did it take you to come up with that_ _line,_' remark?"

Veronika had sensed the other vampires' scrutiny the moment she re-entered the club proper. He was not the first one to approach her, but he would be the last - at least for this night. She had to admit he was the most eye-pleasing of those she had met thus far. His shoulder-length copper colored hair created quite a contrast against his black attire that consisted of a leather jacket, well-tailored black pants and boots. His long-lashed forest green eyes were expressive - that is if _sex_ were an expression. His high cheekbones covered by wonderfully smooth honey toned skin and the perfect outline of just full enough lips made him appear almost androgynous. He was perhaps saved from it by the firm line of his angular jaw. She had no intention of being drawn in by this one and full well intended to ignore him like she had the others. Therefore for the life of her she couldn't understand why she went with her next response. "How long _did_ it take you?"

Jasper placed his elbow on the bar counter and glanced upward as if pondering her question. "Let's see; thirty-three and a half seconds."

"Really, I thought at least forty seconds and a third," Veronika replied unsmiling. "But perhaps you'd think less of me if I couldn't comprehend your speed."

Jasper laughed at her comment despite the fact that her face remained ominous. She was playing with him and it seemed she was a master of dead-pan humor. "Bah, who am I to judge? I wore hose back in the eighteenth century." He paused as if to ponder that question. "Or ...was that last week?" He shook his head as if to brush off the idea before continuing.

"I'm Jasper." He was about to hold out his hand to her in greeting but held back. He was grateful he did when she turned her attention away from him. Perhaps her serious demeanor was not _altogether_ false. He waited almost a minute before speaking again. "This is where you tell me _your_ name."

"I have no reason to give you my name," She finally replied.

"Well if you don't give me yours I'll simply have to make one up. Let's see," Jasper stroked his chin as he pondered his decision. "How about Citrine? So like the color of your eyes. We'd make a lovely pair of gems, _Jasper and Citrine_."

"Here you go miss." The bartender handed Veronika a small bag and accepted her payment and tip with a gracious smile.

"Don't tell me - you came to this bar for the french fries?" Although his tone held a hint of humor, Jasper could clearly smell the freshly fried food through the bag. He never knew of vampires having cravings for anything other than blood. Therefore it was quite possibly _Citrine_ was only a delivery girl. Perhaps that was the reason she brushed him off if she was in a hurry to make a delivery to an angel.

"_Don't tell me_ - you came to this bar simply to be annoying?" Veronika raised an eyebrow at him before standing.

"I can with a great deal of confidence answer _'no_' to that question."

"Well then Jasper, I bid you good luck with what you truly came here to do." Without another glance at him Veronika made for the exit.

"We will meet again, Citrine." He smiled at her retreating form as thoughts of her naked with that perfectly straight hair all mussed from bed sport dominated his mind. A slight buzzing in his jacket pocket finally drew his attention away. Grabbing his phone he read the brief text from Bryce.

_Any leads?_

Jasper quickly texted his reply before getting back to business. _Citrine_ had been a pleasant distraction but he had a job to do. And once it was over he could concentrate on learning more about the lovely vampire for he certainly had access to the resources of finding her again. Rising to his feet he made his way towards the group of vampires in the smoke filled lounge. It was time to find out who was making sport of his fellow vampires.

OOO

Moments later at their Fifth Avenue rented apartment, Rina ushered Veronika into the well furbished parlor. "Ugh, you smell like an ashtray." After the vampire thrust the paper bag at her and headed towards the living room, she took a fry from the bag and downed it quickly before following her companion. "What I meant to say was thanks for getting me these french fries!"

Veronika stopped about half way into the room and quickly spun on her heels to face Rina. "You are referring to the same french fries you could have simply _ordered_ in?"

"Yes but you also wanted a breath of fresh air and I didn't feel like going out tonight. You know, two birds...one stone."

"If I wanted a breath of fresh air it was not a wise decision to venture to _that_ club."

"But I had the fries there once and I _really_ liked them..." Rina's little girl tone never worked on Veronika, the woman had known her since she _was_ a little girl and knew all of her ploys. "Truly, V; I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you."

"I still say we should move out of Manhattan. Your Essex estate awaits us."

"I've always loved New York city ever since I was a little girl. I _like_ being here. We will go to Essex eventually for me to complete my work." Rina set her fries aside on a coffee table as her appetite vanished in the face of her companions distress. She really thought she'd been doing Veronika a favor by having her go out, but it seems that was far from the case.

"It's dangerous here, _especially_ for me. Do you have any idea how many vampires approached me tonight? If I continue this so-called _mingling_, questions will be asked."

"Questions we already have the answers to. You are here as my assistant and I am on vacation." When Rina realized that her words did little to assuage Veronika, she crossed her arms beneath her breasts as the soft material of her lavender pajamas pressed against her skin. Her brow furrowed as she contemplated what she was doing wrong. They had been here for a very uneventful week yet Veronika had yet to relax. "It's fine, whatever you prefer we'll do."

"Rina, this isn't about me looking out for my _own_ neck. I gave your father my loyalty and I have also given that loyalty to you. It is my duty to see that you come to no harm, and I can not do that if my _hands_ are tied." Veronika gazed at the human pleadingly. "I understand your excitement to be in this city once again, but I do not share that excitement for the very reason of what discovery could mean for our future. I am a vampire with no knowledge of the one that Made me. I have no way of knowing if I ever completed my hundred year contract, my memories before the past five hundred years are intermittent at best. These are questions the angels and vampires that rule this country would want the answers to if I _ever_ came to their attention. Do you understand now why opting to be inconspicuous is of the _utmost_ importance?"

"I always understood that, V. It just bothers me sometimes that you're so lonely."

Veronika chuckled at her last response before gazing at the young woman tenderly. "Rina, I will live forever; barring some unforeseen circumstance. _You_ on the other hand, merely has a few more decades left on this Earth. I await for you to settle down to have a family so that I may look after that family and their ancestors for the rest of my days."

"And I understand that you do that out of loyalty, but I want _more_ than that for you, V. I _want_ you to be happy."

"Happiness is not relative, looking after you and your children's children will keep me whole."

"What about learning the answers to your past?" Rina couldn't help the frown that was plastered on her face at this type of conversation. Veronika had been all about Andre's and now Rina's projects for as long as she could remember. Rina had always felt the pang of selfishness that they did nothing to help Veronika with her own plight.

"We have discussed this before, my life _now_ has no bearing on what it was in the past," Veronika replied.

"Your lack of knowledge of that life caused you to sleep for several years at a time, waking only when it became necessary to feed. Now I may not know all there is to know about vampires, but it doesn't take much to realize that is _no way_ they would want to live unless they were _punishing_ themselves."

Veronika wished she could suddenly grow wings and fly away. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having with her mistress. She had often wondered what horrors she had done or had _had_ done to her to prompt an archangel to take her memories. Had she been blood lust ridden wouldn't the man simply have killed her rather than leaving her an empty shell never to know who she was or who she would one day become? Memories no matter how painful were the grey matter of your soul. Veronika had none of worth except for the past twenty years when the Boldare's allowed her into their lives. "I'm not punishing myself anymore but I have to be realistic."

Rina sighed and shook her head. She understood Veronika's choice of realism. However, it was possible that the very people whose radar they were attempting to avoid could be the ones to help her learn more about her past. "I'm sorry V, I won't bring this up again. Not unless you want me too." She retrieved the french fries from the table. "Thanks for the fries." She left the room and headed to her bed chambers well aware that she would get little sleep this night.

OOO

It was three am when Jasper got a text from Venom who'd apparently had better luck at another club. He returned to Archangel Tower to merge their reports. Jasper was exiting his silver, sleek Infinity sedan vehicle when he saw Venom waiting for him in the tower's underground parking lot. His superior, wearing an expensive dark navy suit and wrap around sunglasses was leaning against the elevator wall awaiting him.

"I didn't realize you'd be finished with your last mission this quickly," Jasper stated as he closed the distance between them.

"Disappointed?" There was a slight smirk on Venom's handsome face.

"Hardly, you know how much I _love_ working with you." Truth be told, whenever one worked with a member of the Seven it was expected to be a grueling experience. These men were the best of the best for a reason and Raphael did not cultivate people around him who were weak.

"Why do I get the impression you were dallying for most of the night," Venom stated.

"You tell me, one dallier should recognize another."

Venom's smirk deepened before he held up his phone which revealed a still of Jasper and an unknown woman in mid conversation. Her face was hidden but Jasper's was clearly visible. He saw when Jasper nodded at the screen but soon realized no explanation was forthcoming. "What - no ..._'I can explain_?'"

"Perhaps you are confusing me with another vampire that reacts as such. I was speaking with the lovely lady, I see no _point_ in denying that." Jasper shrugged as if the entire topic was beneath him.

"And how exactly does conversing with this lady relate to our Intel that the stated parties involved in the fighting ring were all male?"

"I will be filling a report to Dmitri, will I be forced to repeat myself twice both to you _and _him?"

"Do you have any idea how many other vampires would kill for your position? Raphael expects us to put forth only the best, and if you can't live up to that..."

Jasper scoffed, Venom of all people didn't have much of a leg to stand on when it came to this topic. The man could hypnotize with his eyes which meant it took little convincing to get women in his bed. "Why don't you just turn me into Dmitri right now and tell him I fucked up? Oh wait, you can't because I _didn't_. I scoped Penelopes like I was supposed to, none of the vamps there knew about the fight ring or they weren't talking. That was my job, Venom. So what if I talked to a girl on the side?"

Venom's laughter was slow to formulate but it soon rumbled forth from his chest. "Good, we may keep you after all." He glanced at the picture on his phone was last time. "Who is she anyways?"

Jasper sighed and shrugged. "I wish I knew." He wasn't pleased that Venom had been testing him either but was grateful to know they weren't ready to toss him out on his ear. As they entered the elevator he hoped for a fast conclusion to the fighting ring fiasco. Clearly he wouldn't be able to pursue _Citrine_ until that was wrapped up. But pursue her he would, of that he was fairly certain.

OOO

Disclaimer: The Angel's Blood world belongs to Nalini Singh and her publisher Berkley Books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jason stood silent sentry atop one of the many railing-less balconies located on the Seven ward which was the floor that provided housing for members of Raphael's elite guard. He had just flown in the previous night and was to meet with Raphael later in the day. The sun had yet to rise over the city that never slept when Bryce came to a graceful landing beside him. Jason drew his dark as night wings tightly together as he regarded one of the members of his _Wings._ He was aware of the mission Bryce was working on with Jasper and although reports of this matter were to go through Dmitri, Jason was still kept in the loop.

Bryce tilted his head in greeting as he gazed at his superior. Jason was forever dressed in black which helped him blend in with the night sky coupled with his wings that absorbed light making them appear like a shadow upon his back. The lines of tattoos that covered one half of his face were stark against his honey smooth skin tone. It was believed that the tattoo had taken ten years to complete which was testament to Jason's inner patience. Bryce's gaze did not linger as he got down to business.

"Although our night was uneventful; Venom believes we're close to finding the one behind the vampire fighting ring."

Jason nodded and regarded the tawny winged angel silently. He could sense by the grim line of Bryce's lips that there was something else on his mind. All members of his _Wings_ knew they could come to him with any matter. A good lot of them worked in stealth operations. As Raphael's spymaster, Jason was tasked with learning all he could about the archangel's enemies especially those who could cause serious harm not simply to angels and vampires, but humans as well.

"Should my skills be desired elsewhere, I am at your service." Bryce had to admit that he missed going on stealth missions, but had been routed on his last foray and now had to see his missions go to less experienced and unknown angels. This happened to Jason's agents occasionally and they would simply be rotated back into the large angel squad that was stationed at Archangel Tower at all times. However, Jason had thrown him a bone and given him greater responsibilities in terms of aiding the Tower vampires, who sometimes would need a winged man in pursuit of a criminal. Bryce didn't dislike the job, he merely felt underutilized.

"Protecting the tower; simply being visible is a show of Raphael's strength. No matter how you may feel about your position, it holds importance," Jason spoke for the first time that morning.

"But I am not some weak angel barely out of the Refuge. I have lived for four hundred years and have honed my skills under the best. I would feel more useful even keeping watch on Caliane's movements," Bryce replied. Caliane was an archangel that had awakened recently and had claimed her territory of Amanat located near Japan.

"One of the Seven remains in Amanat with _Wings_ support. Anymore and we risk aggravating Raphael's mother. At present, she is choosing to be of little nuisance." Jason turned towards the stylish decor of foyer behind him indicating that their conversation was almost at its end.

"You're right of course, I'm sorry to have bothered you with this." Bryce lowered his gaze in an attempt to hide the frustration he felt.

"There is rarely a dull moment being part of Raphael's team. Sooner or later, someone else will turn their attention to him, or his consort. We must be ready for any eventuality." Jason had noticed a change in Raphael ever since he had bonded with Elena. Although he would never consider it his place to suggest so; he thought perhaps if Bryce had a mate he would not suffer from such restlessness. Jason knew of several members of the _Wings_ who would opt to return to the tower or the Refuge between missions to see their loved ones.

Bryce did not follow Jason as he entered the quarters and realized that their conversation was over. With a flap of his wings he jumped off the balcony ledge and pushed against the wind currents as he moved quickly until he was above the cloud layer. This was part of the_ Wings_ preference of flight and Bryce enjoyed this method because it helped clear his head. Jason had been right about life under Raphael's reign; their sire had chosen a consort who had once been human. Bryce found that even if he were more like Illium - who didn't mind walking among the human populace - he had no desire to be the object of attention by anyone, least of all humans. His feelings had little to do with the fact that they were the least superior of the four species that dominated this planet. Archangels being the top, followed by angels, vampires, then humans. Bryce believed he had so little in common with mortals that carrying on a simple conversation with one would no doubt prove difficult. Their short life spans were like a flickering firefly which made even simple acquaintance difficult.

Bryce had often wondered what his sire saw in Elena despite the fact that she had been Made into an angel, an occurrence that was very rare among angel kind. She had no doubt garnered Raphael's interest before her Making and apparently as more than bed sport. Bryce supposed the intricacies of this matter would continue to elude him, and given how little time he'd spent with Elena it was likely that he never would understand her appeal. She had been chosen by the Cadre of Ten; a council of archangels for her abilities as a hunter born in order to track a rogue archangel almost two years ago. It was also known at least among Raphael's people that she had aided him with the eventual execution of the archangel Uram who had gone blood born by allowing the toxin to accumulate in his system, thus succumbing to bloodlust. Then something had happened in the wake of the battle which had left both Elena and Raphael seriously injured. But miraculously, the human hunter transcended mortality and grew wings.

In essence, this transformation had made Elena one of the most interesting angels on the planet. Bryce still held no fascination for her knowing how recently she had been a human. It was the same with newly Made vampires. They tracked their age from the day of their Making and were considered weak in their first few decades. But after completion of their hundred years of service they had already reaped the rewards of mortality. Stunning looks was only a side effect and the lucky ones would grow in strength exponentially from that point forward. So, perhaps in a hundred years or so his opinion of Elena would change but for now, he considered her a weakling like a newly Made vampire. He would never voice such thoughts knowing it would displease Raphael. However, they lived in a world where weakness could not be tolerated which left many to wonder at Raphael's choice of consort.

The early rays of sunlight illuminated the tawny color of his wings as Bryce continued to soar. He could fly a lap around the entire state and not grow tired. And given his lack of important responsibilities of late, he may do just that.

OOO

It was late afternoon when Veronika descended towards the basement of the dwelling she shared with Rina. The Boldare heir had re-opened the country estate in Essex county which met their needs perfectly. The estate had been reported as sold many years ago but was in fact still property of the Boldare family and was leased under Rina's mother's maiden name. After ducking through a secret passageway that revealed a tiny hallway, Veronika could hear the music before she even approached the large steel door at the end of the hallway. Veronika had installed the door herself as well as the security pin pad equipped with a palm reader. What Rina held behind this door was not for public knowledge. Veronika had even insisted that Rina be the only one to access this room and had denied herself an ID lock on the palm reader. If Veronika was ever compromised, she would_ not_ become a liability for Rina.

She knew Rina would have seen her approach on the security cameras and waited patiently for the large door to swing open. When it did, she found Rina still dressed in her purple pajama's standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. The younger woman's auburn colored hair was swept off her face in a ponytail and her pale green eyes gleamed with excitement. It was clear to Veronika by Rina's excited demeanor that she'd made a breakthrough. "I haven't seen you this pleased in a very long time," she stated before entering the basement room. The brick walls that surrounded a large spacious area also housed the virtual computer known as META which consisted of four, three feet tall computer towers all arranged at precise points and specific distances away from the other. There was a large virtual monitor screen that appeared out of thin air and could be manipulated with ease. Even her desk and chair were all virtual conjurations. META, was the super computer Andre Boldare had been working on in his youth but had not completed without the aid of his daughter once she'd come of age.

"I was always an open book when it came to you, V." Rina winked at her. "I'm glad you're here because I was just about to call you. I made the first one! And you _can't_ miss this historic moment."

_Like a crystal gleaming bright,_

_Like a prism bending light,_

_She can turn the day into night,_

_**She's got the power!**_

_See the way the candles gleam, _

_See the sun throw off it's beam_

_She Can turn life into a dream,_

_**She's got the power!**_

Veronika rose an eyebrow in her direction. It seems her mistress had chosen a certain song on repeat for this _historic moment_.

Rina shrugged at the music, "A little narcissistic of me huh?"

"You've waited a long time for this day, so I suppose we can let that one slide." There was a slight rising at the corner of Veronika's lips that hinted at her amusement.

Rina placed her hands on her hips with a huff before heading to a tiny glass structure equipped with a door that appeared as if it were built for a midget. It was in fact an output chamber for something she had just created with the use of META's virtual reality system. Reaching in with her bare fingers she retrieved a flat orange disk that reflected facets of color within it. Rina returned to her virtual desk and grabbed a belt with a hollowed out buckle, she snapped the disk into place perfectly before attaching the belt around her waist. She glanced at Rina eyes bright before saying, "here goes nothing."

"Wait, perhaps _I_ should test it first," Veronika held out her hand towards Rina.

"This is my baby V, and before that my father's. If any blood is to be spilled at the dawn of this enterprise, it will come from me."

Veronika was still hesitant but realized she could not take this moment away from Rina and simply hoped for the best. "Good luck, Rina."

Rina nodded. After taking a deep breath she pressed the glittering buckle to activate it. The air became charged before her body flipped upside down to stand upon the brick ceiling. Rina looked down at Veronika who's eyes locked with hers before she began to walk around on the ceiling. After she'd traversed the entire space she actually jumped in place before her feet landed firmly upon the ceiling once more. "This is so awesome, V! I feel as if I am standing on the ground, the blood isn't rushing to my brain I'm not getting dizzy! We've done it! AGF is up and running!"

"_You've _done it Rina, congratulations." Veronika graced her with a full smile. Anti-Gravity Functor, or AGF as Rina had taken to calling it was indeed ready for the testing phase. And although finishing the project had been the hard part, Veronika couldn't help but worry about what was to come next.

"All I have to do is interface this with CHIP and the possibilities of use will be endless." Rina's pale green sparkled as the wheels in her head began to turn. CHIP was a small device easily attached near the ear that would connect to her brain waves thus giving her more direct control of AGF's functions. She would even be able to turn AGF on and off with the use of CHIP as well as tell it when to give more leeway and when to take it away.

"I'll have to call Marc Lacoby after META spits out a dozen more of these; then the testing can begin." Rina pressed the buckle once more and performed a single flip before landing in the center of META not far from where Rina stood.

"Are you planning to head Boldare Enterprises once more?" Veronika asked.

"No, Lacoby was Dad's number two guy before I came of age. I tossed around the idea while Dad was still alive but - it's not for me."

"Rina, what exactly is your plan for AGF? Because you need to realize that your wishes may not coincide with those of Mr. Lacoby."

"There is no need to release this anytime soon; I full well expect testing to take six months to a year. And then perhaps AGF could be released to the Federal Government and local law enforcement."

"But will you sell to the highest bidder? Will you arm even the dregs of this planet with the use of AGF?"

"_No_, of course not." Rina was a bit perturbed by Veronika's line of questioning.

"If you are not CEO, these are the questions you must ask yourself before you hand over the reigns of this project to Lacoby."

"V, I plan to have _complete_ input on this at all times. Lacoby will work with me," Rina insisted.

Veronika was silent for a moment and her only response was a simple nod. She took her leave realizing that Rina had much more work to do if she was going to complete the creation of enough duplicates of AGF in time for testing. She wondered if she was the only one with the insight of the attention this project was going to bring to Boldare Enterprises and thusly Rina. Her employer had always been a private person, but her life would suddenly be under a microscope due to this invention that promised to add billions more to the already large Boldare fortune. If only Veronika had the same confidence in Mr. Lacoby that Rina apparently did.

OOO

"What are we waiting for?" Jasper asked anxiously as he stood with Venom at the curb of a darkened street within the city outside of a local bar.

"I'm sorry, do you have _some place to be_?" Venom retorted snidely.

Jasper managed not to roll his eyes at Venom's remark. He couldn't tell if the other vampire was even looking at him as nothing of his eyes could be seen behind those wrap-around sunglasses he never seemed to be without. Jasper knew the reason Venom wore them and it had nothing to do with light sensitivity. He also knew Venom wasn't one to waste time but they had been standing there for the past ten minutes in relative silence which was beginning to grate on Jasper's nerves. "Will we have air support for this mission?" Jasper had gotten used to working with Bryce but hadn't seen any signs of the angel as yet. It was possible that with Venom involved one of the angels of the Seven would serve in Bryce's stead. Although they were tracking another vampire which was primarily done on foot, if a chase ensued then having an angel to help with the pursuit never hurt as they offered an excellent vantage point.

"After a fashion, and here she comes now." Venom gazed pass Jasper as a female angel began her descent towards them.

Jasper recognized Elena Deveraux, consort of their sire as she landed next to them. If Elena was here, it meant her services as a hunter born tracker were required.

"Well you took your sweet time getting here," Venom stated dryly.

"Fuck off, Venom. Let's do this." Elena nodded to Jasper in greeting before leading the way into the bar.

Jasper managed to hide his smile as he walked behind them. He knew the transition of Elena from human to angel had not been an easy one, especially on members of the Seven. Most of them felt she was all wrong for Raphael and that she would in essence weaken him. However, it seemed Elena had proved time and time again that she would not be a weak little Princess and therefore could embody someone they could all be proud of as their sire's consort. The short banter Jasper had witnessed between Venom and the vampire hunter may suggest the two didn't like each other. However, Jasper suspected that their tones were dipped in jest regardless. They were all on the same team here - Raphael's team - and it would behoove them not to get along.

Several moments later, as they stood within the club concealing themselves in the shadows for the most part; it soon became apparent to Elena that with the multitude of vampires present that she would have a difficult time sniffing out the one they were after. She had picked up a prominent scent at the scene of the last vampire fight that didn't belong to any of the victims. Whether or not it was the one in charge of the illegal activities or simply a patron; there was no way to tell. But a card for this particular bar had also been found at the scene which led them to check here first. If Elena could identify the scent which reminded her of wet earth with a hint of hibiscus, then they'd have a solid lead on someone who had at least attended the last fight ring.

"This isn't going to work," Elena whispered to her two vampire companions. "I'd have to walk through the entire crowd and sniff them one by one at point blank range. Now if our culprit is indeed here, he could easily slip away once he sees me." Elena's reputation as a hunter born vampire tracker was renowned and her face easily recognizable.

"What if they all had to exit the club in single file?" Jasper asked.

Elena glanced at the vampire that she hadn't worked with much in the past. She mostly had dealings with members of Raphael's Seven but knew that anyone working beneath that group was usually there for very good reasons. "Well that would work, but are you suggesting we ask them to parade by us while I lose all respect for personal boundaries?"

Jasper grinned at her wise remark before simply saying, "Leave it me." He quickly vanished into the crowded club.

Elena wasn't certain what the copper color haired vampire was up to, but moments later when a voice came over the loudspeaker ordering everyone to vacate the club due to a fire in the basement, a small smile curved her lips. "Now there's a cool vampire I wouldn't mind hanging out with," Elena commented to Venom. "You and Dmitri should take notes."

Although his eyes still could not be seen, the sneer on Venom's face read his displeasure. "Oh you're _breaking my heart_."

Elena and Venom remained on the sidelines as the large crowd began to file through the double door entrance. They received several curious stares by humans and vampires alike and although Elena's senses were bombarded by the various scents of different vampires she knew if the one she sought walked by her, she would still get enough of a whiff to know it was him. After about three quarters of the crowd had already filed out, Elena began to lose hope that the one they were searching for was not even there. But as she was about to grit her teeth in frustration, she saw when a young man spotted her and quickly began to push his way back through the crowd. Elena knew instantly he was human for she could not scent him, but just the sight of her had him on the run. One glance at Venom and she knew he'd seen the boy as well.

"I'll stay here," Elena stated realizing that she couldn't leave to pursue the boy and then risk missing their real target. She didn't spare Venom another look as the stoic vampire soon vanished from her side. She wasn't concerned one bit at the idea of having to apprehend their target on her own. She was used to hunting vampires even before she'd become an angel. And the fact that she was stronger, sharper and had a multitude of weapons hidden upon her body would make any vampires' attempt to take her down difficult.

Elena's disappointment was great when the bar was finally empty and the one she sought had not been spotted. She noticed the bouncers looking at her expectantly waiting for her to also exit when she got a call from Venom. Placing the phone to her ear she answered with a curt, "yeah."

"Take the personnel room and head upstairs to the third floor," Venom's voice was low through the phone.

"On it," Elena replied before hanging up. She then turned briefly to the bouncers. "Sorry boys, this is guild business." Holding her wings tightly to her back so they didn't drag across the filth on the floor, Elena followed Venom's directions to the third floor. As soon as she got there, the scent of hibiscus flowers crushed up in earth permeated her nostrils. She also spotted both Venom and Jasper standing by an open window at the end of the hall. She quickly closed the distance between them. "Where is he?"

"He got away, but..." There was a concerned look on Jasper's face as he turned to Elena. "You may be able to track him, we'll deal with this."

"Deal with what?" Elena pushed her way out onto the fire escape and glanced below her. Sprawled in an awkward fashion of death was the young boy who had ran at the sight of them. Her first thought was to question 'how' this had occurred. The boy had to have been barely twenty-one, that's if he'd actually been the legal age to enter the bar. She doubted that either Jasper or Venom would have done this on purpose but at the moment her current priority was to track.

"Keep your cell phones handy, if I need boots on the ground I'll contact you," Elena said before jumping off the fire escape and taking flight.

As soon as Elena left, Jasper jumped off the balcony to the fallen human's lifeless corpse. The jump although effortless for him had been deadly for the mortal who had fallen backwards in an attempt to get away from Jasper. However, it seemed the distraction he provided had caused the real culprit to get away.

After Venom had changed targets and sent Jasper after the boy so he could enter one of the private rooms, Venom had heard the sound of a vehicle screeching away and had made it to the open window too late for the car had been long gone and only Elena would be able to track the vampire now. He made a brief phone call before joining Jasper at the crime scene. "Dmitri is sending a crew to take care of this."

Jasper sighed before finally taking his eyes off the fallen boy. This certainly was not the way he'd expected this night to turn out, not by a long shot. Perhaps it had frightened the young man; the idea of being pursued by two vampires' which had caused him to be careless with his footing. Despite whose fault it was, the fact remained that the man would not be coming back.

OOO

It was early morning when Veronika entered a large empty warehouse located in the rear of the Essex estate. She walked about halfway into the spacious area; the clicking sound of her booted heels following her. The room was illuminated by fluorescent lights mounted on the walls. She instinctively knew that Rina was standing directly above her before raising her gaze to the ceiling.

"Good morning, V. Look there." Rina pointed to chalked X on the ground floor that was several feet away.

Veronika glanced in the direction Rina indicated briefly before returning her gaze to her employer. She was aware that Rina had held off on contacting Marc Lacoby due to the concerns Veronika had presented and had opted to begin testing of the AGF's on her own. She could tell by the exhilaration on Rina's face that this project - although work - seemed to be providing a great deal of fun and excitement as well.

"It's unbelievable how far I can jump; I feel like Superman, or Superwoman I suppose."

"_Really,_ can you leap tall buildings in a single bound?" There was a slight smirk on Veronika's lovely face.

"Don't think so but I can do the next best thing." Tensing her muscles, Rina bore down before leaping off the ceiling and in mid flight with the use of CHIP adjusted her trajectory towards the ground floor. She expertly controlled her momentum on the mental level before coming to a perfect landing on the concrete floor. The ceiling in this warehouse was far higher than within the META room. It gave Rina greater maneuverability when it came to manipulating the AGF. She may not be able to leap tall buildings but she could certainly run up the sides of them. And when it was time to dismount, that wouldn't be an issue either.

Veronika watched as Rina closed the distance between them. She noticed right away when her friends' smile was no longer upon her face. "What is it?"

Rina sighed and paused for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to call Lacoby today."

Veronika nodded, she had suspected that Rina wouldn't put this matter off for long.

"Don't worry, I have a plan; I'll tell you about it on the way back to the house."

Moments later, Rina was seated in the META room with Veronika standing behind her. Upon her virtual computer screen was a middle aged gentleman with dark hair graying at the temples and eyes like charcoal.

"Lady Boldare, you can't be serious?" Marc Lacoby's Italian accent was clearly pronounced.

"Why would I joke about this Mr. Lacoby?" Rina sat calm and composed before the Boldare CEO's image.

"Let me get this straight; you wish me to set up a dummy committee that will be in charge of the testing phase of the AGF device _and later_, the manufacturing and distribution?"

"Yes that is correct and this committee you and I shall still be in charge of albeit indirectly."

"May I ask what is the point of this?" Marc didn't bother to hide the frown on his aging face.

"To avoid old school politics; at least for the interim. The testing is to be kept secret, but if it leaks, the committee will be the one in charge of cleaning up that matter. In no way will any of this link back to Boldare Enterprises," Rina explained.

"I fail to see why it is necessary at all, you are robbing this company of recognition for a job well done. This was your father's last project. Will you see that accomplishment never revealed to the world?"

"You _mistake_ me, Mr. Lacoby. My father will be praised for all that he has done. I simply wish to go about this in a covert manner due to the world that we live in. The angel that rules Italy has always taken an avid interest in my father's work and not in a welcoming fashion. I won't have _him_ or anyone else stealing what is my father's right before we are ready to present it to the world. Plus, I need to know that we stumbled upon this breakthrough for the right reasons. I won't be responsible for throwing the world into conflict over something that has the opportunity to be a _game changer_. Humans won't be so weak with devices such as these thus altering our position on the totem pole. I can imagine many higher ups that wouldn't care for such a change." Rina lowered her gaze briefly as she sought the right words to bring Lacoby into agreement. "Mr. Lacoby, this is for your own protection as well, the dummy committee will be virtual and difficult to trace. If anyone asks questions about your personal involvement you simply reply with 'no comment.' Does that sound acceptable?"

"You're asking me to keep this development from the board and the stockholders yet license a patent for control in secret?" Marc's incredulous tone did not wane.

"Yes Mr. Lacoby, that is exactly what I am asking." Rina pressed her lips together when she realized he was still hesitant. She couldn't understand why he was making this so difficult. "Is there something you wish to tell me, why are you hedging?"

"I face a problem that perhaps you can help me with," Marc stated.

Rina managed to keep a frown from her face but it was damn close. "What sort of problem?"

"Well, it is convenient that you are within New York city, for I've had some information stolen that must be retrieved." Marc gazed at Rina with the best victimized look he could manage.

Rina was at a loss for words and all that managed to spill forth was, _"what?"_

"I'm sending you the location of the several buildings where the stolen information can be found."

"Am I understanding you correctly? You wish me to break into a building to steal something?" It was Rina's turn to be incredulous.

"Not you, but I'm certain this is a matter _your_ vampire can easily accomplish." Marc glanced at Veronika who stood behind Rina like a silent sentry. The woman's gorgeous face was expressionless, but Marc could only imagine what was going through her head. He'd _never_ liked the woman who had often acted as Andre's bodyguard and was now officially Rina's.

"First of all; she's not _my _vampire. And are you suggesting that if we don't do this, you won't comply with my wishes?" Rina wanted to know right now if Lacoby intended to be an obstacle, for if that was the case she would simply have to remove him.

"_Of course_ I will do as you wish. I had only hoped you would be able to assist me in this matter as well," Marc quickly replied.

"I'll have to get back to you." Rina immediately pressed a button on the virtual screen causing the screen to go blank thus ending the call. She stood and turned in Veronika's direction before muttering, _"Unbelievable_."

"I'll do it," was Veronika's simple reply.

"What?" Rina stared at V in shock. "We don't even know why he wants us to steal that information."

"And whatever reason he gives you will probably only resemble the truth. If we want to know what's really going on with Mr. Lacoby, then perhaps I should check out those buildings indeed."

Rina tilted her head to the side as she regarded her friend in a child-like fashion she had used since childhood. Whenever she wanted to have her way she would employ it not necessarily to any avail. "I won't put you at risk, for something I don't even think is worth it."

"Mistress, are you suggesting I can not take care of myself?"

Rina shook her head, "You know that's not it. But we're in a city filled with powerful vampires and angels. You said it yourself; if we make one misstep it _won't_ go unnoticed."

"You speak as if I intend to be reckless."

Rina continued to shake her head, "I don't want you to do this."

"If it will ensure that Mr. Lacoby keep his part of the bargain, I will do it gladly."

OOO

A.N. I also wanted to thank my awesome beta reader, LinariteLavanya for her wonderful editing skills. Your rock!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dmitri stood with Raphael upon one of the railing-less balconies within Archangel Tower. The sun was about to set when Jason flew up to join them.

"I thought you'd left town," Raphael stated as he watched his spymaster land on the balcony.

"I was about to, but I received a call from Bryce. Several offices owned by angels were infiltrated over the past few nights." Jason drew his dark wings up tightly as he spoke to the men present.

Dmitri knew Jason would not have mentioned this without good reason. However, whether the angels owned the office buildings or not was moot; this would be an investigation for local law enforcement. Jason's next words indicated to Dmitri why this was brought to their attention.

"Due to the nature of the break-ins, it's believed that an immortal may be involved. Nothing was taken as far as we can tell, but we did detect a pattern. I'd like to remain in New York at least for another couple of days to see what I can find out," Jason explained.

Raphael nodded his agreement. Most cases seemed inconsequential until more facts were revealed. But even in a situation like this, Raphael could merit the importance of getting to the bottom of it.

"I can accompany you if you like," Dmitri offered. Only three of the Seven were in town, including Dmitri. He could assign another vampire or angel, but wanted to ascertain it was someone Jason didn't mind working with. Raphael's spymaster was not known for his social skills.

"I feel this matter does not merit the attention of two of the Seven. I can handle it alone." Jason tilted his head towards both men before jumping off the side of the balcony. He rose an instant later with his ebony wings flared wide; the dusk of the setting sun revealing his dark outline.

"First the vampire fighting rings and now errant break-ins." Raphael pressed his lips together in a thin line. "If the perpetrators felt these matters would escape my notice, I intend to show them just how wrong they were."

OOO

The current building on Veronika's list was only four stories tall and she was able to enter easily from an air vent on the third level. She quickly made her way to the top floor which also consisted of offices and accessed the main computer terminal. It turned out that Lacoby had been uncertain as to which building housed his missing information disks, which had led Veronika on a wild goose chase over the past three nights. At one point she had almost been caught by a security guard. Otherwise she had been able to disable the security cameras and move unseen. She was dressed in a black cat suit from neck to toe and her long, bone-straight, black hair was pulled atop her head in a tight bun.

Veronika was busy flipping through the drawers looking for the missing disk when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Long blinds covered the office windows but she could have sworn she saw a shadow just outside. She redoubled her efforts with the intent to hurry. This was the second to last building on Lacoby's list and if the disk wasn't here or if she couldn't find some information on him soon, then this would all have been a waste of time.

A few moments later as Veronika was going through the last drawer she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She was able to toss her body to the right before the butt of a sword descended a split second later in the area she had just been standing. She rolled on the floor before coming to her feet and turned to face her attacker. She caught a breath in her throat when she saw an angel standing there all dressed in black and wielding what appeared to be an ethereal black sword. His eyes glinted even in the very dim lighting of the office and she knew he could see her just as well as she could see him.

"You're not a regular thief, what are you after?" Jason asked as he regarded the female vampire before him calmly. He knew instantly she wasn't one of Raphael's, but it was only a matter of time until he found out just who she was.

Veronika took two steps backward before bolting. She was about halfway to the door when the angel lunged at her, going slightly airborne before lodging his smoky sword into the door before her. Veronika flipped backward instinctively to avoid him and began to move towards the window. It seemed she would not be able to make as clean an escape here, as she'd done on her previous nights. However, before she could make it to the window he once again cut her off. _ Damn angels and their maneuverability. _

Veronika soon realized there was no help for it; she'd have to fight him if she wanted to get out of there. She shot out with her right fist and watched as he expertly dodged the punch. She immediately went on the ofensive and began throwing a series of punches all of which he managed to block with his own fists. Realizing that they were at a stalemate, she opted for a different tactic. Rearing upwards for an aerial attack she attempted to land a jump kick to his chest. Her foot was not only blocked by his palms but she was sent flying backwards as he pushed forward forcefully. Veronika crashed into a desk but was almost instantly on her feet.

"Do not force me to hurt you." Jason's voice was calm, but his deadly intent quite clear. He saw when she smirked at him before placing a finger close to her right ear. He was confused at first by this gesture but she didn't give him time to contemplate what she was planning, when she suddenly went airborne and came at him much faster than before. He saw when she flipped her entire body repeatedly in full rotations until she was past his shoulder. When he turned to face her she was already kicking out with a booted foot that made firm contact with his shoulder. Jason was shoved backwards off his feet but soon righted himself mid air with a powerful flap of his wings. However, this small victory over him had granted her all the time she needed. He heard the loud crash of windows breaking as she exited in the next office room. Jason crashed through the windows in this room in an attempt to save time. But once he was outside, he looked down and up and down again in both street directions but saw nothing. Elevating himself well above the building he encompassed a larger view, and aside from a few late night pedestrians, the vampire he'd fought was nowhere in sight. It was as if she'd vanished into thin air.

This turn of events was quite frustrating. After careful planning to detect the pattern of the break-ins, which had put this building on his priority list tonight; he then failed to capture the perpetrator. However, Jason was nothing if not resilient and he knew it wouldn't take much to find the identity of the vampire he'd fought, and there was no time like the present to get to the bottom of this.

Veronika always planned escape routes prior to her break-ins and was grateful for that fact tonight. After jumping from the window - having activated CHIP to control AGF during the fight - she had used the device to run to the roof before jumping to the next building of which she descended in a single bound. The manhole leading to the sewer then masked her escape. Although she was certain she could have fought that angel far longer, her mission at that point had been to get away. She could not be brought to the attention of the archangel that ruled this place. And if she had fought and possibly injured the dark-winged angel, they would have a greater reason to track her down. She was disappointed that she hadn't been able to find the information disks or learn anything about Mr. Lacoby that he may have preferred to keep secret. Either way, it was time to return to their rented New York City townhouse to deliver the news to Rina.

OOO

Moments later when Veronika entered the living room, Rina jumped up to greet her. Although it was ridiculously late in the night or _early_ morning as the case may be, Rina was wide awake.

"Something happened," Rina stated the obvious. She had remained awake every single night Veronika went out there in search of those disks, but this was the first night that the vampire _didn't_ seem unscathed. Her attire was snagged in certain places and she did literally smell as if she'd been trekking through sewage. "That's it, even if you didn't find what he wanted _you're not_ going on anymore of these missions."

"I fear it may already be too late." A lock of Veronika's hair had escaped her bun to obscure her right eye from view. "I ran into a powerful angel tonight and was forced to use the AGF to avoid sustaining serious injury."

Rina's jaw fell open at the revelation. "Was he that strong?"

Veronika nodded; "I could sense he was holding back; he was more interested in finding out information about me than killing me."

"Did he get a good look at you?" Rina asked.

Veronika shrugged, "I don't know." She knew that angels had great eyesight. Regardless of the fact that the room was shrouded in darkness, it was very likely that the dark-winged angel would recognize her if he saw her again.

"Then we've got to lay low for a while," Rina began, as the consequences of what had occurred that night began to fly through her head. "We'll get out of the city, first thing in the morning."

OOO

"Are you still upset about the other night?" Dmitri found Jasper in the vampire ward the following morning within Archangel Tower. The other vampire had recently showered and had already donned a pair of black pants. His chest was still bare as he dried his hair with a towel. "It wasn't your fault."

"And you think I blame myself? Humans die all the time," Jasper replied flippantly. It didn't help that Elena had lost their only lead, who had apparently known to drive his car into the river, which had essentially cut off the scent for the hunter. Now they were back to square one.

Dmitri realized that although Jasper was a few hundred years old, he still maintained a sense of humanity that Dmitri himself believed he had lost centuries ago, until he'd met his wife, Honor. He understood Jasper had his own ways of dealing with this incident and would not infringe upon him.

"What's that?" Jasper asked as he flung the towel over the jamb of a nearby closet door. He'd noticed Dmitri holding a paper print-out in his hand.

"Oh, Jason's put out an _APB _on this vampire. We just need to know if anyone has seen her or knows who she is." Dmitri handed the piece of paper to Jasper. He noticed instantly when the other vampires' eyes widened in recognition. "Let me guess, _you've_ seen her."

"Citrine," Jasper said as he gazed at the sketch in awe.

"Her name is _Citrine_?" Dmitri asked dryly.

"Err, no. I have no idea what her name is, she wouldn't tell me. I met her at a bar over a week ago," Jasper explained.

"Alright, get dressed and come with me," Dmitri turned towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"To see Raphael and Jason. Whatever _you_ have to say, I'm certain they'd like to hear."

"Wait a minute, is she in some kind of trouble?" Jasper wanted to know.

Dmitri could easily read between the lines and realized that Jasper must have taken a liking to this woman on their first meeting. "So it's like that huh? Then let's hope for her sake and _yours_ that she's not involved in something that will cause Raphael to have to end her."

OOO

"We spoke for barely five minutes," Jasper stated. He stood in Raphael's office with both Jason and Dmitri present. The security footage from Penelope's had already been accessed and a complete still of _Citrine's_ face now graced Raphael's computer monitor.

"I've already run her face through my contacts, there has been no recognition," Jason spoke up. "Clearly she keeps no ties with other vampires."

"Well I could have told you that, I've been trying to find her myself," Jasper replied.

"And after you realized she wasn't one of ours?" Dmitri didn't bother to elaborate the question.

"I've been kept busy with the search for the vampire fighting ringleaders. I just figured after this case was over I could get back to trying to find her," Jasper explained.

Jason's face was grim as he stared at Jasper blankly for a few seconds. "Now that we know what day she was first seen, we can cross reference this picture of her with camera footage across the state. If she's shown her face at other public venues, then perhaps we'll be able to get a lead on where she is now." Jason turned to Raphael briefly, "Sire."

Raphael nodded at Jason in dismissal. After the dark winged angel left, he turned his attention back to Jasper and Dmitri. However, before he could say anything, Elena walked in. She strode right past Dmitri and Jasper, waving at them in greeting before jumping to a seat on the desk at Raphael's side.

"She's pretty," Elena commented at the still of the dark-haired vampire on the screen.

"Yes, she is," Raphael replied absently.

Elena turned bright silver eyes on her consort. "You're lucky I'm not Michaela. You just admitted to finding another woman _pretty _in my presence." She winked at him to let him know she was joking. The female archangel known as the most beautiful woman on the planet was as ugly on the inside as she was lovely.

"You're absolutely right; I'm _very_ lucky you're_ not_ Michaela." There was a sensual smile on Raphael's face that spoke volumes.

"Perhaps we'll continue this later," Dmitri suggested.

"No need to cancel your meeting on my account Dmitri, we're not going to start making out on the desk," Elena replied.

"_Really_? That's not what I heard," There was a pleased smirk on Dmitri's handsome face.

"Keep it up, and I'll ask Honor to make your next night or two a living hell," Elena held up a finger in warning to Dmitri.

"_Bitch,"_ Dmitri muttered under his breath.

Jasper wanted to laugh out loud at the humorous banter now filling the office but decided to tactfully turn the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Am I to understand that locating Citrine will now take precedence over other matters?"

"Until we learn more about what she is after, then it will be best to locate her as quickly as possible," Raphael stated.

"What sort of a name is Citrine?" Elena commented.

"One that I gave to her since uh...it reminded me of the color or her eyes and well ... she wouldn't give me her real one," Jasper replied sheepishly.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "Jasper, it's official you need to stop hanging around Venom, he's a bad influence."

Jasper chuckled, "I'll take that into consideration." He was sincerely grateful for all this aid he'd receive in locating Citrine, and hoped against hope that she wasn't involved in anything that would threaten her life.

OOO

"I'm very upset, Mr. Lacoby; none of your disks could be located at those facilities and Veronika was almost caught at the last one which means this has been an utter waste of time!" Rina regarded Lacoby's image grimly upon her virtual screen.

"She was _almost caught_? Well perhaps I overestimated her skill level," Marc replied idly. He noted that Rina was less then pleased to have her vampire spoken about in such a manner. "My apologies. I appreciate your efforts. You should be pleased to know that the dummy committee is already in place. I have also received your shipment of the AGFs and will begin testing at private facilities tomorrow."

"Well, this is the best news I've heard all day. Do keep me apprised." Rina terminated the call with the press of a virtual button before releasing a long sigh of exasperation. She was grateful Veronika had not been present for the phone call and have to listen to Lacoby tread on her abilities. Her spirits were already low knowing that they would be grounded for the next few days. If the angel Veronika fought had gotten a good look at her; then the last thing they needed was to be caught out in the open where surveillance cameras were commonplace. As it was, all errands would now have to be run by Rina solo which would no doubt make Veronika feel like a worthless bodyguard.

Rina left the basement to search for her friend. As soon as she exited META the metal doors slid into place and locked automatically. It took Rina only a few minutes to locate V in the library. The vampire was seated on a couch with a book open on her lap. Rina saw her look up to acknowledge her entrance but she said nothing. Therefore Rina took the opportunity to join her on the couch. "You look like you just lost your favorite pet."

"I can't remember, but I doubt I've ever had a pet." Veronika glanced at Rina long enough to make that comment before returning her gaze to the book before her.

"I spoke to Lacoby, he apologizes for sending you on a wild goose chase, but he has at least complied with my orders and the dummy committee is in place with AGF testing to begin tomorrow."

Veronika nodded before saying, "That's great news," but the her tone of voice remained unexcited.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rina couldn't keep the concerned tone out of her voice.

Veronika snapped the book closed with a brisk slap of her palms before turning to give Rina her full attention. "I think the fight with that angel triggered a fragment of memory."

Rina knew every now and then Veronika would get snippets of her past but generally they were too incoherent to put into any orderly fashion. "What did you remember?"

"I was fighting another angel that was also using his wings to balance himself in battle. Although _his_ wings had been lavender mixed with white, so unlike the dark-winged angel." Veronika clutched the book between her hands tightly before continuing with her memory. "I was dressed in fourteenth century attire."

"Really?" Rina's face lit up at this aspect. "What kind of dress were you wearing?"

"Actually, I was dressed in male attire."

"Figures," Rina muttered. It seemed that V's style hadn't changed much over the centuries, Rina was hard pressed to get the vampire to wear a dress at all these days. "Who won the fight?" She wanted to know.

"My memory cuts off before that point."

"Well, I'm going to assume you won, 'cause you're still here." Rina winked at her.

Veronika couldn't help but smile. She would like to have believed she won as well, although not knowing if she was fighting the angel for the right reasons bothered her. Veronika had long believed that her memories were taken because an angel didn't want her knowing about his past. But if that were the case, killing her would have been a far easier option. Had she inspired some sort of loyalty that prevented this angel _from_ killing her? And had he seen this as his only option of letting her go?

"I think we should leave New York," Rina stated calmly, her excitement over Veronika's memory now gone.

"The airports are no doubt being watched; it may prove difficult."

"So we'll get you a disguise. A red wig and really bad make-up applied by _yours truly_ and that angel won't even recognize you."

"When you put it that way, it's difficult to say 'no' to even trying," Veronika replied.

Rina tilted her head to the side and blinked at her. "Why would you say 'no?' Things are too hot for us to stay here."

"For me, but not for you. Right now this angel has no idea that you and I are involved and we should _keep_ it that way. If we're caught trying to sneak out of the country together..."

"Then you drag me down with you," Rina completed for her.

Veronika nodded, "Right, I won't put you in jeopardy."

"But we're in this _together_, you and I. I'm not going to just abandon you," Rina insisted.

"I sink you swim, that's the way I've always looked at this relationship, Mistress."

Rina scoffed in disbelief before shaking her head. "Next thing I know you're going to say you don't even consider yourself my best friend." When Veronika stared at her blankly, Rina felt something die inside. "I need some air." She sprung up off the couch and quickly left the library. She kept walking until she'd scaled the spiraling flight of stairs to her bedroom. She didn't allow a single tear to fall until she was alone in that bedroom with the door locked firmly behind her. It was rare that she _ever _fought with Veronika. And usually any disagreements they had were squarely about her safety, but she thought Veronika understood by now that she was the perfect one to keep Rina safe. Yet it seemed her vampire best friend continued to suffer from the unknown demons that still haunted her memory-less past. Rina wondered for the first time if Veronika would allow those demons to eventually destroy her.

OOO

Several thousand miles across the ocean, Marc glanced at the technician beside him that stood before his advanced tracking systems. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"We've got her! I have the location of her secret base," the technician stated. Rina had employed tracking scrambler software which had made pinpointing her location difficult. But by the second phone call, it had been all the technician needed to achieve his goal.

"And it also has to be where she's holding META." Marc glanced past the technician towards a tall angel with dark brown wings that stood in the background. "Your master will be pleased. Once we locate the META computer, we can create as many AGF's as we need and Rina Boldare would have outlived her usefulness."

"Well done, human, well done," The angel stated before leaving the room.

OOO

"That was quick," Raphael commented when Jason flew back into Raphael's office a few hours later via the open, railing less balcony. Elena and Dmitri were also present.

Jason handed them copies of several photos he had recently printed. "Three days after Jaspers' encounter with her in that night club; those were taken in a local department store."

"She has an accomplice," Elena stated when she noted a red-haired woman with Jasper's _Citrine_ in just about every single shot.

Jason nodded, "So it would seem, and her name is, Rina Boldare."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Rina Boldare,"_ Elena parroted. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Perhaps because she is the sole heir to Boldare Enterprises, an international scientific company with manufacturing productions that scale the globe. Their net worth is in the billions," Jason stated. "She was born in Greenwich, Connecticut before moving abroad to Florence, Italy where she had been living for the past twenty years, up until recently. She moved to New York less than two weeks ago, and has an apartment here in the city. I already dispatched men there; no one was home."

Elena smiled. If Jason said no one was home then he knew for a certainty, which meant he wasn't above having his people move in to verify that as fact. And she was also certain this Rina Boldare would _never _know they had been inside her home. Jason was the best at what he did for a reason.

"What is her link to this vampire?" Raphael asked.

"I'm still looking into that. I have theories, none of which I can be certain of at this point," Jason replied. "Once I have solid facts, I will update you."

"They could be lovers," Dmitri suggested as he examined the photographs. In most of them Rina appeared to be the one doing all of the shopping while _Citrine _attempted to keep the bored expression off her face. "I can't shake the fact that the look on her face in several of the shots reminds me of a poor guy who's been dragged into shopping with his girlfriend."

"That is a possibility, or this vampire could simply be working for Miss Boldare," Elena stated. When she noticed the frown on Jason's face she continued. "You don't agree, Jason?"

"When I fought her, I didn't sense she was a young vampire," Jason said.

"You said you fought her for all of thirty seconds." Elena shook her head in confusion. "Is that enough time to gauge that? And why would her age even matter?"

Dmitri knew where Elena was coming from, so he answered for Jason. "It's pretty common for very newly Made vampires to work for humans. They have to make a living just like everyone else. But once a vampire is a few hundred years old, they would have already made their fortune and would have no need to continue working for mortals." This also spoke to the fact that all the vampires who worked under the Seven were indeed wealthy and the fact that they were there was directly tied to their loyalty to Raphael.

"Okay, so if she's not her lover or her employee, then what is she to Miss Boldare? Wait a minute...what if Miss Boldare isn't human anymore? Could she be a newly Made vampire? If not and we are suggesting that this Citrine is with her out of some sort of loyalty; does that seem logical?" Elena wanted to know.

"I have to get back to work on this," Jason bowed curtly, intent on excusing himself.

"Jason wait," Elena stood from where she had perched on Raphael's desk. "Take me to where you last saw this vampire; it's time I went hunting."

OOO

Rina could hear the slashing noises before she even reached the practice warehouse/gym located almost half a mile away from the main house at the Essex estate. They had arrived early that morning and hadn't spoken to each other since. She'd known Veronika had left the main house, but had yet to bring herself to approach the vampire since their impromptu fight. And now, from the sounds of it, Veronika was tearing it up inside the gym. She knew her companion had made use of the building like she did from time to time to practice with the AGF, but unlike Rina, Veronika practiced with cold, hard steel. It was testament to the fact that the dark-haired vampire was a creature of olden times. Rina also knew that despite Veronika's preference for ancient metal, she'd also embraced the modern equivalent. She was a sharp shooter of some note and had passed the skill on to Rina. There was a shooting range located in the basement of her manor in Florence that they'd often made use of. The only non-firearm weapon that Veronika had taught Rina was the use of the blunt headed staff. Knives and swords were simply not her thing, but she'd take a staff over a gun any day. It was less likely that she'd accidentally kill someone with a staff, a gun on the other hand was a different story.

Once she was at the warehouse door which was open a crack, Rina stuck her head inside to get a look at what Veronika was up to. The first thing she noticed was the vampire's attire. She was wearing a black pair of shihakushō pants that rode low on her shapely hips with revealing side cut outs. She was covered on top by an off white tank that appeared to be made out of a dozen strips of bandages, leaving her flat stomach bare, revealing more of her honey skin tone. Her bone-straight hair - normally pulled off her face - was allowed to flow freely all the way to her lower back. This was the closest Rina had ever seen Veronika come to looking sexy, for the vampire was usually dressed so severely in her pant suits. Currently, V was standing upside down on the ceiling while twirling two short swords, one in each hand. Set up around the ceiling were dummy body bags, some of which had already had the stuffing beaten out of them from the looks of it. As Rina looked on, she saw when Veronika took flight, lunging forward and slicing two of the body bags through the chest area. She then performed a forward flip before using both blades to slice the head off one of the dummies with a scissor motion.

Rina's lips pressed into a grim line as she watched Veronika make short work of the rest of her targets. She had to wonder if the vampire practiced so fiercely due to the fact that their relationship was anything but stellar right now. She knew this tiff between them wouldn't go on forever but each minute was torture when they failed to agree. Rina preferred that Veronika wasn't a _'yes'_ woman and would often _tell her like it is_. But sometimes she couldn't help wondering if Veronika's loyalty to Rina's father outshone what she felt for the heiress herself. Was it possible that if it wasn't' for Veronika's commitment to Andre that she would have had nothing to do with Rina? She didn't like this line of thought but was less than grateful when one of Veronika's short swords was suddenly lodged in the wall right next to the door where Rina stood; effectively bringing her back to the present. She glanced up at the vampire to see Veronika staring at her with an unemotional look in those golden coin eyes. It was in that moment that Rina realized that this situation was bothering Veronika just as much as it was troubling her. She watched as the vampire came to an elegant dismount, her control over AGF with the use of CHIP almost flawless.

"You shouldn't stand in doorways, mistress. You could get hurt." Veronika strode to the wall and retrieved her sword before turning her gaze to Rina once more. She noticed instantly when the girl's demeanor changed from surprise to anger.

"I'll take that into account," Was Rina's snarky reply. She then spun on her heels and headed for the cobblestone path that would lead back to the manor.

"Rina, wait..." Veronika noted the stiff jut of Rina's shoulders and wasn't surprised when she was ignored. She sighed, but decided to let her go. Perhaps another day or two apart would give them the time needed to overcome this.

OOO

A cool breeze rustled Jasper's copper colored hair as he gazed at a still of _Citrine_ on his phone. Perched on a railing-less balcony with one foot hanging over the side, he gave no thought to his elevated height and the fact that one misstep would leave him splattered on the sidewalks far below. Unlike the many angels that used the tower as a launching pad, Jasper had no wings to break a fall. However, his fear of heights was nil. He was quite used to them by now between the sprawling canyons that housed the mountain Refuge and the over one hundred floors of Archangel Tower itself.

Jasper rotated several stills of Citrine's image, between the ones at Penelope's and the new ones Jason had uncovered at the department store. His desire for this woman had left him with many uncomfortable nights where he had not even sought pleasure in the arms of a another; for he knew that only one could quench this current thirst. He continued to hope that whatever Jason would uncover about her would not be too damaging. At the sound of incoming wings, he glanced up to see Bryce come in for a landing directly beside him.

Jasper always found the angel disconcerting to look at. Bryce like Illium was one of those few angels that were stunningly beautiful with faces that could seduce both males and females. Currently, the angel was dressed in a pair of flowing black pants, and a matching vest jacket that he never seemed to button. His bronzed skin tone, yellow blonde hair, tawny colored wings and luminous amber eyes gave him an almost golden appearance. However, there was a slight touch of white on the tip of his wings that was also reflected on his eyelashes. They grew out as pale brown before transitioning to platinum blonde. It often made Bryce appear as if he'd just come in from a winter storm and snowflakes had alit on his lashes. And although these small intricacies were unusual, they did not detract from the fact that Bryce was an incredibly handsome man. While Jasper didn't mind working with him, he knew the angel had some personality flaws that no doubt detracted from his beauty.

"I had been informed that our target has switched to locating this vampire and her human contact," Bryce began. He'd already noted what Jasper was looking at. "How does your staring at her assist us in this matter?"

"You almost sound like Venom, except _I know_ Venom was joking," Jasper replied.

"How is this a joking matter?" Bryce's manner indicated he was quite serious.

"Listen, Elena is out tracking them right now. All we have to do is wait, she's good at what she does, she'll find them." Jasper returned his gaze to his phone. "In the meantime, if I want to enjoy the view, I don't see a problem with that."

"You would be far more efficient at your job if you wasted less time on insignificant matters," Bryce commented.

Jasper placed his phone in his pocket before staring up at the tall angel. This would no doubt give him a crick in his neck but since he didn't care for this line of conversation he was hoping Bryce would soon _make like the wind and blow. _ "Come on Bryce, don't hold back. Tell me how you _really_ feel."

"I have no need to mince words with you, I'd expected my bluntness to be appreciated."

"You want to be blunt? _Let's have at it."_ Jasper pulled his foot up that had been hanging off the ledge but did not stand. "The fact is, you _are_ good at what you do Bryce, but I'm not sure how many people would want to hang out with you. Those that don't know about your fling with Maya several years back think you're _gay_, and others think you're elitist. And although there would have been nothing wrong if you were gay, an elitist is a different story. You've never dated or even slept with a vampire, and there's little need to mention that you feel humans are beneath you, despite the fact that Archangel Tower has business contracts with many of them. You live in a modern world, yet you shun it. If you _don't_ wake up, life is going to pass you by. And considering you're an immortal, that could take you a few hundred more years."

Bryce was silent for several moments as he contemplated Jasper's words. Was this the way others truly saw him? And the fact that he had nothing in common with humans - and to a lesser extent vampires - had led them to label him as elitist? "Your words hold no purpose."

"_Yes,_ they wouldn't to you." Jasper finally got to his feet. "Be ready for the call, Dmitri wants us both on this mission should Elena pick up a lead." Without another word to the golden angel, Jasper left the balcony.

OOO

The following day, Rina strode with her head held high through the foyer towards the double door entrance. Her grey stiletto, ankle boots clanked on the well polished floors as she walked by; wearing a pale grey pencil skirt and a coral colored cut out sleeve tank, she was clearly dressed to go out. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes as she yanked the front door open.

"Where are you going?"

Rina tilted her head in Veronika's direction, the vampire had seemingly materialized out of nowhere. "Out," She curtly replied.

Veronika walked toward the door and exited as if intent on joining her. She waited outside with her hands shoved in her pants pockets before eventually glancing at Rina expectantly.

"You can't come with me!" Rina stated forcefully.

"Until you hire human bodyguards, I can not let you out there alone," Veronika calmly replied.

"I'm only going to the mall - a public venue - I should be safe for a couple hours," Rina replied.

"Listen, I know why you're doing this and I've got to say that it's not worth it."

"Really, because last I checked; _retail therapy_ did wonders for me." This was a true fact. Rina certainly had enough money to have retailers come to her, offering up their finest selections and having them altered to her body as need be. However, there was something about simply shopping the old fashioned way; going through the racks until something caught her attention that really appealed to Rina.

"Fine, hand me those." Veronika glanced at Rina's sunglasses pointedly before holding her hand out.

Rina numbly removed the sunglasses and gave them to her. Then she saw as Veronika re-entered the house briefly before emerging once more wearing a black baseball cap that she had apparently pulled her hair into.

"This will have to do for now, let's go." Veronika walked out and waited for Rina to follow.

"It's alright, we - we don't have to do this." Rina's shoulders were slumped as she wished for these tense moments between them to go away.

"You're right, some fancy new things will make you feel better. But let's be quick about it," Veronika stated before leading the way to the garage and the parked car.

Rina felt like crap but realized she'd seem like a spoiled child if she now insisted they stay at home. Forcing her feet to move she followed Veronika to the car.

OOO

Elena's search for _Citrine_ had taken her all the way to Essex county. Yesterday, after visiting the office building and picking up her scent, she had tracked her back to Rina Boldare's apartment townhouse. But they both were still not there. Jason had left a watch on the townhouse but Elena was doubtful they would return there. She had been able to track the vampire up until they had crossed the first bridge and water always caused Elena to lose the scent. It seemed she would be out of luck, but upon scouting the immediate area in flight she had been able to pick up the scent once more, first at a gas station and later a restaurant until it became apparent in which direction the two were headed.

Elena's Bluetooth now attached to her ear kept her in contact with Dmitri as he and Jasper drove on the ground below, while she along with Bryce searched from the air. Jason would be available to fly in on a moments notice, but he was still digging up information on the Boldare family that could tie _Citrine_ to them.

"Any ideas on how to handle Miss Boldare when we catch up to them?" Dmitri asked Elena. It was already determined that Elena was tracking one vampire as she could pick up only the one scent, therefore Miss Boldare was indeed still human. This brought up a tricky issue, for it was outside the jurisdiction of the Hunters Guild or Dmitri to deal with wayward humans.

"She may still be human, but by the sheer fact that she's employed _this_ vampire _makes it_ guild business," Elena replied.

"Interesting loophole," Dmitri smirked although he was quite aware that Elena could not see him within the confines of the vehicle.

"Well, I do try," Elena let loose a small chuckle. "You just be ready to high tail it out of here should I manage to pick up her scent again."

"Understood," Dmitri said before disconnecting the call. Because he was such an old and powerful vampire, his scent was so strong that it oftentimes interfered with Elena's ability to track other vampires in the vicinity. If that were the case, he did trust Jasper and Bryce to be able to back up Elena should she need it.

OOO

Veronika sat in the lounge area for a dressing room of a local Macy's department store as she awaited her mistress. Rina had been in that room for close to twenty minutes now. She had certainly brought enough clothing in to warrant taking so long but Veronika was beginning to grow restless. She stood up and walked towards the clothing racks; not browsing but trying to pass the time. It didn't take long before she got the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She glanced around the immediate area and saw several other customers clearly shopping through the racks and minding their own business. A sales clerk walked up to her a few seconds later and asked if she needed help. After declining, Veronika once again took in her surroundings but could find no one suspicious. As she was about to return to the fitting room to fetch Rina, the young woman exited on her own.

Rina walked up to Veronika; her arms burgeoning with clothing. "I'm done, I'll just go check out then we're out of here." Rina walked up to the counter which gratefully didn't have a line.

Veronika silently waited for the clerk to finish with Rina. She had a bad feeling about the entire situation but didn't have the opportunity to warn the heiress just yet. After Rina slid her credit card and the shopping bags were packed, Veronika quickly grabbed all four and began to make a bee line for the exit.

Rina realized something was wrong but said nothing as she walked briskly behind her bodyguard towards the store exit. She once again began to blame herself for this _really_ bad idea. If things went sour, there would be no one to blame but herself.

OOO

"She's exiting now." Dmitri and Jasper had arrived in his red Ferrari at a Macys department store just outside the city. They hadn't even needed to wait for Elena to pick up Citrine's scent for live footage of the store's security feed had already been sent to their phones. Jason had identified Rina Boldare and she'd been in the store for close to an hour giving them plenty of time to make it here. He'd also suspected that the woman with her wearing the football cap fit the correct height and build of the one he'd fought. Dmitri would not need to leave the scene in order for Elena to ID her scent wise, as long as they didn't let them get to their car, they would have them.

Jasper was feeling severe anxiety over the fact that they were about to apprehend a woman he hoped to one day have an intimate relationship with. But it niggled at him that she may turn out to be someone he could not associate with. The fact that Dmitri was here and he had not delegated this mission to another spelt the importance of this matter to their sire.

Jasper exited the vehicle with Dmitri when he saw both women exit the department store in a hurry. He never took his eyes off them. Soon, they were about halfway through on the other side of the parking lot en-route to their vehicle. "It's so good to finally see her again, I've got a lot to talk to her about."

"Stow that until later, let me handle this." Dmitri paused as he saw a group of four men approach the women. "What's this now?" He noticed when _Citrine_ motioned for Rina Boldare to get behind her as the men got closer. This made it clear to Dmitri that the vampire definitely worked for Rina, he suspected as her bodyguard and was soon left no doubt as the events of the next few minutes unfolded.

Dmitri could sense that the four newcomers were vampires. He made a quick phone call to Elena. "I _need_ you to stay away and let me handle this." He knew Raphael's consort was nearby and didn't trust her to not get involved. Upon hanging up he noted a brief conversation between the vampires converging on Citrine before one of them lunged at her with a fist. Dmitri's feet were already moving forward as he attempted to close the distance between them with Jasper on his heels. He noticed when Citrine dodged the attack which caused her to lose her sunglasses and hat in the process before retaliating with one of her own. That first vampire was down instantly as she concentrated on the others. Dmitri had to admit he was impressed when she suddenly went airborne and was swinging out with one sleek, booted heel that cracked into the heads of two of the vampires standing side by side with a loud thunk. The last one; she kicked a gun out of his hand before elbowing him in the face and grabbing him by the arm and leg she sent him flying several feet across the parking lot. He lay still upon landing. Dmitri instantly realized they were dealing with no vampire pup. This woman was _old_, and if he'd wager a guess she could be _damn near_ _his own age_.

Once Dmitri was close enough, he saw those blazing golden eyes turn towards him as the woman had yet to lower her battle stance. "I came to offer assistance, but I see it was unnecessary."

Veronika did not lower her guard and when she recognized the other vampire standing behind the first one she downright scowled.

"Ah, I see you remember me. You've certainly led me on a merry chase, Citrine." Jasper smiled at her, so _very_ pleased to see her again. At the moment she was wearing a pair of tailored navy pants over black booted heels. A buttoned down long-sleeved white shirt was tucked into those pants and cinched at the waist by a narrow black leather belt. Several strands of that gorgeous, straight ebony hair had whipped across her face due to her exertions with the recently fallen vampires around them. He wanted to cup that lovely face in his palm and use his tongue to slick the hair off her face. _Yes, he was truly depraved. _

"Why did you send men to attack us?" Rina, who still stood behind Veronika was glaring at the newcomers.

"You misunderstand, Miss Boldare," He motioned to the fallen vampires. "These men are _not_ with us, but trust that I will get to the bottom of what they were after. I am Dmitri. Now if you will accompany us to Archangel Tower where you will be safe, we'll begin this investigation."

"We're not going anywhere with you." Veronika's voice was calm which belied the outright fury in her vivid eyes. As the anger unfurled throughout her, those eyes changed from a brilliant gold to an opaque black. Even the whites of her eyes were chased away by the darkness.

The corner's of Dmitri's lips raised slightly. He wasn't certain if this woman was aware of it but she was in essence showing her hand; proving to him that she could go toe to toe with him in terms of strength. He had no doubt that she was a very old vampire, but one question remained - where did she come from, and why was she working for a human? "Are you Miss Boldare's keeper?"

"V is right, we're _not_ going anywhere with you," Rina spoke up.

"_V_? What is that short for...Valerie? Victoria? Violet?" The curiosity in Jasper's gaze was obvious.

"If you're wasting our time..." Rina never got to finish her sentence when she heard a man cry out from behind her. Spinning around she noticed that one of the vampires who had apparently revived during their short conversation with the newcomers, now had what appeared to be a pristine white, short sword sticking out of his chest. At the rustle of wings she glanced upward and saw when a stunning male angel landed on the roof of the vehicle closest to them. _A golden Adonis_; was the only thing she could think of to initially describe him. His hair; yellow-blond was just below shoulder-length with a slight natural curl. He was dressed in long black trousers and a matching colored sleeveless vest that revealed a six pack beneath. It was apparent to all that he had protected her from the vampire attacker and when the angel gazed at her with eyes so bright gold they appeared almost luminous, she had to fight against fidgeting. This was not her first time being around winged immortals. Some of the angels in Florence had even attended dinner parties thrown by her father. But this was perhaps the first time she felt the attention of one on her and she didn't like it one bit. She stared, unable to look away as he retrieved his pristine white blade from the dead vampires' chest before wiping the blood on the man's clothing, he replaced the weapon in a sheath strapped to his back.

"Mistress, we must leave this place." Veronika glanced at Rina briefly and could tell she was in over her head in the presence of these immortals.

"I agree," Dmitri spoke up once again directing the gazes of all present to him. "I must _insist_ that you return with us to Archangel Tower."

Rina had been stunned into silence by the appearance of the beautiful angel. But now she was focused on what needed to be done. "You know what I really hate?" She brushed by Veronika to stand directly before Dmitri. "Having people tell me what to do. If you detain us, this incident will be all over the news in a flash. My employees have orders to go to the press if we do not return home within the hour. They heard everything." Rina revealed an active cell phone in her palm and prayed that they'd buy her bluff. A cleaning crew did come to the manor twice a week, but other than that, there was no standing servants crew to come to her rescue now. "So, why don't you let us leave quietly? Or will you renege on the belief that America is still a free country?" When Dmitri said nothing for several seconds, she knew she had won. "V, put the bags in the trunk and let's go." Without another glance at Dmitri, his companion or the angel that stood silent sentry, Rina entered the passenger side of their four-wheel drive jeep and within seconds was joined by Veronika. Only after they were allowed to drive away and had gained a safe distance from the plaza did she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"This isn't over you know, not by a long shot. _That man_ takes his orders from a higher authority." Veronika's eyes - now clear - remained on the road as she spoke. She did not look forward to one day having to fight Dmitri, but felt it may be inevitable.

"If those other vampires weren't with Dmitri's men, then who were they?" Rina shook her head. "I never thought this whole thing would turn into one big mess"

"And now we have twice the problem. They are no doubt following us, Rina. Where shall we go?"

"Head back to the city, we need to keep the Essex complex secret for now." Rina sighed, "And to think all I wanted to do this afternoon was to pick out what bathing suit to wear at the pool."

OOO

Dmitri returned with Jasper to the Ferrari after a team had arrived to take care of the fallen vampires. Bryce, however was already in pursuit of the jeep the two women had departed in. He wondered if they would go straight home or if they would attempt to lead the angel on a wild goose chase in the hopes of losing whoever might be tailing them. Dmitri knew Bryce would remain unseen but he also realized he wasn't dealing with women who trusted easily. Just as long as they realized he would eventually get what he wanted. And if Rina wouldn't come to the tower, then just maybe this matter was important enough that an archangel would come to her.

"I've been thinking..." Jasper began as they entered the vehicle.

"That's never a good sign," Dmitri replied with a smirk.

Jasper brushed off Dmitri's barb and continued. "What if they refuse to cooperate? Will Raphael be forced to take their memories?"

Dmitri pulled onto the road and headed in the direction of the nearest highway. "It would be the simplest solution."

"But you know how invasive that process can be." Jasper ran a hand through his copper colored hair with a sigh.

"Would you rather they play games with us? Raphael will not stand for that." Dmitri was silent for a moment before continuing. "I know where your concerns stem from. You worry about the honor of that vampire and why we know nothing of someone with that much power. Chances are, she may have broken angel law in the past. And if Raphael learns of this, he will act."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves here," Jasper replied.

"Yes, but is that not the reason we are having this conversation?" Dmitri grinned at him before hitting the gas pedal to propel them at eighty five miles and hour. Before long, they would be back in the city.

OOO

Rina stared at the angel with white gold hair and wings of midnight and dawn as she stood in the doorway of her New York apartment. Rina didn't even bother asking how she had got into the building. The angel was dressed casually in a pair of green cargo pants with a black tank top and dark brown boots. Rina should have felt underdressed since she was still in her pajamas but it was early morning and this angel had shown up uninvited and unannounced.

"Well that didn't take long," Rina stared at the lovely female before allowing her in. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone was sent after them, however, she hadn't expected a lone female angel.

"Hi, I'm Elena Deveraux," She offered a hand in greeting but it was blatantly ignored.

"Since when do angels have last names."

"Since I _used_ to be human." Elena had thought she would be the best one to handle this matter but now had to wonder in light of Rina Boldare's open hostility.

"Oh, you're _that_ one." Rina had heard of the mortal woman from the hunters guild who had been transformed into an angel by Raphael. _Hell,_ everyone on the planet had heard of that.

"Yes_, that one_." Elena gazed at her with luminous silver eyes that personified the depth of an immortal.

"Forgive my brashness, but I trust you're aware of the incident that took place yesterday."

"Yes, and you have to know that Dmitri's group had nothing to do with those vampires who attacked you."

Rina did suspect this, it didn't lessen the fact that Dmitri had been there for a reason. "What do you people want with me?"

"Unfortunately Dmitri wasn't given the opportunity to explain this to you yesterday but, the vampire in your employ may have been engaging in several activities without your knowledge."

Rina squeezed her eyes shut as a frown marred her lovely features. "You're with the angel she fought."

"So you_ do_ know about that? Perhaps yours is more of a partnership than I suspected," Elena murmured. "I think you've got some explaining to do."

"Where do you get off? You practically _break_ into my home, we toss around a couple of insults complete with forced pleasantries and then you suggest I spill my guts?" Rina glared at her balefully. "Does it say asshole on my forehead?"

Elena had to admit she was taken aback by all this. Only people who knew her before she was an angel tended to behave normally around her. Yet here was this human woman who she had met for the first time that was clearly keen on going toe to toe with her. Did she not fear repercussions? And if not from Elena, Rina _had_ to know who her consort was.

_Elena, why did you go off on your own?_

Speak of the devil, Elena thought to herself as Raphael's thoughts intersected hers. _I thought it best if I handled this alone._

_ And how are you faring?_

Elena frowned. He knew full well this wasn't going as planned.

_I will be there shortly._

_ No, Raphael. Don't come. I don't want her to think that I had to call you to intimidate her._

_ You misunderstand my purpose. She employs a vampire of considerable skill._

_ Really, Raphael? Do you think I can't handle a single vampire? _Elena was incredulous.

_If she were any other vampire you would hear no complaints from me, Elena. Dmitri himself has reported to me that she may rival his strength. _

_ And I can take Dmitri on any given day, _Elena retorted. He was quiet for a moment and she thought she had won. Then a simple sentence permeated her thoughts.

_You have ten minutes_.

"If we could just try to cooperate for_ five_ minutes. I believe these hostilities are unnecessary."

"What do you want?" Rina repeated curtly.

"To solve the enigma that is you and this vampire of yours, first of all, why was she breaking into those buildings?"

"Because we were given bad Intel. I can say truthfully that nothing was ever taken and I am prepared to pay whatever Fine the victims deem necessary."

"She fought with Jason," Elena felt the need to point out.

Rina shook her head. "That's because she knew he wouldn't let her leave quietly. She wasn't trying to hurt him."

Elena could agree to that given Jason's own account of the incident. "I'm going to need to speak with her." As if on cue, the vampires' scent of coffee mixed with sweet heavy cream assaulted her. Elena had wondered if the dark-haired woman was even at home for she had not sensed her up until this point. When the vampire emerged wearing a white bath robe, Elena realized that a recent bath must have masked her scent. Her ebony hair was still wet as damp tendrils clung to the plushy robe.

"I am Veronika." She walked further into the room until she was standing side by side with Rina.

"Well, Jasper will be pleased to finally know your name. He had taken to calling you, _Citrine_." Elena smiled. She had witnessed this vampire take out four - albeit weaker - vampires solo. Despite the fact that she now appeared innocent and vulnerable in that bath robe, Elena knew better.

"I will go with you if it will appease your archangel. But you must offer Rina protection since she will be alone."  
>Rina stifled a gasp as she stared at Veronika. She'd had no idea the vampire was about to offer herself up on a silver platter.<p>

"We can offer safe haven for both of you if you will come with me to Archangel Tower. We can even get to the bottom of the attempts on your life."

"I respectfully refuse, there is no reason for you people to become involved in our affairs," Rina butted in. Her despair over Veronika's actions had caused her to be thoughtless with her choice of words.

"_You people?"_ Elena echoed. She'd about had enough with this snotty bitch.

_Invite them to dinner. _

Elena heard Raphael clearly but hesitated_. I'm about to invite this Rina to jump off a cliff. _"I understand you have no reason to trust us, therefore I offer you to join Raphael and I for dinner tonight. If you wish our dealings to end after this then, that will be solely up to you. A limo will be sent for you around seven. Good Day," Elena gave them a brisk nod before seeing herself out.

When Elena was finally gone, Rina stared at Veronika who had yet to meet her gaze since entering the room. "Did we not have a conversation our first week here that spoke of the peril you would be in if ever exposed to the Archangel of New York? Now you expect to sit down to dinner with him as if everything is rosy? _We have to refuse_."

"We will not," Veronika stated matter-of-factly before turning her golden gaze to Rina. "Your safety is what's most important here and learning who those men were that attacked us should be a priority."

Rina was taken aback. Although she knew that their relationship was more partnership than employer and employee, she had never seen Veronika give her orders before. Usually the vampire would make well advised suggestions, but _never_ an order.

"Do You think he sent her because she was so recently human in an attempt to appeal to me?" Rina realized that there was no changing Veronika's mind, so she opted to pick apart the messenger.

Veronika shook her head. "I don't think he sent her at all, that one marches to the beat of her own drum."

Rina sighed, "Well, it's a good thing I went shopping yesterday, since we're going to need something to wear."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Couldn't I serve their drinks or something?" Jasper stood with Dmitri at the entrance rolling doors of Archangel Tower. The rays of the setting sun still lit the sky an orange hue and the evening promised to be balmy.

"It's a buffet, Jasper. They'll have no need of a server. Only the four of them will be there, and later Jason." Dmitri knew that Raphael and Elena wanted a chance to gauge both women before Jason entered with his most recent updates concerning them. If his efforts proved unsuccessful then a full interrogation would ensue. And since the dinner would be taking place on the roof, Jason could fly in at any opportunity.

"Could I get at least five minutes to talk to her before they head to the elevator." Jasper realized he was overstepping but Veronika had been so elusive in the past that he feared if he didn't at least _try _to make his intentions known she would slip away from him.

"We will not delay the start of their dinner, perhaps on their way out, provided it ends well," Dmitri stated.

Jasper nodded, realizing that it would be moot to argue with Dmitri further. Venom had opted to pick them up and had already reported that they were on the way. Jasper had half expected them to cancel, but perhaps they saw that it was prudent not to refuse the invitation of an archangel. It _did_ bother him that Jason kept coming up empty on Veronika's past. Her human employer had a well defined past that Jason had been able to trace easily, but Veronika was still a mystery. Even with the use of global resources and questioning those who knew the vampire abroad, Jason hadn't learned anymore than what was already known. Veronika had appeared on the scene approximately twenty years ago when she first began working for Andre Boldare. And after Rina's father had passed, Veronika had apparently decided to remain loyal to Andre's family. After witnessing the darkness that Veronika held within her, Jasper had no doubt that Veronika was old, perhaps as old as Dmitri. But how could a vampire who had apparently been around for so long not have left a more visible handprint to follow?

Jasper put those unsettling thoughts aside and attempted to calm his nerves when he saw Venom drive up in the limo. Jasper knew that Veronika could work a pant suit like a super model, although he longed to see her show more skin. He had little doubt that she would be dressed as severely _this_ evening as she had in the past. _Hell,_ she'd worn a suit to a bar and while that could be considered acceptable for business men, a woman with a rocking bod like hers could certainly do better. Images of her naked once again invaded his thoughts. He noted that Dmitri had already strode up to the car and opened the door, essentially making his presence there unnecessary. This did provide him with first hand close-ups of the women as they exited the limo.

Veronika emerged first and Jasper felt himself grow stiff in his pants at first sight. She was not wearing a pant suit, no - quite the opposite. Her shapely figure was encased in a form-fitting three quarter length black dress with dual black and white spaghetti straps. Right underneath the bust line was a thin, black and white stripe with a tiny bow. Three inch black stiletto heels with polished red soles completed her attire. Her silky black hair was swept up into a stylized bun with several loose tendrils allowed to frame her slender face. Although her pant suit attires had maintained a masculine aura, she was every bit the provocative woman tonight in this sexy outfit. When her golden eyes lit on him, he was grateful that for once he did not see annoyance or hostility, yet the indifference he saw there did nothing to ease his mind. Jasper could barely take his eyes off Veronika that he almost missed Rina until they were about to enter the Tower.

The Boldare heiress was dressed in a sleeveless lavender dress that was cinched at the waist and sported a slit up to her lower left thigh. Her shiny auburn hair was left undone and fell in silky waves to her upper back. A pendant with a single amethyst stone was nestled between the dip of her collarbone. She graciously accepted Dmitri's guidance as she entered the tower with him and Veronika. Seeing them stand side by side, he noted that Rina was much shorter than both Veronika and Dmitri. And with the extreme height of the heels the vampire wore, she appeared to have cleared Dmitri by a couple inches.

In Jasper's opinion, both women were very lovely. But Veronika had the scope of immortality that had truly sculpted a Grecian goddess. He followed them through the lobby up until they arrived at the first elevator car. Dmitri entered with them, and Jasper knew he would have to wait until after the dinner to speak with Veronika. He hoped she would be up to it later, but had the impression that this would not be an easy night for the female vampire.

Once Rina was alone in the elevator with Veronika and Dmitri, she turned to the male vampire and said, "Care to give me a hint on what tonight is all about?"

"You are to dine with my sire and his consort," Dmitri replied with an easy smile.

The man appeared as calm and collected as he had on their first meeting. Rina noted he was dressed as impeccably as the vampire who had picked them up wearing a black on black suit. His chocolate brown eyes, slicked back, blue-black hair coupled with a deeply tanned complexion - which she suspected was not a tan at all - gave him a sexy foreigner look. She realized he was only the messenger, but would state her feelings regardless. "I hope they do realize that we accepted this invitation in good faith, and that we're not here for them to grill _me or_ Veronika."

"There appear to be other matters going on here that are not as yet apparent, and I suspect that is the primary reason you are being treated with civility."

"And just why is the dinner on the roof? So that both of them can toss us over if we say the wrong thing?" Rina's pale green eyes bored into the handsome vampire as she sought to find some body language or tone of voice that would betray what they were in store for.

"Trust me when I say, Miss Boldare that if Raphael and Elena wanted you dead, you would be already." Dmitri managed a smile after that statement as if he'd been discussing the weather. "Ah, it appears we've arrived."

OOO

Elena stood with Raphael on the roof of Archangel Tower. A small dining table for four as well as a buffet side table covered with mouth watering smells was set up in the very center of the roof. Elena was wearing thigh high black boots and a dark green short sleeved dress that hung just below those thighs. Hidden knives that were usually strapped to her body were absent tonight. She hoped that their guests would return the same courtesy. She glanced at Raphael who was as handsome as ever wearing tailored black pants and a long sleeved white shirt. She could see no buttons or tassels down the front and that was because Raphael used an aspect of his power to seal his shirts closed. Elena had been fascinated by this method when she'd first seen him use it for she could have sworn that he must have held his shirts together using Velcro.

"This Rina I can sense is a kindred spirit, which means we're going to be like oil and water," Elena murmured as she reached her hand upwards to stroke the dark hairs at the nape of Raphael's neck.

"And what of the vampire?" Raphael asked as he leaned into the gentle touch of Elena's hand.

"Her I can't say. She's not like Dmitri at least; she seems so ... reserved."

"Dmitri can be reserved," Raphael pointed out.

"Yes when he's not playing games, but not when he feels like being annoying."

Raphael didn't respond to her last comment but simply said, "They're here." He could communicate with all members of the Seven on a mental level like he did with Elena and had been made aware via Dmitri that he was about to open the elevator door and escort their guests out onto the roof.

Elena placed what she hoped was a genuine smile on her lips as the elevator spat out three people. The first thing she noted off the bat was that her senses were immediately overwhelmed by the two vampires. Both scents were _so_ prominent that Elena wouldn't be surprised if they acted in the same manner. She was almost certain that Veronika's scent would also interfere with her ability to track other vampires in the vicinity as was the case with Dmitri. The female vampire also appeared to have something else in common with Dmitri. Apparently she could be vicious as all hell on the inside but on the outside could still look like a sexy, fashion forward super model. If Veronika was carrying any hidden weapons, Elena would be hard pressed to imagine where.

"Welcome," Raphael began as he stood with his hands clasped before him. He waited for Dmitri to depart before speaking again. "You were wise to accept this invitation."

Rina looked Raphael in the eyes and was almost inundated by the extreme blue that stared back at her. His ebony hair fell in layers to his upper back. Between his imposing yet handsome face and well muscled frame, Rina wondered how Elena survived in the presence of this man each day. This was the first time she'd ever seen an archangel in person. Sure, she had seen pictures of a few of them in the past but to be in the presence of one was a bit daunting. This man could snuff out her life in the blink of an eye but she was grateful that such extreme power did not come without a strong, sensible will. She'd believed Dmitri when he'd said that neither this man nor his consort had any reason to wish them dead. Therefore, she would take the evening in stride and not let her nerves get the best of her. "I sensed that I had no other choice."

"Do you truly feel you are here against you will?" Raphael's deep blue gaze did not leave the form of the human female before him.

Rina was silent for several seconds before replying, "No."

"Then you are in contradiction with your first statement." Raphael had yet to smile since they arrived, but his face was not hardened either. He stepped aside and gestured to the tables beyond. "Come, join us for the evening meal."

Veronika had stood silent sentry as the archangel and Rina broke words. She was also grateful that he had yet to give her his full attention. He did glance at her briefly when they headed towards the tables but his eyes did not linger. However, she was certainly aware that before the night was over that she could be in _very_ serious trouble. Moments later as they sat around the linen covered square table, Veronika noticed that a glass with a thick red liquid had already been set out for her. Although vampires could consume normal food, blood was their primary sustenance and someone had thoughtfully provided that. However, she wondered if she'd even be able to swallow a single gulp of the life-giving liquid, considering the fact that she was seated directly across from Raphael, with Elena and Rina on either side of him.

"So, Miss Boldare, tell us what brings you to New York?" Elena asked as she reached for her bread roll and bit into it.

"I'm vacationing," Rina replied before taking a sip of water.

"Then you plan to return to Florence?" Elena managed to say mid chew.

"Eventually." Rina gazed at the salad on her plate and thought for certain that she'd choke on the large croutons if she dared attempt to eat one.

"Why did you choose New York?" Elena was grateful that Raphael allowed her to direct the initial conversation. Although they covered well, she could sense the women were nervous to be in the presence of an archangel. _Hell,_ Elena remembered what that was like not too long ago.

"I was born in the neighboring state of Connecticut. My father owned a New York estate that I would often visit as a child."

"Where is that?" Elena took a small sip of her white wine.

"It was sold many years ago." Rina began to move the salad around her plate without actually eating any as she managed to field Elena's questions expertly.

"And is the apartment on Fifth Ave your primary residence now?" Elena knew it wasn't but wanted to hear what the heiress had to say.

"I fail to see why any of this is important." Rina held on to her impatience with a firm grip, but she had to admit that it was slipping.

"Just making simple conversation," Elena grinned at her. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"None that I imagine you'd be allowed to answer." The words were out of Rina's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Heh, who knows," Elena stated before pressing her lips together in a thin line.

There was an intangible silence that hung in the air like thick smoke for almost a complete minute before Raphael finally spoke.

"To whom did you serve your one hundred year cycle?"

Veronika didn't need to look up from her untouched plate to know that question was directed at her. Slowly, she raised eyes like gold coins to meet cobalt blue ones. "I..."

"You know if I thought you asked us here to discuss old world politics, then I certainly would have declined," Rina spoke up to immediately take the spot light off of Veronika. She then turned her direction to Elena. "You spoke of assisting me in learning who the vampires were that attacked us. Now what exactly did you want in turn? I'm willing to offer monetary payment, regardless of the fact that I _never_ offered you the job in the first place."

"Actually I was under the impression that we were making a deal," Elena began. "You would tell us what Veronika was_ really_ after with those break-ins and we would assist you with the situation you find yourself in."

"I already told you that we were misinformed-"

"It just doesn't hold water," Elena cut her off. "The buildings she broke into had ties with rare earth manufacturers. Now, does that have something to do with the fact that your company deals with scientific projects?"

"Well, Miss Deveraux, I thought _you'd_ done your homework given that these questions clearly aren't coming out of left field. Boldare Enterprises is far from being _my_ company, I'm not CEO and I'm not even on the board of directors."

"And the fact that you still have controlling interest in this company is what, a moot point?" Elena stared at Rina wondering exactly what she was aiming at.

"No, but you are suggesting that I was using Veronika to forward my own interests. She is my assistant, _not_ my slave," Rina retorted.

"Yeah I'd probably label her as bodyguard as well. If it weren't for her, those vampires could have really fucked you up before Dmitri's team even got to you," Elena stated. She noted the hard look in Rina's eyes and had to wonder at that.

"Thanks for that colorful reality check," Rina couldn't keep the dry tone from her voice.

"The fact remains that whatever it is you're up to, it's caused you to make some enemies. _We_ can't help you unless we know the full truth." Elena could tell the younger woman would be difficult regardless.

"Well, it seems this meeting was a complete waste of time," Rina replied with a smirk on her face.

"You are the daughter of a genius, now I'd like to believe that those genes ran in the family." Elena's luminous silver eyes never left Rina's face. She was surprised when the girl came immediately to her feet in a huff.

"I would prefer if you _don't_ mention my father." Rina left the table to head towards the south side of the roof. She wasn't surprised when Veronika soon joined her.

Elena sighed realizing perhaps she had gone to far. Clearly Rina had the type of relationship Elena didn't have with her own father, _a loving one_. She stood and moved towards them, followed by Raphael.

Veronika placed a palm on Rina's left shoulder as the girl continued to stare off in the distance at the night lights of the city, no doubt contemplating what she would do next. She was grateful Rina had managed to take the heat off her but had to wonder how long it would last. When she heard the flapping of wings she immediately looked up and saw as the dark-winged angel landed expertly on the roof. Her eyes locked with his for several seconds and the recognition there was absolute. She certainly hoped he wouldn't hold a grudge over their impromptu fight within that darkened office.

"This is Jason," Raphael spoke up as he glanced briefly at his spymaster before returning his gaze to their guests. "He's been investigating the both of you."

Rina's mouth fell open. "Why?" She didn't know if she should be more concerned over the investigation or the fact that Raphael had admitted it to her.

"Because I suspect that from the moment you entered my territory that you were up to something."

"We weren't up to anything!" Rina began stoically . "As I have already said, we're on vacation."

"Is this vampire also on vacation?" Although the question was directed at Rina, Jason had eyes only for Veronika. "It's rare that anyone ever gets away from me and even rarer when they continue to be a mystery. I _don't _like puzzles."

"I apologize for that night," Veronika realized she needed to say something and could think of nothing better.

"No one was hurt; and believe that is the_ only_ reason you are still standing here." Raphael's cobalt stare cut into Veronika, had it been tangible it would have sliced her in two.

"I think we should leave," Rina's voice was low but she could tell that they were way in over their heads.

"I have some questions for you, Miss Boldare." Jason's charcoal eyes flicked away from Veronika to Rina.

"You know I didn't wear the correct interrogation dress, this is going to have to wait until tomorrow." Rina's nerves had finally gotten the better of her and she'd switched over to humor.

Ignoring Rina's last statement, Jason jumped right into his questioning. "You're father's research that he was working on before he died, what became of it?"

"That project was my father's baby and it was his alone."

"So it was never completed?"

"What are you getting at?" Rina wanted to know.

"Just answer the question." When Rina remained silent for several seconds, Jason continued. "Project Mercury as it was once called dealt with research on anti-gravity fields. Your fathers' intent was to reduce this on a much smaller scale for use by a single person. But then the project was mysteriously abandoned before Andre Boldare passed and I have reason to believe it was complete or very near so."

"Well then, you know more than me, Jason." There was a small smirk on Rina's face and for the first time she wished she had wings and could fly away from this place.

"An unknown start-up company has begun testing a portable anti-gravity device known as AGF. Their plan is to market it as evening the odds, giving humans a step up the evolutionary ladder."

"I fail to see what any of this has to do with me," Rina regretted that choice of words as soon as they left her lips. She had no doubt that Jason would now connect the dots in front of everyone gathered here, because it seemed he'd already figured out too much already.

"This company is being promoted as anti-immortal. It's believed that the creators of the AGF plan to go to war with vampires and angels in the near future," Jason stated.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What crazed mind would want to go up against immortals?" Rina was incredulous.

"There are haters in every society, I imagine that some believe that the current hierarchy of the world is not the way it will always be."

Rina continued to gaze at the handsome angel who possessed a most intricate tattoo going down the left half of his face. "Are you finished?"

"Not quite," Jason circled around her once as he continued to speak. "I admit I'm surprised you agreed to come here given your personal feelings and the fact that you employ a vampire."

Rina was puzzled at first until the true meaning of his words finally soaked in. "You _think I_ hate immortals?" She scoffed.

"If I am misinformed then tell us the truth. Why did you set up that faux company?" Jason demanded.

Rina was at a loss for words. Was it possible Marc Lacoby had betrayed her and now sought to make her out to be some type of prejudiced heretic? She thought back to their initial conversation and did remember mentioning to him that the AGF's would be a game changer, had he misconstrued her entire meaning? Whatever the case, she couldn't remain here and allow them to grill her. "I'm leaving."

"If that is your wish, then it would be wise that you also leave my territory by morning." Raphael's unsmiling facade denoted his seriousness. Although he didn't make a point of telling natural born American citizens what to do, Rina had gotten herself mixed up in immortal business and would be treated accordingly.

"As you wish," Rina quickly glanced in Veronika's direction before hurrying to the elevator. Once on the ground floor, she refused the limo that had brought them there and opted to take a cab. It wasn't until she was safe in her Fifth Ave apartment that she breathed a sigh of relief. However, it was short lived. "We're going to have to go to Essex tonight, I need to pack META if we're to be out of here by morning."

Veronika nodded and was about to head to her room to change when Rina stopped her once more.

"V, I'm so sorry for getting us into this mess."

"Mr. Lacoby will be the one who's sorry when we get to the bottom of this."

Rina lowered her gaze briefly before returning it to Veronika. "Do you think he's the one who sent those men to kill me?"

"I'd like to believe that your father's second isn't capable of murder, especially of Andre's only child. But it seems that there's no other explanation."

"Doesn't he realize that META is the only super computer capable of creating the AGF's?" Rina was still puzzled by this whole matter.

"Which is perhaps why he wants you out of the way so that he can claim META as his own."

"Then he must also not realize that father and I were the only ones capable of _using _META."

"That is a fact that was known to no one else but the both of you." Veronika saw when Rina rubbed her eyes as she lounged on the couch. "Listen, try to get some sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning for Essex, then we'll head to the airport."

Rina nodded her understanding. "What if Raphael's people follow us to Essex?" She knew by Elena's questions that they still had no idea where her second base of operations was located. This would lead them straight to it.

"We've already been given the order to leave Raphael's territory, the house will be but an empty shell after we do so," Veronika replied.

Rina nodded again realizing Veronika was right, as usual. She sighed before pushing herself to her feet and climbing the stairwell - her destination, bed. Although it was doubtful she'd get much sleep that night.

OOO

On the drive to the Essex estate, Rina couldn't help thinking of the events of the previous night. She didn't understand why Raphael's people believed the AGF committee's work was to start a war between humans and vampires. Did someone pertaining to the project really spread such a rumor? Either way, admitting her involvement just to deny said rumor had been out of the question. She would continue her work on AGF just no longer in New York. Her final destination would be Indonesia which was warm all year round like Manhattan in summer. She crossed her jean clad legs before glancing over at Veronika in the drivers' seat.

Veronika was dressed in a black suit with red pin-stripes and a burgundy laced camisole underneath. The strands of silky hair nearest her face were clipped back leaving her gorgeous features unobstructed. The vampire had been ever so grateful that Raphael had not deemed it necessary to take her memories especially since she had been less than forthcoming about her past. "Are we okay, V?"

"Why would be not be _okay_, Rina?" Veronika glanced at her briefly with eyes like shinny gold coins. The heiress was wearing a pristine white linen jacket that lay open at the moment with a blue floral printed tank beneath it. Her lustrous red-tinted hair; pulled back in a queue.

"I don't ever want us to fight again, have I said that as yet?"

Veronika managed a genuine smile, "I believe so."

"Well I mean it; you're the only one I have left in this world, V. I can't lose you too."

"Then it's a good thing I have no intention of going anywhere," Veronika winked at Rina as they pulled up into the driveway that was blocked by a large iron gate. After pushing the remote controller, the gate opened which allowed her to enter the spruce lined road that would eventually lead to the Boldare mansion. Within minutes they were in front of the three story brick building that had been home for only a short amount of time.

Upon entering the house, Rina led the way to the basement intent on leaving everything else except META's computer towers. Once she entered the secret passageway, her mouth fell open at what she saw. There was evidence of a small explosion upon the metal doors that led to META. "Someone tried to get in," She stated the obvious. But it was clear they had been unsuccessful, for the entrance was a _blast door_ for a reason, which meant great lengths would have to be taken to get it open. It was obvious to both of them that the thieves would eventually try again, which meant lingering here for any period of time would be unwise.

"If the door is still secure then META is safe, let's go; I have to ensure the grounds are safe before we attempt to remove it." Veronika led the way back to the mansion proper before heading towards an oil painting of a garden that hung on the wall of the den. After removing the painting she revealed a small safe beneath. She quickly entered her security code before yanking the safe open. Veronika retrieved two semi-automatic revolvers as well as a pack of ammo. "Stay with me, bring up the rear," She stated before handing one of the guns to Rina.

"We can split up, we'd cover more ground faster," Rina suggested.

"Stay with me," Veronika repeated. The last thing she wanted was for Rina to run into trouble on her own. She quickly took point and moved from room to room, poking her head in to verify that they were indeed empty. Other than the obvious attempts at entry on META's blast doors, nothing else seemed to be out of place. Veronika had begun to believe that perhaps the thieves had abandoned their position long before they arrived. However, it was also clear to her that this was not your typical home invasion. After going through every room on the second floor and finding all Rina's valuables in tact, it became clear that the break-in had been solely to take META.

"If Lacoby is behind this he's going to wish he were never born," Rina commented with a scowl.

"Alright, let's get back down to the basement, we'll grab META and get out of here." Veronika returned to the top of the stairs when suddenly, a grappling hook shot from below and snagged her in the chest. The metal grips instantly tore through her clothes and broke through skin eliciting a stunned yelp from her lips before she was yanked bodily over the balcony.

Rina's strangled scream was caught in her throat as she ran to the balcony ledge. Her heart began to beat like a drum at what her eyes beheld. A group of at least two dozen vampires stood in a semi circle around Veronika's felled form. She had heard a distinct thud as Veronika's body made contact with the marble floor. One tall vampire with silver eyes and slicked back platinum hair was wearing what appeared to be a type of gauntlet on his right fist and attached to it was the grapple he'd used on Veronika. His foot was placed squarely on the female vampires' back. Rina caught the slight movement in Veronika's legs knowing that she still lived but no doubt had been dazed by the severe fall.

"Miss Boldare, it would have been a shame if we'd simply taken META and ran." The bleach blond vampire spoke with a lilting finesse in his voice. "You should be proud of your accomplishments, although you shall be enjoying them from beyond the grave." The vampire released the grapple once more, intent on felling Rina the same way he'd done Veronika, although since the Boldare heir was human, she most certainly would _not_ survive the fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dmitri found Raphael with Elena at the breakfast table of their home located off the Hudson River. Honor was out of town at a Guild Hunter seminar, so he'd spent the night there to go over some last minute business with Raphael, and had been about to head to the tower when he'd gotten Bryce's phone call. The angel had been pursuing Miss Boldare and Veronika to ensure that they did indeed depart Raphael's territory like they'd been ordered to. Through Dmitri's contacts he'd picked up the flight plan of her private jet that was set to depart that morning. But apparently they had returned to her secret estate no doubt to retrieve something before leaving. However, it seems they'd had a welcoming party.

"Gunshots were heard at the Boldare mansion located in Essex. Bryce believes the women may be in danger." Dmitri had no need to mince words, especially when lives were at stake.

"We never did learn who those vampires were that attacked them; only that they were from Europe. Most of them had random masters so we couldn't pin the attacks on any one person," Elena spoke up.

"Which is probably what the perpetrator intended," Raphael stated with a sigh.

Dmitri nodded his agreement, "What are you orders? Bryce is standing by."

"Have Bryce assist them, I'll send Illium as well," Raphael realized that if they were indeed immortal haters he should have simply let them fend for themselves. But this attack by foreign vampires on his home soil would not be tolerated. It was the same when the Cadre had sent a group of vampires to test Sarah who was to soon become the new director of the Hunter's Guild. Raphael had expressed his displeasure by seeing to it that the vampires left or face the consequences. Neither action had anything to do with the humans involved, instead his retaliation was due to the affront upon his territory.

"I'll go too, maybe we can learn something more about _this_ group of attackers," Elena stood up. "Where's Bluebell now?" She intended to fly to the scene with the other angel.

"He's already on his way, you'll have to _hurry_ to catch up." Raphael's sensual lips were curved in a slight smile, knowing that not even the hounds of hell could catch up to Illium. He was no doubt the fastest among angel kind.

Dmitri read the location to her off his phone.

Elena nodded, "Got it. Err..." She glanced down at her bare feet. "I better go put some shoes on." She chuckled before running to a nearby closet to grab a pair of boots.

OOO

Everything happened so fast that Rina scarcely had a chance to catch her breath. When she saw the grapple coming at her, she quickly ducked out of the way but wasn't fast enough. The grips barely missed her face by a few inches but did snag some of her hair painfully pulling a few strands from their roots. After her assailant realized he'd failed with the retraction of the grapple, Rina wasn't surprised when he ordered the men to retrieve her. Not wasting another moment, her feet were moving instantly back through the hallways. She hated having to leave Veronika in their hands but knew this was what the vampire would want. Rina could not stand against two dozen men, even if she'd been wearing an AGF which she wasn't. The devices were all locked away in META's room. But she had to admit it would have come in handy right about now. She'd barely been running for ten seconds when she saw some of the vampires leap up the balcony stairs, effectively closing a great deal of distance in a short span of time.

Rina knew she wouldn't even make it to the next room if she didn't do something to discourage them. Halting all forward movement, she turned and took three seconds for accurate aim and proceeded to blow a hole through the hearts of two of the nearest vampires which caused them to double over and clutch their chests in pain. Veronika had always told her a shot through the heart was the best way to disable a vampire. If the vampire was young enough, then that shot would also kill. Somehow Rina didn't think she'd be so lucky today. However, it had done the trick and she noticed the vamps in the distance hesitate which prompted her to begin running once more. She entered into a day room with a large latticed-work window. Sticking the gun under her arm she quickly opened the window with both hands before swinging her legs over the sill. There was a ledge on the outside only a few inches thick, and since she had already kicked off her heels with the initial run, all she'd have to do was tip toe like a ballerina to avoid falling to the bushes below.

Before she'd moved away from the window she heard a gunshot ricochet past her. She didn't wait to see who had fired at her and began to traverse as quickly as possible the narrow ledge. She didn't doubt for one second that they wanted her dead, and was grateful that the vamp who had finally drawn a gun on her was a lousy shot. However, that gratitude was short lived. She was almost to the end of the first corner when the vamp with the gun stuck his head out the window and prepared to fire. Without giving herself a chance to chicken out, Rina flung her body off the ledge intent on falling upon the green bushes that lined the walkway below. She heard the sounds of several gunshots before her body made contact with the prickly pines. She didn't bounce, but slid over them like an egg in a sloped frying pan. Her gun fell loose in the process and disappeared within the dense foliage. _Damn it!_ The stinging pain she felt was proof that some of the bruising she'd suffered upon impact had broken the skin. _Well that was just great. She was being pursued by a pack of vampires who now would get a kick of bloodlust out of a bleeding target. _ Rina stayed as low as she could for as long as possible behind the bushes. But once she heard the first vampire jump to the ground, she was on her feet and running at breakneck speed.

Meanwhile - within the foyer - the silver-haired vampire had removed his foot from Veronika's body and began to pace the room. "What is taking so long?" He spoke through the radio attached to his ear. "I heard multiple gunfire, keep in mind that I still _need_ her alive."

"Leigh, what are we going to do with this one?" asked a brown haired vampire who tilted his head in Veronika's direction.

"Kill her," Leigh replied before vaulting up the stairs taking six steps at a time. _He_ _would join the hunt for Miss Boldare; because apparently if he wanted something done right, he had to do it himself._

The vampire along with two others prepared to carry out Leigh's orders. He retrieved a short sword from a scabbard attached to his back and lined it up with the female vampire's neck. As he raised his hand upward intent on making a clean slash, the woman was suddenly moving so fast it was almost like a blur as she leapt up before barreling her body directly into him. His blade was loosened from his grasp and he saw when she flung her body sideways to retrieve it. He was instantly reaching for his gun but she managed to kick it out of his hands before using his own blade, she separated his head from his shoulders.

Veronika turned her attention on the two remaining vampires; the look on her face one of deadly intent. She quickly performed a jump kick where she rose in the air several feet before shooting both her legs out and hitting them squarely in the face with her pointed heels. She knew she had broken noses and busted lips, but that would not be all they'd suffer. She quickly impaled one with the blood slicked blade before cutting sideways, nearly slicing his body in half. After retrieving one of their guns, she shot the other through the chest three times as he'd turned to run. Now that all the men were down she did not stop to see the carnage she had wrought. Rina was out there alone fending off a small army of vampires, it was time Veronika helped her out. She quickly bounded up the stairs in hot pursuit.

Rina had managed to lose the vampires by hiding in the large fountain located within the driveway of the mansion. She knew she could only hold her breath for about five minutes and if one of the vampires wandered too close to the fountain they would see her. She hoped that all she'd need to do was to buy a few more minutes until help arrived. She knew Veronika wasn't dead initially, but had no way of knowing if the vampires hadn't rectified that later. There was also the fact that she was certain she was being watched by Raphael's people. They wanted to ensure that she left the country after all. But could he turn a blind eye to what was happening? For Rina's sake, she hoped not. Even if Veronika had not been taken unawares, going up against such a large army of vampires was not something she could do effectively without support.

Although sound was diluted through the water, she could definitely hear when some of the vampires closest to the fountain began to cry out in pain. This gave her hope that Veronika had perhaps revived and was now taking them out one by one. Ever so slowly, Rina brought her face to the surface and breathed a soft gasp of air. She stayed that way for several seconds until she heard another vampire scream. This prompted her to raise her eye level above the fountain ledge. The wash of relief that swept over her at what she saw left her almost light-headed, or perhaps it was due to lack of oxygen. _The Golden Adonis_ as she had labeled him had come to her rescue. He was slicing through vampires with two steely white blades that seemed to hum with some sort of innate power. Those powerful tawny wings of his reflected brilliantly in the sunlight. As Rina observed him she noted that he'd go slightly airborne in order to dodge blows or set himself up for a limb-severing attack. She'd learned his name was Bryce, and although she'd never had a conversation with the man before, she intended to have one later if only to thank him.

Rina had been so taken with him, that she didn't notice when the silver-haired vampire snuck up on her until it was too late. She felt herself being grabbed by the arm then yanked out of the water before she was flung bodily out of the fountain. She landed with a wet thud on the paved driveway as pain shot through her right arm. She wasn't given a moments reprieve as soon the vampire was straddling her waist and holding a flat palm against her throat, almost choking her.

"Give me the pass code!' Leigh yelled at her. He knew they'd eventually get through the blast doors that protected the super computer. But why go the added step when all he had to do was force the heiress to give him what he wanted. He glanced up in time to see the golden angel turn his attention on him. He braced himself when the winged immortal soon launched himself forward in an attack stance. As he prepared for impact, another angel flew out of nowhere and intercepted his attacker. Leigh smiled, grateful that Jaymes had finally deemed to help them.

"Who are you?" Bryce was staring at an unknown angel who had his face covered by a black mask. Only his pale gray eyes were visible beneath the slits.

"We should not interfere in their little tete a tete," The angel with the chocolate brown wings stated before attacking Bryce with a silver long sword.

Bryce instantly parried the attack but soon realized that the stakes in this matter just went up tenfold. If an angel was part of this attack, then whatever this Rina Boldare was up to; she was _way_ in over her head. They fought in midair, neither one giving up an inch. It soon became apparent to Bryce that if reinforcements didn't arrive soon, this group would get what they wanted, and Rina would wind up dead in the process.

He was slightly distracted when he heard the sound of breaking glass. Glancing across the lawn he saw the female vampire shooting out of a second floor window with two male vampires grabbing hold of her. All three managed to land on their feet but within seconds she was slicing out with a short sword, effectively slitting their throats before promptly relieving them of their heads. Two more attacked her on the ground, she instantly flung the sword through the chest of the nearest one. After he went down she dodged the second one's punch before sweeping his legs out from under him. Once he too was down, her long legs wrapped around his neck and twisted until a sickening _'crunch'_ was heard. Here was someone comfortable with murder, a silent killing machine. This Veronika definitely belonged in their world, but Rina on the other hand...

Bryce was pulled from his thoughts when his opponent managed to land a blow on him. The long sword sliced into the tendons of a his bare left arm. Ignoring the injury, Bryce went on the offensive, fiercely attacking the unknown angel with both blades forcing him backward. He continued to hear the sounds of battle below him but dared not lose his concentration against this angel again, or the next blow his opponent landed would be far more devastating.

Leigh scowled as he saw Veronika make short work of his remaining vampires. _That's what he got for working with amateurs._ However, he was determined that before it was too late, he would get the information he sought from Miss Boldare. He glanced down at her dampened face which was turning red due to his stranglehold on her. He released it slightly allowing her to take a gasping breath. It was time to fake her with some urgency. "There is a whole contingent of vampires waiting to enter this complex on my order, and when they get here, what good do you think one wounded vampire will do against them? Oh, and don't think your angel friend will be coming to your rescue anytime soon, he's otherwise occupied. So this is your last chance to save yourself, _give - me - the - pass - code_!"

Rina's chest rose and fell with deep heaves as she gazed at the silver-haired vampire with pure hatred. "_Go - to - hell!"_

"Most unwise." A muscle ticked in Leigh's jaw in the face of her defiance. He raised his right fist intent on smashing her face into the gravel. His hand stilled when suddenly with a flash of blue, an angel landed directly before him.

"You would strike a lady," Illium, an angel with wings of deepest blue edged with silver had weapons already drawn before landing to intercept the vampire that was terrorizing the unarmed human female. His voice possessed a faint English accent that was cultured but did little to detract from the fact that he meant business.

Leigh was instantly on his feet but wasn't quick enough when Illium slashed out with his blade, it caught him directly across the chest. Ignoring the pain he drew his gun and fired repeatedly. He watched the blue-winged angel go airborne and effectively dodge every single incoming bullet. "We have to retreat," Leigh spoke into his radio realizing that they were now out of their league. Illium was a member of Raphael's Seven and with most of Leigh's vampires lying dead or near death, he could not fend off this new threat with Jaymes alone.

Bryce had noted Illium's arrival, but when he heard gunfire directed at his fellow angel he once again lost focus to ensure that Illium was not hurt. This gave his opponent the opportunity to slice at him which caught the edge of his right wing. As pain shot through the tendons and bones, Bryce faltered slightly but gritted his teeth intent on seeing this fight through. But within that brief moment the other angel broke away and swooped low in Rina's direction. At that point, Bryce realized that Illium had pursued the fleeing vampire leaving Rina unprotected. They couldn't have foresaw this. Their attackers were beaten and clearly had not received what they wanted from Rina. So was it possible their Plan B was to take her out as an end result?

Rina had come to a sitting position after the handsome angel with the most beautiful blue wings she'd ever seen had managed to chase away her attacker. She brought a hand to her throat, feeling the bruising there more so than she did the other injuries on her body. The first thing she heard was the flap of wings as they headed in her direction. Glancing upward, she saw a masked angel with dark brown wings coming right at her. Behind him, she could clearly see Bryce in hot pursuit, but she knew in her heart that he wouldn't be able to stop whatever the avenging angel had in mind. _Come on Rina, move!_ Her limbs seemed frozen in place.

Suddenly, Veronika was there covering Rina with her body. Her gratitude over finding Veronika alive was short lived. Soon, she felt the vampires' body jerk when the angel inflicted his attack that had clearly been meant for Rina. She saw when he flew overhead but noted that Bryce did not pursue him and instead came to land directly beside them. She felt something wet begin drip down the side of her arm but dared not look down. Rina's stricken gaze was directed at Veronika whose eyes were squeezed shut intensely. "V..." Her voice was shaky with a hint of pain.

Veronika opened agony-filled eyes to gaze at Rina. She was bordering on unconsciousness but was so grateful that her mistress would be alright. "Rina, get META to safety ... and don't let Lacoby win." Veronika could hold out no longer as she fell sideways with a wash of blood. She lay still.

Rina's hands flew to her mouth as she saw the destruction the masked angel had left upon her friend. Veronika's left arm had been sliced off from the socket, and a deep wound had been gouged through her torso, so deep that it threatened to split her in half. Blood soaked her torn pin-striped suit and soon began to pool on the ground beneath her. Rina was so stunned by the severity of the situation that she sat there for several seconds unmoving.

One glance at the vampire's condition proved to Bryce that the wound was serious. He knew she would recover since she was an old vampire, but with this type of injury it would perhaps take months under intensive care. She would not be able to perform her bodyguard duties to Rina for quite some time. "Dmitri's on his way, he'll see her taken care of."

At Bryce's words, Rina was once again pulled back to reality. As a result of the enemies she had made, Veronika now lay in a pool of her own blood, possibly slowly dying. She lowered her head as her eyes became blurry, but they did nothing to hide the fact that her white jacket was soaked with the blood of her best friend. Veronika had used her own body as a shield to protect Rina and had paid the ultimate price for it. A gasp broke from her lips before she covered her face with her palms and began to sob into them.

Bryce was aware of what had caused the talks between these women and Raphael to break down. It was believed that this Rina was perhaps part of an anti-immortal operation. But after witnessing this genuine wave of grief for her vampire, Bryce would beg to differ. He glanced up at the flap of wings to see that Illium had returned empty handed. The angel had a bruise on his right cheek which suggested he may have come into contact with the masked angel Bryce fought.

"They got away," Illium stated flatly. He glanced at the weeping human and quickly noted the state of the injured vampire. "She'll need to go to the Refuge," Illium said softly so that only Bryce could hear. Within the angel mountain Refuge, gifted healers like Keir would be able to heal her as good as new. However, since she was a vampire with no loyalty, Raphael would have to accept her into his fold in order to do so.

"I'll keep watch on them," Bryce began. "We need to see if any of the other vampires are alive so that we can question them." Although Illium out-ranked Bryce, the golden angel was more familiar with this case seeing as Illium had just arrived in town the night before.

Illium nodded his agreement but couldn't help wondering if Bryce wanted to stay close to the human female for another reason. Although Rina's appearance was currently in a sorry state, he was certain she would be beautiful once she cleaned up. He'd remembered having a conversation in the past with Bryce which suggested that the golden angel would never be interested in a human. It was a pitfall that Illium himself had once fallen into when he'd allowed himself to love a woman and had told her of angel kinds' most deepest secrets. Raphael's retaliation had been swift and severe when he had clipped Illium's wings and forbidden him from ever seeing the human again before wiping the events from her memories. This incident had occurred centuries ago, but Illium still remembered it like it was yesterday. There was an innocent vulnerability in humanity that he'd found appealing and he now had to wonder if Bryce was perhaps feeling the same. _Nah, Bryce was not that type of angel_, at least Illium didn't think so.

OOO

Ultimately, Archangel Tower was a place with business, but along with a vampire ward there was also an entire floor filled with guest rooms. Rina Boldare had been brought to one of those guest rooms after surviving the massive vampire attack upon her family estate. She'd been in an almost catatonic state ever since and now sat on a burgundy quilted bed spread with her legs drawn up before her. She had barely noticed her surroundings upon arrival which were quite lavish considering this was one of the most decor current skyscrapers in New York. She vaguely remembered bathing to wash away the blood that was not all hers before donning a plushy white robe that she still wore.

Although the bed looked and felt inviting, Rina knew she wouldn't fall asleep despite not sleeping much the previous night. She should have been on her way to Indonesia by now, instead she was once again within Archangel Tower, but this time, Veronika wasn't there to back her up. Rina had no idea where the vampire had been taken but she had seen her body and all her parts being loaded onto a stretcher when Dmitri had arrived later. Rina had been so distraught that she'd been at a loss of what to do. She did have the sense to give Dmitri the pass code that also overrode the palm reader and asked him to retrieve META's tower computers from the basement. She knew he had complied but had no idea where the computer was at the moment. She was comforted by the fact that they would not even be able to turn it on without her. However, Rina had more serious problems to deal with, the first being to learn why Lacoby wanted her dead so badly? She supposed she could live with his hatred as long as nobody got hurt. But the image of Veronika's mutilated body kept haunting her. Until her friend was whole again Rina would continue to blame herself.

OOO

A.N. Thanks to SiennaHawke and Shelita for letting me know what you think. Quite a few others are reading as well. Am I losing you after the first chapter? =/ Feedback, positive or constructive lets me know if others share my view on the storyline. Thanks in advance!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Italy is part of Michaela's extended territory," Elena began as she met with Raphael and Dmitri in the archangel's office. "Do you think it's possible she knows that one of her angels may be involved in this mess?"

"If I thought so I would have already contacted her. Michaela is well aware if only recently that crossing me has severe repercussions. She would not send an angel into my territory without contacting me first." Raphael's wings were held tightly to his back, his lips pressed into a grim line.

Elena had to agree with him there. She remembered before she'd even learned to fly that Michaela had attacked her in the Refuge. The female archangel had almost succeeded in murdering her before Raphael arrived. As punishment, he had impaled her on a rocky stalagmite with one of Elena's daggers sticking out of her eye allowing any flying over to witness her great humiliation. So, while the bitch queen could not be trusted, Elena didn't think this type of act was her style. Plus she would have had little motive. It was more likely that a rogue angel was acting on his own or simply without her knowledge.

"Jason is already in Italy, if anyone can get to the bottom of this it will be him. But in the meantime, we need to find out what we can here. And the best way to do that is by taking Miss Boldare's memories," Raphael stated.

"I still don't think that's a good idea. Rina may not be overtly aware of what's going on, and if that's the case her memories won't tell you a thing. But in the process, we would have erased whatever trust we can build with her," Elena said.

"We do not have the luxury of time that is necessary in order to gain her trust," Dmitri spoke up. "Who knows if the immortals involved in this may be about to make their next move, which could include destroying evidence."

"Give me a few hours with her," Elena pleaded.

Raphael stared at Elena for a few silent moments. "You've come to care for her."

Elena grinned but did not deny that her first interactions with Rina were anything but stellar. "She lost her father, I lost my mother and sisters. We both have ties to immortals and she's got a sharp wit that I have to admit I admire. And lastly, she's feeling vulnerable right now because of what happened to Veronika. If I can break through to her, she'll open up."

"Alright then, I'll give you until the end of the day," Raphael began. "But if you've still got nothing by morning, then I will do what is necessary. "

"Ooh, _cold Raphael_ just made a re-emergence," Elena waved her fingers like it was a scary event.

"He'd never really left." Raphael had a wicked grin on his face before grabbing Elena by the waist and slanting a kiss across her lips. He barely noted when Dmitri excused himself but knew he wouldn't keep Elena long. If she was going to prevent him from taking the girl's memories then she had work to do. He reluctantly let his consort go before genuinely wishing her luck.

OOO

Both of Rina's hands were fisted in her auburn hair, tugging so tightly that the skin of her forehead seemed to have stretched due to her hair follicles. She was still seated on the bed fighting against a trembling sensation that threatened to wash over her when she heard a gentle knock at her door.

"Miss Boldare, it's Elena."

Although Rina had heard her, she made no move to acknowledge her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she sought the inner strength to help her get through this. She knew this meeting was coming eventually and was hoping that she'd be ready for it, at least for Veronika's sake. The vampire may have survived the attack only to have Raphael execute her if he still deemed them a threat. She would not taint her father's memory with the mess she found herself in and she sure as hell was not about to throw Veronika under the bus. Before Rina could summon the energy to tell the guild hunter to come in, the white-gold haired woman did so on her own.

Upon entering the room, Elena saw when the other woman immediately came to her feet. "No need, sit down." She moved to join her on the bed, having already taken note of the girl's swollen, red eyes. Elena hadn't thought of the effects of too much crying for some time. Puffy eyes was not something she suffered from as an immortal.

"I'm sorry, for the way I treated you before." Rina's voice was a hoarse whisper. "I'm not usually so rude."

"You know I've dealt with a lot of rude people in the past, I'm beginning to think it may all be on me." Elena offered her a calming smile.

"Is...is Veronika okay?" Rina had yet to look the other woman in the eye.

"She's not out of the woods yet but is expected to make a full recovery. It will take time though," Elena answered truthfully.

Rina finally turned bloodshot pale green eyes to the hunter. "Can I see her?"

Elena shook her head, "She was flown to a safe location for treatment." The Refuge was for angels and their most trusted vampires only. No humans knew of it and that was the way it was to remain. Technically, Raphael was not breaking any laws by having Veronika treated there. The vampire had yet to regain consciousness since the attack and would have no memory of the route taken to get there. The only reason secrecy would be necessary was due to the fact that Veronika had no loyalties to any of the angels within the Refuge. Raphael could see that changed once she recovered. From the carnage left at the Boldare estate before Veronika was taken down; it was clear that she would be an asset within the tower's infrastructure. However, Raphael would not stand for divided loyalties. If she did not pledge herself to the archangel but continued to accept orders from Rina instead, then all bets were off. Elena was hoping she could get Rina to see the wisdom in such a decision so that the heiress could help bring Veronika around when the came time.

"I didn't think that things would turn out the way they did." Rina swiped at a tear that had escaped unannounced before continuing. "Was it really all my fault?" She was grateful when Elena said nothing, but simply remained at her side; a gentle presence letting her know that she would listen to all Rina had to say.

"Project Mercury was indeed my fathers' baby, and I'd been working on it with him since I was a child. Believe it or not, it was only completed a few weeks ago. Because of the depth of this project and what it could mean in terms of revolutionizing the world, I wanted to take careful steps with its revelation process. The purpose of the propped up committee was to avoid having to deal with any that would try to influence the roll out of AGF. And I swear to God it had _nothing_ to do with starting a war with immortals. I trusted my father's second-in-command; a man by the name of Marc Lacoby with this. And it appears I may have made a grave mistake." Rina rubbed her right eye which suddenly felt very sore. "Lacoby was the one who said information had been stolen from him. That was the sole reason Veronika broke into those buildings. I realize now it must all have been a set-up. I didn't want to believe that he would _do_ this."

"And you think his motive was to claim the results of project Mercury and reap the rewards? What if it was something far simpler? Who does your Will state as the recipient of your shares in the event of your untimely death?" Elena asked.

"If I'm still childless then...then they were to be divided up amongst the board." Rina realized that ever since her father's death, Lacoby could have had made his move. But the reason he'd hesitated was no doubt to give Rina time to complete the project. He must have always suspected that she would do so despite the fact that the project had been publicly abandoned. Now that she'd done what he'd wanted, she'd suddenly become expendable. "Oh my God, I can't believe I never saw it before."

"There's just one more thing that's bugging me," Elena began. "I understand that Mr. Lacoby must be very wealthy, which means he could afford a small army of vampires to do his bidding. But that doesn't explain why in the world an _angel_ would join with them." Elena had arrived too late on the scene to witness Bryce's fight with the masked angel. However, had he not shown up then Bryce, Illium and Veronika would have had the situation well handled. Although she had attempted to track the vampire who had escaped, his scent cut off at a nearby river which meant he'd no doubt swam quite a distance before re-emerging. They were missing something, and this unknown angel was definitely the key to the mystery.

"Montgomery, the angel that rules Italy. He'd always shown an interest in my father's work, but if he's involved then it would mean that he's working with Lacoby."

"And you've had no dealings with Montgomery personally?" Elena asked. They had already suspected an Italian angel may be involved but weren't sure how high the trail would go.

"If he knows the project is complete then he heard it from Lacoby, there could have been no one else. Do you suspect that he's the one behind this?" Rina wanted to know.

"Jason is working on that now. The best way to tie Montgomery to this is if he can find the angel that attacked your home. We can put together a brief description of him despite the fact that his face was covered."

"And what if it's not Montgomery?"

"Then we'd be back to square one," Elena began. "Can you think of anyone else that may have held an interest in the project?"

"I don't know...I honestly don't know." Rina buried her face in her hands as she began to sob quietly.

Elena embraced the younger woman and offered her shoulder to cry on. She shouldn't feel sorry for her, the woman was a wealthy heiress who had never wanted for anything all her life. But there was that fact that two attempts had already been made on her life, and a company man she'd known since she was a little girl wanted her dead. Not to mention the fact that her bodyguard and friend had been sliced up pretty badly and would be out of commission for months. Despite what Elena had initially thought of the girl, she knew Rina was the good guy here, and Elena liked to see the good guys win. Eventually she would ask to see the AGF devices because she had to admit she was curious. And if they worked as advertised, they would be a boon for all the human hunters in the guild. However, the rocky start of this new innovative invention would have to be countered before they could all reap the benefits of it. And for Rina's sake, Elena hoped they would get to the bottom of this and soon.

OOO

It had taken Rina two days before she gained the inner strength to leave her room. Luckily, Elena had taken to bringing her meals and she had actually gotten to know the hunter a little bit better. The other woman would clam up when it came to hers' and Raphael's past and her transformation to an angel. She didn't speak much of her childhood either, but apparently was very proud of her job as a Guild Hunter. The organization led by Elena's best friend, Sarah Haziz, was responsible for retrieving vampires that skipped out on their one hundred year contract. This line of conversation had made Rina think about Veronika and the fact that the vampire had no idea if she had been true to_ her_ original contract. Speaking of whom, Elena had promised that as soon as Veronika regained consciousness she would place a call so that Rina could see how she was doing. Rina realized that was all she could hope for, but until she saw Veronika with her own two eyes, she would remain uneasy.

The guest floor had two elevator access cars. Although Rina hadn't been locked in her room, she had chosen not to go anywhere and wasn't surprised that there were no guards on the floor. She'd already had breakfast with Elena that morning and after the hunter had left to go to work, Rina had showered and dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Her packed suitcases had been delivered to her but Rina wasn't in the mood to dress up. After choosing a pair of flat, tan colored sandals and pulling her hair back into a ponytail; she headed for the first elevator. At the moment she hardly looked like a billionaire heiress. Rina hadn't worn a lot of jewelry in the past, but today she was minus even a single piece. She imagined she could pass for a bum on the streets if she went and sat on the sidewalk. This caused a smile to curve her lips as she entered the elevator car. Wouldn't Mr. Lacoby and his thugs have a difficult time finding her if she hid in places where they'd least expect it? However, it soon became apparent to her that Archangel Tower was like a fortress, and Lacoby would be hard pressed to get one of his stooges in here unnoticed.

Rina had no destination in mind, and soon found herself on the roof. The glass ceiling was completely empty, unlike the other night when it had been lain out for a small banquet. Seeing the view in the daytime was just as breathtaking as at night. She strode towards the ledge and stopped a few feet away. As she peered over she could see angels coming in for a landing on the floors below and others taking flight. It didn't seem right for her to be amidst this immortal world, especially without Veronika.

"You should not stand so close to the edge."

Rina quickly spun around in the direction of the one that had spoken. She was grateful she hadn't jumped at the man's voice which would have betrayed her jittery nerves. Standing before her was _the Golden Adonis_. He was as beautiful as ever with his windswept honey blond hair and luminous amber eyes. It would seem he wore his black vested attire as some sort of uniform, but Rina had to admit that he looked very yummy in it. She almost surprised herself, that she could appreciate this man's looks as well as admit in her heart that she was attracted to him. Well, she had been attracted to other handsome men in the past and had rarely acted upon it. This situation would mimic those.

"I came to offer apology for the fate of your companion. Had I been quicker, our attacker would not have been able to lay a hand on her." Bryce had received an unobstructed view of what the masked angel had done to Veronika. The long sword had expertly sliced off her arm before slashing through her shoulder and down her torso. _The angel had done that much damage in mere seconds while remaining airborne!_ Bryce hated to think that if Veronika hadn't intervened, Rina Boldare would have been killed almost instantly.

Rina was stunned by his words for she found them quite unexpected. He blamed himself for Veronika's injury when clearly none of this was his fault. "I have been reassured that she will be okay, and that is all I can hope for."

"Do you not wish vengeance on those who have wrought this upon you?" Bryce wanted to know.

Rina lowered her gaze before shaking her head. "Without proof I've got nothing on Lacoby. He'll just deny knowledge of the whole thing."

"But you clearly have enough grounds to remove him from perch as the head of your company."

Rina was admittedly surprised that Bryce knew so much about her when this was their first official conversation. She supposed anyone tied to her investigation would be up to date. It just seemed odd that all these immortals were already in the loop. "You're suggesting I battle this out in the courts with him?"

Bryce shrugged, "There are other methods than your human courts."

Rina gazed at Bryce intently for a few moments before speaking, "Why are you really here?"

"As I have stated, to offer apology."

"_Mm-hmm,_ are you sure you're not my new temporary bodyguard? Scratch that, forget the _body_, you're probably just a guard."

"Would it offer you peace of mind if I agreed with your assumptions?" Bryce asked calmly.

Rina continued to stare at him, "Only the truth would."

Bryce was silent for a few moments before continuing. "Raphael has placed no guard on you, for it is unnecessary as long as you remain within the Tower. No one would dare attack you here, we are too heavily defended for any hope of success. We own the streets around this Tower, and we own the sky."

Rina didn't know why but she believed him. It also made her feel better to know that his presence wasn't out of some sense of duty. He was _here _apparently because he wanted to be. It also reminded her that she had yet to do something she had vowed to when she'd first seen him arrive at her estate. "It's time I thanked you for your assistance. You were the first one on the scene and if it weren't for you and that blue-winged angel; I...well I don't want to think on what could have happened."

"Illium and I were simply doing our duty, Raphael has deemed you worthy of protection," Bryce replied.

_So that was it?_ Rina felt a little bit disappointed that he merely considered this his _duty._ "Either way it meant a lot to me." She lowered her gaze briefly before turning around to face the ledge once more. She suspected that he would leave as silently as he'd arrived, but to her surprise he came to stand by her side, joining her in appreciating the view.

"How does one so young have such a complicated life?" Bryce asked without taking his eyes off the New York skyline.

Rina turned and glanced at him for only a few seconds before returning her gaze before her. "When you're only human, if you're going to get complicated; you need to start young. We don't exactly have the luxury of immortality. Of course if _I_ did, I'd still prefer to remain complication free ... for _at least_ thirtyyears." The angel seemed so stoic that Rina had to wonder if he'd even gotten her joke. But when she saw the corners of his lips raise ever so slightly in a smile, she knew that he'd gotten it. She even surprised herself that she was able to joke considering her situation. However, as the reality _of that_ situation once again intruded, her own smile soon faded.

"I wish I knew what to do."

"I suspect you already know what to do, you're a fighter," Bryce stated simply. He wouldn't be having this conversation with her if he didn't believe those words to be true. She had managed to survive on her own even after being separated from her bodyguard during the initial fight. Not only did that require skill and the ability to think on her feet, but it would have also been required had Miss Boldare been an immortal. Like Elena before her, this Rina was an interesting human. But unlike with Elena, Bryce's curiosity had gotten the better of him, thus the reason he was speaking with the heiress now.

Rina shook her head. "I only ever felt the strength to fight when I had Veronika with me. I've known her most of my life; she's _always_ been there for me."

"And she will be yet again."

Rina nodded, knowing that she felt that to be true. Elena appeared to be a woman of her word. "But until that happens, I feel frozen in limbo."

"You care deeply for her?" Bryce asked simply.

Rina, not expecting that question replied with obvious truth, "Yes, she's my best friend."

"And your lover?" Bryce had told himself he wouldn't bring that up, but the conversation had steered right towards it. Upon the first speculation of the ties Rina had with the unknown vampire, the option had come up that they may share an intimate relationship. Bryce wasn't certain why his unconscious thoughts apparently did want to know if she was indeed available.

"Err, no. V and I have never had that kind of relationship." Rina wasn't sure where that question came from and it sort of threw her.

"Forgive me, that was none of my business," Bryce quickly amended.

"Don't worry, it's okay."

Bryce turned to gaze at her directly. He had seen security footage of the night Rina had dined with Raphael and Elena. She had been stunning in pale lavender with that gorgeous auburn hair teased into silky layers, and cosmetics that complimented her face and sun-kissed skin tone. Although her appearance now did not reflect the glamour of that night, he knew at least what she was capable of. Right now, she was clearly in mourning for her friend and the state of her company apparently led by a greedy mad man. However, Bryce longed to see her return to what she was used to. "I will take my leave, but I will see you safely inside the tower first."

Rina placed her hands on her hips with mock indignation, "I won't_ jump_ you know."

"I'm fairly confident in your belief. However, the wind can build up quite suddenly at this height. And if you stand too close to the edge, you could be swept over," Bryce explained.

Rina was warmed by the fact that he cared enough to offer her advice. "Point taken," she was about to head to the elevator when he stopped her.

"There is another route." Bryce held his hand out to her.

Rina stared at his offered hand as if it were something alien attached to his body. _Was he suggesting what she thought he was?_

"We'll only go down a few floors," He thought that would reassure her since it would be a short trip.

"I..." she was at a loss of words.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Bryce felt the need to ask.

"No," Rina replied truthfully. She'd loved Ferris Wheel's as a kid, and after perfecting AGF, she could safely say that heights _didn't _bother her.

Bryce took this as his cue to move forward. He grasped her hand with his before leading her to the north ledge of the roof. When he finally turned to face her, he took her other arm and placed it around his strong neck. "Hold on to me," He whispered before lifting her effortlessly in his arms and cradling her like a child. Her scent caressed him, it was mixed with a hint of floral bath soap and something that was inherently Rina. He felt a tendril of desire unfurl within him, but quickly stamped it down as he concentrated on the matter at hand. "Let's go." Suddenly, he jumped backwards off the edge as his wings spread instantly before beating them repeatedly to stay afloat. Ever so slowly, they descended the glistening side of the tower.

Rina did not look away from his luminous amber eyes that seemed to drug her. She was fascinated by the platinum tips of his extremely long lashes that any woman would be jealous of. If her hands had been free, she may have attempted to touch them. She could only imagine what a simple glance below her would reveal; a very steep drop to the sidewalks surrounding Archangel Tower. However, Rina had no fear. The feel of his strong arms around her was _very_ comforting. The heat that was emanating from his body, especially where she grasped him by the back of the neck caused an acute shiver to go down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Bryce asked.

Rina shook her head. _No, she was quite the opposite!_ She was burning up, and the hint of desire that seemed to pool between her thighs left her shocked to the core. Before she knew it and all _too_ soon; he was placing her on her feet upon the railing-less ledge of a balcony several floors down.

"Here we are," He offered her a genuine smile after releasing her.

Rina feared that if he kissed her right now she would simply melt into his embrace. As it was, her hand lingered on his neck for far too long after he had released her. "That was ... different."

"I'm glad you were pleased," There was a knowing look in Bryce's golden eyes before he pointed at a doorway in the distance. "You can take that entrance which will lead to a cafeteria, there are also gift shops."

"Right ... thank you." Rina noticed that he seemed about to take flight once more. "Wait ... will I see you again?" She wanted to kick herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth. _Why the heck was she acting so needy?_

Bryce nodded, "It is more than likely." He then jumped off the balcony in a brisk motion.

Rina watched as he rose into the air, his powerful golden wing span flapping furiously. She stared until he'd disappeared through the cloud layer. That was when she realized she'd held a hand up to wave at him which he probably hadn't noticed. She glared down at her own hand but soon her expression faded when she noticed a light sprinkling of what appeared to be glitter dust on her fingers. Only it wasn't glitter, the correct term for it was _angel dust._ The stuff sold for a mint among humans and clearly was shed with ease by the powerful beings that possessed it. Rina managed to stop herself before she wiped some of the stuff on her face. _Really girl, get a grip! _ She shook herself physically before heading towards the entrance Bryce had pointed out. She had more important things to worry about than the handsome, dreamy angel that had suddenly injected himself into her world..._yeah right!_

OOO

_It was like a fire burning in her veins, eating away at her. Had she fallen into the very depths of hell and been engulfed by an inferno of lava; she would have felt no different. _

_ Hunger._

_ It clawed at her until eventually she could deny it no longer. It was like this the last time, and the time before that; and the time before that and so on. Yet she would always return to the cold ground to sleep, knowing what would be in store for her upon waking. _

_ Her hands shot upwards, bruising against hard rock as she sought to find the exit of her self-imposed prison. Eventually, she was able to lift the slab and shove it aside, the grating noise sounded very loud to her rarely used ears. Soon, the scent of daffodils and sunflowers assaulted her. Fresh air; something she had not inhaled for years filled her lungs. It was early morning from the dim lighting that hung over the cemetery. A place of death, one of the many places Veronika had made her home over hundreds of years. _

_ As she attempted to exit the coffin, she realized she should have stretched her legs first, due to their lack of use she instantly fell to the grassy earth. Although her ears were once again adjusting themselves to sound, she was pretty certain she heard a sharp intake of breath._

_ She wasn't alone._

_ It wouldn't be the first time that someone was present upon her awakening. But usually after they went to get help, she'd already be gone. She knew that her appearance would be quite horrific. Vampires her age when deprived of blood for long periods of time would literally shrivel. Right now she wouldn't look much different to a raisin that had been lain out in the sun for days. She attempted one more time to come to her feet and realized that she'd need to stretch her legs properly before she could achieve motion. As she begun this process, she soon became aware that whomever was in the cemetery with her had not departed. Finally, Veronika turned once shiny, golden eyes in the direction of her guest._

_ She saw a mortal man standing by a grave with an intricately designed tombstone. Fresh flowers had been lain at the base. She realized that this was but a chance meeting of a man paying his respects to a departed loved one. She expected him to turn and run, but he continued to gaze at her with a look of empathy in his pale green eyes. He must be a fool, she surmised. Who in their right mind would remain in the vicinity with a starving vampire. She was about to muster her best scowl to scare him away but then he did something truly unexpected. The man left his position at the grave and slowly closed the distance between them. _

_ Veronika thought she must be seeing things. Did this man truly not fear her, or was it ignorance that guided his foolish actions? She watched almost mesmerized as he stopped directly in front of her before kneeling. _

_ "There is a school nearby and I imagine that you need to feed soon," The man paused to roll up the sleeve of his shirt baring the flesh of his arm. "I would ask that you leave them be, and instead take your fill from me."_

_ Veronika hissed at him which bared her fangs briefly. Usually, a vampire her age could hide all aspects of vampirism and pass effortlessly as a normal human. However, she had been starving herself for years, and the notion of feeding from this man was an offer she couldn't refuse. Would she have fed from one of the children at the nearby school? Perhaps. But now she need not worry about that. _

_ "This may hurt a bit," Veronika's voice sounded hoarse and foreign to her ears. She grasped his hand and without further ado bit into his wrist. She heard his sharp intake of breath but was surprised that he didn't attempt to pull away. Veronika drank only that which was necessary to begin the regenerative process that would eventually see her strength return. When she finally released the man's hand she full well expected him to take his leave, but he remained. _

_ "My name is Andre," He smiled at her._

_ She was silent for several moments, but eventually she returned his curtsey. "Veronika,"_

_ "That's a pretty name. Let's get you out of here, Veronika."_

_ Veronika didn't know why she initially went with him. She knew she wasn't attracted to him and couldn't fathom that he would be interested in her given her current appearance. But there was something about the look in his eyes that made her feel that perhaps it was time to end this vicious cycle. Could this human give her what she had been searching for over the centuries? A purpose to perhaps rectify all the evil that had been wiped from her mind. Yes, perhaps it was time to emerge into the world once again and Veronika could only hope that her unknown past never caught up to her. _

OOO

Veronika's eyes suddenly flew open and very quickly adjusted to the dim lighting in the room. Her unconscious thoughts had been filled with images of the past two decades with the Boldare family. She had even reminisced on the first time she'd met Rina's father, and what he'd done for her in the larger scope of things. It was very possible that if it weren't' for Andre, she would just now be awakening from another five year sleep, with the torturing pain of hunger shooting through her entire being. She owed Mr. Boldare much, and his daughter as well; for Rina had seen to it even before Andre's passing that Veronika's life would continue to have purpose.

"Rina," Veronika's voice was barely a whisper, but as if on cue, the lights in the room came on, revealing a hospital room of sorts. It was unlike anything she had seen in human facilities which led her to wonder just where she was. When she finally noted the dull ache of pain in her shoulder, it prompted her to glance down at her left arm which was quite literally _missing._ Reality intruded with the force of a battering ram. She'd failed to protect Rina, in fact the Boldare heiress would be dead right now if Raphael hadn't sent angels to assist them. She squeezed her eyes shut when she thought of the vampire with the grappling hook that had caught her off guard. That failure on her part was primarily what had made the situation so dire. While Veronika couldn't have taken on two dozen vampires at a time; she knew how to use her environment to work in her favor and would have certainly attempted to escape with Rina. But instead, the heiress had been forced to go on the run without Veronika's support. She would never forgive herself for this. The fact that Rina could have died made her feel even worse.

"I see you are awake."

Veronika's eyes flew open as she soon realized she was so caught up in her self guilt that she hadn't noticed someone enter the room.

"I am Keir, I treated your wounds and now all that remains is the rehabilitation process for you to regenerate your arm."

She knew she should be grateful to the young angel - well at least he appeared that way - but all she could manage was, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Refuge, Jasper brought you here shortly after your injury," Keir explained. He had the feeling he had seen this beautiful vampire before but simply couldn't remember where. He was four thousand years old after all and the multitude of vampires and angels that came through the Refuge were difficult to keep track of. Perhaps Jessamy who was the keeper of angelic history may know of her but there was no guarantee. Some angels did have very powerful and prominent vampires in their employ, like Dmitri who was Raphael's second. But many of them even if they were trusted enough to step foot in the Refuge did not leave a lasting impression.

Veronika had always known about the angelic Refuge, but her thought process could not define it's location in the world. However, there was only one thing she currently wanted the answer to. "Where's Rina?"

Keir smiled at her, "I'm not the one to answer your non-medical questions. I'll send Jasper in."

Veronika almost groaned out loud, she supposed she shouldn't be so hard on the younger vampire. If only he hadn't just seemed like all the other guys who'd hit on her in the past. And then there was the fact that she wasn't looking for a relationship, a fling, a one night stand or whatever it was he'd deem to call it. She managed to sit up in bed despite only having one arm. Perhaps it hadn't settled in yet that she would be useless for a couple of months, but none of that mattered right now besides the answers to her obvious questions.

Jasper soon arrived with a somber expression on his handsome face. "You know, a simple _'no' _would have sufficed but instead you go to the trouble of having yourself confined to a hospital bed." He shook his head and tsked. "The things a lady will do when she doesn't want to go out with me."

Veronika was almost ready to laugh at the near genuine expression on Jasper's face rather than his attempt at humor. She did feel bad about their last encounter now. They had been leaving Archangel Tower in a rush and she had brushed him off when he'd tried to talk to her. She realized at some point she'd have to apologize, but right now she had to know how her charge was fairing. "Keir told me we're in the Refuge; which means Rina certainly isn't here. Where is she?" Veronika also did recall that humans were not allowed in this sacred Refuge that was strictly for angels and their most trusted vampires.

"Back in New York, at Archangel Tower to be more precise," Jasper replied.

"I don't get it, _why_ is Raphael helping us? He'd asked us to leave the last time we spoke." Veronika's brow furrowed as she pondered just what the archangel may be up to.

"Well, given Rina's reaction after you were injured, it's come to light that she really isn't an immortal hater. That was the sole reason Raphael didn't want her in his territory. But now it appears that angelic politics may be coming to the forefront."

"You mean the angel that injured me. Do we know who he is?"

"Not yet, but I'll bet Jason and his boys are doing their best to find that out."

Veronika nodded her understanding. "When can I return to New York?"

"Keir believes you'll need several weeks here for the proper regenerative treatment," Jasper explained.

"I will not be kept away from Rina for several weeks," Veronika stated with deadly calm.

"Who said anything about keeping you away from her? You'll be allowed to call her in a few minutes. In fact, Elena wanted to be notified of the moment you regained consciousness so that she could ease Miss Boldare's peace of mind."

Veronika glared at him silently for several moments. "I'd still like an answer to my initial question. When will _I_ return to New York."

"Oh... err... after you re-grow your arm?" Jasper said in a low whisper.

"_What? You can't be serious!"_

"Well most of the time you'd be right, I'm not that serious a guy but..." Jasper paused to get the thoughts in his head straight before continuing. "It's just that while you're in the Refuge, Galen would have you undergo an evaluation."

"Evaluation? So now I require a shrink?" Veronika didn't usually become this agitated during arguments but was very displeased with what Jasper was saying to her.

"Hardly, Galen is Raphael's weapons master and one of the Seven. You will be engaging him in combat so that he can gauge the true level of your abilities. You see, we suspect you are truly skilled and once you have Galen's stamp of approval; everyone will know it," Jasper explained.

Veronika was silent for a few moments as realization dawned on her. "Raphael expects me to pledge my loyalty to him?"

Jasper winced as he realized this was not something he was supposed to let slip so soon. "Would that be so bad?"

"I would sooner be vaporized into dust than be an underling for an archangel."

Jasper was disappointed by Veronika's fervor. Having her join them would have solved his problems of never being able to see her. But if she'd rather die than serve Raphael, then this would not work one bit. "Of the entire Cadre of Ten, Raphael is one of the better archangels to work with." He took a step backwards towards the exit. "I'll go grab the laptop so that you may speak with Miss Boldare."

Veronika's lips were set in a grim line after Jasper left. A million thoughts were going through her mind as she wondered how Rina was faring in the lions den. What if they had cowed her into doing what they wanted? Or made her believe that Veronika's injuries were worst than they were? Most of these worries were set aside, the moment she was gazing back at Rina's smiling face. From what she could see, the girl was dressed in a white tailored shirt and a three-quarter-length, black pencil skirt. Her hair was pulled into a bun and her face reflected the application of light cosmetics. She had feared Rina would be beating herself up over Veronika's injury but was grateful that did not seem to be the case.

"Elena gave me your medical report, they said you'd be fine in a couple of months?" Rina did believe that Veronika looked well; aside from the huge bandage against her missing arm. She assumed the white vest robe the vampire wore was hiding the healing injury upon her torso.

"I would return to your side before that," Veronika insisted.

"It's not necessary, I am safe here," Rina replied with a smile.

Veronika did not share her smile. "Would you say that even if you weren't? You suddenly trust them now?"

Rina sighed and lowered her gaze briefly. "V, please don't do this. I don't want you upsetting yourself for no reason."

"Unfortunately I _am_ upset Rina, because you are telling me not to perform my duty of protecting you _for two months_."

"I'm not _telling you_ anything, V. I'm merely asking you to concentrate on getting well, let me handle _me_ for a couple of months. Can you do that?"

Veronika was silent for several moments before replying. "And what happens if I return to New York to find that you have been mistreated?"

Rina shook her head, "You won't find that."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Well, V; I suspect this will be good for me. A little clipping of the umbilical if you will, at least for the interim. I'm not among enemies, not anymore."

"She really sold you, hasn't she?" Veronika managed to keep the bitter tone out of her voice.

"Who?" Rina asked.

_"Elena."_

Rina had to admit that Elena's presence had been calming for her. But the real reason she felt so comfortable at Archangel Tower was due to a certain tawny winged angel that she couldn't seem to get out of her thoughts. "V, if I truly thought they were going to hurt me; I wouldn't stay here. I'd find a way out. But instead they are doing the opposite, I'm to contact Lacoby this afternoon. It's time to take back, Boldare Enterprises."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"It's too small," Rina stated as she glanced around at the four by four room the META computer towers had been placed in.

Dmitri rose an eyebrow in her direction, uncertain why she'd require anything bigger. However, he had been given orders to see to Rina's needs during her stay at Archangel Tower and he would continue to do so.

She paused in her assessment of the room to glance at Dmitri, "Could use more ceiling height too."

"As you wish, give me a few minutes." Dmitri instructed a vampire by the door to load the towers back onto the loading rack for transportation, then he lead the way out of the empty room back into the hallways. As he'd promised, within a few minutes he'd located a much large space for the heiress. This new empty room took up about two stories and had been primarily used as a storeroom.

Rina followed him in with a smile on her face, "This will do nicely." She had noted the surveillance cameras perched at two different corners of the room but dismissed them. She knew those that were watching her would be hard pressed to figure out what she was doing once META was up and running. She glanced at her watch and realized she had to get going, for time was of the essence. She had one hour before the board meeting in Italy was to be held and she had to be ready. "Thank you, Dmitri." After the vampire leader left, she moved to activate the towers which had been placed in a precise square separated by the same distance. There was a palm reader on the top of each tower. Rina moved from one to the other and placed first her right palm on those in the right hand section of the room, and then her left palm on those to the left. She returned to the empty space in the center of the tower and waited.

Soon, there was a slight humming in the room as the META towers powered up. Rina crossed her arms over her chest as she waited. She had been dressed for this event when she spoke to Veronika earlier, for she would soon be broadcasting her image at the board of directors meeting. She tapped her black stiletto heels upon the off white tiles as she went over in her head just what she had planned for Lacoby. She had wasted enough time, and now with the backing of Raphael's people and the knowledge that Veronika would be okay, she'd finally found the strength to deal with this matter head on.

There was a slight whooshing noise as two large monitor screens appeared out of thin air as the virtual system that was META came to life. In but seconds, the whole room lit up as various projects and functions she had saved during her last use of the computer materialized within the empty space awaiting her access.

_"Welcome back Rina." _

"It's good to be back, META," Rina replied to the AI that controlled the super computer. "Did you miss me?" She asked with a grin before using her fingers on the first monitor screen to manipulate it's contents.

_"Time is irrelative to me. But I feel the need to point out that you are twenty-five years, nine months, fourteen days, six hours and thirty five minutes of age. Within fifteen years your biological clock will begin to tick. If you have not as yet considered a mate..."_

"Mute!" Rina said abruptly. The last thing she wanted was for META to embarrass her in front of whoever was listening through those cameras. She sighed before pressing a few more buttons on the screen. Suddenly, a virtual platform appeared underneath her feet. It raised her several feet in the air allowing her to use her palms to create a large square outline by blue virtual lighting. Using her fingers, she began to write a brief equation. Rina continued working in silence as she concentrated on the matter at hand, not concerning herself about the audience she no doubt had.

Meanwhile, within Raphael's office, Elena stood with the archangel and Dmitri as they observed Rina's actions. Both Elena and Dmitri had dumbfounded looks upon their faces.

"Are the rest of you seeing this, or is it just me?" Elena stood with her mouth open. "It's like something from a science fiction movie." She continued to look on aghast when Rina grabbed the virtual page she'd been working on, rolled it into a ball before tossing it into a virtual trash bin.

"You said it yourself, she's the daughter of a genius," Raphael commented. As the world changed, angel kind had adapted right along with it. Allowing mortals to leave them behind technologically would have been distasteful. Raphael was a very modern archangel and did not even keep a court like some of the other older ones did. People like Rina Boldare and her father before her were the innovators that drove growth and future expansions. They were only held back by their mortality, and the fact that they could only do so much with the short time they had on this earth.

"I hate to say it, but..." Elena did not need to finish as Raphael's thoughts were already on par with hers.

"You think we should have her Made." Raphael realized right along with Elena that if Rina became a vampire then she would have unlimited time to let her genius flow.

"We'll need to find out if she's compatible." Elena's own sister had not been suitable for Making, and the situation had almost torn them apart. However, she could not reveal the intimate fact that some humans simply could not survive the Making process if they were incompatible with the angel's blood. Most humans believed that the angels simply picked and chose who they wanted, but the fact remained that they rarely had a choice. In order not to descend into a bloodlust referred to as blood born, the angel's themselves were required to Make humans into vampires, thus passing on some of the toxin that would drive them insane. But since humans were on a need to know basis in the angel word, this fact was never revealed to them.

"I've already had her tested, right after she was treated for her injuries," Raphael stated.

"And?" Elena looked at him expectantly.

"She is compatible." Although this should have been good news, Raphael's face did not display any excitement.

Elena immediately read between the lines. "You think she won't accept the procedure. Her best friend is a vampire," She felt the need to point out.

"Yes, but this Rina Boldare is her own person." Raphael believed that more now than he did a few days ago, as he continued to gaze at the heiress upon his screen. She had returned to the ground floor and was currently pacing the room with her hands clasped behind her back. Occasionally an information blurb shaped in a colorful ball would pop up before her and she'd brush it out of the way as if she was moving through a dense foliage.

"She's preparing to take on Marc Lacoby, and you know my feelings on this, Raphael." Elena had spoken with Raphael last night in an effort to have him bring the matter to an instant close. All he'd have to do was go to Italy and take Lacoby's memories which would in essence reveal his guilt. Michaela would never even know Raphael had entered her territory for her consort possessed the ability known as Glamour. It allowed him to move unnoticed between humans, vampires and other angels. However, if another archangel possessed Glamour, then neither of them could hide from the other. Michaela did not possess this, therefore Raphael had nothing to worry about.

"As I have stated, Elena; I can not personally enter Michaela's territory without permission. Even if she is not initially aware of it, she will be eventually."

"_How?_ You could wipe Lacoby's memories afterward," Elena protested.

"_I_ would know, Elena. Listen, Jason and his people are there right now and he is as close to crossing the line as I can go. Plus, would you have me deny the victory Miss Boldare will feel if she is able to take on Lacoby on her own and win?"

Elena saw his point, but perhaps she had wrapped herself too deep into this matter. "I just hate to see that man take advantage of his poor girl."

"It's amazing that you've come to care for her," Raphael couldn't help but comment.

"What can I say? She truly is a kindred spirit." Elena smiled as she realized she would be able to get along with Rina after all. "I'm going to head in there, I want to see that stuff up close." As she left Raphael's side with her destination the empty room Rina had suddenly filled with all things virtual; she realized this hunt was not her own but the Boldare heir's. And she suspected that the younger woman would definitely have what it took to go up against the corrupt leader of her company.

Moments later when Elena entered META's room she saw Rina leaning forward checking her teeth in what appeared to be a computer monitor that somehow functioned as if she were looking in a mirror. She noted when the girl saw her and straightened; the screen vanished almost instantly.

"Hi," Rina couldn't help it; she looked a bit sheepish. "I suppose it wouldn't do to have food stuck in my teeth when I speak to the board."

Elena had to brush by what appeared to be a circular ball with code numbers rotating upon it. She noticed when Rina pressed a button and all the virtual objects formed a straight line several feet above them, effectively cutting off the chance of bumping into them. Elena sent her an appreciative smile as she held her wings tightly to her back, she closed the distance between them.

"How do you resist the urge just to stay in here all day long playing with this stuff?" Elena felt the need to ask.

"Sometimes I don't, ask V the next time you see her. She'll tell you she's had to bring me food on several occasions 'cause I get so wrapped up I forget to eat," Rina replied with a grin.

"Well, if only you didn't have to eat as often." Elena was once again thinking of having the heiress Made, but held her tongue. She'd allow Rina to get the ball rolling at least on her campaign to regain ownership of her company before she dropped that bomb. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rina replied.

Elena nodded curtly but did give her a reassuring smile. "Then I'll leave you to it."

OOO

"So if we are in agreement, gentlemen; then I suggest we take a vote. " Marc Lacoby stood at the head of the conference room table within the Boldare Enterprises. A group of at least a dozen men, all members of the board of directors were seated around a polished oak table dressed in expensive black suits. "All in favor of dissolving the AGF committee and bringing the project within the fold of Boldare enterprises say aye."

It took approximately thirty seconds for a resounding number of 'ayes' to fill the room. However, at the very end of the last agreement, there was a single 'aye' that had clearly been spoken by a female. The men began to glance around the room in confusion until the computer screen mounted on the front of the wall behind Lacoby suddenly turned on. On the screen, was Rina Boldare herself.

"I am in agreement, the AGF committee will be dissolved and Boldare Enterprises will once again head the production. Greetings, members of the board and Mr. Lacoby; I am pleased to join you for this meeting." Rina glanced at every single person in the room.

"Lady Boldare," Marc did his best to hide his surprise. "This is an unexpected appearance."

"I'll bet," Rina replied with a slow smile.

"We heard of your run in with the archangel Raphael, and it's unfortunate that your secrets were allowed out into the open," Marc stated.

"And what secrets are those Mr. Lacoby? "

"I don't imagine you'd like to speak it out loud, my lady."

"If you are referring to the lies you spread concerning the AGF project then yes, feel free to speak them aloud." Rina had crossed her arms over her chest as she participated in a stare down contest with Lacoby. Considering that they were thousands of miles apart should have made the entire situation laughable, but Rina managed to convey her displeasure despite the distance.

"I'm uncertain what I have done to prompt this accusation. If there is a way to remedy this situation..."

"Yes there is, have your resignation faxed to me, I'll sign it within the hour." Rina turned her steely gaze away from Lacoby to glance at the members of the board. "I am hereby claiming the CEO position of Boldare Enterprises." She noticed right away when the board became animated by this turn of events, but Lacoby had yet to lose his cool.

"Clearly you are distraught, Lady Boldare. Perhaps we should continue this later and privately."

"No, we will finish this now. In light of the smear campaign you begun painting me as an anti-immortal, I have deemed it necessary to remove you from your position as head of this company. I hold fifty-one percent controlling interest; not to mention that I was hand picked by my father to succeed him. If any of you have a problem with that, then I am willing to fight you until the very end." Rina held her head high as she continued. "I will allow for a transitioning period, but at the moment my base of operations will be here in New York City. Gentlemen, I thank you for you time."

A muscle ticked in Marc's cheek by the time the screen went blank indicating that Rina had ended the call. He didn't wonder how she had managed to patch an unannounced call directly to the conference room. She was the daughter of a genius after all and had the META super computer at her disposal. It appeared that matters had gone from bad to worse. He had been made aware of Leigh's failure to retrieve META and kill Rina. Thus the reason he'd went ahead with labeling Rina as anti-immortal to get the board to agree to taking the project back.

Marc knew Leigh had at least succeeded in taking Rina's vampire out of the picture, at least for the short term. Marc had not seen Veronika in the background as she often was when he'd spoken to Rina in the past. However, he'd expected the entire matter to leave Rina shaken up long enough for him to make his move to absorb the dummy committee and claim AGF as their own. If she'd continued to remain a lame duck he could have further solidified the anti-immortal claims against her. But it seemed the Boldare heir would not go quietly into the night. Finally, he noticed that the board members were arguing amongst themselves and he raised his hands to instigate quiet.

"Gentlemen please, this is but a spoiled young lady that is playing at being assertive. Her claims will hold no water."

"But she is right, Andre did hand pick her as CEO, but she allowed you to succeed her instead," A balding man by the name of Roy Peters spoke up.

"And the fact that she did that means she knows I'm capable of this job. By reneging on her word she is now painted as the child she truly is."

"I don't know, Marc. You may be in over your head on this one," another middle-aged board member spoke up.

Marc held on to the panicked words that threatened to spill forth. He would not back down although he realized that Rina now had the archangel Raphael's protection, which meant getting someone in to steal META and kill her would prove to be even more difficult than before. However, there were more than one way to skin a cat, and Marc would be damned if he'd lose to a child whose birth he could still recall.

OOO

Rina had felt really good about the results of the meeting with the board. She was almost certain she'd not heard the last of Lacoby but would deal with him if he continued to be problematic. Currently, she stood with Elena on one of the higher floors within Archangel Tower upon a railing-less balcony, most of which were located on just about every level of the over one hundred story tower. The strong wind whipped her hair about briskly as she attached the AGF belt around her waist before testing the CHIP controller in her ear.

"You're going to win this, you know. I can sense it," Elena stated with a smile.

Rina turned to glance at the other woman thoughtfully. "If I'd known that you'd be one of the cheerleaders in my corner a week ago, I would have definitely scoffed at the idea."

Elena laughed. "We didn't exactly get off to a good start did we?"

"That's putting it mildly," Rina replied with a grin. She took a step towards the edge, her stiletto heels barely a few inches from the drop.

"Careful, the last thing we need is to lose you, 'cause then that Lacoby would have won."

"I'm controlling AGF right now, which means even this height isn't a problem," Rina stated.

"I take it the AG stands for anti-gravity, but how exactly does it work?" Elena asked.

"Well, the term _anti-gravity_ is relative, because the device can also increase time dilation to elevate gravity as well as allow for weightlessness. Once activated, the energy derived from the belt which is directly proportional to the proximity of the wearer, allows you to experience a zero gravity environment." Rina noticed the slightly confused expression on the hunters face so opted for a more simple explanation. "However, with the loss of gravity you'd be left floating aimlessly if it weren't for this." She removed the tiny ear set and showed it to Elena. "Think astronauts in space. They always look like they're having a hell of a lot of fun right? Well imagine if they could control those weightless movements and even speed them up if need be. That is where CHIP comes in." She was going to elaborate further when a thought struck her. "You know, this would be far simpler if I just showed you." She reattached CHIP to her ear before glancing at Elena with a mischievous glint in her pale green eyes, then jumped off the ledge.

Elena felt her heart clutch in her chest when she saw Rina disappear over the side. She quickly dove off the ledge intent on finding some way to catch the girl before her falling momentum splattered them both on the sidewalk located far, far below. Elena didn't have the strength to fly carrying another person as yet, seeing as she didn't have years of flying experience to draw from. However, she instantly halted herself by flapping her wings furiously when she saw Rina standing horizontally on the side of the building a few feet below. "Err, this is certainly not the place to test this," she said with some alarm.

"I had been told that the area around Archangel Tower belongs to Raphael," Rina pointed out.

"Yes, but any wacko with a pair of binoculars will see you standing on the side of the building _without_ wings."

Rina placed a finger on her bottom lip as she realized her blunder. "Oops." She was about to return to the balcony they had just vacated when the sound of approaching wings indicated another angel incoming. Within moments, Bryce flew into her line of sight. Seeing her Golden Adonis with his wings spread caused her heart to beat a little bit faster. Wait a minute, did she just think of him as _hers?_ They hadn't even kissed yet! She wasn't surprised when he grasped her in his arms and returned with her to the balcony. She had used her virtual link with META to cut the power to AGF so that it would not affect him while holding her. Even after he had placed her upon her feet, her hands lingered on his bare arms until Rina noticed that Elena was still there. She slowly pulled away so as not to make it seem obvious that she had clung to him longer than she should have.

"I disagree with this method of testing your device." Bryce's golden gaze was directed at Rina, he had yet to acknowledge Elena. "Had the device failed, you would have plummeted to your death. If you must test it there are safer venues, or perhaps you would consider having an immortal test it instead."

"You sound just like Veronika," Rina stated with a small pout.

"Then on this matter I am in agreement with your companion," Bryce replied.

"Here, here; you're too important to risk yourself," Elena also agreed.

Rina glanced at them both as if something had just dawned on her. "I suppose I'm going to have to prove to both of you that I'm not a porcelain doll. I don't break easily. Watch this." Before they could react, Rina dove off the ledge once more. As she began a free fall down the side of the shiny tower covered with sheets of glass, she heard the beat of flapping wings against the din of the air rushing by her at alarming speeds. She pointed her body in a straight line to increase that speed making certain that they would not catch her. As the sidewalk got closer and closer, she reactivated the AGF and prepared to come in for a landing. Soon, she recognized Dmitri standing below with another vampire wearing wrap-around sunglasses. _The men were dressed like Zegna spoke models_, she thought to herself. And as if on cue Dmitri glanced up, almost as if he knew she was headed directly for them. She saw as both him and the other vampire held their arms out as if intent on catching her. A grin crossed her lips as AGF flipped her around once before bringing her to a complete stop. She hovered for perhaps three seconds before allowing herself to fall to the ground. Her heels made firm contact with the sidewalk several feet away from Dmitri and his companion. Rina then glanced upward and saw as Elena and Bryce came to a landing on the sidewalk as well. She turned to them both with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Well I'll say one thing for you - you've got balls!" Elena commented.

"My sentiments would have been slightly different." Bryce gazed at Rina somberly for several moments before taking flight.

Rina gazed at Elena; confused by Bryce's sudden shift to a cold demeanor. "I didn't mean to piss him off."

Venom and Dmitri walked up to the women. "Don't worry about him," Venom began. "But tell me where I can get one of those!" He indicated the AGF belt.

Rina grinned, "I don't know how Raphael would feel about having his own people test the AGF."

"Oh trust me, it would be right up their alley," Elena winked at her.

OOO

Rina's gaze took in the high ceiling metal structure that was a private jet wing located upon Raphael's personal air strip within Albany county. The jets had been emptied out of the wing to provide them with the space they would need for AGF testing. The rolling doors were wide open, allowing brilliant sunshine and cool air to flow into the structure. Rina only took a minute to examine her surroundings as her attention was drawn to the group of at least two dozen immortals including both vampires and angels that had volunteered for this testing phase.

There was a huge smile on Rina's face as she entered the building with Elena at her side. "I didn't know the angels would come too," she commented.

"Are you kidding, you think the angels will let the vampires have all the fun?" Elena asked with a chuckle.

"Well, AGF will benefit the vampires most; I'm not sure how it's going to function with someone who has wings," Rina replied. "But I suppose they'll be perfect to spar with." She glanced through the gathered angels but did not catch the flash of tawny wings that she was looking for. "Is Bryce going to be here?"

Elena glanced at Rina wondering why she would request a specific angel. "I don't know, maybe."

"Alright, let's get started." Rina walked boldly towards the group to the two boxes located near them. They contained the AGF belts and the CHIP ear sets. She'd started handing them out when the blue-winged angel known as Illium, came to a landing right next to her. She saw the way he looked her over and had to admit that he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Clearly capable of giving Bryce a run for his money in the looks department. She hadn't gotten a good look at Illium when he'd come to her aid at the Essex estate a few days ago. But now she realized it was time to remedy that. He was shirtless, dressed only in a pair of blue jeans and black sandals which showed off his excellent, muscular frame. His dark hair was tipped with blue, even his eyelashes were made in such a fashion! However unlike Bryce's the color contrast was not as apparent. His amber colored eyes were also unlike those she was used to. And she wasn't thinking about Veronika's who's eyes bordered on yellow. No, she was thinking of Bryce once again and the way his luminous golden eyes seemed to light a fire inside her. Although she could not deny Illium's innate sensuality and the fact that he possessed a face made for seduction, her interests already lay in another.

"I must admit, Miss Boldare, you looking stunning today," Illium commented with a broad smile on his face.

Rina almost blushed. Gone was the slump she had fallen into right after the attack where she hadn't cared much what she looked like. She was wearing a fish net style black poncho over a sleeveless black vest. A pair of dark-washed, black, denim, leggings were pulled into her matching colored wedge-styled buckled boots that offered her a three inch heel. Her silky, russet-colored mane had been pulled into a high pony tail atop her head with thick curls falling to her upper back. She may have threatened to make Veronika look clownish with her make-up application skills in the past, but Rina knew enough that worked just right for her. She'd skipped the blush on her cheeks but had applied mascara and dark eye shadow for the smoky eyes look. She'd finished with a berry colored lip gloss that gave her lips a luscious sheen. She may not be immortal, but she could certainly hold her own among this stunning group of men and women. "It's Donna Karen, and what are you wearing? _Skin_?" Rina held back a giggle.

"I've always been told I look _excellent_ in my own skin," Illium replied with a wink.

"Alright," Dmitri who had just arrived pushed himself into the group. "Miss Boldare, don't flirt with Illium, it's never a good idea, just like feeding animals at the zoo."

Rina's right palm covered in fingerless leather gloves flew to her mouth to suppress a laugh. Never had she suspected she'd be having this much fun with a group of people she'd met recently. The only thing that was missing was Veronika. But Rina was comforted that wherever her vampire companion was, she was getting the care she needed. During the next five minutes, everyone gathered received an AGF belt and a CHIP controller. And Rina was surprised but pleased when Dmitri handed the floor over to her. It was a bit daunting to have all those pairs of eyes on her. But if she was to re-enter the limelight as CEO of Boldare Enterprises once more, then it was high time she got used to the scrutiny.

"Okay, press this small button right here to turn CHIP on." Rina held up her controller to demonstrate it's use.

"Turns me on, alright," A vampire from within the crowd spoke up.

Rina glanced through the crowd at the direction of the voice and soon saw a dark haired vampire with ebony eyes grinning at her. "Your name is Chip?" After the man nodded, she placed the controller on her ear with a grin. "Well, Chip, _you've_ got my ear."

Elena smiled inwardly at Rina's excellent way of handling this group of immortals, the woman was a natural. She once again wondered how they would bring up the subject of Making her into a vampire. The one thing Elena feared most was the rejection she sensed would be coming. Elena herself hadn't wanted to become a vampire, but she'd received the next best thing. However, her situation was the rarest of the rare. Most of angel kind themselves didn't suspect that another angel would be made in such a fashion for a very long time. It was rare for an angel to love a mortal due to the severity of the consequences. Elena quickly stamped on her current line of thoughts and refocused on Rina once more.

"Now we're directly connected to META. And since you're all new at this, she does have a list of FAQ's and you can actually _hear her_ in your head." Rina nodded briskly. "Yes, it's really scary for me to. 'Cause I've known META a lot longer than you and I keep having to remind her that I only have _one_ mother!" Rina turned and glanced at every immortal present. "Now, I'm not going to direct you. That's _not_ what this exercise is about. My MO is that your first foray into any project should _always_ be about fun. You have META's instructions, you can take them or leave them. So everyone, turn on your AGF's and lets get started!"

The group seemed cautious at first but eventually, Rina noted when several vampires flipped upside down to stand on the ceiling. The angels actually had an advantage since having wings provided them with more forward momentum when using the low gravity fields caused by AGF. Rina hadn't imagined what it would be like for them but was fascinated to see the results first hand. After they had been testing for about an hour, Illium flew to her side and remained airborne with only the briefest flap of his wings.

"Will you not join the game afoot, madam?" Illium asked with a wistful smile on his face.

"_Madam_? Ugh, you make me seem so _old_." Rina stuck her tongue out in defiance.

"Well I wouldn't mind referring to you as Rina, that is if you wouldn't think me too forward."

"If I thought you forward, trust me - _I'd let you know_."

"Come on Rina, show us what you got." Chip had just performed a dismount from the ceiling and quickly injected himself into the conversation.

Rina seemed to pause momentarily before grinning, "Alright, you twisted my arm."

"Everyone gather round, Rina is going to give us a demonstration!" Chip shouted at the top of his lungs.

Rina almost turned red when all eyes in the room were once again upon her. "Well I can only showcase the point of view for the people without wings. So, I'd need a volunteer from the angel pool to go up against."

"I'll volunteer," Illium rose his hand briefly.

"Somehow I suspected that," Rina said in a low voice that only those gathered around her could hear. After turning CHIP on, she flipped gracefully at least twice before coming to a landing on the ceiling. She watched when Illium flew up to join her before squaring off against her on the ceiling.

"Alright, come at me. _Slowly!_ So the audience can better appreciate this exercise." Rina could almost read the mischievous glint in Illium's lovely eyes. He did indeed fly after her at what was clearly not his usually speed which allowed her plenty of time to flip downward as if she were going to land on the ground floor before twirling behind Illium to once again land on the ceiling in the back of him.

Illium turned towards Rina with a brilliant smile on his face. She was in essence demonstrating an evasive maneuver using the AGF and it was well received by the crowd belong. _"Again."_

"Okay, so if you guys missed it the first time; Illium has been nice enough to volunteer to try it again." Rina grinned but tensed her feet slightly as she prepared for his attack. This time, he leaped at her, and she performed a series of back flips to but some distance between them. It didn't work for he once again lunged forward forcing her to take a massive leap that almost took her to the ground floor before once again landing behind him on the ceiling.

"Alright, enough with the maneuvers Miss Boldare, kick his ass!" Dmitri grinned up at them.

"Sorry, no ass kicking's on the first day." Rina winked at the crowd before once again returning to regular footing.

Before long, the testing got under way once more and Elena sought out the founder of these miraculous devices who had wandered towards the entrance of the wing. "I wanted to thank you for agreeing to let the New York Guild Hunters be part of the test trial as well." Elena had some very close friends that would participate in the trial. Ransom, another hunter born tracker, Ashwini and Sara herself. They had all signed non-disclosure forms and would not reveal any of what was learned during testing. "With the dangers they face each day; when these devices go live - I'm certain they'll save many lives."

"You know I truly didn't know what to hope for when my father began this project. There were so many unknowns, not to mention the fact that we had no idea if this would succeed. But if this project will now change the world for the better, then I can say that I was honored to be a part of it." Rina's hair rustled in the breeze as she returned Elena's smile.

"If there is anything at all that you want or need, you just let us know," Elena stated.

There was a wistful look on Rina's face. "Well, now that you mentioned it. There is one thing."

"Name it."

"I'd like to go home."

A frown marred Elena's brow. "Not to Florence?"

"Oh, God no. True, it was home for twenty years but home to me now is Manhattan. Specifically my apartment on Fifth Ave. Archangel's Tower's guest rooms are terrific, but they're not home. META would stay put and I would still come to the tower to work every day - I'd just rather not live there."

Elena's frown transformed into a slow smile. "Understandable. There is just one problem that I'm sure you would have considered."

"Yes, I have a bounty on my head courtesy of Mr. Lacoby." Rina shrugged. "It was worth a shot I suppose."

Rina read between the lines and knew exactly what Rina wanted. "I'm certain Raphael wouldn't mind delegating the manpower to keep you safe at your home if that is what you really want. Hell, I could think of several in that room that wouldn't mind laying down their lives for you. Rina, you've got what it takes to be a charismatic leader of epic proportions. Why didn't you simply run Boldare Enterprises in the first place?"

"In order to complete my father's work on the down low, I simply wouldn't have had time. Plus, Lacoby was trusted back then. I had no idea he'd become so corrupt." Rina didn't have time to grieve the man she once thought Lacoby to be. He'd already tried to murder her twice and had succeeded in severely injuring Veronika.

"Alright, this will be your last night in Archangel Tower. Spend some time deciding on who you'd like your personal detail to be comprised of. I suspect Raphael will even spare one of the Seven to see to your safety."

Rina knew of the Seven and had met four of them, Dmitri, Jason, Venom and now Illium. She understood that they were a part of Raphael's elite personal guard and were very good at what they did. However, she was only interested in at least one man being on that detail, her _Golden Adonis_. She was rather disappointed that Bryce had not come to this testing and had to wonder at that. The last time she saw him was after she'd pulled the stunt by jumping off the tower_. If he'd been pissed at her it could only mean he cared, right? _ Rina sighed inwardly as she realized she was becoming hung up on a guy who probably wasn't thinking about her as much as she thought about him. "There is one - but," Rina paused to lower her voice. "I'd rather he didn't know that I asked for him personally."

"Mum's the word," Elena replied with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The open courtyard lined with flowering plants was bright and cheery, just the opposite of Veronika's current mood. It had taken a few days, but Keir had eventually deemed her well enough to take short walks around Raphael's section of the Refuge. She'd wound up in the area where one of the schools that taught angelic children was located. She'd even noted as some of the children took flight from the courtyard having completed their classes for the day. As she leaned against one of the thick, marble pillars that held up the structure, she couldn't help envying their freedom. They had most of their lives ahead of them and the ability to make that life what they wanted. Veronika had found solace in her work for the Boldare's, but she knew that until she really came to grips with her past she'd never achieve absolution of her innermost and darkest fears.

"You must be, Veronika."

Veronika spun around quickly to find a tall, thin angel standing behind her. The woman had chestnut colored hair and warm sienna eyes. One of her wings was twisted at a painful angle, making Veronika doubt her ability to take flight. "I see I'm at a disadvantage, you know me but I don't know you."

The angel shook her head. "Keir suspected that I might know you, but aside from your name - you are a mystery to me." The woman paused to grace the vampire with a reassuring smile. She noted the brown overcoat draped over Veronika's shoulders and the fact that neither of her arms showed through the sleeves. She'd heard the dark-haired vampire had been severely injured, and while she could make out one, perfectly slender arm beneath the overcoat, the other was clearly missing. "I am Jessamy, keeper of all angelic histories."

"Only angels, not their vampires?" Veronika couldn't stop the words as they flew from her lips. A part of her was very hungry to learn more about her past, despite the danger.

"There are some vampires that are recorded in our histories, mostly the prominent ones. History does not play favorites when relaying the great stories of the angels and vampires of long ago."

"Did he investigate me? That angel..." Veronika remembered the dark-winged angels' words clearly that night on the roof of Archangel Tower.

_"It's rare that anyone ever gets away from me and even rarer when they continue to be a mystery. I don't like puzzles."_

"Yes, Jason was here. But I couldn't give him anymore information than what he already had on you." Jessamy was slightly confused when she noted an almost relieved expression on the beautiful vampire's face. It occurred to her that she was missing something here. "When was the last time you came to the Refuge?"

Veronika turned her gaze away from the thin angel to glance upwards at the cloudless blue sky. "I don't recall," She replied truthfully. She had remembered being there and even knew the purpose of this place, but it had definitely been part of her fragmented memories _before _the last five hundred years. During that time frame she didn't remember having met Jessamy, Keir or anyone she had run into of present. Was it possible her appearance had changed so much that they wouldn't recognize her? Or had she managed to remain under their radar which would have made identification difficult?

"Would you care to talk about it?" Jessamy moved to stand at Veronika's side so that she could once again see the vampire's face clearly. The woman was lovely, with exotically tilted amber colored eyes that reflected a sadness Jessamy wasn't certain the woman realized she'd let slip.

"And why would I do that, so you can run back and tell your superiors what you learned?" Veronika asked that question without even looking in Jessamy's direction.

There was a confused expression on Jessamy's face as she continued to regard Veronika curiously. "Actually, I thought only to help. You seemed so stressed. You _do_ know that if Raphael wishes to learn the truth about you; there is a very simple method of which he can go about it."

Veronika was all too aware of that because it had been done to her before, at least in a backward fashion. Archangel's had the ability to see memories within their victims mind, and then they could turn around and wipe those memories away completely. She wasn't certain how it would work in her case, considering her innermost memories had already been wiped. Was it possible that Raphael could reinstate those memories and thus learn the whole truth about her? But how would the process leave her emotionally? What if she reverted to the woman she was during those missing centuries? And what if that woman was someone she could_ not_ be proud of?

She finally turned her gaze back to Jessamy, her golden eyes acting like a window to her soul. "Then I suppose that will be the end of me."

Jessamy shouldn't have felt pity for this vampire who clearly didn't seem to realize that playing games with archangel's was hazardous to ones health. Or perhaps as her last statement would suggest, she was aware of it. Did that mean this was something she wanted? Before Jessamy could question her further, there was a rustle of wings as a large red-haired angel landed in the courtyard. "Galen." A smile lit on her face to see her angel lover of the past few centuries. She turned her attention back to Veronika briefly. "Perhaps we'll continue this later." She then left Veronika's side and strode towards Galen whom she noted was starting at Veronika with a hard expression on his face.

Veronika returned the red-haired angel's almost abrasive stare. _So, this was Raphael's weapons master. _ The man was built like a brick with thick bulging muscles. If she was expected to spar with him after her arm healed, she knew he would be no push over. It was clear to Veronika just by the way he was looking at her that he didn't mess around. _Just what she needed - another hard ass angel to get in her face._ She was grateful when he abruptly removed his gaze from her and soon took flight with Jessamy in his powerful arms. She thought they made a strange couple, considering that this Galen looked as if he could snap Jessamy's bones with a simple flick of his wrists. Veronika didn't dwell on it and began to look forward to her daily conversation with Rina, which was fast approaching.

It would seem that so far, life at Archangel Tower had been uneventful for the young heiress. She slept and worked at the tower which meant she was under constant protection. Veronika realized there was nothing more she could hope for. Raphael's men would be able to protect Rina, where she had failed. Her only driving factor was that she would one day return to Rina's side, but realized that she would never be the sole one protecting her mistress ever again. This was tied directly to the revelation of Rina as the creator of the AGF's now being public knowledge. However, Rina's idea for the dummy committee had it worked as intended would have prevented this. Veronika's only concern when she returned was possible clashes with Rina's new protectors. They may all agree upon Rina's safety requiring the foremost importance but she had to wonder if they would agree on the exact way of going about it. Only time would tell.

OOO

_The world is ours, if you want it_

_We can take it, if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

Rina swung her hips to the beat of the song while staring at a complicated algorithm before her on the virtual screen within META's room. She was due to take a break shortly for she was expecting a phone call from Veronika. However, she wasn't getting much in terms of work done. She noticed immediately when the door to the room cracked open and the blue-winged angel stuck his head in.

"Hey, Bluebell." Rina had taken to calling the angel by his most popular nickname. "Mute." Her order was instantly obeyed when META's speakers stopped blaring the popular song. "I was told this room was sound proof, I wasn't annoying anyone was I?"

"Actually, we could _hear_ you five blocks down the street," Illium stated in a serious manner as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Rina gaped at him. "Seriously?"

Illium nodded his head but then said, _"No,"_ followed by a broad grin on his face. "I heard you have plans to leave us."

"Yes, Elena is seeing to all the particulars. But I'm not looking forward to having to tell V about it. I don't think she'll like the idea of me being alone again," Rina replied.

"Elena mentioned that you didn't want any of Raphael's Seven on your security detail, why is that?" Illium truly wanted to know, for he found Rina fascinating and wouldn't mind the idea of getting to know her better. She was the first mortal woman since Elena to remind him of the love he'd lost centuries ago.

Rina sighed, "She was supposed to keep all that on the down low."

"Well there was no mention who you _did _want. But now I'm curious." Illium closed the distance between them to lean against the virtual desk the heiress stood before.

"The point is I just wanted a little space, it doesn't matter who's on the detail."

"Really? Then it wouldn't matter if I joined," Illium gave her his most dazzling smile, one that usually had women eating out of his hands in seconds.

Rina bit her bottom lip as she gazed at the handsome man before her. She couldn't understand what this was all about. Was he really so concerned for her welfare or was it something else? "I'd imagine Raphael has bigger plans for you than watching my apartment day and night. Why would you want such a boring job? Hmm?" Rina smiled at him before returning her attention to the algorithm thus missing the sensual glint that appeared in Illium's golden eyes.

"I can think of _at least_ one reason."

_"Incoming Call."_ META's voice suddenly filled the room.

Rina pulled up the call screen and her face lit up when she realized who it was. "It's Veronika, we talk every day." She then glanced apologetically in Illium's direction. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'll see you later." Illium managed a smile before he saw himself from the room. He soon left the inner sanctum of the tower and emerged on one of the railing -less balconies. As he was contemplating taking flight, another angel soon landed beside him.

"Bryce," Illium stated in greeting but could sense the hostility coming off the other angel in waves before he even spoke.

"One would think you'd learned your lesson the last time," Bryce stated curtly.

"What are you on about?" Illium asked, his slightly British accent coming through.

"First your mortal - the one who _cost _you your wings, then Raphael's consort and _now,_ Rina Boldare. What is your fascination with human women that you clearly are no good for?" Bryce wanted to know.

Illium was about to reply with his own comeback but suddenly paused as realization dawned on him. "So that's it, have you spoken to Elena yet?"

Bryce frowned, puzzled by Illium's about face. "Not as yet, but Dmitri informed me that she'd requested my presence."

"Well then I wouldn't delay," Illium began. "You have nothing to fear from me when it comes to Rina Boldare, for it seems she's already chosen her protector." His golden eyes so unlike Bryce's quickly flicked away from him before he jumped off the balcony and took flight.

Bryce was left confused by Illium's reply, and slightly embarrassed. He'd been spoiling for a fight with the blue-winged angel ever since he'd witnessed Illium's antics from afar at the AGF testing site. He'd not actually joined the crowd but had wanted to watch Rina in action nonetheless. Seeing her laugh at Illium's no doubt silly jokes had made his blood boil. This feeling was so unfamiliar to him that he didn't recognize it for what it truly was at first. But now he had to face the music; he was jealous which meant he already saw Rina as _his._ _This couldn't be happening, not to him! _ Bryce of all people was the last person anyone would have suspected to fall for a human, therefore what he was feeling was something else. _It had to be._

OOO

"You know, I expected more of a reaction from you," Rina said as she stared at the image of Veronika's face upon her virtual screen. She'd just informed her former bodyguard of her plans to return to her apartment in Manhattan with a protection detail.

Veronika raised a single eyebrow. "You made this claim simply to get a reaction out of me?"

"If only the days when I was that petty still existed," Rina remarked. When she noticed Veronika wasn't laughing, actually the vampire wasn't even smiling, she continued, "Just kidding."

"Your decisions are you own, Mistress."

"_Oh boy_, here we go again." Rina could tell despite the fact that perhaps thousands of miles separated them that the vampire was agitated. She expected as much, but would have preferred a safety lecture than stony agreement. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it'd be okay. Both Lacoby and that angel would have to be crazy to attack me here. Things are going so well with the testing of AGF, and Lacoby is actually not contesting the transition of CEO."

"That perhaps should concern you, it would only mean that he's planning something else," Veronika replied.

"Well let him plan all he wants, we'll be ready for him."

Finally, a smile pierced Veronika's stony facade. "I admire your confidence, Rina. I suppose the only thing left to say is; don't have _too much_ fun without me."

Rina whooped a cheer. "Now there's the V I know and love!" They talked a bit longer concerning the plans for AGF and all the good it would do, not only for humans but immortals as well. Finally when they said goodbye, Rina was feeling pretty good, and tonight she'd be moving back into her apartment.

OOO

"You wanted to see me." Bryce found Elena in Raphael's office, but the archangel himself was not present.

"Yes," Elena gave him a slight smile as he closed the distance between them. "I won't mince words because I know how direct you are Bryce. As of today you are being pulled off your local observation detail and being placed as head of the protection team for Rina Boldare. She returns to her apartment on Fifth Avenue this evening. Two vampires will be stationed there day and night, and you'll only be required to be there when she's at home. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Bryce was silent for a few moments as this new development began to settle in. "May I ask how I was chosen for this?"

Elena grinned at him, "No you may not."

If Bryce hadn't had that conversation with Illium earlier then he wouldn't have been able to guess what Elena wasn't telling him. _Rina herself had requested him._ He'd hoped she wasn't fickle, for he'd really thought they'd had a moment that first day when he'd flown with her. But after seeing her with Illium at the testing site, he'd begun to doubt the true feelings of that moment. He managed not to smile although it was damn difficult not to. He bowed briefly to Elena before replying, "I have no other concerns."

"Great, you can stop by her guest room later, she might need some help with her luggage." Elena noticed that Bryce truly had nothing else to say so she continued. "Bryce you surprise me, you're taking to being a glorified porter slash babysitter better than I thought."

Bryce did manage a brief smile before seeing himself from the room. He now realized how silly he'd been to go after Illium like that. Apparently, the blue-winged angel had never been competition for him, not where Rina was concerned. He bottled up the sigh of relief that threatened to spill forth. If there was anyone he didn't want to go up against in an affection contest, it was Illium, and now it seems that he wouldn't have to.

OOO

Rina collapsed on the couch after Bryce had brought her luggage into the foyer then promptly left. He'd been quiet when he'd arrived at her quarters to help with the bags, and again when he'd flown down to her limo after she'd arrived at the apartment to assist her. She immediately began to wonder if he resented this new position and felt badly that she had personally requested him. Rina sighed before throwing her arm over her eyelids. First thing in the morning when she went in to Archangel Tower she would ask Elena to assign another angel at random. _No_. She'd definitely make certain that angel was at least not Illium. Although she enjoyed Bluebell's company, she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Her interests currently lay with Bryce, but if the feeling wasn't mutual then she would once again concentrate only on work and forfeit having a personal life.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Rina lifted her arm off her face when she heard the distinct sound of tapping at one of the large bay windows in the room. Rising to her feet, she headed in the direction of the tapping and quickly drew apart the wispy white curtains. Keeping himself aloft with seemingly minimal effort was Bryce, just outside the window. She couldn't help it that her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, regardless of the fact that he had left her apartment only minutes ago. Reaching for the handle she swung the windows opened and watched as he alit upon the sill.

"You know if I have neighbors, I certainly don't know them. But _this_..." Rina motioned to the fact that he was standing in her window. "This might alarm them."

"If they mind their own business then they have nothing to concern themselves with," Bryce replied flippantly.

"_Right_. Anyways, come on in." Rina stood away from the window to allow him to do just that, but he didn't move.

"You'd be better protected if I remained outside. I merely wished to ascertain that you didn't require further assistance with your bags."

"Nope," Rina slapped her palms against her thighs. "There's not a whole lot of stairs; I can manage from here."

"Fair enough, have a good evening," Bryce was preparing to lift off when she stopped him.

"Wait." Rina bit her bottom lip as she once again garnered the handsome angel's unwavering gaze. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"I have not."

"Then why don't you join me? I was just about to order in." She prayed she wasn't coming off as overly needy.

"If that is your wish," Bryce replied before taking a small hop into the room.

"Well actually I was thinking that...you know - if we're both hungry then why not share a meal." Rina felt like kicking herself right now, she sounded like a scatterbrain and she was the daughter of a scientist for crying out loud.

"I've already eaten at least once today. That can sustain me for several days. I have no need to eat again, but I will join you, _if_ that is your wish."

"I was kind of hoping it would be_ your_ idea too."

"But it is not my idea, you're the one that wishes to eat."

Rina couldn't tell if he was teasing her or if he was serious. But one horrible thought did occur to her. "Do you think _I'm fat_?" Rina's face crumpled, "I told V to stop indulging me with fried food." She was taken aback when he tilted his head back and laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that she realized she could listen to forever.

"You amuse me, Miss Boldare."

"Please, call me Rina. After all, I have no other choice but to call you Bryce."

"It is true I have no title. Bryce will do, but if you wish you may also choose a nickname for me."

Rina grinned at him. Little did he know that she already had a nick name for him. He was her _Golden Adonis_ after all. _She wouldn't tell him that just yet though._ "Well that's sweet of you to offer, but I like your name." She noted the sensual way in which he stared at her that caused her to fidget slightly. "I'm going to grab the phone and call the take out place." When she was halfway to the phone, his next comment stopped her in her tracks.

"By the way, Rina - your weight is proportionate to your height." He managed the briefest hint of a smile that almost deepened when he saw her flush from her neck to her hairline.

"Thanks, I think." Rina shook her head at him and continued towards the phone. She knew she was playing with fire but had to admit, the feeling of being burned by her golden man of sunshine was very desirable indeed.

About half an hour later, they sat at the smaller kitchen table which provided a more intimate setting than the large dining room area. Their Chinese take-out consisted of noodles, egg rolls and chicken with broccoli. Rina was nibbling on her egg roll and wondering what sort of small talk she should bring up, when surprisingly, Bryce took the initiative.

"How long have you been on your own?" Bryce's fork was piled full of noodles but he did not bring it to his lips.

Rina finished chewing what was in her mouth before responding. "Do you mean since I lost my parents?" After she saw him nod in agreement, she continued. "Well, my father died only four years ago. Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday." Rina was silent for a moment as bittersweet memories invaded her thoughts. "It was a heart attack. He always overworked himself and wouldn't often pay attention to his health."

"You have my condolences," Bryce began. "What of your mother?" Although Jason's report on Rina had been very inclusive, there was not as much on her personal life as Bryce would have liked. All he knew was that she was a wealthy heiress, alone in the world with only her vampire companion to protect her. Of course she was much more than that professionally, but Bryce wanted to get to know the real Rina, not the business woman or the scientist/inventor.

"My mother died when I was three - so I don't remember her. But I've seen pictures, she was very beautiful. It was Ovarian cancer." Rina shook her head before glancing at him. "It seems so strange talking to you about this. In your world of immortals, death would never come from cancer or a heart attack."

"No, it wouldn't," Bryce replied quietly.

"What about _your_ parents?" Rina noticed immediately when he appeared hesitant. "Come on, I told you about mine."

"I didn't realize we were currently engaged in swapping stories."

"Well now you've been made aware of it," Rina replied matter-of-factly. "Do they still live?"

"Yes. But I have not spoken to them in almost a century," Bryce replied.

Rina's jaw fell open. Bryce hadn't seen his parents in longer than she had been alive. _Hell,_ it was before her grandparents were even born. All she could utter was, "_Why?_"

"This topic does not bear repeating."

Rina lowered her gaze to her plate. Apparently _something_ had happened between Bryce and his parents and he had in essence told her it was none of her business. She was certain angels had secrets that they could never share with mortals, which led her to wonder if what happened between them had something to do with one of those secrets. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You did not. Strike it from your mind."

"Well you weren't kidding. You really weren't hungry." Rina glanced pointedly at his still full plate.

"It appears my manners are lacking." With those words, Bryce placed the fork of noodles in his mouth. His tongue flicked out once to wipe his lips clean before he began to chew.

Rina was gazing at those lips almost mesmerized as he chewed in a studious fashion. She never remembered being that fascinated with a man's mouth before. Glimpsing the pink of his tongue as he wet those gorgeous lips sent definite heat spiraling between her thighs. When her fork fell from her grasp to clank on her plate she immediately tore her gaze away. She could already feel the hot flush that was stealing onto her cheeks and suddenly wished the kitchen floor would open up and swallow her.

"Are you well?" Bryce asked with obvious concern.

"Yeah, you know that phrase, _'if you can't take the heat then stay out of the kitchen.'_ I should have heeded it."

Bryce glanced around the kitchen and although it was decked out with the most modern of conveniences it was quite airy and neither the stove nor oven had been turned on that evening. "It's quite cool, are you certain it's not something else?"

"I'm probably just exhausted too." It wasn't a complete lie, she thought to herself.

"Then I'm keeping you from your rest." Bryce placed his fork on the table before rising to his feet. "Thank you for the meal."

"Anytime," Rina replied as she also stood. She walked him back into the living room and watched as he opened the window before jumping onto the window sill, he then paused to gaze at her.

"Remember to lock his after I leave."

Rina nodded. "Yes, too bad I can't give you a key to the window." She chuckled nervously which only got worse when she realized he didn't catch her joke. Bryce wasn't completely clueless when it came to her silly humor, but sometimes it seems he would miss the mark entirely. She cleared her throat and managed a, "Good night."

"Good night, Rina." Bryce tilted his head towards her in respect before sailing from the window.

Rina pulled the window closed and secured the latch but remained there for several seconds afterwards. The idea of Bryce close to her was doing strange things to her body, and by right she should distance herself from him and focus only on her work. There could be nothing serious between them anyways and she knew that, and she wasn't the type of person to have flings. Even with the voice of reason rearing it's _ugly head_, Rina didn't listen. For she full well intended to continue to see Bryce and to let the chips lay where they fell.

OOO

A.N. As predicted, the updates have slowed down. I thank you Shelita for your continued support. I do hope that perhaps one day the rest of you will let me know what you think. =) Also, the song Rina was listening to is called "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A.N. Warning, Adult situations.

Also, feel free to Listen to Chris Brown's "Forever" at the point where you see the **-****oo-** I think it's appropriate for the scene. Specifically this part of the lyrics.

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground_  
><em>Sending for an angel to bring me your heart<em>  
><em>Girl where did you come from? Got me so undone<em>  
><em>Gaze in your eyes got me saying<em>  
><em>What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes<em>  
><em>I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing<em>  
><em>There's no one else that matters, you love me<em>  
><em>And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl<em>

OOO_  
><em>

"How long have you worked for Raphael?" Veronika had decided to throw Jasper a bone, since the other vampire had been nothing but super nice to her, despite her often common bad moods. Currently they were within one of the aisles of a library located within the Refuge. She'd noted him leaning against a ladder by the book shelf as she flipped through - quite a task with only one hand - an old, musty volume on the dark ages of immortals.

"I've been with him ever since I completed my hundred year contract so... a little over three hundred years now," Jasper replied.

Veronika glanced at him briefly. "You're that young."

"I'm touched that you thought I was older," He said with a wide grin.

"Hardly, under four hundred is about what I expected."

His grin slowly faded. "You sure know to hit a guy where it hurts."

"Have I offended you?"

"No, my skin's a bit tougher than that. I did mean what I told you before though. Raphael commands loyalty, but he will give it in return once you've proven yourself. There are many archangels that can not claim as such."

"Does your archangel know that you plead his case so adamantly?" Veronika wanted to know.

Jasper lowered his gaze knowing that Raphael _wouldn't_ like to know that Veronika was being so difficult in what should have been an obvious choice for her to make. Rina Boldare would now be inexorably tied to Archangel Tower, their protection and support of her work had almost guaranteed that. If Veronika was to come on board as part of the team, swearing fealty to Raphael was her only option. It was either that or she'd be forced to retire as Rina's bodyguard, and Jasper didn't see that happening. "Really, I wish I didn't have to. If you worked for him but for a month - you would see for yourself."

"Well I'll agree with one thing, he has _you_ sold on him." Veronika regarded him shrewdly, and not for the first time began to wonder if there wasn't another reason he wanted her to join them so badly.

"I don't understand why you're dragging your feet on this. It should be your only obvious option."

"I feel that what is obvious to you and me, clearly does not coincide." Veronika snapped the book closed between her fingers before replacing it on the ledge. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't bring up this topic again." She brushed past him and left the aisle without a backward glance. She could feel his gaze on her until she'd moved out of sight. He was a nice enough man, but if he didn't stop thinking there would be something between them, then she may have to hurt him.

OOO

Bryce was more than a little concerned when he saw Rina Boldare exit her apartment at 7pm that evening. She had returned from Archangel Tower only an hour before and was not expected to leave her home again for the night. He immediately flew down from his perch on the building opposite hers before landing at her side. His eyes roved over her with apparent interest as he took in her attire. She was wearing skin tight black leggings and laced-up stiletto boots. On this balmy New York evening he could justify her reasoning for wearing a sleeveless tank top that was held in place by a single strap behind her back. The hem of the shirt was shaped in a V which revealed slivers of her flat stomach. Her silky auburn hair was pulled into a tight pony tail above her head. She appeared fresh faced with the natural cosmetics she'd applied and her lips glistened in the waning light.

"Your itinerary did not state that you would be departing your quarters this eve," Bryce stated.

"Bryce, if you're going to be around me much, you'll soon learn that I don't live my life by itinerary's, especially when I'm not working."

Bryce didn't fault her for having an opinion but he would also make her aware of his stance. "In this case, it is for your protection."

"I wanted to stretch my legs, I'm certain Raphael wouldn't object to that, and I full well expected to have one of you escort me anyways," Rina began. "You'll do nicely." She turned and began to walk down the sidewalk expecting him to follow. "There are restaurants not far from here, a change of dinner locale other than my apartment is in order." She was literally stunned when he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back to face him.

"You're making a scene. If I escort you to a public venue it will draw the kind of attention you'd not wish to pursue." Bryce's golden eyes flashed as he wondered just what the woman was thinking. Even now the pedestrians walking by on her street were beginning to take notice.

Rina felt her anger rise inside her. This certainly was not what she was expecting when she asked that Bryce be part of her detail. _He was pushy like hell._ "Why do you think I'm dressed like this? The rocker look is not exactly my forte and since it's not my usual style I won't be instantly recognized. But, _you are_ right about one thing, maybe I'll take one of the vampires instead since they'll blend in far easier. Chip will do." Rina waved at the vampire as he stood with his companion across the street. The man smiled and waved back at her.

"Absolutely not, I refuse to let you out of my sight. _ I_ will be the one to escort you." Bryce's tone was rather adamant.

"God, you blow hot and cold," Rina muttered.

"You can forget about walking to your restaurant of choice," He immediately placed a possessive arm around her waist and shoulders. "We will fly there."

**-oo-**"No, Bryce wait..." The words were lost in her throat as Bryce flared his tawny wings wide before taking flight with her. She wasn't quite certain what she expected but when he continued to shoot upward until they were higher than all buildings on the street, her shock turned to concern. Her arms had involuntarily wrapped around Bryce's upper back instinctively as fear of being dropped entered her mind. She should have worn an AGF then she wouldn't have had to worry if the angel she thought she was beginning to know suddenly went mental on her. However, after her initial stunt at Archangel Towers, she'd promised to use the device only at the proper test facilities. With AGF still in the beginning testing stages, the last thing they needed was someone claiming there were negative effects to using the device, even to non-wearers. Buy then again, why would she suspect she'd need one when Bryce was_ supposed_ to be protecting her.

Rina could feel the strong clench of Bryce's back muscles with each flap of his wings to keep them airborne. Normally being this close to him would have her thinking about other naughty matters, but with the wind blowing against them briskly and the fact that she new he was upset with her left her feeling chilled in more ways than one. "What do you think you're doing? _Take us down_."

"I see you are used to giving orders. _I'm not_ your vampire."

"You know nothing. Veronika is my partner,_ I don't_ order her around - we make decisions together. And one thing's for certain, _she'd never_ scare me like this."

"What do you fear?" Bryce's amber gaze searched her face for some hint of what she was truly feeling. She was lovelier than expected for a mortal and her almond-shaped sea-green eyes were very alluring. They drew him in, making him wish he could protect her for all her life. But, who would protect her from him?

"I..." Rina glanced down at the dizzying height they now occupied. It was the first time she realized that they had not remained stationary but had in fact been hovering in a semi-circle. They were now over the roof of her building rather than the steeper street below. She felt as his hold tightened on her and once again returned her gaze to his. The passion she saw in those luminous eyes shocked her.

"I won't let you fall." The words had barely crossed his lips before he was kissing her. His mouth slanted across hers, urging her lips open so that he could taste her.

Rina had been stunned by this change of events and instantly knew his words to be true. _He would never let her fall_. Almost instantly she felt fear be replaced by desire. Smoldering, hot, sexy and wanton desire for this angel she had been attracted to from the very beginning. She reveled in the feel of his lips against hers barely contemplating the fact that just moments ago they had been in the grip of an argument. Her hands involuntarily flew into the silky tresses of his golden hair as she sought to bring his mouth closer to hers. He tasted like golden sunshine with a hint of cinnamon. She realized she could continue to kiss her Golden Adonis forever. When she suddenly felt the ground beneath her feet she realized that he'd slowly lowered them until they both stood on the roof of her building. He chose that very moment to break the kiss which left Rina staring at him blinking in silence. She stepped backward placing some much needed distance between them.

"You were hungry. Choose the restaurant of your choice and I'll have Chip drive you there. I will fly overhead." Bryce knew he had overstepped his bounds by kissing her, but now sought to pretend it never happened by getting back to the matter at hand.

"I'm not hungry." _Not for food that is._ Rina had never wanted someone more in her life, but the last thing she was going to do was throw herself at him. _She simply wasn't that kind of girl_. "You're right I was being presumptuous - I'll just stay in tonight."

"According to Illium and Jasper, sometimes I can be ill-cooperative; or perhaps something more derogatory. But I am charged with keeping you safe, and I will not take that responsibility lightly."

Rina chuckled, "You'd be every girl's night in shinning armor."

"I wear no armor," Bryce replied without even a hint of humor.

Rina glanced him over, taking in the amount of bronzed, muscled flesh that was revealed for her pleasure. "It wouldn't suit you - this is better."

Bryce realized the implication of her last comment and it pleased him. He managed to keep the knowing smile from his face as he held his hand out to her. "Come, I will take you back inside."

"Unfortunately my window is locked, we'll have to go through the lobby," She pointed out.

Bryce lifted her easily in his arms and was pleased when she clung to him with much familiarity. "So be it."

Moments later, they arrived at her front door and Rina was at a loss of whether or not to invite him in.

"Feel free to report this incident to Dmitri and if you wish to have me replaced on your detail, then I will understand."

Rina realized she'd never know what to expect when it came to this angel. He always managed to say or do the unexpected. "Why would I do that? You're not getting out of this so easily." She winked at him before seeing herself inside her apartment. She breathed a small sigh once she was alone before touching her slightly swollen lips. She hadn't noticed any swelling on his despite the fact that she had returned the kiss with as much fervor. But alas, he was an immortal and she was only human. A fact that was even more glaring now than it was before, whatever was to be between them would not be long-term, at least not to Bryce who would live hundreds if not thousands of years past her own death.

OOO

The following day at Archangel Tower, with the events of the previous night flowing through Rina's mind, she found herself riding the elevator cars in search of a purpose for she knew she'd get no work done that day. Eventually, she ended up on the fiftieth floor which consisted of an elaborate library. It was equipped with what was the epitome of typical librarians, men and women in cardigan sweaters and glasses perched on the bridge of their noses. She had to wonder if they were vampires, if so then the glasses were just a fashion accessory. There were private rooms located off the main book-shelf filled area. Rina quickly picked a few books at random and was about to enter one of those rooms when she heard a low moan from beyond. The door was actually slightly ajar and soon her curiosity got the better of her.

She glanced around first to make sure no one would see her before poking her head through the door. What she saw literally took her breath away. Dmitri had a woman lain out over a desk and was kissing her with passionate abandon. She soon realized that had she arrived a few minutes later, they would have been fully engaged in sexual intercourse. However, Dmitri's pants were still buttoned from what she could tell, and although the woman's skirt was hiked up around her waist, it appeared her undergarments were still intact. Rina was so stunned that she couldn't quite move for several seconds. She noted the look of Euphoria on the woman's face as she kissed Dmitri with equal abandon. Rina couldn't imagine what it would be like to be kissed like that, so thoroughly and so completely. Translating through a kiss, the need and urgency to become one. Bryce's kiss had come close but she realized he'd stopped short in light of what he'd been doing was such an overstep of his bounds. She knew she needed to leave, that she was intruding on something special, but her feet wouldn't budge.

Rina didn't recognize the woman, which meant she hadn't met her before. But she knew Dmitri was married and a horrible thought occurred to her, what if the vampire was cheating on his wife? If this woman with the curly ebony hair and pale brown skin was his lover, then he felt very passionately about her. That thought saddened Rina, what she was witnessing was something she felt should take place between a husband and a wife, not a man and his mistress.

"Was there something I could help you with, Miss Boldare?" Dmitri had finally released his partners' lips but had yet to straighten or even look in her direction.

Rina felt herself flush bright red before taking a step back from the door. She had half a mind to run away when that door was suddenly yanked open and the woman - whose attire was now righted - was pulling Rina inside. There was a bright smile on the woman's face and Rina noticed that her eyes were a deeper green than her own.

"Forgive us. I only just got back in town and Dmitri thought to welcome me back... after a fashion." The woman glanced at the male vampire who stood with a patient look on his handsome face. She then returned her attention to Rina Boldare. "My name is Honor St. Nicholas, I'm Dmitri's wife."

Rina now noted the wedding band on her finger and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know many married vampires or if they even believed in fidelity. But if humans weren't expected to then vampires would be no different. But she was glad she was wrong in this case, it seemed that Dmitri did indeed love his wife. "Oh God, I feel like such a peeping tom, my apologies." Rina wasn't certain what else to say.

"Don't be, I'd warned Dmitri this was a public place and that we could be walked in on. But he didn't listen."

"Of course anyone else probably would have minded their own business," Rina said with a small nervous chuckle.

"Indeed." Dmitri's face was expressionless.

"_Dmitri_," Honor said under her breath in warning. She knew her husband was not happy to have their tryst interrupted, so he was being harsher than was necessary.

Rina felt as if she'd been gut-punched by Dmitri's response and couldn't wait to get out of there. "Once again I'm sorry, I should go."

"We'll talk soon, Miss Boldare. I'm so excited about the changes that are in store for the Hunters Guild because of your invention." Honor gave her a genuine smile and watched as the girl practically ran from the room. She then turned hardened green eyes on Dmitri. "You'll apologize to her."

"_What?_ She walked in on us," Dmitri was incredulous. He knew Honor was feeling the passion just as much as he was, therefore he was surprised that she didn't share his upset or discomfiture.

"Yes, but I'd suggested we wait until tonight where we _wouldn't _be interrupted, but you wanted to have your own way. And now that poor girl is feeling horrible."

Dmitri sighed. "If I didn't know better I'd say you and Elena planned this."

"Yes, because that is what Elena and I live to do - make your life miserable." She smirked at him.

Dmitri closed the distance between them before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. He gazed down at her lovely face before speaking. "Then I will apologize to Miss Boldare, provided that we both call it a day and return home to remain in bed until tomorrow morning."

Honor felt a shiver of desire go down her spine at the thought of indulging in nothing but Dmitri for the next twelve hours or so. "You know what - you've got yourself a deal."

Dmitri stole a brief kiss from his wife's amazing lips before releasing her. "I'll be right back." He gave her a sexy wink that promised much, much more before leaving the room in search of Rina Boldare. It took him several minutes to realize she'd left the library entirely. He made a brief call to the main security office to have the surveillance cameras locate where she was right now. Apparently she had returned to META's level but it appeared she wasn't alone, Bluebell was with her.

Rina was a little surprised when Illium came to see her in META's computer room. She hadn't seen the blue-winged angel since that day he'd asked to be part of her security detail. She thought that perhaps he was avoiding her and had decided not to make a big deal out of it. META was currently in standby mode and all the usual virtual objects that generally filled the room were now absent.

"How goes the quest to win back your company?" Illium asked with a slow smile.

"I'm surprised you don't know, most of the angels are usually in the loop around here." Rina felt a smile tease her own lips. She was glad it seemed there were no hard feelings between them.

"Well this is the first angel you've met today that is _not_ in the loop," He replied with a grin.

"Lacoby is dragging his feet as expected, but I think I'm wearing him down."

"So everything is as expected in your professional life. What about your personal?" Illium would rather hear it from Rina if her relationship with Bryce was progressing. He knew he'd get nothing out of the golden angel, and actually didn't even want Bryce to be made aware that he was checking up on them.

"Everything's okay on that front too." Rina wasn't certain where this was all going but went with vague answers.

"If Bryce ever hurts you, let me know and I'll deal with him." The humor was gone from Illium's golden eyes conveying that he meant every word he'd just said.

Rina blinked unsure of what to say, but she was glad that at that very moment, Dmitri entered the room. She hadn't suspected to see the handsome vampire again this soon, not when it was obvious what he would prefer to be doing with Honor right now. "Dmitri."

Dmitri strode boldly into the room before looking Illium up and down. The blue-winged angel was dressed in his usual blue denim jeans and was actually wearing a shirt this time. "Bluebell, give us a moment."

"Dmitri, what are you doing _here_? I thought Honor was back," Illium commented.

"_She is_," Dmitri began dryly. "Go." He watched as the most playful member of the Seven left the room. He turned his attention to Rina. "My apologies for my attitude earlier. I had not seen Honor in days, I know that is no excuse."

"It's okay, I'm at fault as well for lingering so long." She blushed again as the images of their lip lock crept into her mind. "You love her, don't you?"

Dmitri hadn't expected the question but answered truthfully. "Very much."

"That's so wonderful." Rina smiled, she was genuinely happy for them.

"Is there no one special in your life?" Dmitri had two eyes, he could see that Rina was a beautiful woman with not a bad personality. If she was alone, then she wanted it that way.

"One day I hope there will be, once work settles down and I have more time for that sort of thing." She almost couldn't believe that she was having a casual conversation with Dmitri. He was Raphael's second and the leader of the Seven. Talking to him alone was as rare of an occurrence as speaking to Raphael one on one. Although she knew Dmitri was mysterious and powerful, she was not unfamiliar with those traits for she'd experienced them most of her life being so close to Veronika.

"I wish you the best of luck with that. When you find the right person, your life can be most fulfilling." Dmitri tilted his head towards her in respect before excusing himself. He wondered if perhaps the heiress would eventually fall for Illium who had shown his obvious interest in her. But he hadn't sensed any chemistry at all between them when he'd walked in, at least not on Rina's behalf. He would never suggest that the heiress stick to her own race, because love didn't discriminate like that. However, it would be far simpler if she married a human for a variety of reasons. As Dmitri headed to meet Honor, he had the distinct impression that Rina's world would be tied to immortals for some time to come.

OOO

One week later, Rina celebrated the victory of reclaiming Boldare Enterprises as her own. The board had taken a vote and it was decided that they would back her as their new CEO. In approximately one month, she would travel to Italy to have a direct sit down with them to decide the future of the company. They had already been informed that Boldare Enterprises new headquarters would be in Manhattan, but she'd give them time to make the transition. Governments from around the globe were already vying for exclusive contracts with them and an opportunity to join in on the AGF testing. Rina had opted to take her time with this process but vowed that no _one_ government would have a monopoly over the other when it came to the AGF.

It'd been an extremely long day, and Rina was grateful to finally return to her apartment that evening. She'd drank a little too much champagne at the early dinner she'd shared with Elena and Raphael and realized that she now felt a bit tipsy. Perhaps calling it an early night would not be a bad idea.

_Tap, tap, tap._

A smile stretched across Rina's face as she knew of only one person that knocked on her window. Her feet quickly closed the distance between her and that window. After drawing aside the curtains, she opened it and allowed Bryce to come in.

"You know, you could try the front door next time," She winked at him.

"If that is your preference."

Rina simply shook her head and grinned at him. She knew she enjoyed his spontaneity and well, having him come to her front door was not as adventurous as seeing him come through her window. Over the past week they'd gotten to know each other a little better, for Bryce had opted to join her for dinner each night, after which he'd bid her goodnight before once again exiting the way he came. He was her golden night in shining armor that came and went, via window ledge. He'd also minded his manners and kept that_ ill-cooperative_ side of him from resurfacing. Unfortunately, he hadn't kissed her again, not since that night high above the rooftops. She had to admit she was disappointed that the incident now felt as if it'd all been a dream.

"I already ate dinner earlier with Raphael and Elena but we can order in if you're hungry," Rina stated as she led the way back to the living room proper.

"I'm not hungry," Bryce replied.

"Something to drink then." At that moment, Rina's stiletto heel caught on the white plush carpet causing her to trip. Long before she would even make contact with the floor, she felt powerful arms encircling her as Bryce immediately righted her.

"It appears you've already had_ too_ much to drink," He stated before turning her to face him, having yet to release his hold on her.

"Bryce, are you suggesting that I can't hold my liquor?" She held up three fingers to him. "I had three glasses of champagne, _that was it."_

"Everyone's metabolism is different. Yours perhaps can handle only one glass."

"I'll have you know, Mister," She jabbed a finger against his chest that missed his vest and touched warm bare skin. "That I can drink you under the table, _any day_!"

There was a slight smirk on Bryce's handsome face. "I certainly will not hold you to that."

"Hmm, that's not surprising," She leaned back slightly barely noticing that he'd finally released her. She was staring at his face now, rather curiously. "You know, you've got to have the most fantastic eyelashes I've ever seen." She saw when he blinked causing the platinum dusted tips to sweep smooth, bronzed cheeks. "I bet you could easily start a fashion trend."

"A fashion trend, due to my eyelashes? Mortals have strange tastes."

"Oh you have no idea." She sauntered away from him before collapsing in a seated position on the cream colored couch. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and squeezed her eyes shut briefly. They burned slightly from having kept them open for almost half a day. She immediately felt when the couch dipped and realized he'd joined her. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. It was in that brief unguarded moment that she noticed the burning desire in his luminous golden eyes. Rina had not had many sexual partners in the past but she was far from being an innocent. Which was why the look in Bryce's eyes had revealed an obvious truth. _He wanted her! And God help her, she wanted him too!_

"Do you require assistance getting to bed?" Bryce asked calmly after having reigned in the passion in his eyes. This past week had been pure torture for him as he sat at dinner with her every night when all he'd wanted to do was rip her clothes off and take her in a most primitive manner. Being an angel, he had a steely control on his body and had managed not to alert her as to his desires but he was fast losing his patience and this night seem far worse than others.

"What?" Rina was confused. _Did he just ask her to let him help her to bed?_ "Really, Bryce I'm not drunk."

"Good, because if you were then I wouldn't feel right about doing this." Bryce quickly closed the distance between them before grasping her cheek gently, he brought his lips to hers.

Rina blinked repeatedly at first; stunned to suddenly feel the pressure of his cool lips against hers. But all too soon, her eyes swept close as her lips parted, allowing him further access to her mouth. In but moments he was slanting those lips across hers before delving his tongue into her wet heat. He tasted wonderful, and Rina picked up the aftertaste of cinnamon within the recesses of his mouth. She knew what they were doing was dangerous in terms of where it would all lead, but she couldn't help thinking that this felt so right.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself even closer to him, reveling in the feel of his tight muscles pressed against the fabric of her beige business suit. One of her fingers accidentally brushed by the space where his wings grew out of his back and she immediately heard a low moan in response. She instantly realized that she'd just found the angel _g-spot_. Rina continued to revel in the taste of his mouth as she felt her body being dissected of its clothes with ease. When Bryce paused to pull her pants from her legs, she was provided a moment to gaze at the passionate haze upon his face, with his wings spread wide and showering angel dust, she felt as if she'd died and gone to heaven. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips when he stripped off his clothing and soon stood before her in all his naked glory. Although Rina was still wearing her undergarments she knew they would provide no barrier for the fine specimen that stood before her.

Bryce returned to the couch before pulling her atop him, allowing her legs to straddle his lap. "Take this opportunity to stop this now if you so desire."

"You've got to be kidding," Rina was surprised she could still form words considering how worked up she was at the moment.

"If we do this, there will be no turning back. _You will be my woman._" The very reason Bryce had not had a single fling since Maya was due to the fact that he couldn't have casual sex without the thought of commitment. This made him so unlike other angels and vampires or even mortals who often let their cocks rule them. Bryce's main driving factor was loyalty. If a woman could give herself to him and him alone, then he would be more than happy to return the favor. Unlike a vampire he had no need to seek out various partners to feed which would often lead to sex. Bryce hadn't expected to find someone he'd want to be with irrevocably. But it seems he was very close to doing so, despite the obvious road blocks they would no doubt face in the future.

"So, _make me_ your woman," Rina replied huskily. She noted the flare of passion in the golden depths of the angel's eyes as well as the slight smile that curved his oh so kissable lips.

"As you wish." Bryce claimed her lips once more before peeling her bra off. His palms cupped the firm globes and squeezed gently, all the while his cock pushed against her flat belly insistently. He would continue to deny its desire to bury itself within the depths of Rina's warm body, not before she was ready. Reluctantly he released her lips and placed her on the couch before using both hands to divest her of her panties. They were a pale pink. He noted the blush on her face matched the color of those panties, before he parted her legs and placed his head at the juncture of her thighs.

"Bryce, oh my God!" Rina panted as she felt his tongue expertly licking her into a frenzy. She bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan. It felt like he was licking a trail of wildfire throughout her innermost core. If she had suspected even a month ago that she would be allowing an angel to perform cunnilingus upon her, she would have scoffed at the idea.

Rina involuntarily grasped the silky tresses of his yellow blonde hair in an effort to hold his head closer to her. Black spots were soon flickering across her eyes as he chewed and nibbled gently against her most tender flesh. Suddenly - but not surprisingly - her body began to jerk with tight fits as she found her earth shattering release. Her chest rose and fell repeatedly as a light sheen of perspiration trickled between her breasts. Rina's eyes were closed in ecstasy but she felt as he positioned himself between her spread legs. His tongue was suddenly replaced with the living steel that was his throbbing manhood.

Bryce entered her luscious body until he'd filled her to the hilt. He then held himself completely still before looking her directly in the eyes. "You're mine, Rina Boldare. Never forget that." He began to move then, pumping his hips in circular motions in order to gain even more depth within her tight, slick walls.

"_Ahhh, nnhh_!" Rina couldn't help it as her moans finally filled the room. She was grateful when he kissed her, thus muffling the sounds. Rina wasn't thinking of who would overhear them right now, perhaps in the light of day when it was all said and done she would reflect upon that. But right now, all that mattered was what this wonderful angel was doing to her with his fantastic body. Her hands once again stroked against his back before coming to caress the inner curve of his tawny wings. She heard a low growl-like moan against her lips and repeated the process. If possible, his hips moved even faster against her causing the couch to scrape across the carpet. When he suddenly released her lips, a loud moan escaped them once more as she climaxed for the second time. However, it seemed she would not be alone as a grunt sounded from Bryce's lips before his entire body shuddered above her.

Bryce pressed his cheek against hers as he willed his flexing body under control. It had been a long time since he'd deposited his seed within a woman's body but had to admit that it felt wonderful to do so. Even now, her satiny folds continued to grip him despite the fact that he'd begun to lose some of his turgidity. The thoughts of being able to do this with her every night brought with it burgeoning joy. However, their happiness would have an expiration date. Rina was not immortal. And although that could be easily remedied if she were compatible for the Making process, he liked that idea even less. There was an innocence Rina possessed as a human woman that had ironically drawn him; Making her into a vampire would wipe away that innocence forever. However, there was no other choice for a human to become immortal, other than the rare Making of an angel which most people had not believed possible. Bryce did not feel for one second that he would have such luck with Rina, as Raphael had with Elena. The Making of an angel was a once in a lifetime feat, and that was in terms of immortal lifetimes.

After lifting Rina gently in his arms, he took her upstairs. She cuddled against his chest with her eyes closed revealing that she trusted him completely. The sight of her nude body in his arms was already re-igniting the fires of desire within his body. He feared there was no help for it. The heiress would not get very much sleep this night.

OOO

Sleep had come rarely since Veronika had been at the Refuge; making it a good thing that vampires didn't require nearly as much of it as humans did. However, she had managed to drift off briefly that night. She'd skipped taking her painkillers before bed and although the niggling pain in her healing shoulder should have kept her awake, it didn't. But she still managed to maintain enough of a sense of wakefulness to know when something was not right. Her body suddenly tensed when she realized she was no longer alone in her bed chambers. Her eyes flew open at the exact moment to see the gleam of a weapon poised above her. Veronika quickly rolled her body out of the way and almost instantly heard the impact of the blade slicing into the mattress where she had been only a moment before.

She rolled off the bed completely before coming to her feet. Aside from the bandages that covered her chest and torso, she wore only a pair of loose-fitting, black, pajama pants. She realized this made the handicap of her injury obvious to the infiltrator. Although the room was almost pitch dark, Veronika instantly recognized her attacker. He was the vampire with the platinum blonde hair that had felled her with his gauntlet grapple that morning at the Essex estate.

"You are indeed old, only a vampire of our age would have such good reflexes," Leigh stated with a grin on his handsome face.

"What makes you think you're _my _age?" Veronika asked with a smirk. She hoped to get him talking while she glanced around for a weapon of some sort. She hadn't been provided with any since she'd been at the Refuge with the belief that she'd be safe there_. So much for that concept_.

"Are you suggesting you're even older than six hundred?" Leigh wanted to know.

Veronika scoffed at him. "_Six hundred_, is that it?"

Leigh's grin faded. "I don't care if you claim to be over a thousand, for you're clearly at a disadvantage my dear." His gleaming eyes gazed upon her missing arm. "Our friend left you with quite a gift didn't he? And now it's time to finish the job." He was done talking, it was time for action. Twirling the gleaming long sword expertly, he lunged towards the female vampire; his intent to rip her apart until nothing was left but her bloody entrails, knowing that such a dismemberment would _kill_ even the oldest of vampires.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Warning, adult situations._

Veronika knew it was imperative that she avoid the pointy end of the sword. If her attacker managed to slash her or _worse_, hack off another of her limbs then the fight would be over before it'd barely begun. After anticipating his first lunge, she twirled out of the way at the very last second. She wasn't surprised that he didn't let up and was instantly slashing at her once again. In an effort to avoid the last attack, she threw herself across the dresser accidentally smashing her elbow into the mirror before falling to the other side. She rolled onto her feet and quickly performed a backward flip and landed behind a recliner chair. When he speared through the chair with his sword and managed to cut her on her good shoulder; she suppressed a cry of frustration before once again putting some distance between them. She knew if she ran for the bedroom door, with the time it took her to open it he would have already cut her down. If she was going to escape him, it wouldn't be that way.

Leigh paused to twirl his sword as he gazed at the vampire huddled against a medium sized window that was covered with wooden blinds. His nostrils flared at the scent of fresh blood that stained the white bandages on her chest. After he killed her, he would taste her. Not directly from her mutilated body - _oh no_ - but a lick from his sword would do. For he planned to slice her up enough times to coat the weapon with a stream of her life blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Veronika once again sought to keep him talking as she formulated an escape plan in her mind.

"Why indeed?" Leigh sighed but suddenly stopped twirling his blade. "Your bitch of an employer believes she has won. And apparently she holds you in some high regard. Your death is simply to teach her a lesson, and to warn her that _this_ isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"If you want an honest fight with her, then come clean, tell us exactly who you're working for."

"Hmm, nice try. See, we know Miss Boldare now has the backing of the archangel Raphael, and that would be most unwise. However, if I've alleviated some of your questions in these last moments of your life, then I'm glad for it. But you've already taken up more of my night than I had intended."

Veronika waited until he lunged at her one more time before quickly side stepping the blade, then she grabbed his wrist with her good arm while using his forward momentum to push them both through the window. The blinds caved and the glass cracked from the sword and very soon, they were both airborne. Her dorm was located upon a steep mountain bluff but luckily there was a ledge just below the building that offered them a reprieve from the deeper drop off filled with jagged spikes. She managed to knee her attacker in the stomach mid air, before grasping him and moving him directly beneath her. Within seconds, they both impacted upon the stone ledge. Her attackers' body took the brunt of the fall since she had landed atop him. She noted by the dazed look in his eyes that he'd been stunned which was all the opportunity she needed.

Jumping to her feet, Veronika grabbed his discarded sword and quickly stabbed him through the neck with it. She heard the gurgling noises as blood soon began to spout from his lips. She could have easily sliced off his head but stilled her hand. She instead left the sword in his neck and glanced upward at the night sky; the stinging pain of new wounds an afterthought. It wasn't long before she saw wings flapping in the distance. She hadn't been certain if anyone had heard the commotion in her quarters for the various rooms within the dorm were separated by thick walls. But it seemed that somehow word had got out that she was in trouble.

Veronika knew she was a mess, with blood staining her skin and the bandages around her torso. Not to mention her hair must have been all askew. When two male angels landed on the ledge, she recognized the red-haired one immediately. The other was a pale skinned angel with white-blond hair and pristine white wings that shone like a diamond. She'd never seen an angel that looked like him before and his appearance contrasted to Galen's like night and day.

"Veronika, _where are you?_"

She looked up at the sound of her name and saw that the lights were now on in her quarters. Within moments she saw Jasper sticking his head out the window. "Down here," She stated dryly before returning her attention to Galen who had moved towards the fallen vampire.

Jasper managed to scale the wall before coming to a landing at Veronika's side. "You're injured." He stated the obvious as he stared at her bleeding shoulder.

"It's just a scratch." There was a warning look in Veronika's eyes that said she didn't want him fussing over her. She hoped he heeded it.

Jasper pressed his lips together before flicking his eyes away from the female vampire to look at Galen who had just pulled the sword out of the fallen vampires' neck. "Who is he?"

"He's not one of ours," Galen responded.

"I don't know his name. But he was there that day at the Essex estate. He led the team of vampires," Veronika decided she would not be excluded from the conversation. She also recognized that Galen was in charge and sought to give him the quickest answers so that they could get to the bottom of the attack post haste.

"You left him alive." Galen glanced over at the female vampire, who although she was bloodied had apparently managed to be victorious against an armed and experienced vampire, and she'd accomplished this despite the glaring handicap of her injury! He was impressed, but kept it to himself.

"I find that questioning a corpse can be difficult, don't you?" Veronika didn't mean to sound as bitter as she did but couldn't help it. Within moments, other angels began to show up at the scene, apparently alerted to the commotion occurring in the dead of the night. Two arrived with a stretcher to take the half dead vampire away.

Jasper turned to Veronika. "We should get you back inside. Perhaps you should stay with me, just in case." He realized that no matter how he phrased it, that offer simply wouldn't sound right.

Veronika ignored him and noted when the pristine white angel came forward. He held a hand out to her before speaking.

"I am Aodhan, I will get you back to the top."

Veronika stared at him as if he had two heads. "Are you sure about that? I'd get blood all over you."

"It will wash away," Aodhan simply replied.

Veronika didn't like the idea of flying with anyone, but she knew she couldn't climb back up the ledge, especially with only one arm.

"Here," Jasper took his jacket and covered Veronika with it. "That should help." Jasper watched as Aodhan placed his arm around the waist of the female vampire touching her as little as possible and avoiding all contact with skin. Jasper knew this had nothing to do with Aodhan's fear of being covered in blood, but most likely was a result of his phobia against touching others period. He was surprised the angel even offered to take Veronika, but supposed that Aodhan was perhaps embracing change, even in this small way. Within seconds they were airborne, then Jasper turned to give Galen his full attention. "I failed her."

"Are you her appointed protector?" Galen asked. "She didn't seem very grateful."

"She's here for recovery, yet someone almost managed to succeed in an attempt on her life. I wouldn't be feeling very chipper either."

Galen turned in preparation for flight. "I have to contact Raphael. I need to ascertain how he wishes to proceed. I can employ a traditional interrogation or perhaps he will travel here to take the man's memories."

"Taking his memories would probably be best, he's not a young vampire, he won't break easily. Plus, this may finally lead to a breakthrough in the case."

"I agree." Galen performed a vertical take off but hovered for a few seconds. "Do find a way to keep a closer eye on our guest. I'd hate to have her leave us before I get a chance to see what she can truly do." He then rose into the air, his purpose to call Dmitri. The vampire would then decide if the matter was important enough to garner Raphael's immediate attention.

OOO

The rays of the sun had only just begun to seep into the master bedroom of Rina's spacious apartment when the heiress silently left the bed and donned a silk robe. Her gaze lingered on the fine specimen of male angel that lay sprawled across her bed, with only a sliver of material covering his hip and thigh area allowing for minimal decency. She knew Bryce was naked beneath those sheets and the thought did not fail to turn her on. However, in the light of day as she began to process just what she had allowed herself to engage in the previous night, she began to wonder at the wisdom behind it all. Forcing her eyes away from the stunning image her new lover created with one arm lazily thrown across his forehead, Rina made her way to the private wash room located off the master bedroom.

She barely noticed her lavish surroundings, including the large vanity set with a gilt trimmed mirror as well as golden ceramic counters built around the sink. A Jacuzzi tub equipped with a shower graced the right half of the area. Rina turned the faucet on only a trickle so as not to wake her sleeping companion and quickly washed her face. She noted the dark shadows under her eyelids which were an indication of the little sleep she'd gotten the previous night. However, she'd never trade what she'd shared with Bryce for a good night's sleep. It simply wasn't an even deal, and she'd certainly spent enough on cosmetics to find something that would cover all proof of her sleepless night.

After drying her face with a white fluffy towel, Rina returned to the bedroom and headed for the dark paneled dresser that sat opposite the large bed. Her gaze was quickly drawn to the outline of Bryce's body in the mirror. A part of her wanted to return to the bed and wake him. She'd never felt more desirable than when his luminous eyes were on her reflecting their own passion. At some point she wondered if she should perhaps pinch herself. _She had become the lover of an angel and simply could not get enough of him!_ As if Bryce suddenly sensed her thoughts, those beautiful eyes flew open and instantly locked with her reflection in the mirror.

Rina did not turn around, but stared as her _golden boy_ slowly extricated himself from the sheets and rose in all his naked glory. He made no attempts to cover himself for Rina knew his clothing was still downstairs where he'd initially discarded them. She felt her nipples stiffen against the silky material of her robe as she gazed upon his magnificent body that he seemed to have no qualms displaying before her. Rina's eyes did fall upon that part of him that had brought her to pleasure several times the previous night and was pleased to witness his morning arousal.

Rina squeezed her eyes shut briefly and shook herself inwardly. Their night of pleasure where they had given in to their most base desires was over. Now it was time to figure out exactly what Bryce meant when he claimed she was now _his woman_. "We need to talk." Rina's eyes locked with Bryce's in the mirror before she finally turned around to face him.

Bryce nodded slowly. "You may speak, but I will hear nothing that hinders upon regret over what has occurred between us." There was very little space between them as Bryce towered over her, he had her by at least half a foot which meant she had to constantly crane her neck upwards to look at him. He found he'd prefer them on even standing, which was easy to accomplish while in bed.

"Last night was fantastic, but I think we need to be realistic, What will people say about this relationship?"

"Are you ashamed of me?" There was a hard glint in Bryce's eyes as he asked that question.

"Of course not, why would you even think that?" Rina wondered if she had somehow inadvertently put her foot in her mouth.

"Yet you wish to keep this a secret?"

Rina had not actually thought of that at first but now realized it may not be a bad idea. Bryce was part of her security detail and he was now in essence mixing business with pleasure. How would Dmitri or even Raphael react if they learned that the lines were being blurred in this relationship? And bad press was certainly not something she was unused to, despite Archangel Tower's efforts to squash such attention. If it was revealed that she had taken an angel lover, Rina didn't put it past some loon claiming she was now anti-human since her friends and _lover_ all appeared to be immortal. No, it was best if things simply remained the way they were, which would include keeping the fact that she'd been intimate with Bryce on the down low.

"Until we know exactly where this relationship is headed then that may be best. I don't exactly have a life expectancy like you do."

Bryce was silent for a moment as he realistically pondered her fears. "This would be a non-issue if you consider the Making process."

"Making?" Rina echoed.

"Become a vampire, embrace immortality and remain at my side for eternity."

"You want me to become a vampire?" Rina had to ask the question, for she could see the hesitancy in his eyes even as he'd spoken his last words.

"It is the only solution for us to be together. I will not be forced to watch you grow old ... I will not be forced to watch you die." A muscle ticked in Bryce's chiseled cheek as he realized this line of conversation was not something he cared for.

Rina respected Veronika a great deal and knew deep down that her companion was a good person and very skilled in combat to boot. However, Rina knew enough about the Making process to realize that newly Made vampires were considered very weak. She would not come anywhere close to Veronika's experience level perhaps not for hundreds of years. But at least she would be alive, remain as unchanged as she was now, and have Bryce in her life. But those perks did not come without a price, nor did it appeal to her that this clearly would not be Bryce's optimal choice. "This is not what you really want for me," She decided to state the obvious realizing there was no other way out of this.

He was silent for several seconds before finally responding with the truth. "I would prefer to Make you an angel, but that is not possible."

"You mean like, Elena was Made an angel?"

Bryce nodded.

"I take it that's not something that happens often." As the words left her lips, Rina found herself woefully distracted as Bryce stretched his nude body lithely. His wings spread to their fullest span and muscles rippled through his arms and thighs as he completed the stretch. Rina once again found her eyes on his throbbing cock and realized she couldn't take this anymore. "Maybe we should get dressed."

Bryce shook his head, "That would prove counterproductive."

"Huh?" Rina imagined there was a dumbfounded look on her face at that very second. However, when Bryce closed the distance between them and soon encompassed her in the embrace of his powerful arms and wingspan, she soon began to understand his motives. "I have to get ready for work soon," Rina managed to say even as her eyes lingered on his lips with longing.

"Your work can wait," was Bryce's breathy response before slanting his lips across hers. He pressed his body against hers, reveling in the feel of the silky robe against his bare skin. He made certain that she felt the insistent press of his cock against her stomach so that she would have no doubts as what was to come.

Within moments, Rina felt some of the contents on her dresser slide backward as she was seated on the dresser with Bryce planted between her spread legs. As her robe fell away and she once again felt the press of bare skin against skin, she realized one fact. _She would be very late for work that day!_

OOO

Elena was waiting for Rina in the lobby a couple hours later when she emerged from her limo and entered Archangel Tower. A part of her wondered if the hunter would be able to sense the fact that although she wasn't very well rested, she had been extremely satisfied with the events of the previous night and that very morning. Rina managed to control the flush on her cheeks as she thought of the things she and Bryce had engaged in within the confines of her bedroom. She'd never been so thoroughly pleasured in her life and couldn't wait for more. If he truly didn't wish her to become a vampire then there was no hurry to make a decision, and in the meantime she had no qualms over enjoying herself with him.

"Well I'm glad to see you're in a good mood," Elena commented.

"Yes, it was an great day yesterday and has been an incredible morning so far," Rina replied with a grin.

Elena sensed that Rina was almost euphoric, but decided not to comment on it, not when she was the bearer of bad news. "Not for everyone I'm afraid. Walk with me." She moved to lead the way towards the elevator pads. She hadn't wanted to alarm Rina first thing in the morning but it couldn't be helped. Once they were in the confines of an elevator car, she turned to give the younger woman her full attention.

"Veronika was attacked at her recovery location last night." At the alarmed expression on Rina's face, Elena added quickly. "She wasn't seriously harmed. She did manage to catch the vampire who lead the attack on your mansion. Raphael is on his way there to question him. Hopefully soon, we'll be able to tie him to Mr. Lacoby and the unknown angel accomplice."

"Oh God." Rina suddenly felt guilty that she had spent a night of passion in Bryce's arms while Veronika had been God knows where fighting for her life. "I should go see her - why can't I go see her Elena?" She had asked this question before but they had always skirted around the true reasons.

"Because the location is only for angels and their vampires. It's called the Refuge, and I shouldn't even be telling you that much. But no humans are to ever go there." Elena was aware of at least one time when that rule was broken. After her transformation to an angel, she had been in a coma for a whole year. Sara had been worried sick about her. Raphael had granted Elena peace of mind by arranging to have Sara brought to the Refuge. Of course the Guild Director's eyes had been bound and she'd had no idea in which direction they'd traveled. But none of that mattered, for Elena had been able to reunite with Sarah who although they were not related by blood, was family nonetheless.

Rina didn't protest knowing that it would do no good. "I'd like to talk to her."

"Sure, we're on the way to META's floor, you can call her from there."

"Do we know why she was attacked?" Rina gazed at her imploringly, willing Elena to be honest with her.

Elena sighed before running a hand through her white blond hair. "Something about you needing to be punished."

"Dear God," Rina clutched her stomach before lowering her head. Her breathing increased slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know if I'm strong enough for this. I've never been in a battle where someone just wants to destroy me at all costs. What do I do, Elena?"

"We wait, if Raphael learns a name of who is responsible, then the ball will be in our court."

"And if he _doesn't?_" Rina could tell by the look in Elena's luminous silver gaze that failure would throw a wrench in their plans. She decided to state the obvious, "Then we'll be back to square one." Rina hoped for her sake that Raphael did learn something, for she didn't know how much more of this she could take. And if the perpetrator was now targeting those close to her, then just about _anyone_ could be at risk.

"I would ask that you discuss one other topic when you speak to Veronika." Elena lead the way from the elevator that had just arrived on META's floor. She knew she was placing a lot on the younger woman's plate, but it was imperative that this topic be brought up and _before_ Raphael arrived at the Refuge, which wouldn't be long now.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded monotone, as she could not wring the disconcerting events from her mind.

"You have come to accept Archangel Tower's future involvement with the AGF device and your company. We simply need to ensure that the one closest to you shares the same belief." Elena came to stand outside the door that housed the super computer before turning to give Rina her full attention. Through the actions of the heiress in the past, Elena had come to realize that Rina and Veronika were much more than employer and employee, they were best friends as well. Therefore, Veronika's opinions could not simply be tossed aside, but it was imperative that they all be on the same page.

"Veronika is always very astute. She foresaw problems with Lacoby before I even confided with him on the completion of AGF. But I didn't listen." Rina sighed before running a hand through her unbound hair. "I know she doesn't trust you all one hundred percent yet, but that is simply her nature. Honestly I don't think she'll fight me on this decision. You have nothing to worry about."

"Unfortunately since she's a vampire we have to go one step further." Elena opened META's door and waited for Rina to enter before following. The room was illuminated by bright fluorescent lights but currently the super computer was offline.

Rina's brow furrowed at Elena's last comment. "I'm not following."

"In order for Veronika to work within the construct of Archangel Tower, she must first pledge loyalty to Raphael."

Rina's eyes widened slightly as realization struck her. "Oh. So, you want _me_ to be the one to convince her?"

"I don't think she'll appreciate hearing it from anyone else," Elena explained.

"I don't understand why."

There was an apologetic look on Elena's face as she spoke. "It's angel/vampire politics."

"I ... didn't think foreign vampires would be accepted that easily," Rina commented.

"Well I imagine there is a screening process. Vampires that have completed their one hundred year contract are not obligated to serve only in the area of their Making. Take Venom - who you've met - for example. He was made by Neha who is the Archangel of India. Venom proved himself to be very useful, and now he's a member of Raphael's Seven. These vampires and angels are the ones you want on your side when you're in a fight."

Rina couldn't disagree with Elena there. Illium's presence at her mansion that fateful day had turned the tide irrevocably in their favor. "I understand how respected the Seven are. Will Veronika command that kind of respect should she accept this position?"

"Well, respect must first be earned. Although I'd say Veronika is well on her way to _earning_ that respect. While I haven't seen her in action up close, I have read the reports and seen the aftermath of her wrath personally. She would fit in perfectly here, all she has to do is accept Raphael as her liege first."

"I'll talk to her, but if she refuses-"

"She won't refuse you," Elena injected.

"I _won't_ use our relationship and her desire to please me to force her into this decision." Riina's tone was adamant.

"Even if it will save her life?" Elena realized she couldn't dance around the truth anymore. Either Veronika served Raphael or she would have to leave. And chances are her ties to Rina were too strong for her to be able to do that. If Raphael allowed a vampire with no loyalties to work within his tower, it would be a personal insult against the archangel. She would be ordered to leave, but if she refused to do so...

"Elena, _really_ ... I've been waiting for you to hit the punch line. Any second now will do."

"Like I said, it's silly angel/vampire politics. It never makes any sense, just like the business politics you're experiencing with your company. They exist for a reason, regardless of how we may feel about them. But that's the way the cookie crumbles. And I promise that's the last cliché I'm going to toss your way today, scouts honor." Elena raised her hand and offered half a smile.

"Alright," Rina made a sweeping motion with her right hand towards the exit. "I got work to do."

Elena nodded and was about to leave when something else occurred to her. "One more thing, how is Bryce working out?"

Rina knew she must have turned three shades of red at that question. She'd almost forgotten about the awesome fun she was having with her Golden Adonis in light of Veronika's problems, but Elena had inadvertently remedied that. "He's working out great." She wasn't certain of what else to say.

"Glad to hear it. I'll catch you later." Elena left the room and closed the door behind her.

As Rina moved to power on META's towers, she managed to ease her embarrassment as she turned her thoughts towards her upcoming conversation with Veronika. Within a few minutes, she was seated before an enlarged virtual monitor screen speaking to her friend of twenty years.

"V, I'm so glad you're okay. Well, as _okay_ as you can be." Rina realized that this latest attack literally added further insult to injury. But apparently the wound the platinum haired vampire had inflicted on Veronika's good shoulder had already healed.

"My arm has re-grown some. I'm still missing my second elbow. I'd show you but - well like you'd say, that would be an over share." There was a slight curve of Veronika's lips to indicate her attempt at being humorous.

"I can't believe this will all be over soon, and you'll get to come home and-" Rina cut herself short as her conversation with Elena rose in her mind.

"Where exactly_ is_ home, Rina?"

"Where the heart is," Rina replied with a grin. "A bad cliché I know. I ... I need to ask you something, V-"

"You want me to pledge my loyalty to Raphael," Veronika stated flatly.

Rina's eyes widened slightly before she lowered her gaze completely. She didn't even bother asking Veronika how she knew, the vampire could be so intuitive she must have picked up on the vibe somehow. "Apparently, um... this is their way of things."

There was silence for almost a minute before Rina finally found the strength to look V in the eyes once again.

"Rina, if this is what you wan-"

"_Stop!"_ Rina immediately pulled up a virtual side tab and began typing a code. Within seconds, a safety lock appeared on the side of the screen. "I encrypted the call, the line's secure now." Although Rina didn't think her conversations were being monitored, she knew they had the ability to do so from within the tower and she had also requested that the security cameras be video feed only with no audio. In essence, their conversation would now be completely private.

"V, before you make your decision, I want you to take me out of the picture. Whether you work for Raphael or not will be ultimately your decision. You know how much I trust and respect your counsel. But I will never force you into a situation where you are uncomfortable simply by remaining at my side."

"You know it's not that simple, Rina. Even if I_ could_ work for an angel again, the missing pieces of my past would come back to haunt me."

"What if you did know of your past, would it change how you feel." This was a thought that had suddenly occurred to Rina. Perhaps Raphael could help her with her unknown past.

Veronika was silent for several seconds before replying. "As I said, it's not so simple, Rina. I know that working for you, I'd rarely to get my hands dirty. Such will not be the case with Raphael. It has less to do with me feeling some sense of chivalry and more to do with the fear of encroaching darkness."

"Oh my God, what are you saying?" Rina felt her heart clench as she waited with bated breath for Veronika to continue.

"Each time I fight, each time I _kill_; I feel something clawing at me, desperate to clamber to the surface. The person I was in the past, Rina ... she _craved _this. And she will crave it again."

"Don't do it!" Rina stated quickly. "You have to tell him _no_." She lowered her gaze, unable to look at Veronika. She knew what she was asking. She was in essence ending their working relationship, for as Elena had spelled out, Veronika could not remain here unless she pledged her loyalty to Raphael. But the last thing she wanted was for Veronika to descend into a blood lust incensed madness that would in essence force Raphael to end her. "I'm so sorry, V."

"It's not your fault," Veronika replied quietly. "Know that I will keep my promise to look after your future children...if I'm able."

"Don't talk like that, this isn't goodbye!" Rina's adamant green eyes rose to the screen.

"Isn't it?" Veronika's intense gaze suddenly faltered as she glanced towards the entrance of her room.

"What is it?" Rina asked.

"There was an explosion, Rina I have to cut this short." Veronika was already on her feet.

"Call me back and let me know what's going on," Rina stated quickly.

"I will if I can." Angel loyalty or not, Veronika knew there were secrets about angel kind that she couldn't discuss with _any _mortals and that included one she'd been loyal to for twenty years. Clearly something was happening at the Refuge but only time would tell if it was something worthy of Rina's ears. After disconnecting the phone call, Veronika quickly left her quarters which had been put together again after her encounter the previous night. She held the brown coat flung over her shoulders together with her good arm as she ran towards the direction of the blast. She began to get a sinking feeling when she realized she was headed towards the lock-up. The platinum haired vampire had been brought there instead of the infirmary and had been treated separately. The dozen or so vampires and angels on the scene assisted two vampire guards that had been injured. She soon noted Galen emerging from the smoke filled room that had housed their prisoner. He was empty handed. _This didn't bode well._ She noticed when he said something to Jasper briefly.

Veronika remained on the sidelines, unwilling to inject herself into the commotion playing out in the open courtyard that surrounded the lock up. It wasn't until she heard the powerful flapping of wings that she glanced upward to see Raphael about to come in for a landing. She gazed at him intently, taking in his soft white wings touched with gold that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Even after he'd landed and had slid those wings closed, she continued to watch him. Rina had informed her of his pending arrival and she knew she should leave the area less she make herself too available when it was time to question her. She watched as he spoke to both Galen and Jasper and knew by the somber expression on their faces that something was very wrong. Her obvious thought was that the vampire had escaped, but when another angel emerged from the room carrying a char-blackened humanoid head, she realized the only thing the silver haired man had escaped was to the afterlife. It soon dawned on her what must have happened. Whoever was truly in charge of the operation against Rina knew that the vampire had been captured and dealt with the problem the best way they knew how. But a simple explosion would not have cut the vampire's head off, which meant someone had been in the lock-up with him either before or directly after the explosion.

Veronika turned away abruptly. She wasn't angered by the fact that the perpetrator had been allowed to infiltrate Raphael's section of the Refuge and slay a potential witness right under their noses. Rather, she was upset because Rina would have to suffer longer than was necessary since those responsible were still out there. Veronika kept walking, not certain of where she was going but knew she had no intentions of heading home at the moment. She soon found herself in the outer courtyard of the library she had once visited with Bryce. She had no intention of entering, but instead stood before the stone fountain that spewed crystal clear water several feet into the air. She'd expected Raphael to be busy at the site of the explosion for some time. But when she heard the sound of approaching wings over the gentle trickle of the fountain, she realized she'd been wrong. Soon, the Archangel of New York landed deftly beside her. He folded his wings neatly behind his back before turning to gaze at her intensely.

"You know why I'm here." Cobalt blue eyes regarded her, unblinking.

Veronika nodded but said nothing.

"What is your decision?"

Veronika was silent for a moment before replying, "I don't think you'd truly want me as part of your team."

"The invitation would never have been offered if that were the case." His tone was curt and abrupt.

Veronika smirked inwardly, the audacity of this archangel was astounding. _What invitation? _ The topic of her joining him had been broached indirectly first through Jasper and then Rina. He never had to bother uttering the words himself and yet he was here demanding an answer. Maybe it wasn't his audacity but perhaps his utter arrogance that left her almost gagging. "I must decline at this time." She saw the way he tilted his head in question at her response.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." Veronika's gaze held his, unwavering.

"I can not accept that answer, for I would be forced to eject you from the Refuge at this very instant. Seeing that you are still recovering from your injuries which occurred while in my territory, that would be considered - inappropriate."

"You have your rules, feel free to follow them." When he was silent for several seconds, Veronika continued. "Should I go pack my things? Oh that's right, I didn't come here with much of anything did I?"

"You remind me, very much of Dmitri. And if I could not envision you among my team, then I would not be contemplating my next actions."

Veronika took a step back from him at those words; the first true feeling of concern for her life cropped up within her. She really believed he would simply banish her and not take her life in light of what that would do to his relationship with Rina and her company. But what did she truly know about this archangel, who other than letting Elena into his life had not shown any other signs of weaknesses. If he wanted to be cold and vicious, there certainly was nothing stopping him.

"I promise you, this won't hurt a bit." Raphael grasped her by the head, placing his palms against her temples as he began the thought stealing process.

Veronika's eyes went wide as Raphael soon invaded her brain and began to tear apart the fragile boundaries she had built to protect her sanity. If he kept this up, then even Veronika would lose sight of who she truly was and perhaps become the one thing she feared the most.

OOO

_A.N. With the Excerpt of Archangel's Storm out, the time frame of my story has become a bit muddled. Dmitri and Honor are married in this story as you know, but Jason's new mission certainly does not start post haste. I'm planning a tie-in for my epilogue to indicate the start of Archangel's Storm so that the timeline of my fanfic will flow better. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jasper arrived on the scene just in time to see Veronika go limp in Raphael's arms. He knew it was as a result of his intrusion into the female vampire's mind. However, it was the stunned look on Raphael's face that caused him real concern. _Just what did the woman's memories reveal?_ Jasper slowly moved forward to make his presence known. He noted the keen glare in Raphael's gaze as the archangel acknowledged him. Then he held his arms out, intent on taking Veronika off Raphael's hands quite literally.

"I'll return her to her quarters," Jasper stated and waited for Raphael to hand her over. The archangel paused for several moments before finally complying. Jasper cradled Veronika's unconscious slender form in his arms before returning his gaze to Raphael. "Sire, what did you see?"

Raphael regarded Jasper intensely for several seconds. "That this woman's past is best left undisturbed. Take her." Raphael tilted his head in the direction behind Jasper, indicating that this conversation was over. As Jasper left the area, he saw Galen headed towards Raphael. It didn't bother him that Raphael did not confide in him about what he saw. He was not a member of the Seven, and although he was trusted, perhaps the archangel did not wish to burden him with certain revealed truths that he _would_ share with his Seven.

Galen arrived at his sire's side and stood silently as he waited for Raphael to speak, he knew what had just taken place and would give Raphael the opportunity to either confide in him or keep it secret.

"Her memories had been wiped in the past. I delved deeper to see what was really there - to learn why for the past five hundred years she lived like a shell riddled with guilt. The concept of a vampire willingly starving herself is unheard of." Raphael didn't understand how it was even possible for a vampire to enter the angelic-styled sleep which put their bodies in a sort of suspended animation. That was simply an ability vampires did not possess, yet Veronika had somehow managed it. He folded his arms across his chest as he regarded Galen with a grim expression on his face. He "Her mind was riddled with darkness, if I'd delved further..."

"You would have unleashed it," Galen surmised.

Raphael nodded, "Unleashed a monster to rival many we have fought in the past. And then I would be forced to take her life. She has the potential for untold blood lust. It would seem that the memory wipe has somehow buried that deep within her. I could not see who had originally wiped her memory in the first place. And it's very possible that tampering with her mind further would have also triggered the release of that blood lust." Raphael was at a lost of what to do, his hands were in essence tied. He knew the woman's abilities gave her much potential to be a part of his team. But if she were essentially a ticking time bomb, how could he risk keeping her around? Vampires across the globe succumbed to blood lust all the time, but it would reflect badly upon him if he accepted an unstable vampire to work closely with his people in the tower. Yet all this was moot for she had already refused his offer. Thus he'd not risk Archangel Tower's business relationship with Boldare Enterprises. Yet a part of him suspected that Rina may still take offense if Veronika was banished.

Raphael wasn't so much concerned about the AGF's for his own people, immortals were formidable enough without fancy devices. But he knew how much the business contract would mean to Elena and the Guild Hunters. He couldn't be certain that Rina would not back out of a deal if things went sour with her vampire companion. "By right I should have her leave the Refuge post haste."

"Then why do you hesitate?" Galen asked calmly.

"Because despite the situation, I don't believe she deserves this. Keep it quiet that she has no loyalties for the time being. I've chosen patience in this matter, and perhaps it will not come back to haunt me." Raphael's wings flared wide before performing a vertical take-off. He'd made a decision he never would have considered before Elena came into his life. The old Raphael would have executed Veronika where she stood. But he'd let her live, believing that she was an integral piece to the puzzle of their current lives. All he could do was hope he had not been misguided.

Deep within the shadows, a pair of silver eyes watched as the two angels went their separate ways. Hidden within the narrow alley between two structures, he waited until it was safe to depart. The information he'd gained this day would be immeasurably useful and he had every intention of putting it to use.

OOO

Veronika awoke with a start. Her eyes flew open to gaze upon a bedroom that was not her own. She quickly used her good hand to run it over her body, ensuring that she had no further injuries other than her still missing left arm. She appeared to be fine. It wasn't long until she noted Jasper sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. He was using a small pairing knife to cut slices from a green apple.

"Good evening," Jasper said with a grin as he took a bite of an apple slice.

"I'm not dead," Veronika stated the obvious.

"Well I hope not. I rather dislike the idea of taking a corpse to my bed." The grin deepened on Jasper's handsome face. But he soon sobered slightly when she sent him a withering look. "No need to fret, since our quarters are located in the same dorm, yours are but a short distance away. I only brought you here to ensure that you would be safe until you recovered." He cut another slice of the apple before offering it to her. When she shook her head in refusal he continued. "Perhaps something more nourishing then." He tilted his head in the direction of the lamp table at her bedside of which sat a wine glass filled with dark, red blood.

Veronika glanced at the life-giving liquid as the cloying scent invaded her nostrils. She quickly turned away and shook her head once more. Food was the last thing on her mind, not when the image of Raphael taking her memories dominated all thought.

"You feed much less than normal vampires," Jasper commented.

"And what is a _normal_ vampire in your estimation?"

Jasper glanced upward as if to ponder her question before returning his bright emerald gaze to hers. "Point taken." _Normal and vampire were two words that probably shouldn't go in the same sentence. _"There is no hurry, but you should regain your strength. You've been through quite an ordeal."

"Which begs the question, why am I _not_ dead?" Veronika was very confused. She felt the same as she did the day before. She thought for sure that if Raphael had breached the barrier that separated her current memories from her past ones that surely she would know about it by now. And if he had indeed learned of her past, wouldn't he have found something worthy of ending her life over?

"What was that clever equestrian saying again? Oh that's right, _'don't look a gift horse in the mouth_.'"

"Cease your attempts at being quaint and just answer me clearly." Veronika had had enough of his antics. "What did he learn?"

Jasper swiped at a bit of apple that had clung to his lips with one finger before finally replying with the truth, "If he learned anything, he didn't share it with me."

Veronika immediately threw the covers off her and rose from the bed. She took note of her attire. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt of which the buttons were open, the bandages that covered her chest and torso prevented her from being indecent. A pair of flowing, silk, black pants completed her attire. She found her sandals on the floor and retrieved her jacket from a brace on the wall before heading for the door.

"I won't stop trying you know." Jasper stood and gazed at her wistfully. "I believe you need to loosen up, and I'm convinced I'm just the man to help you do so."

Veronika's current annoyance had yet to subside but she managed not to snap his head off. "Good luck with that." Without a backward glance, she turned and left the room.

OOO

Elena found herself at Rina's apartment that night and thought perhaps she should have waited until tomorrow to have this discussion with the heiress but felt the matter couldn't wait. Raphael had returned from the Refuge and Veronika still had not pledged her loyalty to him. Elena couldn't understand what had gone wrong. After she had first spoken with Rina it seemed as if the younger woman had understood the importance of this matter, yet they were now at an impasse.

Elena understood why Raphael had ceased the memory stealing process after the archangel had explained it to her. Basically, Veronika was a vampire standing on a precipice with only a thin wire keeping her for careening over the edge into darkness. There was much violence in the female vampire's past, Raphael had gathered that much and knew that allowing her to live was a serious risk, when there was but a narrow barrier holding back what could only be described as insanity. Elena sighed as she wondered if all this was coming to a head because of Rina Boldare's involvement with Archangel Tower. Or would Veronika have remained a ticking time bomb for basically the rest of her life.

After knocking three times on the door and receiving no answer, Elena allowed herself in with a key the heiress had entrusted to her when she'd first moved back to her apartment. It was a little after 9pm but Elena doubted Rina would be asleep already. She walked past the foyer and entered into the living room, both of which were empty. After making her way up the short flight of stairs, she headed towards the master bedroom and soon heard the sound of running water. She realized this was perhaps the reason the girl had not heard her initial knock. She thought to pop her head in and let Rina know she was there before returning downstairs to wait for her.

She entered the large spacious bed chamber that was dominated by a king sized bed with champagne colored satin sheets that appeared as if they had not been made since the previous night. Standing black corner lamps illuminated the room and matched the decor and furniture including the black trimmed champagne colored carpet. A doorway on the opposite side of the bed was cracked open slightly and was the source of the sound of running water. Elena moved towards the door intent on making her presence known when the water suddenly shut off. However, before she could say anything the door was pulled open and Rina appeared wearing only a fluffy, white towel wrapped around her torso. Elena immediately noted that the look of surprise on the girl's face was also coupled with utter embarrassment. She couldn't imagine what the younger woman could be embarrassed about since they were both women and had the same bits. It wasn't until Bryce strode up behind Rina that Elena got the gist of the situation.

"Elena," Rina was at a loss for words as she stood stock still in the doorway. She knew if she moved an inch that Elena would get an eye full of Bryce who was currently without a stitch. She'd been in a horrible mood when she'd returned home that night and Bryce had sought to comfort her. They had eventually ended up in the showers and would have once again returned to bed but it seemed they had a visitor.

"Just so you know, I did knock _three _times." Elena could only imagine just how embarrassed the girl was feeling, the red stain on her cheeks was only a slight indication. "I need to talk to you Rina, I'll wait for you downstairs." Elena turned and left the bedroom immediately. It didn't take long after she'd made herself comfortable on the couch when Bryce emerged fully clothed and descended the stairwell. He headed towards the bay windows before he stopped to turn in her direction. "Ah, so that's how you've been coming and going. So Romeo and Juliet," She quipped.

"I will understand if you report this to Dmitri." Bryce felt absolutely awful. He was worried about Rina's initial concerns regarding their relationship. Although he had reluctantly agreed that no one was to learn of their relationship until they were ready, the last thing he wanted was for them to be ousted like this.

Elena rose to her feet before crossing her arms over her chest, she regarded him curiously. "You care for her?"

"A great deal," Bryce replied truthfully.

"Then there's no reason to discuss this publicly and threaten your place on the detail. Who better to look after her than someone who cares for her," Elena commented.

"I appreciate this." Bryce bowed his head in respect for Elena. He wanted to know what had prompted Raphael's consort to come here in the middle of the night but decided it was none of his business. He quickly opened the window and prepared to exit. "Please, lock this after I depart."

Elena nodded to him and moved to do just that. She had barely snapped the latch shut when Rina appeared on the stairwell. The girl was wearing a lightweight pink sweater and grey yoga pants. Her still damp hair had been pulled into a pony tail. There was a pleading look in the younger woman's pale green eyes before she rushed down the stairs to Elena's side.

"Please, don't tell Raphael or Dmitri, not if Bryce will get in trouble." She wondered if Bryce would be kicked off her detail, then she'd have a difficult time seeing him as he'd no doubt be assigned other duties. He was the one rock she had left in this place with Veronika still so far away. Elena had proven she would be a good friend, but Bryce had given Rina so much more than that. He'd opened her eyes up to a relationship she hadn't realized she'd been missing.

"I don't keep secrets from my consort. Although I don't see him having a problem with this, as long as no rules were broken." Elena had already suspected that Rina had a thing for Bryce, but perhaps she hadn't suspected that they'd both have raging hormones that'd lead to sex so quickly. Rina seemed like she had a smart head on her shoulders, and Bryce's known abstinence practically made him a monk, not to mention his public disregard for most humans. Therefore she honestly hadn't seen this one coming, but realized that perhaps it could work in their favor.

"So, just to be clear," Rina cleared her throat before continuing. "Getting it on with an angel is not considered breaking the rules, right."

"If that were the case there would be a lot of rule breaking going on all over the world. Even I would have been guilty of it. I definitely shagged with Raphael before I was Made into an angel," Elena said with a grin.

Rina chucked realizing that the nervous tension that had been building up inside her was all for naught. "Well, what kind of rules should I stay away from, just so I know for future reference."

"It would be nothing on your part, Rina. Bryce is the one who would be called upon the carpet for breaking rules." Elena knew enough of Illium's story to have a past reference of what could happen to Bryce if he ever divulged angelic secrets to Rina. Part of Illium's punishment had been to lose his wings which had taken a year to grow back. But there was no telling if Raphael would be that lenient with Bryce who was _not_ a member of the Seven.

"The last thing I want is to get him into trouble." Rina knew they were playing with fire but hadn't realized just how much of a risk they were indeed taking with this revelation.

"Of course there would be no danger if you'd consider the Making process. I'd been meaning to talk to you about this for some time. Your ideas are so fresh and bold. Who knows what you can come up with technologically in another hundred years? Immortality would provide you with a platform to accomplish just that." There was a knowing look on Elena's face as she continued. "And now you have another reason. If things are getting serious between you and Bryce, then you could go all the way and actually have a life together."

"I actually had discussed this with Bryce," Rina began. "It's a big decision."

"One that I don't expect you to make lightly - or overnight. You should know that not everyone gets chosen for this process. And you are lucky to even be eligible."

"But, I'd have to serve Raphael?" Rina realized that the reason for her bad mood earlier was related to just that; Veronika having to serve the Archangel of New York. She was certain that wasn't something she'd care to do either. She was her own person, and the last thing she wanted was to take orders from someone else.

"Your contract will be waived in light of Boldare Enterprises ties with Archangel Tower. You'll still be a CEO, you'll just live much longer than you were meant to."

"Well you sure know how to sell a pitch." Rina lowered her gaze as she realized this would solve a couple of her problems, despite the fact she still knew that deep down he didn't want her to be Made. However, it would allow her to truly see where this relationship with Bryce was going, and he wouldn't be in danger of revealing angelic secrets to her as a result. "I'll honestly consider it." She returned her gaze to Elena. "But something tells me that's not the only reason you came to see me tonight. Did something happen with Veronika?" She'd been unable to reach the female vampire but had been informed that the man who had led the raid on her mansion had perished in a fire. The details were lacking, but the main part was that they'd been unable to question him in time.

Elena took a breath before continuing. "When we'd talked earlier, I got the impression you were going to convince her that working for Raphael was the best path to take. _What happened_?"

"Why don't _you_ tell me what happened instead?" Rina crossed her arms over her chest as she squared off against the female angel.

"You told her to make her own decision didn't you?"

"Actually, I told her _not_ to serve him," Rina answered truthfully.

Elena's mouth fell open in surprise. "_Why would you do that_?"

"Tell me what happened, is Veronika okay?" Rina repeated.

_"For now_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Angel/vampire politics, remember?" Elena stared at the girl incredulously.

"Listen, V has her reasons. And I suspect Raphael must understand this by now, or he would have already killed her."

Elena didn't counteract that belief, but knew that any leniency on Raphael's part was for Rina's sake alone. "What do you know about her past?"

"As little as everyone else does, but I know V, and I trust her with my life."

"What if the person you think you know is really someone else?" Raphael had shared with Elena enough of his encounter with Veronika to know that true darkness coupled with the potential for untold violence slept within the woman like a caged beast. "Raphael can't help her unless she trusts him completely."

"I won't make this decision for her." Rina sighed as she realized she didn't want to fight with Elena, but had to make the other woman see that this was simply _not _her choice to make. "_I can't."_

Elena threw her hands up in the air. "Well I tried. Sorry for interrupting your night with Bryce. And don't worry, your secret will be safe from the majority of your adoring fans." Elena winked at her before heading to the door. She realized this visit had been a complete waste of time and knew that this was far from being the end of it. She didn't want to see these affairs end badly for Rina or Veronika, and hoped that in the long run they would be able to do something to cease Veronika's downward spiral into oblivion.

OOO

_She gazed out at the adoring crowds filled with vampires and humans, all high on the blood lust that was to be presented that day in the ring of fire. It was a hazy summer afternoon, with overcast clouds of white and grey hanging their pallor over the arena. As the golden eyed vampire moved to join her sire in the large balcony reserved only for VIP's, she felt her heart clutch in her chest at what was to soon occur. By time the sun set that night, the ring of fire would be awash in a river of blood. _

_"You look stunning as usual." _

_The deep voice of her sire prompted her to gaze up into his handsome face. "You know that flattery will get you... everywhere." She winked at him. As immortals, they could spend days abed together never growing tired or hungry when it came to fulfilling the urgent needs of the flesh. She knew they could be seen by other patrons in the arena, therefore she did not touch him although her fingers ached to. While many suspected that she was one of her archangel's many lovers, it wouldn't do to flaunt it since she was also his second in command. As she gazed at his face, she soon noticed that flashes of white light began to obscure his features from view. Very soon she could not make out what he looked like at all. And the memories of their nights of passion began to fade away like paper exposed to the sun. _

_Soon the balcony vanished followed by the arena, and within moments she was falling through darkness for what seemed to go on for miles and miles. Until finally the grassy earth came up to greet her._

Veronika shot upright in bed as soon as her dream self made contact with the earth. The tightness in her chest coupled with harsh breathing along with a light sheen of perspiration indicated she'd been dreaming, or rather having a nightmare. The sad thing was, she had no idea if any of it was based in fact or if it was all just figments of her imagination. Was it possible she had once been the lover and second in command of an archangel? She couldn't even remember what he looked like much less his name. What she was certain of was that he was not part of the current Cadre of Ten. She knew the archangel Uram had been executed by Raphael not long ago, but was almost certain that he was not the man she'd dreamt of either. _Then just who was he?_

Veronika imagined there was a list out there that documented sleeping archangels. Perhaps her sire was on that list. She could go to Jessamy and ask for her assistance in this matter. But as soon as she came up with that idea, she discarded it. Even if Jessamy could help her find her sire, the last thing she wanted was for the truth to come out or to have at least the mention of his name spiral her into darkness. She knew she was better off leaving well enough alone, but had to wonder if these nightmares would continue from this point on. Had Raphael triggered something with his search of her memories that was responsible? She had no way to be certain, but had to wonder if the clarity of these images would improve as time went on. The only thing she could remember now about her sire's face, was his beautiful lavender eyes.

OOO

A lone angel landed within a copse of trees located next to the brick walled fortress that belonged to the angel who ruled Italy from his base in Florence. Montgomery's fortress was otherwise impenetrable, except for a certain few who knew their way around the imposing structure. Jaymes was one of those few as he briefly scanned the skies to ascertain he wasn't followed before moving deeper into the shrubbery. Within seconds, he located the hidden manhole that would lead into the basement of the complex. The moss covered passageways were primarily used by him and a scant few others, and had not been cleaned for some time. His wings would be covered with filth but it mattered little to him for they would soon be washed clean just like the enemies of his sire. Jaymes dealt with an aspect of Montgomery's rule that need never come to light.

As Jaymes' exited from the mossy almost sewer like hallways into the basement proper of the complex, he emerged into a white walled room made especially for him. Shower facilities as well as several silver cabinets occupied the room. Jaymes immediately got to work, first he removed his silver contacts revealing eyes of a deep crimson. He then quickly dissected himself of his clothes. First, he peeled off his lightweight cloak followed by a black shirt, pants and heavy black boots before moving beneath the nearest shower head. The spray of warm water flowed almost instantly to encompass his nude body with its warmth. He then grabbed a specific shampoo from one of the cabinets and soon began to lather it all over his hair and wings. Within moments, the brown dye of his hair faded to reveal silky black tresses, followed by chocolate brown wings turning a soft shade of off-white. There was a reason Jaymes' made the perfect spymaster for Montgomery. For no one within the angel's court was even aware he held the title.

The persona Jaymes had just washed away did not exist in Montgomery's world. But Jaymes did as his personal advisor. For most of his eight hundred years he had been a master of disguise. And it had allowed him to stay one step ahead Raphael's spymaster who Jaymes knew was currently in Italy. He'd met Jason once in the past and was grateful that the enemy spymaster had not been at the Essex estate during the attack on the Boldare heiress. While he was confident in his disguise and went so far as to don a concealing mask if the need arose, he'd rather not put it to the test against someone as skilled as Jason.

Typically, he used a different alias when shrouded within his alternate persona. However, the vampire Leigh had known him personally as he'd worked on stealth missions for Montgomery in the past. That unfortunately had made him a liability, one that Montgomery could not allow to live, not with Raphael's people hounding them like a pack of wolves.

Jaymes placed those thoughts from his mind as he turned off the shower then began flapping his wings furiously to disengage excess water before reaching for a towel. After drying himself, he sought an extra set of dry clothing in one of the cabinets. Unlike the attire he had just removed which had bordered on simple, Jaymes now donned a white shirt with cravat, black jacket and tailored matching pants. Large side panels within both pieces slid closed around his wing slots perfectly. Gleaming dress shoes completed his attire. He pulled his still damp hair back into a queue before exiting the room and heading back down a side hallway that led to a small stairwell. He followed the narrow passage to a store room on the first floor. A side peephole allowed him to see if anyone was in the room beyond before he slid the door open, which opened from a secret panel in the wall. Once a servant had seen him emerge and Jaymes had done what was necessary to keep the hidden entrance secret. He'd then dragged the body back down the stairs and disposed of it in the sewers.

Jaymes knew exactly where his sire would be at this time of day, therefore he wasted no time in traversing first the kitchen then one of the dining areas before arriving at a large, railing-less balcony on the second level where Montgomery stood with his back to him. A female servant came up to him and offered him a glass of wine which he refused. He barely noticed the linger of her gaze on him, yet his lips did curve upward in a slow smile. He'd just returned from the Refuge and hadn't had a woman in several days. He decided she would do nicely, with her dark curls and pixie face. Jaymes had no issues luring women to his bed, for once he was out of his persona, his handsomeness reeled them in like delicious bait on a hook. However, he would deal with his libido later, now it was time to issue his report to Montgomery.

Upon entering out onto the balcony, Jaymes bowed his head in reverence to his sire before greeting him. "It is done, Leigh has been silenced."

"And yet Raphael's spies are ever resilient." Montgomery turned to glance at the angel who had been his spymaster for several hundred years now, and Montgomery would trust no one else to see to private affairs. After the vampire Leigh had predictably been captured by Raphael's people, he'd sent Jaymes to orchestrate his demise. Little did Leigh know that the sole reason he had been assigned Veronika's assassination in the first place, was in the belief that he would fail, thus granting them the opportunity to move against him. Leigh would be telling no tales and thus Montgomery's involvement in this would remain covert. However, if Jaymes himself were ever compromised, then the gig would be up and Rina Boldare who now had Raphael's protection would be lost to him forever. He could not stand to be played by a human as had been the case with Andre Boldare. The man had refused his offer to be a part of the Mercury project and had done so for years. Montgomery did not take rejection well, therefore he'd decided to make certain the project was a failure. Jaymes himself had taken Andre's life and made it appear to be a heart attack. Montgomery never wanted to claim responsibility for the inventors death, merely to ascertain that his project never saw fruition. However, the man's daughter had taken it upon herself to complete Andre's work. And now with her managing to take control of Boldare Enterprises once more - would see her father's legacy complete. Montgomery would not have that, he was determined to soon see Rina Boldare in her grave and the company's projects delegated to another. He had thought that man to be Marc Lacoby, but the human had proven to be an inept weakling.

"They will learn nothing. The only other loose end left is Marc Lacoby himself." Jaymes' alter ego had dealt with the former CEO personally, and Montgomery had never been directly tied to Lacoby. The mortal knew Jaymes had an angelic backer, but not his identity. So while the human had no damming proof on them, it was best to leave no stone unturned.

"Then it's time we tied up that loose end," Montgomery stated as if he had been commenting on the decor and not plotting to end a man's life.

"Understood," Jaymes then turned the direction of the conversation to more important matters. "I have a plan to take out Rina Boldare, one that will not involve us directly."

"I like the sound of that, providing that the party involved is not incompetent."

"A thousand year old vampire is hardly incompetent." Jaymes smiled when he saw the glint of interest in his sire's dark eyes. "Miss Boldare's own vampire companion will eliminate her. I _know_ who Veronika really is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Elena walked into the META room and instantly knew by the expression on Rina's face that she had heard the recent news, considering the fact that the New York Times was now plastered on several of META's VR screens displaying_ said_ news.

"If you like, we can cancel the Guild Hunter AGF test event planned for this afternoon, in light of ... _these _matters," Elena stated. Rina had been present at all previous test days and the guild actually got on with her famously. Sarah had even commented that Rina would make an awesome Guild Hunter.

"Absolutely not." Rina turned to gaze at Elena with a determined expression on her face. "So what if Marc Lacoby was found dead last night, and half the world now believes I was involved in some conspiracy plot to end him. I am going to move on with _my_ life and wait for this nonsense to run it's course." She returned her gaze to the virtual article. "Really, I swear people watch too many mob movies."

"Don't worry, this will blow over in a matter of weeks if not days. Archangel Tower's PR team is on the job, and they got this one in the bag," Elena winked at her.

Rina nodded but continued to gnaw her teeth against at her bottom lip. She knew what this meant. Lacoby's accomplices could forever remain shrouded in secrecy due to his death. But, maybe she would now be left alone. And if Montgomery had been the one after her, maybe he realized she was more trouble than she was worth. However, not ever knowing or being able to prove who had tried to ruin her would possibly haunt her for the rest of her days. But there was one other issue that was bothering her that Elena had clearly read on her face.

"What's wrong? You have to realize how safe you are here, you may as well be in Fort Knox."

"It's not that." Rina sighed before giving Elena her full attention. "Lacoby had been dragging his feet with the return of the dozen or so AGF's I'd sent him initially. And now with his death I fear they'll end up somewhere they shouldn't. Perhaps even on the black market."

"Oi!" Elena finally got where Rina was coming from. "You should have told us about this right away, Raphael could have put Jason on it. Are you more worried about duplication or is it something else?"

"Duplication is impossible without META. But I'd rather not have AGF out there in the hands of random people when the testing phase is not as yet complete."

"Yeah, that'd be another PR nightmare waiting to happen," Elena murmured. She noted when Rina snapped her fingers and the VR screens went black before dissipating completely. "You're like a kid in a candy store in here. Scratch that, _a magician_ in a props store."

Rina grinned at her. "David Copperfield's got nothing on me." She realized she was glad Elena was here. And other than Bryce, the winged Guild Hunter was the best person to ease her fears over current matters. "Well I'm going to get no work done." There was a ponderous expression on Rina's face before she continued. "A silver sequenced halter in damask, black studded leggings, wedge heeled buckle boots, and an argyle knit."

"You know, when you use that techno babble that's more understandable than what you said just now." Elena grimaced at her.

There was a wide grin on Rina's face when she spoke. "Translation, I'm looking at my partner in crime for today's retail therapy session._ Let's go_." She grabbed her purse and headed for the exit.

"I don't know Rina, fashion is not my thing, give me knives and guns and we can hang all day."

"Fine, we can go to a weapon store after. Might as well with the guild event coming up this afternoon, and I have no other excuse to spend money," Rina shrugged her shoulders as if that really was the way of it.

Elena chuckled in response but sobered almost instantly. "Okay, we'll go. I just need to contact Raphael first and see what he wants to do about the missing AGF's."

"Alright I'll meet you in the lobby, don't be long and _don't_ chicken out. You _are_ going shopping with me, Elena."

Elena wasn't much for clothing shopping, but realized that along with being an heiress/scientist/combat professional, Rina could add fashionista to her list of titles. "Yes ma'am!"

Rina waved goodbye to the hunter and was grateful that Elena had taken the matter of the missing AGF's serious so as to inform Raphael right away. She was certain that Raphael would do everything in his power to locate her lost property and return it to the fold. Being able to rely on such powerful friends certainly had its perks that apparently also included the occasional shopping buddy. She supposed if she was forced to live without Veronika, then Elena would be her next best bet and maybe she'd get the hunter to try more dresses, something she could rarely do with Veronika. Either way, she was planning on a fantastic morning!

OOO

It was approaching midday and the sun was bright overhead in the Refuge. Veronika almost instantly sensed a presence behind her as she stood atop a thin mountain ledge overlooking aeries in the valley below. She quickly turned to find the angel who had flown her briefly after her battle with the deceased vampire. "Aodhan."

"I see you remember me," Aodhan stated while tilting his head to the side, he gazed at her with obvious curiosity.

What, was he daft? "You'd be sort of difficult to forget," Veronika commented. Just looking at him in the dazzling sunlight forced her to squint slightly. He was so bright, from his diamond like feathers to his shimmering pale hair and fair skin with a touch of gold. His eyes were absolutely stunning, they were blue-green and reminded Veronika of fractured glass. "But you were right, any blood stains I may have left upon you, seemed to have washed away."

Aodhan ignored her last statement and decided to focus on the reason he'd approached her in the first place when he'd seen her standing on the ledge with a tortured expression on her lovely features. "Are you in pain?"

Veronika raised her half of an arm that lifted the sleeve of her robe-shirt ever so slightly. "Always, until I re-grow the rest of my arm."

"Not physical pain, but mental. Something troubles you," Aodhan stated the obvious.

Veronika felt the rising of her ire but managed to control it expertly. "Are you a psychiatrist?" When he tilted his head to the side which seemed to indicate perhaps confusion, she continued. "I didn't think so." She turned her back on him, half expecting him to say something else. But was grateful when she heard the light flutter of wings and knew that he'd departed. Clearly, interrogation was not his thing, but she didn't like the fact that he'd even approached her at all, or that he'd also apparently witnessed her during a vulnerable moment. She sighed and almost willed her healing process to speed up. She wasn't certain how much longer she could survive amongst these immortals. But the sad truth was that her return to New York would perhaps yield only more of the same.

OOO

After the testing event ended at Raphael's air field that day, Elena invited Rina to join them for dinner at the Angel Enclave where hers and Raphael's residence was located. Rina had spied Bryce flying overhead several times during the test event but had noted that he only followed her vehicle up until the driver had pulled up into Raphael's driveway. Then she'd watched his tawny wings as he vanished in the distance, apparently his protection services would not be required at the archangel's home. Bryce hadn't ventured into the clothing stores either during their earlier shopping spree, but had instead left their security up to half a dozen vampires, including Venom. She knew he found it somewhat difficult to be aloof around her each time they were in public, especially when they made passionate love almost every night within the privacy of her apartment.

She realized that Raphael and Elena were aware of their affair, and perhaps Dmitri as well. Although neither of those men had mentioned it to her one way or the other and she found herself unwilling to question Bryce on the matter. If Dmitri had privately reprimanded Bryce for his actions she realized she would prefer to know, not that it would make much difference in the long run. She doubted she'd have any sway with Raphael or Dmitri where Bryce was concerned. He had been part of their immortal world for hundreds of years, and she was still a fresh faced newcomer. However, her relationship with Bryce was a unique situation and they weren't ready to give up on this new-found adventure, despite the fact that she was stalling with her decision on the Making process. She knew she would do nothing without speaking to Veronika first, and hadn't been able to bring up the subject when she'd finally been given an opportunity to talk with the female vampire after the incident with Raphael.

Rina realized that her best friend was essentially walking on eggshells when it came to her place within Raphael's world. She knew that Elena had not meant to come off sounding as eerie as she had when she'd stated that Veronika would be okay _for now_, despite the fact that she had defied Raphael. She was almost certain that Elena had told Raphael that it was Rina's idea for Veronika to do so. The archangel had said nothing to her, not that they had great opportunities for conversation, but there were moments like the present where he would be in striking distance, for Elena had already informed her that Raphael was at home. She knew the idea of avoiding him was ridiculous considering she worked at his tower, which thankfully was only temporary. It's not that she minded going to Archangel Tower everyday, but once she got the ball rolling on AGF, then Boldare Enterprises would need their own base within Manhattan.

"You look tired."

Rina was drawn from her thoughts when her driver who had also exited the car came up beside her. Venom, not unlike Illium could be a smart-aleck when he wanted to, but his was definitely a more abrasive version. She'd found that him and Elena had an ongoing aversion for each other that they covered with sharp witted barbs and glares. Most of the glares were on Elena's part considering Rina had yet to see Venom without those ever-constant wrap-around sunglasses. Even now she could see her reflection within the glassy depths and realized she begged to differ with his assessment of her.

"You think? With an AGF, I bet I could go ten rounds with you right now." Rina was almost tempted to poke a finger at his chest but stopped herself. She knew he was trying to rile her, for it apparently was his usual game, but she would not fall for his ploys. However, when he began to remove the jacket of his Zegna suit revealing a collared black shirt beneath, she realized he'd taken her seriously.

"I accept your challenge. There's plenty of room out back for sparring." There was a debonair smile on Venom's luscious lips as he regarded the lovely human before him.

"As much as I'd look forward to wiping the floor with you, that's not the reason Elena invited me here." Rina turned away from him intent on heading towards the entrance of the house.

"Sounds to me like you're backing out of a challenge you issued yourself."

Rina stopped in her tracks and once again turned to face him. The moment she did so, she realized it was a huge mistake. Venom was now absent his sunglasses, and his emerald green eyes which resembled those of a snake locked onto hers. She felt frozen in place, unable to look away.

"I don't think you should do that. What say you?" Venom knew he had her like a fly in a spider's web.

"I shouldn't do that." Rina's words fell flat from her lips, but she stood facing him, as if he were the only thing that existed in the world. When he crooked a finger, indicating that she come forward, her feet seemed to move of their own accord.

"Perhaps you would offer to give me a massage before we spar." Venom's hands now encompassed her shoulders as he held her in place, his mesmerizing gaze locked on her face.

"I would like that." Rina realized at that very second that if Venom suggested he take her to bed, she probably would have responded in the same fashion.

"Venom!"

The vampire rolled his eyes when he heard Elena's angry outburst before the female angel landed beside them. He glanced at her briefly before retrieving his sunglasses and donning them. "_Killjoy_."

"Rina, are you okay?" Elena had to wave her hands in front of the younger woman several times before she finally snapped out of it.

Rina glanced from Elena to Venom and back as a look of horror contorted her face. "Oh my God, what just happened?"

"An asshole just happened, come on let's go inside. Sorry Venom, but _you're not_ invited to dinner." Elena glared at him before grasping Rina's arm and leading her towards the house.

"I had plans elsewhere anyways. We can always spar later, _Rina_." There was a knowing look on Venom's face despite the dirty look that Elena gave him before he re-entered the car.

After they arrived in the lobby of the house, Rina turned to Elena with a desperate look in her pale green eyes, her voice a breathless whisper. "Why didn't you tell me he could _do that_?"

"Because he's usually only a jerk to me, I thought you'd be safe from that sort of attention." Elena sighed. She had assumed that Venom's constant barbs towards her was due to lingering resentment over her coming into Raphael's life. But now she wondered if any human newcomer would be subject to this type of treatment from the handsome vampire.

Rina's mouth opened and closed several times as she sought for the right words. "If he'd told me to jump off a bridge, I would have done it gladly." She shook her head. "If Raphael has someone like that working for him, then the possibilities are endless."

Elena didn't bother informing Rina that Raphael could perform mind control of his own. Venom's was mere suggestive hypnotism, but what Raphael could do was far more powerful. "Listen, try to forget about it okay? I'll make certain he never does it again, even if I have to sic Dmitri on him."

"Elena, this isn't going to be something I can easily forget-"

"What isn't?"

Both women turned to the voice of the newcomer who had just spoken. Raphael stood there with his white-gold wings clenched tightly to his back as he regarded them intensely.

_Venom apparently thought it'd be fun if he hypnotized her. _ Elena sent her thoughts directly to Raphael to avoid discussing the issue before Rina.

_Then perhaps I should take the memory of it from her._

_ Please reconsider, Raphael. Rina's aware of too much as it is. And it's very likely that soon she will allow herself to be Made. If what she knows now is not taken from her, then it will only help to build her trust of us in the future. _

_ Wise, yet beautiful. I could ask for nothing better in a consort._

"You're both speaking telepathically."

Raphael and Elena both looked at each other before turning their attention to Rina.

"You could hear us?" Elena was flabbergasted. She was almost certain that the thought sending process could only be achieved on a two way level.

"Err, no. But I'm not stupid, I could tell by the way you were looking at each other." Rina glanced from first Elena to Raphael and back. She proved by her next words that her intuition on their conversation was also correct. "So, what have you decided to do with me?"

Raphael broke his gaze away from Elena to focus only on Rina. "We've decided, to have you join us for dinner as was planned."

Rina nodded her head before pursing her lips as if pondering Raphael's statement. "Well, I could think of _worse_ decisions."

Elena laughed before grasping Rina around the shoulders. "Come on, Jeeves has prepared an awesome dinner."

About an hour later, Rina stood on the second floor's railing-less balcony nursing a glass of white wine with Elena. "Dinner was fantastic. Wolfgang Puck has got nothing on your Jeeves."

"I've been _saying_ that since the first time I met him." Elena couldn't help the laughter that spilled forth. She'd had a fantastic day and had to admit that shopping with Rina had not been as bad as she'd feared. She'd even grabbed a few outfits that would have to be altered to accommodate her wings but she'd been rather pleased with them.

"Your home is beautiful." Rina couldn't help admiring the well cultivated lawns and the view of the Hudson. "I noticed another house as we were driving in, I can't imagine who would be Raphael's neighbor."

"It's actually the home of another archangel, Michaela. She only uses it when she's in the country," Elena explained.

"Michaela," Rina echoed. "I've seen pictures of her before, she's gorgeous."

"And doesn't she know it." There was a wry expression on Elena's face.

"I sense some history there," Rina glanced at Elena with a grin on her face.

"None, that you'd care to know about, trust me." Elena was about to change the subject when suddenly her cell phone rang. After answering it, she glanced at Rina briefly. "It's Sarah, I need to take this. I'll be right back." She then exited the balcony leaving Rina alone.

Taking a sip of her fine wine, Rina closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the cool evening air against the exposed areas of her skin. She was still dressed in the attire she had worn at the AGF test event, which consisted of black leggings tucked into wedge heeled boots, and a sleeveless orange-gold tank top that flowed around her body in a billowy fashion. She was so relaxed that she had almost forgotten about the incident with Venom. Nevertheless, she would be very careful around him from now on.

Rina knew the instant she was no longer alone on the balcony. She had assumed that Elena had returned, but when she opened her eyes it was Raphael that stood before her. After dinner, he had retired to his study while Elena and Rina had come to the balcony to have a drink. She wasn't even expecting to say goodbye before another driver thankfully not Venom would come around to take her home. But it seemed that would not be the case. "Elena, went inside for a moment, she got a phone call," Rina felt the need to point out.

"I am aware of this." Raphael replied quietly as he regarded the female human before him calmly.

Rina's mouth formed an O but no words were forthcoming. _So, he'd meant to seek her out personally. _ She prayed her knees weren't knocking together at the moment as she sought for the strength to get through this. There was only one reason why he'd come to speak to her privately.

"You and Veronika have placed me in quite a predicament." Raphael's face was unsmiling as the truth behind this encounter took precedence. "According to angel law, a vampire who is not pledged to an angel does not belong in our Refuge. Yet Veronika still requires more recuperative treatment for her injures. Therefore I am at an impasse. I would like to hear your reasoning, as to why you feel Veronika should oppose me."

Rina lowered her gaze to the glass of bubbly liquid in her hands as she scrambled to find the correct words to say. She was almost of a belief that Raphael had learned enough about Veronika's past to realize that her working for him would be a bad idea, but perhaps he had yet to realize it.

"Veronika has grown used to a certain type of lifestyle with me. And it's only recently that she'd actually had to employ violence when it came to my protection. My point is, I suspect things will go back to normal. Perhaps they will now with Lacoby's death. But, if Veronika works for you, there's a very good chance she would always be embroiled in violence. And while we can't be sure, we think it may be a trigger for unpleasant memories. And that is the sole reason I'm against her working for you." Rina winced at the hard look on the handsome archangel's face and began pray that he wouldn't strike out at her, or at the very least snap at her. Raphael scared her on a very base level and she wouldn't be human if that wasn't the case. _Heck_, even a great deal of immortals were afraid of the man and with good reason.

"You have made a solid point, but now hear mine." Raphael's unrelenting blue gaze bored into her as if willing his words to permeate her very being. "If Veronika does not will herself to me, then should she ever be attacked, I can not offer her protection or retribution. As an independent vampire, she will be on her own. My people work as one, and I can not allow Veronika to be a cancerous appendage that will effect others."

"What are you saying? You think the fact that's she's opposed you will prompt other vampires to do the same?" Rina was incredulous.

Raphael nodded, "This is something I can not allow. If Veronika does not pledge herself to me by the time she is well, then she will leave the Refuge and will not be allowed to return to my territory. If she chooses to make this bed, then she must lie in it."

"Elena was right, this_ is_ silly angel/vampire politics." Rina thought she may be going mad or was just outright _mad!_ She barely noticed the subtle change as Raphael's expression darkened by her words. If she would only get one chance to speak her mind then it was now or never. "How would you feel, if someone told you that your best friend could not be at your side due to petty matters? Do you even have one of those, Raphael? A best friend you've known forever that you would do anything for?"

"You've met him," Raphael's tone was curt and clipped but he made no move to use powers of suggestion upon this human. "His name is Dmitri."

"Then you know how I feel, I've known Veronika since I was five years old."

"I've known Dmitri for almost a thousand years, it is not the same."

"I beg to differ, it's _very much_ the same. You've known Dmitri for a great deal of your life, _I've_ known Veronika for a great deal of mine. The actual number of years are inconsequential given our great differences in life span. But the principle behind them is not. You plan to banish my best friend simply because she won't serve you, don't you see _how wrong_ that is?"

"You have yet to realize that the only reason I have _not_ as yet banished her, is because she is still currently recovering from injuries she received within my territory."

"Is that the only reason? Because you can take that out of the equation right now. Lacoby _would have_ come for me whether or not I'd been in the U.S." Rina swallowed visibly as she sensed herself loosing this argument. Although the fact that she_ was_ arguing with an archangel was ludicrous. "Take your pride out of this archangel and look into your heart. Think of what you would do if this were Dmitri."

Raphael simply stared at her for several long moments until Elena decided to make a re-appearance.

Rina had surprised herself that she'd managed to meet Raphael's intense cobalt stare and for so long. But now she felt the strain from it and quickly turned to Elena. "Can a car be brought around? I need to leave." After Elena nodded, Rina left the balcony unable to remain in Raphael's presence for a second longer.

_You really laid into her didn't you? _Elena regarded her consort knowingly.

_And she withstood it all. Now I see what you meant when you'd said you were kindred spirits. _ Raphael had considered Rina's words and knew that if Dmitri had been in Veronika's situation, he would have preferred to show leniency. Dmitri had been through enough to deserve it, and just perhaps Veronika was worthy of the same.

OOO

Michaela, the archangel of central Europe looked on in silence as Riker ushered an angel into her private chambers. She recognized him on sight.

"Jaymes, I already told your master I want no part in his petty affairs." Michaela had been informed of the imminent arrival of Montgomery's advisor in her court. However, his reasons for sending Jaymes had not been spelt out to her, merely that he had an offer of mutual interest to propose involving Raphael.

Jaymes smiled although it did not reach his crimson eyes. "Master Montgomery wonders what happened to the Michaela of old, that you would now cower at the thought of offending the _great_, Raphael."

A cold glint entered Michaela's dark green eyes. "And I'm beginning to wonder if Montgomery likes you as much as you think by sending you here."

"If you but hear me out, I will present an opportunity for you to strike at Raphael without him ever knowing you'd been involved."

"The only way to truly strike at him is through that pet of his," Michaela seethed her reference to Elena.

"Apparently Raphael's consort has tied herself to the mortal woman my master seeks. If we are to create enough chaos surrounding them, then who is to say that both our goals can not be accomplished simultaneously?" Jaymes clenched his soft white wings tightly to his back as he hoped his convincing skills would work on the female archangel. He'd grown so used to his chocolate winged persona that being here as himself offering this proposition seemed almost alien in nature. Montgomery was taking a big risk by being so open with these dealings but there had been no choice. They needed the powers of an archangel in order to pull off what they had planned, and Montgomery could think of no other that would want to strike at Raphael more than Michaela.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you didn't come here with suppositions, but you do indeed have a plan as to how we are to go about this," Michaela retorted.

"But of course. Rina Boldare; the mortal we seek has a vampire companion who goes by the name of Veronika. Her past is unknown to all," Jaymes began. "My master and I believe that the truth of this past will work irrevocably in our favor."

"Speak clearly before I change my mind about sending you back to Montgomery in a dozen hunks of flesh," Michaela snapped.

"We suspect that this Veronika was once the second to the Archangel Romulus."

Michaela came instantly to her feet by this revelation. "Are you certain?" Romulus was an Archangel long gone to ground that had been asleep for centuries. It was the rumors that abounded before he went to sleep that now filled Michaela's mind.

"There's only one way to be certain. I've come to believe that Romulus took her memories just before he went to sleep. If the truth of what she was is revealed..."

"Then she'll go mad," Michaela completed for him. Now she realized why this was brought to her. To strike at Raphael, she would go after this vampire who would in turn lead to the deaths of both Rina and Elena. She could care less about the human, but seeing Raphael in pain over the death of his consort would bring her great satisfaction. "Where do I find this Veronika?"

"Does this mean we have a deal?" Jaymes needed to secure it.

"That depends, I'm guessing the sole reason you are here is because you need _me_ to unleash the vampire's memories. But I have no intention of putting myself at risk of Raphael's wrath. How do you propose we do this?" Michaela hadn't become an archangel by acting foolishly. If Raphael learned of her involvement to murder his consort, he would declare war on her.

"Patience." Jaymes instantly noted the vehemence that appeared in Michaela's eyes and quickly continued. "That is, we must wait. Veronika is currently injured, in order for her to achieve her full potential we must give her time to recover. Perhaps in a month we can carry out the plan. In the meantime, there are other matters that must be attended to."

Michaela had half a mind to grind the angel into dust that he dared to suggest she practice patience. Why would he come to her now if his plan was not ready to be executed? However, she realized that pulling off something of this nature could not be achieved overnight. Especially if they planned to accomplish all this and have Veronika solely take the blame for it. "You are missing the main point. Even if we do succeed in turning this vampire to our cause, Raphael could still take her memories and learn who was involved."

"Careful planning is all we need to prevent that. And even if Raphael is not so blinded by rage that he doesn't immediately incinerate Veronika into a hunk of burning flesh with his angelfire, he will learn nothing if we take her by surprise. She currently resides in Raphael's section of the Refuge, and before she departs, we will see this plan to fruition." Jaymes had a feeling that the female archangel would find his offer too tempting to pass up, and could sense that she was already leaning heavily in his favor. "Perhaps after the death of Raphael's consort, you could step in to comfort him. And he would never know of your involvement in claiming her life. Now, do we have a deal?"

Michaela was silent for several moments before a cunning glint appeared in her forest green eyes. "Yes, we shall deal."

OOO

A.N. And I wouldn't be Sweetsong without the occasional lyrical note. Today's is "8th World Wonder" by Kimberly Locke.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder. The water's rising and I'm slipping under. I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had been one month since Marc Lacoby had been found dead in his twelve million dollar Florence mansion. And despite the indications that Rina had something to do with it, as Elena had predicted; through the uncanny efforts of Archangel Tower, the story had been quickly squashed and Lacoby's death became generally accepted as due to natural causes.

Rina had seen the entire matter as another test of her mettle and she'd received a passing grade. However, at the moment the last thing she wanted was to ponder Lacoby's death, not when a certain angel was currently occupying her time.

Rina lay naked in bed with Bryce as the early rays of morning light illuminated her master bedroom within her Fifth Avenue suite. She stretched as languidly as a cat before gazing at the fine specimen of angel flesh that lay beside her. She took this opportunity to study Bryce's handsome face still in the throes of sleep. His liquid bronzed skin was smooth in appearance and to the touch. She doubted he had to shave, and as an angel it appeared that hair only grew where he wanted it to. At the moment, a tendril of sun-kissed tresses had fallen across his forehead making him appear almost boyish. However, due to the level of intimacy they had shared last evening and over the past month, she knew there was nothing _boyish_ about him. The platinum blond tips of his lashes were a stark contrast to the smooth honey of his cheeks. Her eyes eventually fell to his lips, slightly full but so very kissable.

Rina didn't know where this relationship was headed and the fact that they had discussed Making process only once was very telling. She was certain Bryce knew it was ultimately her decision and she was grateful he didn't push her to make one. But she knew the true reason he didn't push her, because it was not the ideal outcome for him either. He would have preferred to Make her an angel. However, they were both aware that the only realistic route to immortality for her was through vampirism. But she couldn't help but wonder if the longer she took to make a decision, the easier Bryce would slip away from her. He had given no indication that he'd leave her should she decide to remain a mortal but who was to know what the future would bring. Rina sighed as these depressing thoughts soon put a damper on her mood. She should focus on other matters like her work, and the fact that Veronika was almost one hundred percent recovered from her injury. Rina couldn't wait to call the vampire later that day for their daily talk.

"Don't do that."

Rina noticed when Bryce's lips moved but he had yet to open his eyes. "Don't do _what _exactly?" She asked as she pressed the firm globes of her breasts against his bare chest.

"This is acceptable." A smile curved Bryce's lips before he opened his eyes. He then placed a finger against her cool lips. "But not when you sigh."

"Mmm, sighing is inevitable," She murmured against his finger before flicking her tongue out to lick that finger.

"Perhaps, but not when we are abed. It may lead to the false impression that my skills were lacking." Bryce suddenly removed his finger before replacing them with his lips. He kissed her, so thoroughly he felt her toes curling against his. His cock also rose to attention seeking an immediate response. He knew Rina would have to get ready for work soon, but if she was late it didn't matter. She had no boss to report to.

"Don't fret, _golden boy_ - you have nothing to worry about in _that_ department." She straddled his hips and reveled in the sight of his tawny wings spread beneath him reflecting the rays of sunlight like a mane of gold. He had allowed her to take him in this position before, and loved the slight feeling of power it gave her over the direction of their pleasure. She wasn't too concerned about arriving late to the tower, for other matters had to be tended to first.

OOO

_Two Days Later..._

"Why did you bring me here?" Those were the first words that left Veronika's lips when she noted that she had arrived in a training area; a windowless wooden salle equipped with a dirt filled practice circle no doubt for sparring. It was currently not being used but she recognized Dmitri and Galen who were conversing on the sidelines.

"Any pain left in the arm?" Jasper asked.

Veronika glanced at her white-sleeved clad arm that had now completely regenerated all the way to the finger tips. "None."

"Then it's time you trained with us," He replied with a slow smile.

"I'd rather not," She was about to turn to leave when Jasper spoke again.

"This had always been the original plan; to have Galen gauge your abilities. Dmitri is here to observe."

"And are you here to be my cheerleader?" Veronika didn't always want to be rude to the younger vampire but sometimes she couldn't help it. In the past month he'd been nothing but supportive and although hadn't given up on his flirtatious nature, he never came on too strong.

"While I'm not opposed to wearing a short pleated skirt and shouting _'rah rah rah_,' I'm actually here in the hopes that I'd get to spar with _you_ later, myself." Jasper was growing quite used to her barbs, he was grateful his skin was so thick or he could have seriously been hurt by her constant aloofness around him.

"Spar with _me_? Do you have a death wish?"

"You know what? Sometimes I think I do," He nodded briskly.

Veronika was about to walk away once more when she recognized Dmitri's voice.

"Welcome Veronika, come on down here. Don't be shy."

_Hmm, it seems Dmitri knew exactly how to get her goat. _ Veronika spun back around on her booted heel and headed towards the salle proper. She knew Jasper was following her, but unfortunately she intended to disappoint all the men present. "I'd once been told that when I'd recovered, I'd be able to leave the Refuge and return to New York." She pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders glancing back and forth between each member of the Seven. "Why am I still here."

Dmitri stood with his legs planted apart and his arms crossed over his chest. He was currently absent his suit jacket, but the black collared shirt he wore and tailored matching pants made him appear as if he had no plans on participating in the sparring this day. "You know why. You and Raphael have unfinished business."

Galen moved towards the weapons wrack and retrieved two blunt headed staves. He held one of the staves towards the lovely female vampire. "The first one to hit the floor loses."

Veronika looked at the staff but made no move to accept it. When the red-haired angel tossed it at her feet, she let it lay where it landed.

"Rina Boldare is now working within the fold of Archangel Tower," Dmitri began. "We have offered her and her company the protection it needs from physical attacks as well as bad word of mouth from public venues like the media. The idea that she's an immortal hater has been completely discredited. As well as the ridiculous notions that she somehow orchestrated Lacoby's death. Now all of this would have been difficult to accomplish on her own. Will you taint the relationship your employer now has with us by refusing to be cooperative?"

"How _dare_ you bring Rina into this?" Veronika seethed.

There was a slight grin on Dmitri's handsome face. "Apparently you don't know me that well."

Veronika realized that as fact. From her first meeting of Dmitri in that plaza's parking lot that day, she'd sensed he was a no nonsense type of guy. And with the personal power Raphael delegated to him, it was no wonder his arrogance seemed to know no bounds. She'd noted the wedding band on his finger from day one, and had to wonder what kind of woman could keep _this _man in check. She didn't doubt that he must love this woman, for he had wed her. A man like Dmitri would have no qualms being a resigned bachelor. She could appreciate the irony, that a man capable of a soft emotion like love could also be such a blatant hard ass.

Suddenly, an image of Veronika standing within another dusty but larger arena intruded on her thoughts. She was wearing lightweight black armor, and her hair was very unlike what it was now. She was also facing half a dozen opponents alone. A hand instantly flew to her forehead as the memory left her off balanced. The partial waking dreams had continued ever since Raphael had messed around in her head. She was convinced they part fantasy and part reality, but there no way to distinguish between the two. And before she could even begin to see just who were the major players, they would end - leaving her with no definite information, not even a name. She hadn't told anyone about this, not even Rina.

"What is it? You just remembered something," Dmitri surmised.

Veronika smirked at him realizing that what happened between her and Raphael had not been kept a secret. "Does Raphael confide in you about everything? Are you - as Rina would say - his _BFF_?"

Dmitri returned the smirk. "Not _only_ _am I_ his BFF, but I'm also his second which means, his will - my hands." His phone rang right at that moment and it took him several seconds to answer. Even so he did not lower his gaze from Veronika's. "Ah, Miss Boldare. I have someone here who would like to speak with you very much." He walked the distance necessary to hand Veronika his phone.

The female vampire only paused momentarily before accepting. "Rina," She stated in simple greeting.

"Hey V! I'm so excited you're going to participate in this contest. Apparently Elena has a live feed set up where you are so we'll be able to see you!"

Veronika glanced at the immortals present before moving away from them. Once she was out of earshot she stated, "Mistress, you want me to do this?"

"Well sure, it's all in fun isn't it?"

"Perhaps you've been misinformed. They are _testing me_, Rina."

There was silence on the other end of the line for several moments before Rina finally replied. "I know V. But if I didn't think that you would blow them away with a display of your skills then I would have more of a say. But I do trust them. The one thing we know for certain is that after you _do this,_ they will let you come home, and that is our ultimate goal here."

"As you wish." Veronika instantly ended the call not wishing to hear anymore and strode towards the men before returning Dmitri's phone to him. "I'll need to change."

Dmitri glanced down at his own formal attire before saying, "Me too."

Veronika did not hide the confused expression on her face. "I was under the impression I was to do battle with the weapon's master."

Dmitri shook his head, "You fight me first." He noticed when her lips pursed mutinously but she said nothing. "Don't look so happy about it." Dmitri and Galen were close to evenly matched, he knew that regardless of who the female vampire fought, she would not have an easy task of it.

Veronika gave Dmitri one last glance over before turning from the salle. She was grateful Jasper did not follow. Perhaps they felt that she would now do as she was told since Rina had interjected. A scowl marred her lovely features. It appears they knew her far too well. Her luggage had been delivered to her a month ago, therefore she returned to her quarters long enough to change into the black shihakushō pants and the tank top that was literally made of glued together white bandages. She opted to go bare foot, knowing that she would need all her maneuverability to hold out against her opponents. Lastly, she pulled her ebony hair into a tight pony tail before returning to the salle. She fond that Dmitri had indeed changed. Instead of his expensive suit he now wore a pair of flowing black pants and nothing else. Veronika imagined that had she too been a man, she would have also fought shirtless. The bandage tank top was more for decency and to keep her breasts from bouncing obscenely as she performed acrobatic feats than it was to aid in maneuverability.

There was a sensual smile on Dmitri's face as he saw Veronika return to the salle. This was a woman he most certainly would have brought to his bed before he'd met Honor. However, his loyalty to his wife did not detract from the fact that Veronika was an incredibly beautiful woman. When Galen once again tossed her a weapon staff, this time she caught it deftly. Dmitri casually twirled his own staff as he began to pace the dirt circle. He waited for her to join him before indicating that Galen would call the match. Along with Jasper, several other angels and vampires had come to witness the exhibition. A single camera feed also allowed a small audience back in Archangel Tower to bear witness.

Veronika held the staff with both hands behind her back horizontally as she gazed at Galen expectantly. The angel possessed dark grey wings with white striations that were currently folded neatly against his broad back. His pale green eyes were more of an olive green, whereas Rina's were closer to a sea green. She could sense his earnest dislike for her but couldn't blame him. She'd been anything but cooperative during her time here, and she doubted they were used to dealing with uncooperative people within Raphael's clique. She noted when he glanced from her to Dmitri and back again, and then he finally uttered the word they both were waiting to hear.

"Begin!"

Both Dmitri and Veronika began to circle each other within the dirt ring as if stalking their prey. Their eyes met and held for several long seconds; deep chocolate brown clashing with shiny gold. There was much at stake for both of them.

Dmitri knew he was taking a risk by being the first to spar with her without truly knowing her abilities. Her past triumphs against weaker vampires did not count as good examples. Either way, he preferred if she'd knock him on _his_ ass instead of Galen. And by going first, Galen would be able to gauge her better before he also tested her. There was something very _alpha_ about Veronika which led him to wonder if she'd held some position of power in her past. However, Raphael had deemed that those hidden memories were best left untouched which meant Dmitri wouldn't be finding out about her past anytime soon, unless Raphael changed his mind.

A part of Veronika considered only putting forth minimal effort and allowing herself to be defeated with ease. Yet another part of her still wanted to win, not only for Rina's sake but for her own pride. She wasn't in a situation where they would fear her for what she was capable of. Raphael's people were beyond skilled. Therefore, perhaps just this once she would acquiesce and give them exactly what they wanted to see. When Dmitri finally attacked, there was absolutely no indication that he was about to do so. No tilting of his head or turning of his feet to give a hint as to where he was going. However, Veronika was immediately ready with a block followed by a parry as their staves clashed. Although Dmitri's eyes were unreadable, she managed to anticipate a few of his moves. So when he swept out with his feet intent on felling her, she quickly performed a backward flip to put some space between them. She wasn't surprised when he didn't let up and was instantly charging her once more. Their staves instantly clashed once more before Veronika raised her right knee intent on kneeing him in the groin. He blocked her by lowering his staff and shoving her backwards.

Dmitri continued his offensive attacks and each time, she managed to block or parry him. They could both use their full strength since the blunt headed weapons offered no chance of serious injury. It also proved something that he had already suspected, _her strength matched his own_. He realized he'd have to think outside the box if he was going to fell her. He held the tip of his staff against his shoulder with the rest of it lined up in her direction, like a pool player would with a cue stick. He suddenly shot the staff forward and watched amazed when she managed to hold her own staff vertically and block his brisk attacks. Her precision was incredible, for it was almost like blocking a needle with another needle. Finally, he used the strength in his shoulder to swing the staff at her head, she ducked and then rolled before he could bring the weapon down on her back. She was instantly on her feet but this time had turned the tables on him and quickly shout out with her staff, Dmitri attempted to evade the attack at close range but didn't escape unscathed. The blunt head of her staff managed to strike his right shoulder. His lips pressed into a thin line. She'd landed the first blow, but the fight wasn't over yet.

The clacking of the wooden staves was the only sound that permeated the salle as the audience looked on with rapt attention in silence. Both combatants showcased their agility with acrobatic flips and gravity defying leaps and aerial attacks. For two that didn't have wings, or AGF's, they were tearing it up in the dirt circle.

At one point, Veronika managed to hook her leg around Dmitri's neck intent on felling him to the floor with the use of her body weight. He grabbed her by the waist which left her unbalanced before he flung her across the ring. She managed to right herself mid-air and landed on her feet. She noted the determined look on his face and realized that this battle may be taking far longer than Raphael's second had expected. Once again their weapons clashed and Veronika was soon distracted by the flapping of wings and a flash of blue as Illium who apparently had just arrived flew over the ring for a better view. This distraction cost Veronika, as Dmitri managed to slam his staff across her abdomen instantly knocking her to the floor.

Veronika allowed her own staff to slip from her grip before using her upper body strength to spring back to her feet. She turned to face Dmitri before tilting her head in his direction. "I yield."

"Like hell you do." Dmitri glanced up to where Illium remained aloft in the air. "Damn it Bluebell, you have the worst timing."  
>"We'll reconvene in one day, then you fight me," Galen's gaze held Veronika's.<p>

"There's no need for an intermission, you can fight me now," Veronika replied.

"I will not have our fight tainted by a distraction, or fatigue. Our battle will be closed to public audience." Galen then glanced towards Illium. "And _you_ if you don't sit still."

"Whatever you like." Veronika made a sweeping bow before Galen. Then prepared to leave the dirt ring. Dmitri stopped her.

"Stay for a minute. Illium, empty the crowd." Dmitri didn't stop to see if Illium complied with his orders before leaving the dirt ring expecting Veronika to follow. There was a locker room adjacent to the salle equipped with showers. He knew Veronika wouldn't have clothing to change into but that was not the reason he'd led her there. He was grateful that even Galen and Jasper had also opted to give them some privacy. Galen may be the one to decide if she was capable of working under the Seven, but Dmitri would be the one to give her orders. He needed to know that despite her individual skill, that she could still work together in a team. He looked her over and noted that there was a slight sheen of perspiration on her honey gold skin that was very little indication of the acrobatic feat she had just engaged in. Her exotically tilted golden eyes hid many secrets. Some that Dmitri had to wonder about.

"Do you truly remember nothing of your past? If I didn't know better I'd say I was fighting with one of my peers. You exude confidence, and I could see you riding at the head of an army in days past. Why do you think all that was taken from you, to leave you as you are now?" Dmitri wanted to know.

"_If I didn't know better_, I'd say I was going to be charged for this session." Veronika may not like the situation she was in, but knew it was prudent not to fight with him. "What did Raphael tell you about what he saw?" She had to admit she was curious to know the answer to that herself.

"He saw enough to know that messing with what was left of those memories would be a bad idea."

"Well that begs the question, why keep me alive at all?"

"It was a question that he did contemplate. However, you are important to Rina Boldare, which means - you must live."

Veronika was truly stunned by his words. It did mean that what Rina told her earlier was true. If they were making sacrifices for the heiress of this magnitude then the trust was indeed there. She knew they were getting quite a lot out of it given Rina's inventions. And although they could have attempted to enforce their will on her, they'd opted not to do so and even went so far as to bring her wayward vampire into the fold. Their daily phone conversations weren't enough, Veronika truly missed the younger woman. "I want to return to New York."

"Keep fighting like you did against me today, and you'll get there, sooner than you think. Give it your all against Galen, he'll respect you more in the long run for it." Dmitri turned towards the locker room indicating the conversation was over.

Veronika left the salle feeling a lot better than she had upon arrival. Perhaps matters would not turn out as badly as she'd feared. She almost felt a weight lifted that Raphael had tried to see what was there but decided against it. At least now she knew that any attempt at rekindling those memories were now better left buried.

OOO

_The following night..._

"I'm so excited, you're coming home, V!" Rina sat on her couch within her apartment with her laptop on her knees as she squealed with literal excitement at this bit of news. The vampire's face was not nearly as ecstatic as Rina's, but Rina could tell that she was happy to finally be leaving the Refuge nonetheless.

"I understand I'll have the company of an entire security detail when I return to your apartment," Veronika stated.

Rina could feel the tension in the air grow as she prepared to let lose a revelation. "Yes, and speaking of which; there's something I need to tell you. " She took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been seeing someone on that detail, his name is Bryce."

Veronika was quiet for a few seconds before replying, "An angel." It was more statement than question.

"I don't know what to say, V. He's just what I needed right now."

Veronika shrugged and regarded Rina with a calm look on her face. "You're a grown woman, Mistress."

"Yes I know. But I'm guessing you don't like my choice of bedmates."

"If a bedmate is all he'll remain, then it doesn't matter."

Rina lowered her gaze for a few seconds before replying. "You're wondering how serious it is."

Judging by Rina's tone of voice, Veronika could tell that it was already too serious. "I don't think I need to point out the obvious obstacles you two will face."

"Well that's putting it mildly. But I suppose it would create quite an obstacle in fifty years when I'm an old hag and he still looks unchanged. However, there may be a solution." Rina finally found the strength to meet Veronika's gaze once more. "Apparently, I'm compatible to be Made into a vampire. With the agreement Boldare Enterprises now has with Archangel Tower, Raphael is willing to waive the one hundred year contract."

"You would become like me," Veronika stated calmly.

"Would that be so bad?" Rina knew Veronika had reservations and didn't know how else to phrase that statement.

"There's one other matter you have yet to mention." Veronika regarded her coolly as if they were speaking about the weather, and not major life changing factors.

"I'll never have children." The words fell from Rina's lips with difficulty for she'd definitely wanted to become a mother. But she'd weighed the choice of either becoming a mom or being with Bryce, and one really stood no chance against the other.

"Have you truly thought this decision through?"

Rina nodded. She'd thought she'd have to make a decision in a couple of months but had been given an added boon. "Raphael has suggested I wait at least a year before going through with the process. He doesn't want to taint - however inadvertently - my accomplishments with the AGF as a human."

"Well that's rather decent of him," Veronika replied idly.

"Yeah, he's not all that bad. Him and Elena have been great actually over the past month. I feel I've made the right decision by allying with them." Rina clasped her palms together. "But you know me, V. We've been making decisions together for a very long time, I need to know how you truly feel." She'd been perturbed by Veronika's indifference. Was the vampire more upset about her decision to be with Bryce than she was letting on. If so, then she had to know the truth.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know how I feel. I knew our life would eventually change when you chose a mate, however I expected that mate to be human. Our entire world will now be irrevocably tied to immortals. We'll both _be_ immortals. You are ready to give up all aspects of humanity to enter into a world that can be unfathomably cruel and violent. If you believe you're ready for that, then I won't try to talk you out of it. I will work beneath the Seven, but you alone will know that I have not pledged my loyalty to Raphael. He understands that as long as my past taints me, I can not do so." Veronika was also aware of the fact that Raphael would not defend her should she come under attack from other immortals. If one of the Seven had been wronged or perhaps one of the lower vampires of Raphael's line, his retribution would be swift and severe. This new relationship would be tentative at best and clearly did not come without risk. Veronika hoped to never be put in a situation that would cause others to question his treatment towards her.

"I suppose it's all we can hope for that he even agreed to this much," Rina commented before stifling a yawn.

"Indeed," There was a soft smile on Veronika's face as she sought to end the call. "I'll let you get some rest, and by this time tomorrow, we'll be hanging out again."

Rina grinned at the screen before nodding briskly, "I can't wait!"

OOO

Dmitri met with Raphael in the archangel's office. Come the morrow, Rina Boldare's vampire would be returning to New York to work directly under the Seven in Archangel Tower. He had left the Refuge earlier that day after witnessing Galen complete his assessment of Veronika's abilities. Not only was the female vampire extremely skilled in many types of combat including swordplay, she could easily rank among the top vampires in the entire tower construct. But despite the asset her insertion into tower business would bring, it was also tainted with dark cloud.

"Am I taking a foolish risk accepting her into the fold knowing that she has yet to pledge herself to me." Raphael was usually not one to second guess himself, but this entire situation was so outside the norm for him.

"It won't matter that she hasn't, for everyone will already assume that she has for the sole fact that she will be here. This is something your enemies would not suspect of you, or those loyal to you," Dmitri replied.

"This is but a temporary situation," Raphael stated.

"One that Veronika is well aware of. I know Elena did speak with Miss Boldare about this matter." Dmitri shook his head. "I suppose I'm a little surprised that she will allow Veronika to make her own decision on this, considering what's at stake."

"It speaks to the true nature of their relationship. Partners in their decision making."

"But Veronika will work for _you_ now, as she'll soon come to realize," Dmitri began. "I'm giving some thought to placing her undercover on the vampire fighting ring case. We need a strong female and I suspect she'll do well."

"Would it be wise to place her in a position with untold amount of vampires high on bloodlust?" Raphael asked.

"From Jasper's observations, she has a steely control on her own bloodlust. She didn't feed much while at the Refuge, and never from the vein. And from what you saw of her past..." Dmitri couldn't imagine how Veronika managed to sleep while starving herself for years at a time, it was completely unheard of but she had done so for centuries. Clearly she had been punishing herself, but perhaps that iron control over her appetite for blood had emerged through this severe process.

Raphael nodded. "You may be right about that. I just wish I knew what caused her guilt in the first place." He glanced away from the screen to look at Dmitri. "I'd told her she reminded me of you."

"Well if she were anything like me, she would have held a great deal of power in her time," Dmitri replied.

Raphael stared at Dmitri for several seconds as realization dawned in his cobalt yes. "Contact Jason, I need to speak to him immediately."

Dmitri nodded before flipping open his phone. "What is it?"

"Just an idea, hopefully Jason will be able to flesh it out for us."

After Dmitri made the call, he'd just hung up with Jason when his phone rang again. His features became downright dour at the end of that call. "We have another problem," Dmitri began. "The blood sample from Rina Boldare - the one we used to test her compatibility - had been contaminated. We secretly obtained some hair follicles to test her again and the results were perturbing. As it turns out, Miss Boldare is not compatible to be Made at all."

OOO

A.N. Hi Guys, and after a three month break, guess who's back? Did you all read Archangel's Storm that was released only a few days ago? I absolutely loved it, and it got me back in the mood to finish this story. I won't go another three months without an update, I promise! =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rina was excited as usual to spy Bryce as he entered through her window. But her instant smile soon faded at the somber look on his face and she knew immediately that something was very wrong. She took careful steps towards him before offering him a brief almost tentative hug in greeting. She felt as if for some reason they were suddenly back to day one, and all the hard work on both their parts to get to know each other had evaporated into thin air. She decided to get right to the point of the issue. Her sea-green eyes searched his face inquisitively. "Bryce, what's wrong?"

"Perhaps you should sit down," Bryce suggested. The news Dmitri had given him only recently was tearing him up inside, but he knew he could not delay the telling of Rina.

"No, I _won't_ sit down. Tell me what's wrong." He was beginning to scare her as she couldn't fathom what had caused this change in him.

"There has been a change in plans. Raphael has decided that you are no longer suitable for the Making process." He figured he could have stalled the inevitable, tried to soften the blow with words of encouragement, but found that he truly had none to give, not when this turn of events would see their very relationship undone.

Rina was confused at first. She didn't quite understand how the whole process worked, but had been under the impression that it was basically a done deal. Despite the fact that they were going to wait a year before going through with the process, the end result of her path to immortality would be the same. However, there was a definite edge of finality in Bryce's voice which seemed to indicate that their plans had somehow been blown out of the water. "Do you mean, _not ever_?"

"_Not ever,_ you _will_ be human for the rest of your life," Bryce explained.

Rina's mouth opened and closed twice as she fought to find the right words. "I don't understand, why would he _do this_ to me? Why would Elena, she _knows_ how I feel about you." She now began to wonder if Raphael was taking hers and Veronika's defiance of him one step further. Did he now seek to punish her by withholding immortality? And if that was the case, why use Bryce as a scapegoat? He could have simply told her himself.

"It's not what you think, and since you'll _never_ be immortal, I can't fully explain to you the reasons why." Bryce felt his own heart breaking as he gazed at the hurt look on Rina's face. She was thinking they'd betrayed her and he couldn't explain it was simply because she was not compatible to be Made. He was extremely upset by the fact that this mistake had even occurred. Now they had inadvertently given Rina false hope of their building a life together which would never come to be. "Know that this is the way it must be. It's not what I wanted, but we have no choice."

"No choice?" Rina echoed. Her eyes stung as she fought back tears. "What about _us_?" At his silence she chocked back a sob. "_It's over isn't it_?"

"I will not have you waste your life with me, knowing how it will end. You must find yourself a mortal man who will give you happiness and the children you deserve."

Rina drew from her inner reserves to remain standing when this rejection threatened to keel her over in a wash of tears. "Fine, I understand. You may go."

Bryce was taken aback by her sudden cold demeanor. If he hadn't suspected this woman was strong before he would have definitely known it now. She wouldn't break down before him, of that much he was certain. "I will continue to watch over you."

Rina shook her head. "Don't bother, I'll call Elena as soon as possible and have her get someone else on my detail."

"You will _forbid_ me from seeing you?"

"Bryce, I'm not sure how it works with immortals. But with humans, usually when you break up with someone, you don't always get to have a _say_ in their life."

"My feelings for you haven't changed. We simply can not be together."

"Just _go_!" Rina didn't know how much longer she could stand there with her eyes remaining dry. She was grateful when he slowly turned and exited through the window. She quickly ran to that window and bolted it locked. She then intended to head to her bedroom but never made it past the stairs before she crumpled into a ball and began to sob broken heartedly. Her life had been going so well. AGF was progressing nicely, she had her company and Veronika was due back tonight, and she was in love with the most wonderful man on the planet - or so she thought. Her first love had gone up in flames, she had been burned in the worst way by her Golden Adonis. And suddenly, all the other perks in her life did not seem so bright.

OOO

Veronika's speed walk with Jasper had taken them to some areas of the Refuge that were less populated. It truly wasn't as if they needed the exercise, but when he'd asked her to come along she saw it as an opportunity to finally get through to him once and for all that there would never be anything between them other than co-workers. "It's hard for me to comprehend why you continue to waste your time on me." Their pace had lessened to a stroll as she took in his copper colored hair which hung just below his collar bones wafting lightly in the soft wind. His emerald green eyes lit on her, adoration mixed with humor. She supposed the one thing Jasper had going for him was his light hearted nature. It would have been difficult to understand how someone like him thrived under Raphael if she had not witnessed the camaraderie between the angels and vampires herself. Illium was openly flirtatious and with stunning looks to boot. When she'd heard he'd been around Rina, Veronika had feared for her mistress falling for him. But it would seem that'd she'd already been falling for another. Veronika would have a talk with Bryce when she returned but knew that it would be in both of their interests if they got along.

"I believe I told you once that I wouldn't give up, I _did_ mean that." There was a sensual look in Jaspers' eyes as he strode along the pebbled walkway with his hands shoved into his khakis. A pin striped, collared white shirt completed his attire. He hadn't been dressed for success much lately with all the weeks he'd spent in the Refuge. Veronika had never asked why he remained there and he was grateful. While he didn't have a problem telling her that he was essentially assigned to her during her recovery period, he felt that the truth would not do their already precarious relationship any favors.

Veronika halted all forward movement and turned to face him squarely. "Now I see why Raphael keeps you around, you _are _persistent."

"Believe you me, I've been called a lot _worst_." He grinned at her, grateful that she was at least getting used to having him around. He did notice the slight upward curves of her lips that indicated a smile. He realized he could look at her all day and not get bored. Currently she was wearing a sleeveless black tank over a pair of fitted matching colored yoga pants. Black sneakers completed her attire and he couldn't remember any other woman looking that hot in jogging clothes. The only thing he would have preferred was her hair unbound. Currently it was up in a tight pony tail which he didn't think did the lustrous black tresses justice.

"I should go finish packing," Veronika commented, knowing that it wouldn't take her long to do so but thought perhaps to cut their little moment short. She found she didn't hate Jasper, and out of everybody else he'd been the only one who'd treated her with honest civility from the start. Albeit his intentions to get into her pants may have had something to do with that, but he hadn't expressed any frustrations on having failed thus far.

"And once you've finished packing, maybe you'll share a meal with me before you depart," Jasper offered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Veronika stroked her chin as if contemplating his offer. "Share a glass of blood within _your chambers_?"

"Not necessarily a glass, perhaps a _fleshy decanter_ instead."

Veronika wasn't oblivious, she knew he was referring to drinking from the vein, however she had to wonder just what part of his anatomy he had been referring to. She was about to question him on this when suddenly a small group of vampires began to converge upon them from the western walkway. From their expressions she knew instantly they were there to make trouble. Jasper must have sensed her sudden mood change when he too turned to gaze at the newcomers. There were five men in total, none of which Veronika had seen before. "Do you know them?" She asked low enough for only him to hear.

Jasper shook his head, "No, they aren't from Raphael's territory."

"Then we have two options. We see what they want,_ or_ we make a run for it." The determined look she gave Jasper revealed to the other vampire which route she'd prefer to take.

"Raphael's not the type of man who runs from his problems. And since we now _both_ work for him -" Jasper tossed her a large grin. "I say we take a page out of his book."

"Agreed, if it comes to it, you take the two to the left, I get the three to the right," Veronika nodded for her own approval.

One of Jasper's well groomed eyebrows rose in her direction. "Why do _you_ get to take on more?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that," Veronika winked at him before taking a step towards the newcomers. After sparring with members of the Seven, she felt ready for anything. Her skills were not as honed as they were in the past, and she didn't need knowledge of her lost memories to know that. But having constant access to worthy sparring partners would certainly get her up to snuff in no time. The vampire in the center of the group appeared to be the leader, he was tall yet stocky with a clean shaven head that gleamed in the sunlight. It was another reminder of the fact that if these men were indeed looking for a fight, they were being rather brazen about it given the time of day.

Once the newcomers were in striking distance, they paused before their targets and the leader spoke in a deep booming voice. "We don't need you," He thrust a thumb in Jasper's direction before turning his gaze to Veronika. "But _you_, are to come with us immediately."

"On who's authority? Oh wait let me guess..." Veronika held a hand up for reference. "What word would Rina use in this case? _Your dumbass employer_?"

"Enough!" The leader boomed. "We thought to perhaps do this the easy way, put maybe pain is more to your liking."

"You know..." Veronika glanced down at the pebbled ground as the venom in her voice became apparent. She then returned her gaze to the head vampire as the adrenaline in her veins prepared her for what was to come. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." There was a slight smirk on her face before she instantly sprung into action, head-butting the leader before swooping low to sweep not only his feet but two of the others out from under them. She managed to crush the leader's thorax beneath the sole of her sneakers before the other two were on their feet barreling towards her. Veronika quickly performed a powerful back flip, shooting both her legs out and catching her attackers in the nose area. Their cries of pain were soon coupled with those of their companions who Jasper seemed to be holding his own against. She could have easily snapped the neck of the one closest to her that was still grasping his nose, but since she had no idea how young they were and had no intention of killing them, she sought another route of disabling them. Her elbow slammed into the temple of the nearest one and without pausing to watch him go down, she punched the windpipe of the other before crashing his head against the pebbled ground.

Confident that her three would not be rising for some time, she turned to assist Jasper with his attackers only to find that the younger vampire had already dealt with them. One lay on the floor unconscious with blood oozing from a gash on his temple, and the other lay facedown and still upon the ground. She was about to congratulate him when she suddenly saw the younger vampire grasp his chest with obvious agony. Veronika was instantly at his side uncertain as to what was happening. But when blood began to leak from Jasper's nostrils she knew this attack was extremely serious. Soon, his body began to tremble uncontrollably, she glanced around for the cause of this attack but could find no one. It was at that point she realized that an angel must have joined the attack, and a powerful one at that.

"Come out, or will you hide behind his cowardly attack," Veronika yelled into the stillness. When Jasper slumped to the ground unmoving, she felt a real stab of fear go through her. To have the vampire perish in this fashion without even knowing who was attacking him, certainly was not the way to go. She was at a lost of what to do. Did she leave him to get help or attempt to face their unknown attacker. The choice was soon taken from her when she heard the rustle of wings. Glancing upward she saw when an angel with chocolate brown wings came in for a landing. Although she hadn't gotten a good look at him the first time, she knew she was now face to face with the masked angel that had injured her so severely over a month ago. She was so caught up in the idea of getting the upper hand in this long overdue re-match that it didn't occur to her at first, that this angel was unlikely to possess the ability she'd seen used against Jasper. For if he were capable of it, he certainly would have showcased it in their earlier battles against him.

"I see you've healed one hundred percent. I'm pleased our earlier meeting did not leave you permanently scarred for long." There was a slight smirk on Jaymes' face as he wondered how long it would take before she came at him in a rage. The fact that she simply stood there meant she had a better control on her temper than he would have initially thought. When she suddenly began to glance around as if searching for someone else, he realized that even with limited memories of her true self; this vampire was much smarter than she let on. He launched himself at her and wasn't surprised when she blocked his attack, however it was the sound of approaching wing beats that drew her attention. Using this distraction against her, he quickly punched her in the stomach which sent her flying several feet.

Veronika placed the blame squarely at her feet for allowing that angel to lay a hand on her, not once but now for the second time. She was about to spring to her feet prepared to face him and the newcomer when suddenly, a tight sensation surrounded her heart and began to squeeze. Tears quickly sprang to her eyes as she felt the pressure mount as if someone had fisted her heart and was now attempting to squeeze the life from it. When she felt blood began to seep from her nostrils, she realized this was the exact same attack that had just taken Jasper out of commission. Clearly the newcomer was at fault. Forcing herself to fight the blackness that was threatening to overcome her, she managed to sit up in an effort to peer through pain squeezed eyes to see the one who tormented her. However, to her dismay, the brown-winged angel had moved to stand before the newcomer effectively blocking her attacker from view. Veronika couldn't believe that this was happening so close to the time of her return to New York and Rina. But she didn't doubt for one minute that this had all been planned. And the fact that the angel from the mansion attack was present certainly meant that Rina would once again be in danger and she had no opportunity to warn her. Veronika's only relief as she began to succumb to unconsciousness was the fact that Rina would be well protected by Archangel Tower. And where she'd failed, most certainly they would succeed.

Michaela tilted her head to the side as the lovely female vampire was finally subdued. She realized that the rumors about this woman were not overstated since it took almost twice as long to subdue her as it had her male counterpart. She slowly made her way to the woman's side, stepping over the bodies of the weakling vampires that had been sent to distract her. Although their primary purpose had been to mask hers and Jaymes' approach, she had not been impressed by what she'd witnessed. "Were these newly made vampires? It was like watching someone chip away at granite using a limp noodle as a chisel."

Jaymes said nothing to Michaela's comment although he was silently seething. Veronika had almost managed to see Michaela because of her untimely approach. It would have been the female Archangel's own fault if Raphael had managed to strip Veronika's memories before he slew her and witness Michaela's involvement in all this. Jaymes wouldn't have cared either way if Raphael declared war on her. However, it was quite likely that Montgomery's own involvement would then be revealed and for that reason, he'd been forced to protect Michaela's best interests since they lay so closely with his own.

"Is all in readiness?" Michaela asked as she stood next to the unconscious former General in Romulus' army.

Jaymes nodded, "Yes, the men are in position."

"I trust you chose competent men for this task," Michaela shot back.

"They will get the job done."

"Good, then it's time to complete ours." Michaela gazed down at Veronika as her consciousness began to sweep into the woman's brain. "Let us peel back the layers and reveal what lies beneath." It would only take a moment to strip bare all that was there, and leave the shadow of a past ready to take hold once more.

OOO

_The air was hot and heavy with a tinge of flames in the atmosphere. The smell - a cloying odor that threatened to permeate one's very soul. A river of blood had formed in the center of the battlefield, fueled by the bodies and severed limbs that littered the ground._

_ **Death.**_

_ It was a heady sensation to extinguish life as once saw fit. And these were the thoughts that ran through Velona's mind as she observed the thousands of corpses on the battlefield with her lips curved upward in a half smile. Her sire had been victorious this day and would continue to strike fear into the hearts of mortals and immortals alike. It didn't matter that her lightweight silver armor was encrusted with dried blood that was not her own. She had feasted on many of the dying that day and felt a gluttony like no other. Her short cropped bright red hair blew freely in the evening air which promised to be a pleasant night. Before leaving to rejoin her troops, she shouted across the field of the dead and dying. "**All hail Romulus**!" The Archangel of death was fast becoming stronger than all those around him, including his fellow members of the Cadre. She knew part of the reason for that was seated deep in the bloodlust they both shared. Perhaps one day, he would grow strong enough to over throw those who considered themselves his equal. And when that day came, she would be the consort of the most powerful being in the world. _

OOO

"How could this mistake have happened?" It was mid morning as Elena paced Raphael's office while the Archangel sat behind his desk.

"I've been asking that very same question," Raphael responded quietly.

"She can't be _Made_? This is going to ruin everything." Elena realized that after Rina's prompt decision to have Bryce removed from her detail meant that their relationship was on the rocks.

"What it does mean is that much of what she does know about us, will have to be taken from her."

"What does she really know anyways that can hurt us?" Elena began. "_Okay_, she knows about the Refuge, am pretty sure most mortals suspect that such a place exists anyways. She knows Venom can be a pushy bastard and - she knows we can communicate telepathically? Not worth taking her memories over."

"I'd be inclined to agree with you, but these rules are in place for a good reason," Raphael replied before abruptly rising to his feet as he got a telepathic message from Dmitri. He once again turned towards Elena.

"Rina Boldare is not in her apartment."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead slightly. She knew the heiress hadn't come to work today and thought she just needed the day off to deal with her break-up, but it seems she'd decided to go AWOL instead. "I'll go find her."

"I'll send Illium as well," Raphael offered.

Elena began to head towards the balcony while shaking her head. "No, this needs to be a girl on girl talk. I'll deal with it. "She blew Raphael a kiss before hurtling from the open balcony.

It didn't take long for Elena to find her target located in a park that was much smaller than Central Park, but still had plenty of leafy green trees to hide in. Elena hovered lighted while lowering herself. She managed to avoid tree branches and leaves until she rested both feet firmly on the thick branch opposite where the heiress sat. She instantly noticed the slight surprise in Rina's eyes before offering her a wry smile.

"You know, if you wanted to go hang out in a tree, there was no need to ditch your security detail to do so. Am certain they would have loved to tag along."

Although Rina's perch was quite precarious, she had chosen this particular tree for it's seclusion. And with her currently in control of an AGF, there was no fear of injuries at this height. She'd expected to at least be granted a couple hours before someone came looking for her, but it'd barely been thirty minutes since she'd left her apartment via the basement. "How did you find me?" She felt the need to ask the fair haired woman.

"I may be a bloodhound to vampires, but that doesn't mean I still can't find humans the old fashioned way," Elena grinned at her. "I tracked your phones' GPS."

The corners of Rina's lips curved slightly. "Then I suppose if I'd truly wanted to give you guys' the slip I would have left my phone at home."

"Seriously though, you're not out of the woods yet, although everything with your company seems to be coming together - you_ still_ need to be careful."

"I _am_ being careful, plus I'm wearing an AGF."

"Last I checked, AGF didn't act as a personal shield. You'd be an unmoving target to any sniper with a gun and a lot of balls," Elena pointed out.

Rina sighed and nodded slowly. "I know, but I needed to get out of my apartment and I didn't want to go to the Tower."

"Afraid you'd run into Bryce?"

Rina shook her head in disbelief. "I simply don't get him. I'm not going to blame Raphael for changing his mind about having me Made. But the fact that Bryce simply won't even consider our relationship going forward because I will remain human - well ... it just hurt me far more than I thought it would. How can he be _so totalitarian_ about this?"

Elena shrugged before taking a seat on the firm branch. "I don't know Bryce that well. But most immortals that have been alive for hundreds of years tend to have an arrogance that goes with the program."

Rina just realized that Elena must be speaking from experience. She may now be immortal, but it was not too long ago that she was still human and having to deal with one of the most powerful immortals on the planet. She didn't doubt that both Raphael and Elena were deeply in love, she'd seen it just by the way they looked at each other. She was hoping she'd have something like that with Bryce, but now it all seemed an impossibility. "How do you and Raphael do it?"

"Trust me when I say, it's a work in progress. Which is also why I believe you shouldn't give up on Bryce. He'll come around, eventually..."

"Keep in mind that my years are limited, so I'd have to hope that _eventually_ isn't in forty years," Rina quipped.

"Well come on, let's get you back to your apartment," Elena prepared to stand.

Rina shook her head once more. "No, I want to stay here a bit longer."

"Are you prepared to greet Veronika tonight?" Elena hoped that mention of her best friend would have pulled Rina out of this slump.

"The fact that she's coming home is probably the only good thing that will happen to me today."

"Okay, you can stay - but I expect you back in your apartment within the hour." Elena almost chuckled when Rina gave her a withering look. "Alright, by sunset and please for the love of God - don't take any unnecessary risks." After the younger woman shook her head in agreement, Elena hopped off the branch and swooped low enough to almost touch the grass below before panning towards the sky. She didn't press Rina to return to safety immediately, for Elena knew first hand what it was like to constantly be appointed a babysitter wherever she went. Raphael had finally let up in having a member of the Seven guard her at all times. She realized that only grew from the trust he had in her, with the belief that she wouldn't do anything foolish to put herself in unnecessary danger. She would give Rina these few hours, knowing that once Veronika was back, the heiress wouldn't object to having her regular bodyguard at her side once more.

OOO

It was late afternoon as the wind rustled Bryce's mane of sunshine as he stood upon the roof of Archangel Tower, gazing at the New York skyline but not really seeing it. He knew Rina despised him now and with good reason. However, he thought she'd handle it far better than she did. Clearly she did not realize the dangers involved in pursuing a relationship with an immortal. Their most personal secrets could never be shared, it would result in a shallow relationship at best. And there was the fact that Rina would one day grow old while he remained unchanged. It was neither selfishness or vanity on his part that found that aspect undesirable. But it had more to do with Rina's well being and state of mind when she reached that stage in her life faced with Bryce's ageless stagnation. He didn't want to put her through that, which was why he didn't understand why she failed to realize that what he was doing was for the greater good where both of them were concerned.

Bryce knew almost instantly when he was no longer alone on the roof, and sensed an imminent confrontation with whomever had deemed to grace him with their presence. He wanted to blame the people who had botched the DNA testing giving a false positive of Rina's compatibility. But he knew that would simply get him nowhere, the fact remained that Rina would never be an immortal. Steeling himself against taking a deep breath, Bryce turned to face the newcomer.

He wasn't particularly surprised to find Illium standing there, twirling a short sword expertly with a flick of his wrist. Bryce made no move to reach for his own weapons, although the hard look in Illium's golden eyes was something he generally reserved only for enemies. He'd sort of suspected that if he'd ever broken with Rina unfavorably that Illium would be quite literally her avenging angel. However at this moment, Bryce knew he didn't want to do battle with this member of the Seven. It had nothing to do with skill levels, although truth be told, Illium would probably edge him out in an even fight. But as it was, he was prepared to take whatever punishment Illium deemed necessary for his transgressions, for he simply had_ no_ fight left in him.

"When I first realized she was interested in you, a part of me suspected it would end this way. But I still hoped that the two of you would be successful." Illium glared at Bryce but made no move to close the distance between them. He'd made a promise to Rina, that if Bryce ever hurt her, he'd take care of it. And now he knew the heiress was out in the city alone, taking risks with her life because of this man that stood before him. If the situation hadn't reminded him so much of his own story then perhaps he could have remained more emotionally detached. But regardless of the similarities, primarily the fact that he was once an angel that formed a relationship with a human female, there were definite differences. Bryce had believed that Rina could be Made, therefore giving him hope to one day share all the intimate aspects of his life and angel-kind with her. But that had all been taken away in an instant, and instead of giving into temptation and continuing a relationship with Rina regardless of the consequences, he had decided to end it. Despite his anger, Illium couldn't be sure which decision made either of them the stronger man. Illium had thought to defy authority and lost his feathers for it, but Bryce it seemed simply didn't have that in him. But what he was still uncertain of, was if it was cowardice or bravery that had led to Bryce's decision. It was at that moment he noticed when the golden angel began to close the distance between them. He noted that the man's hands remained at his side, and he made no threatening moves or stances.

"I know why you've come." Bryce glanced at the twirling blade Illium held before returning his gaze to meet his rival. "Do it."

Illium scoffed before shaking his head. "You think I'm here to kill you?"

Bryce shrugged lightly. "That probably would be difficult unless you were _really_ trying." He knew that Illium was stronger than him, but he was no young angel, and even someone with Illium's power would have a difficult time snuffing out his life.

Illium chuckled as some of the anger that had welled up in him began to deflate. "If I didn't know better I'd almost say you were making a joke." He realized just from Bryce's demeanor that the other angel was beating himself up about this matter enough, that he didn't need to add more insult to injury. It was at that moment he quit spinning the blade, and within moments it vanished.

Bryce noticed when Illium stowed his weapon and realized thankfully that they weren't going to come to blows. That would have made a most unfortunate situation, not to mention the fact that both Dmitri and Raphael would not have been happy about it. "I did _try_ to do right by her."

"And if I didn't believe that, I would be kicking the shit out of you right now."

Bryce arched a golden brow in Illium's direction. "We're immortal, we don't produce waste." He paused for a second as another thought occurred to him. "Unless you count the toxin."

Illium appreciated Bryce's attempt to be funny, but the last part sobered them both instantly. The toxin was the very material that Rina's body could not accept which aided in the creation of vampires. If it was explained to Rina the reasons why she wasn't compatible, then perhaps the entire situation would have made more sense to her. But no humans were to be privy to these secrets, even one as seemingly trustworthy as Rina Boldare.

"I've offered to remain her friend, but she wants no part of it," Bryce explained.

"Give her time," Illium began. And since he realized that Bryce probably wouldn't be good at figuring out the right span of time with a human, he decided to elaborate. "Not like ten years or anything like that, but maybe a couple of months. Veronika will be back and Rina will have a lot on the plate with her company. But I get that the last thing she wants right now is _you_ in her face."

It occurred to Bryce that someone else may quickly be filling the void he'd left and he simply had to point that out. "Do _you_ intend to spend more time with her?"

"Not more than usual. Rina is a great lady but, I wasn't her first choice - therefore I never will be," Illium explained calmly.

"Do you think if I spoke to her vampire that I could enlist her aid with Rina? Veronika knows the truth of the secrets we must keep."

Illium shook his head. "I wouldn't push it. And the fact is, we're not even sure what Veronika remembers in terms of immortal secrets. It may be the reason why Rina still knows nothing. Coupled with the fact that she's very protective of Rina, and well - she may simply not see you as right for her, not enough to help you get back into Rina's life quicker."

Bryce nodded his understanding and was slightly distracted when he saw a black blurb descend from the heavens. The object shot out of the clouds like a cannonball headed for one of the balconies below. "Jason."

"He's right on time. I think he's got some new information about Veronika," Illium commented.

"New information?" Bryce echoed.

"Yes, we may finally learn who she really is." With those words, Illium bailed from the balcony roof and swept around the south of the building towards Raphael's office. He hadn't been invited to the meeting, but was sure that the others wouldn't mind his presence.

Elena had returned to Raphael's office and relayed her conversation with the heiress. She knew he didn't agree with her idea to leave Rina alone for a few hours but didn't question it. Raphael stood at that moment and turned his gaze towards the balcony.

"Jason has arrived."

Elena realized he must have sensed the dark-winged angel as he approached. However, before Jason even alighted upon the railing-less balcony, Dmitri showed up as well.

"Meeting time," Dmitri stated as he strode towards them with his hands in the pockets of his black Zegna suit.

Raphael noted the somber expression on Jason's face when he entered the office and knew that whatever his spymaster had uncovered did not bode well. It appears that Raphael's hunch had paid off and Jason now had more information for him pertaining to Veronika. It was rare that Jason would still be required to investigate a subject who's memories he had attempted to steal. However, given Veronika's special situation there had been no other choice. "What did you find?"

"Veronika was indeed the second in command of an archangel. My apologies for not seeing this before, sire. And I thank you for your insight."

"It was only prompted by something Dmitri said. And not to worry, this was a most unusual case," Raphael replied.

"Wait, which archangel did she serve?" Elena wanted to know.

"An ancient by the name of Romulus." Jason noticed the recognition in both Raphael's and Dmitri's eyes but knew that Elena remained oblivious. "He was the Archangel of Southern Russia which was added to Uram's territory upon his disappearance about five hundred years ago. There are not many details to be found on him to this day, yet there were rumors that Romulus had gone blood-born when many in his lands had been maimed and slaughtered. As I understand it, before the Cadre could investigate him, he suddenly vanished and went to ground. It was assumed that his second-in-command, a vampire by the name of Velona had been killed. Remains were found that pointed to her, but it seems that may have all been a hoax."

"So, this Velona is really Veronika?" Elena asked.

Jason nodded his agreement.

"How could she not remember any of this?" Elena was still letting it sink in that Rina's best friend had once worked for a possible _blood-born archangel_. After her encounter with Uram, she didn't want to have to go up against one of those ever again.

"Apparently Romulus must have wiped her memories. _Why_? There is no way to know." Jason replied.

"Maybe he loved her. As much as one high on blood lust can love another," Dmitri commented.

Raphael nodded his agreement. It was possible Uram had loved Michaela. When the blood born archangel of Russia had gone to slay the female archangel, claiming that she was the only thing left tying him to his old life, he'd realized he couldn't do it. He'd wanted to keep Michaela alive, as a vessel to feed from for eternity. However, there was no way of knowing if perhaps Romulus cared for Veronika on a much higher level in order to in essence attempt to give her a new life by wiping away the dastardly events of the old.

"Sire, I would suggest that Veronika remain in the Refuge at least for the time being. And her security should be doubled," Jason stated. "I'd learned that I was not the only one looking into this information."

"I was thinking that as well, Dmitri - see to it." Raphael caught a glimpse of Elena's face then and realized that this situation which he thought they'd had handled now suddenly had taken a turn for the worst. Veronika had been due to return to New York tonight and Rina would not appreciate this change in plans.

"Alright, there's something you guys aren't saying here. How does Veronika being this Velona person change who she is today?" Elena wanted to know. She noticed the hesitation and stared insistently at Raphael, hoping that if anyone would give her answers, it'd be her consort. She was saved by Jason.

"It's very possible that the Veronika we know is only a propped up personality that formed due to her lack of memories. A personality that never truly existed. Therefore, if her true memories were unleashed, the dominant personality would return, _Velona_ would return." Jason recalled that Romulus had been a warmongering archangel, much like Titus. However, his sense of honor was not as forthcoming as the archangel of Southern Africa. Romulus' army had been known to slay even those who had surrendered, including women and children. They spared no one who got in their way, human and immortal alike.

"No way, I can't believe this vampire Rina has known for years is a bloodthirsty murderer of women and children." Elena was incredulous as Raphael had provided mentally, some of the atrocities Romulus and Velona had been responsible for in their day. Apparently once, an entire village had been wiped out because they dared to defy Romulus and Velona had happily carried out the proceeding. "I have to go to Rina."

"If you tell her the truth, she won't believe you," Dmitri stated calmly. When his phone rang he excused himself briefly.

"What are we going to do? Keep this from her?" Elena glanced from Raphael to Jason and back as if daring either of them to say 'yes.'

"Romulus was an ancient that even other archangel's feared. If other's learn Veronika's true identity, they may see it as a sign of his future awakening. This must be handled, _very_ carefully," Raphael explained.

"_Shit."_

All present heard when Dmitri swore out loud. The vampire had just gotten off the phone with Galen. "There was an attack in the Refuge, Jasper was seriously hurt and Veronika has gone missing."

"You don't think that, she had something to do with it?" Elena blurted out. "I know she wasn't that keen on Jasper, but to hurt him..."

"We don't know for sure," Dmitri cut her off. "But Galen said there were signs of a struggle and at least several others were involved." When his phone rang again, he answered it quickly.

"This could mean they were attacked and maybe someone made off with Veronika," Elena suggested.

"Sire, I should head out there," Jason stated as he prepared to leave, but at that moment, Dmitri ended his call.

Dmitri raised somber eyes to the group gathered. "Veronika has been sighted, it would seem that she's already in the city."

OOO

A.N. To my reviewers you know who you are. Thanks so much for the support for this story. The end is in sight. =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rina gazed up at the few rays of sunlight that penetrated the thick, leafy canopy of the great oak she occupied. She could tell from what she could see of the sky that there was not much time left before dusk. She had no intention of defying Elena's orders knowing that the other woman was only looking out for her best interest. Therefore, despite any mulish instincts that may be suggesting she remain outdoors for quite a bit longer, she would leave her comfortable perch and return to her apartment. As these thoughts continued to circulate in her brain, a distinct vibration could be felt in her denim pocket. She quickly snatched her phone and read the brief text message.

_Rina, I'm in the city, meet me at Pier 64 within the hour - V._

Rina couldn't help the bolt of excitement that shot through her. _Veronika had arrived early_. She knew exactly which pier the female vampire was referring to, and with a shot of renewed energy, she shot out of the tree and landed expertly on her feet. The pier wasn't far from here, so even at a normal pace she would get there in under twenty minutes. She was slightly surprised that Veronika had not sought to chastise her first, seeing as she must have been made aware that Rina had currently ditched her protectors. Maybe the vampire didn't want their first meeting after so long to be burdened with concerns. Either way, Rina couldn't wait to hold her best friend in her arms once more.

OOO

Dmitri glanced at Elena and realized she must not have had her phone on her, not if Sarah was calling him. After handing Elena his phone he turned to Raphael relay what the guild director had just told him. "It seems we have another problem, Manhattan has just been inundated by potentially _hundreds_ of blood lusting vampires." He tipped his head in Illium's direction before gauging Raphael's response. "Please locate Miss Boldare and see her to safety." There was a brief swish of air as Illium immediately left the office.

"What the hell is going on?" Raphael tossed a glance at both members of the Seven present. Jason had also made a quick call after he'd heard Dmitri's announcement.

"I need to look into this personally, I'll update you when I have more information." Jason soon exited the same route as Illium had not long ago.

After Elena spoke briefly with Sarah she returned Dmitri's phone and couldn't contain the exasperated sigh that left her lips. "Something tells me it's no coincidence that this _distraction_ occurs right when Veronika returns to Manhattan mysteriously." She shook her head in annoyance. "Either way, I have to go help the hunters." She saw the hesitation in Raphael's eyes and knew that he worried every time she placed herself in direct danger. But he at last understood that she couldn't not do what it seems she'd been born to do.

_Elena, be careful. _ Raphael gazed at his consort silently as he watched her prepare to leave. She stopped to retrieve her charged phone from his desk.

_ Always, angel boy. _ Elena winked at Raphael before leaving the office, her destination, the rendezvous point where she was to provide back up for Ransom and Ashwini. _Keep me apprised on Veronika._

_ I will, although it's clear someone is working with her. _

_ Working **with** her or pulling the strings? You'd already suspected this would happen if her memories were ever unleashed._

_ I know what you're thinking Elena, but if Veronika breaks any rules, she will have to be judged for it. You're about to leave my range, contact me by phone if you get in over your head._

And just like that, Raphael's words ceased in her mind. She thought of Rina and hoped the girl had not landed herself in hot water.

OOO

Rina's approach of the quiet pier near Manhattan harbor was that of any normal person without gravity defying gadgets. It was true, if she'd opted to use AGF she would have got here sooner, and she was anxious to see Veronika again after so long. However, it wasn't worth blowing the devices' cover this soon in the game. She was a bit perturbed at first when she noticed the pier was empty. It was generally used by a nearby factory which had already closed for the evening. She'd half expected to spy a straggling employee or two, along with her best friend of twenty years. However, none appeared to be present.

"Where are you, V?" She murmured quietly before glancing up at the pink hue of the sky. It would be dark soon and Rina had every intention of returning to her apartment with V at her side as soon as possible. She strode to the end of the pier and glanced down at the slight foam and ripple of the water below. The one thing she perhaps wasn't looking forward to, was telling Veronika what had become of her and Bryce. The relationship Rina had been so giddy about clearly had never stood a fighting chance.

With a quick sigh, Rina spun on her heels intent on pacing the length of the pier but suddenly Veronika appeared as if out of thin air and Rina almost ran into her. She did manage to hug her briefly before setting her aside to stare at a few obvious changes.

Veronika's beautiful ebony tresses were now cropped short in a spiky bob, and while she normally never wore any make-up, she was clearly sporting a fire-engine red on her lips to match her new fiery hair color. While Rina's hair was more a bright auburn and natural to boot, Veronika had opted for a queen of all crimson which seemed so very unlike her. Not to mention the fact that she wore a skin tight black cat suit that looked as if it'd been painted on her. Rina had been so distracted by Veronika's new look that she hadn't realized at first that the other woman was gazing at her quite indifferently. The normally lovely golden irises' were now rimmed with red, which made her appear almost otherworldly.

"Are you okay?" Rina wasn't quite sure what else to say, but she noticed the look of annoyance that flashed in Veronika's eyes before she covered.

"Why would I not be?"

"Well _gee_, I don't know. You sort of changed your look overnight." Rina remembered that Veronika had still appeared normal when they spoke only twenty-four hours ago via cam link. She noted when the vampire spun around twice as if to display a look that she certainly seemed proud of.

"Do you like it?" Veronika smiled for the first time since she'd approached the young woman.

Rina rose an eyebrow. "Ask me again later, right now we need to get home."

"I think you've made the decisions for long enough in this sham of a relationship. I'll be taking up that role." Veronika eyed the heiress harshly. "I need you to contact Elena, _right now_."

Rina instantly new something was very wrong, because the Veronika before her was behaving like a complete stranger. _"Excuse me?"_ She was at a loss of what to say, never mind the fact that Veronika needed Elena for whatever reason, she was simply dumbfounded by the authoritative stance the vampire had taken with her.

"Am I not speaking a tongue you understand? Call the hunter _here_!" Veronika thundered.

Rina shook her head. "What I think I need to call for you is _shrink_. Now, I don't know what happened to you in the Refuge, but I suggest we go home and figure this out."

"Do you know who stands before you?" Veronika asked as those red-rimmed golden iris's seemed to flex with power.

Rina glanced sideways a couple times before returning her gaze to Veronika. "What is this, _trick question time_?"

"How did I manage to put up with you all these years? It seems that false side of me had patience in droves."

"_False?_ What are you talking about? Are you saying you're someone else _now_?"

Veronika gazed at Rina as if she were a lowly rodent. "I'd been under the impression you were some kind of genius. Yet it appears_ intelligence_ is not your strong point."

Rina began to feel true fear when Veronika's eyes turned completely red. She had never seen the vampire use this sort of power in the past and realized that her strange words had more than an inkling of truth, and were perhaps based in fact. "Tell me, _who_ stands before me."

Veronika smiled sinisterly as she realized the human was finally beginning to understand the situation she was in. "You are in the presence of General Velona, destroyer of nations in the name of his majesty, the Archangel Romulus." She brushed two fingers against the human's smooth cheek. "I used to have girls like you for dinner. And while that option is not as yet off the table, I need you lucid for what is to come."

Rina visibly gulped as she realized that Veronika was suggesting feeding from her. _Her?! _ Veronika didn't drink from the vein period, much less from her best friend. The thought was utterly unthinkable. However, unbelievable, if Veronika's inner darkness had been released, then this all made sense. But Rina also knew that her companion would not succumb to the darkness without help. "Who did this to you?"

"You think this was _done_ to me?" Veronika stood with her legs planted wide before the shorter human. "On the contrary, child -_ this_ was a long time in coming. Now, I will not ask you again - _call Elena_."

"Why do you want Elena?" A horrible thought suddenly occurred to Rina. "Don't you see, _you're _being manipulated. Whoever has done this to you, wants you to hurt Elena. Which means the person has a grudge against Raphael and is going to use you as their _pawn_."

"The relationship goes both ways, I too shall receive that which I seek," Veronika replied calmly.

"You _know_?" Rina was incredulous. "You _know _you're being used?"

"It is a partnership, one that will be more useful than the time I wasted with you." Veronika tilted her head to the side before once again veering forward to focus on the human. "Your time is up."

Veronika's attack came so fast that Rina basically had no defense against it. She was suddenly slammed to the wooden pier as pain shot through her head and back. She felt CHIP and AGF being removed from her before Veronika's hands descended upon her roughly until eventually they came away with her cell phone. Rina glanced through her haze of pain as the vampire made a quick phone call. She may be Velona, but she certainly still retained Veronika's modern memories. She'd have to time this perfectly if she was going to warn the hunter of Veronika's motives. She'd wait until Veronika began to speak, then she'd scream at the top of her lungs that it was a trap, and hopefully Elena would hear her. To her dismay, Veronika stood before the call was complete and immediately placed a booted heel against her neck. Rina could barely breathe much less get anything but a strangled gasp out. When Veronika began to speak, she almost balked when the vampire mimicked her voice perfectly.

"Elena, it's Rina. Come to Pier 64 immediately, I need your help!" Veronika's face did not register any of the emotion displayed in her copying of Rina's voice.

_"Are you hurt? I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"I'm fine, but please hurry. I may have a lead on Veronika. I'll explain everything when you get here."

_"Understood, and Rina don't think of engaging her, she's likely no longer herself." _

"Copy that," Veronika immediately dropped the phone afterwards and crushed it beneath her booted heel. She took the risk that Elena would not come alone, but she was prepared to fight as long as the Archangel of New York himself was not with her.

Rina was grateful that Veronika had finally released the chokehold but realized the damage had already been done. Elena was no doubt on her way here and it was obvious that Veronika meant her harm. Rina had to find some way to reach the vampire before this all escalated into a bloody mess.

"We were once very good friends, please, tell me that the Veronika I knew is _still in there_ somewhere!"

"She never existed," Veronika replied calmly.

"I don't believe that!" Rina shook her head in defiance.

"Then believe this..." Veronika knelt beside her captive and began to strangle her with both hands. Her intent was to suffocate the woman just enough for her to pass out, but the sound of approaching wing beats made her switch from strangulation to feigned CPR. She squeezed Rina's nostrils together and used the pressure of closed lips against the heiress to continue to deprive her of air. It should do the trick to prevent her from speaking long enough to deal with whoever had just landed behind her.

"We have to get her to a hospital, she was attacked by rogue vampires." Veronika turned around to see a stunningly handsome golden angel standing with one white weapon drawn. She saw the concern in his eyes and was not surprised when he made haste to their side. She watched him a he took in the dazed expression on Rina's face before placing his weapon on the wooden floorboards of the pier. He then grasped her face between his hands gently before speaking to her.

"Rina, can you hear me?" Bryce was utterly terrified when he'd seen Veronika leaning over Rina's downed form, until he realized that the vampire was there to help her. He'd managed to convince Illium to let him go get Rina so that the blue winged angel could keep a closer eye on Raphael's consort. Now that the situation had escalated, he would not let his superiors down. First he'd determine if Rina could be moved then he'd fly her to the Tower where there was a well staffed infirmary that could assist her. He should have known that something like this could happen. Humans were so fragile, and he had just ended their relationship badly. Bryce made a pact with himself then and there, that he would do everything in his power to bring them back together. Even if he risked it all by having a human so close. But first he would call Dmitri to let him know that he'd located Veronika.

Bryce suddenly stopped cold when he witnessed a single tear escape Rina's wide eyes but she had yet to utter a single word. And it was at that point he realized that something else was going on here. However, he realized perhaps too late that the person responsible for Rina's injuries was potentially standing right beside him.

Bryce released Rina instantly before grabbing his sword. He never made it to his feet before he felt the bite of cold steel cutting cleanly through his neck. Within those brief seconds, he remembered what a skilled killing machine Veronika was capable of being when he'd witnessed her handiwork at the Essex estate. And now, he found himself on the receiving end.

Rina's voice returned to her with all it's might allowing her to scream at the top of her lungs as she witnessed Veronika brutally behead Bryce_. "NOOOO! NOOO!" _ She screamed that word repeatedly as Bryce's golden head fell to the floorboards while his body remained upright for a few seconds, the stump where his head had once been bright red and pink but not yet bleeding, like a limb that had been cauterized by a hot poker. She watched completely horrified while continuing to scream, as Veronika took both body parts and threw them into the water below. She found the movement of her limbs once more and began to crawl to the side of the pier where Bryce's lifeless body had been dumped like so much trash.

Veronika wiped the deadly looking short sword clean with a small cloth before replacing it in the almost camouflaged black sheath strapped to her back. She also had two dual pistols hidden in her boots which hadn't been necessary to dispatch this foe. She was very aware that the angel she'd just killed was Rina's love interest. "Trust me, I did you a favor. But I've really had _enough_ of you."

Rina's heard Veronika's voice through the din of her own screams but paid her no mind. All she could think about was getting to Bryce and praying that somehow, someone would be able to put him back together. She never made it to the side of the pier before pain exploded in her temple, and the world went black.

OOO

Elena had rerouted from the rendezvous with the hunters to head in Rina's direction after she'd received the heiress' phone call. She knew that either Illium or Bryce should be with Rina by now, but perhaps they had need of Elena's tracking abilities. With there being a small army of blood lusting vampires having descended upon Manhattan, the hunters had to choose their battles wisely. Night had already fallen by the time she arrived at her destination, but the tall street lamps lighting the pier allowed her to clearly see Rina's still body lying there. She landed several feet away from the heiress although every fiber of her body wanted to run to Rina to ascertain she was alright. But Elena had been in this business for a long time, and she knew a trap when she saw one.

Her senses were as alert as ever, yet she could not pick up a single scent of a nearby vampire. Perhaps a vampire was not behind this. Or perhaps they also knew the one fatal weakness of the hunter born.

_Water. _

Elena instantly began to run along the deck when the first bullet burst from the wooden floorboards below. They trailed her, narrowly missing feathers, bone and flesh as she ran then gained enough momentum to perform a vertical take-off. She managed to hover not out of range of the person who had fired at her from beneath the pier. She needed to remain a tempting target in order to get the attacker out in the open. Before she even saw the person, the rich scent of coffee and cream assaulted her. She shouldn't have been surprised that Veronika had attacked her, especially if she was the one who had hurt Rina. If Veronika no longer respected her mistress, then all bets were off when it came to the rest of them.

There was a slight sneer on Veronika's face as she leapt from the water back onto the pier, unmindful of the trail of liquid that ran from her body in rivulets. Her crimson eyes were trained upon the hunter born female. "I shouldn't be surprised that one so recently Made immortal, is not as easily disposed of as someone who has been in Raphael's army for centuries."

Elena wasn't entirely certain what Veronika was talking about. Had the vampire already slain someone since her arrival? She decided to focus on the matter at hand. "What have you done to Rina? And _why_ did you lure me here?"

"Oh, no no, we don't have time for chit chat." Veronika began to stride in Rina's direction. "There are too many powerful beings in this city capable of foiling my plans. Therefore, it's time we took a little trip." She kicked Rina brutally in the stomach which caused the heiress to groan softly. It was to prove to Elena that the woman still lived, and was now her prisoner. "The three of us are going for a swim. If you refuse to cooperate, then I'll put a bullet through her skull right now." Veronika cocked her pistol and pointed it at the unconscious Rina, but left her gaze focused on Elena.

"Velona," Elena began slowly but made no move to land upon the pier once more. "Neither you nor your sire had any beef with Raphael, so that begs the question - _why_ attack me?"

"I owe you no explanations." the frown on Veronika's face deepened before issuing her next order. "_Get in the water_, or I _will_ kill her."

Elena gulped slowly when she realized she was out of options. She could fly away and escape with her life, but had no misconceptions that the Veronika before her would carry out her threat to end the heiress' life. And while only a few months ago, Rina had been a stranger which didn't make her any more deserving of such treatment. Today, the younger woman was a friend that Elena did not wish to part with, not in this manner. "Alright, you win." She was about to land on the pier once more when suddenly the smell of fresh rainstorms assaulted her. She witnessed Veronika dodge as black shockwaves sailed towards her. It seems Jason had perfect timing.

_You and Jason keep her there, I'm on my way._

Elena almost breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Raphael's voice in her head, but she knew that this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

Veronika righted herself almost instantly to witness her attacker come into view. The black-winged angel's entire body seemed to hum with a dark energy. While Veronika would have had no qualms taking on Jason, she didn't put it past the hunter not to assist him in the fight. Two against one were not good odds, especially with an angel as powerful as Jason thrown into the mix. She did contemplate killing the heiress simply to prove a point, but decided that if her plan was _to live today to fight another day_, then she'd also need to employ whatever handicaps she could against these people. Which meant the heiress may yet be useful.

Instead, Veronika aimed her pistol at the midnight angel and fired several times, watching as he dodged each incoming bullet expertly. She didn't wait until she ran out of bullets before tossing a smoke bomb at her feet. She knew the smoke would not disorient the angels for long, and quickly used it's cover to escape into the sea. Any other route would have been negated by the fact that Elena would be able to easily track her without the aid of water.

Before the smoke even cleared, Jason was already in the water, knowing that would be Veronika's only escape route. He'd thought to call in vampiric divers to follow her, but it was at that moment he felt something bump against his leg. The smoke had finally cleared enough for him to make out the waterlogged body of one of his Wings that was now minus his head. The wind had given him Bryce's name which was why he'd known to come here as he'd sensed something terrible had befallen the golden angel, but he hadn't quite suspected it was this bad. After gathering the body in his arms, he flew up to the pier to witness Raphael and Illium's arrival.

"Oh my God!" Elena's hands flew to her lips as she got a glimpse of Bryce's lifeless body as she kneeled beside Rina. "Will he ... regenerate?"

"It is possible, for someone of my age," Jason began quietly, "But..." He couldn't finish the sentence verbally. But most were aware that an angel of Bryce's age would be unable to perform such a feat of regeneration. Jason felt somehow responsible for all this that he'd been unable to learn Veronika's true identity sooner. Perhaps it wouldn't have mattered, but now one of his Wings lay dying and they had yet to even recover his head.

Elena's gaze met Raphael's and the hardened look within his cobalt eyes meant this fight had just turned personal. Veronika had taken out one of his own and there was no way Raphael would let that slide. Elena knew in her heart without even hearing the words, that when Raphael caught up to Veronika, he _would_ kill her.

**A.N. This Chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I know I'd made you guys wait too long for it already. I don't plan for the story to go much past twenty chapters so hopefully this will be complete by early next year. Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Jason had managed to retrieve Bryce's head. It was already slightly mottled and bloated from it's brief time in the salty water. It seemed his timing was perfect as Rina began to stir, he quickly made his exit not wanting the heiress to witness the man she'd cared so much about in his current state. The body would be kept together for at least twenty-four hours, and if there were no signs of regeneration, then the golden angel would receive a proper burial. It pained Jason to lose one of their own in such a fashion, especially at the hands of someone they had considered an ally. While Veronika may be subject to manipulation, this matter was now out of his hands, and whatever Raphael decided to do would stand.

Rina heard the sound of retreating wing beats but had yet to open her eyes as the pain in her temple overwhelmed her. Fingers flew to her head and soon came away sticky and wet. She couldn't help the agonized moan that escaped her lips.

"Easy, Rina - we're here."

Rina recognized Elena's voice and her eyes quickly flew open. She saw Raphael and Illium standing before her and knew she was outside, but apparently whatever injury she'd suffered to her head had left her a bit disoriented. "What - what happened?" She witnessed as Raphael came towards her, his hands glowing blue. Very soon, the ache in her head dissipated to a dull throb. Now with the pain negated, memories of the past few moments came flooding back to her. Veronika had returned to New York, only she wasn't the Veronika Rina knew anymore. The consciousness known as Velona seemed determined to do them serious harm. But she'd already succeeded in inflicting her murderous intent on one of Raphael's people.

_Bryce!_

Rina immediately broke into tears and despite Elena's reassuring arms around her, nothing could comfort her, not when the world seemed ready to crash at her feet. "Bryce!" She quickly wiped her tears and yanked herself from Elena's grip. "He's in the water, we have to get him out."

"He's already out, Jason just left with his body," Raphael stated with a calm he did not feel. He was quite ready to tear the city upside down searching for Velona. _Yes, he no longer saw that woman as Veronika, Rina Boldare's protector and friend. She was now the General of a bloodthirsty archangel as she had been centuries ago. One that had no place in the world of today. _

Rina turned tear-filled eyes to Raphael. "You can heal him right, like you just did with me?"

Raphael slowly shook his head. "My ability currently only works on minor injuries."

"You have to try!" Rina's words ended in a choked sob. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would be giving orders to an archangel.

"There is something else that draws my attention at this time. Illium will take care of you." Raphael performed a flawless vertical take-off before sending his thoughts to Elena. _Let's go._

Elena spared Rina one last apologetic look before following him into the air. She and Raphael both knew that Veronika would have to exit the ocean at some point, and when she did, Elena would be ready to track her. She hated the way this entire situation was turning out, and knew that the big loser in this would be the heiress.

Rina watched them go and didn't realize she was trembling until Illium placed both of his hands on her shoulders which prompted her to look directly at him. "He's going to kill her, isn't he?" When the angel said nothing, she knew her fears were spot on.

"She's not the Veronika you know anymore."

A part of Rina wanted to believe that; wanted Veronika to pay for what she'd done to Bryce. But the part of her that had known this woman for the past twenty years knew that she could not stand idly by and let Raphael take the one person away from her that had shaped her in many ways during the absence of her parents. "No, Illium. I won't believe that. I _can't_ believe that."

"Look at what she did to Bryce." Illium now blamed himself for letting the golden angel go alone to Rina's side. He'd never imagined this could happen, not to someone possessing Bryce's skills and abilities. But it was highly likely that through Veronika's cunning, she managed to catch him off guard. Illium could have seen Bryce being injured by her, but not out-right killed, not if it had been an up front fight. "She's Velona now, and there's no way to change that."

"She may _think_ she's this Velona person. But the Veronika I know had to come from somewhere. And I believe that she is _still_ in there. Come on, we have to go." Rina turned to retrieve her discarded AGF along with CHIP as she prepared to do what needed to be done.

"Go where?" Illium was puzzled by the heiress' sudden determination.

"We have to find Veronika before Raphael does."

Illium shook his head. "This is a bad idea. If you throw yourself into the mix, then Velona will use you as a hostage once more."

"_Stop calling her that_!" Rina squeezed her eyes shut briefly when she realized she had no right to snap at Illium, he was only there to help. She quickly amended with an apology. "I'm sorry. Just please hear me out. If you've ever had a best friend Illium, I imagine you'd do everything in your power to try to save them. I can't stand by knowing what Raphael will do, not if there is anything _I_ can do to stop it."

Illium wanted to tell her that the matter was already decided and that there was indeed nothing she _could_ do to stop Veronika's execution at Raphael's hands. But he wouldn't burst her bubble, he cared about and respected her well enough to not do that to her. "Okay, fine - I'll help you. But you won't be able to find Veronika any easier than Elena and Raphael will."

"I'm the one who's known her habits for twenty years, and if she still needs me for her plan then she will seek me out. I just have to make myself available..."

OOO

Elena and Raphael witnessed the approach of three unknown angels as they completed another circuit of the bay. There was still no scent or sign of the female vampire, but now it seemed they had another problem. Some of the angel's seemed familiar, although Raphael was certain that neither of them were from his territory, he soon learned why. The three came to a hover before them and bowed in respect.

"Archangel Raphael, I am here representing Charisemnon," said the first.

"I represent Titus."

"And I represent Astaad."

"Why are you here?" Raphael's voice was harsh, for he knew he wouldn't like their answers before he heard them.

"The vampire who resided within your section of the Refuge, the one we now know as Velona was responsible for murders within each of our archangel's respective sections. We are here on our sires' behalf to ascertain that she will be dealt with accordingly."

"Your presence is an _insult_, return to your masters and let them know as such. Veronika is one of my own and I will deal with her as _I_ see fit!" Raphael thundered. It didn't matter that he had already decided to terminate her, he wouldn't accommodate these three in any way.

Charisemnon's representative spoke. "Truly, did _Velona_ pledge herself to you? I find that difficult to believe considering the identity of her sire. If she is indeed a rogue vampire as we all suspect she is, then we have the right to execute her for the crimes she'd committed against us. That is if you are unwilling to do so yourself."

It soon become clear to Raphael that whoever was pulling the strings behind the scenes, had left no stone unturned. He realized it could be either of these archangels that were responsible for unleashing Veronika's memories. And if indeed one of them had been in the vampire's mind, then they would know that she truly had not pledged herself to him although she had agreed to work for him. It was a fine line that remained uncrossed, but one that these representatives seemed intent on using to their favor. He could not outright accuse any of their sires for setting this up, although it was apparent that they meant Elena harm. Was it possible that even_ these_ archangel's were being manipulated by the one who truly was behind it all?

"Veronika will pay for her crimes and I will see to it personally, but you may all depart. As I have an understanding with each of your sires, I do not need a _watchdog _as I complete my task."

"We will not intervene or interfere. We are merely here for observation to ascertain that the deed is done," stated Titus' representative.

Raphael could have raged and thrown the angels out personally, but it would not have helped the matter at hand and would have most likely worsened his relationship with the archangel's these men represented. Since he'd already made up his mind on what needed to be done, having these angels here would not affect that. But it galled him to make even this concession. "Fine, but if you do get in the way, my patience would have run out. And once I complete this task I want_ all_ of you gone from my territory - _immediately_."

All three angels nodded before Astaad's representative spoke, "Understood."

Elena could sense Raphael's anger as they left the presence of the three angels. She suspected that such an affront to him was not allowed to go unpunished often, but this situation was beyond unique.

_Would either of those archangels want me or Rina dead? None of this makes any sense._

_ No it doesn't, but before I deal with Veronika, I will look into her mind. Perhaps the answers we seek are there. _ A part of Raphael suspected that if the perpetrators of this fiasco had been so cautious in the past, then it was likely that Veronika's memories would reveal nothing of who had done this to them. They would be back to square one and Veronika would be dead, leaving the mastermind of this to get off scot free. Raphael didn't like it, but realized he had little choice in the matter, with the presence of the three angels that were now trailing them from a distance. Even if he'd had second thoughts about killing Veronika after her blatant murder of Bryce, his hands were now tied as those representatives would expect justice be done to please their sires. Raphael didn't like being backed into a wall, but realized he liked the option of inaction even less.

OOO

The city was pretty much in lockdown mode, as the Governor had issued a state of emergency ordering people to stay indoors if at all possible while law enforcement and the Guild Hunters dealt with the unusual amount of blood lusting vampires running the street. Rina had witnessed Illium casually breaking the neck of a wild eyed vampire that had sprung from a window overhead to attack her. Although she'd asked him to maintain his distance in order for her to appear a tempting target to Veronika once more, he was very much aware of anyone approaching her. They were on the streets of downtown Manhattan, not far her Fifth Ave. apartment. The streetlights illuminated the posh section of the city, and Rina was grateful for her jacket when a cooler than usual wind began to blow.

Glancing up, she saw when Illium disappeared behind one of the buildings before she moved to cross the street. Her booted heels resounded against the asphalt as she made her way to the other side. Illium had promised to inform her if Raphael found Veronika before they did, and now she began to wonder if all this effort would be for nothing.

Suddenly, a scream was caught in her throat when a firm grip snatched her ankle and all too soon, she felt herself falling through empty space. Apparently, a manhole had been stealthily opened up beneath her and she'd been instantly dragged down to the sewer below. If not for AGF she would have fallen in a crumbled heap and perhaps broken a limb in the process. She managed to right herself before making contact with the damp ground and soon witnessed Veronika leap before her.

"It seems you've missed me." There was a villainous smirk on Veronika's face. "Come, your protector will soon figure out where you've gone, we'd best not be here."

Rina nodded her agreement as the rumble of a nearby subway train rattled the silence, "Yes, let's go."

Veronika found her acquiescence suspicious but did not question it. Not when they would move quicker if she didn't have to carry her. They began running through the sewers at a pretty even clip. She knew the heiress was probably up to something, but was confident in her abilities to overwhelm the girl. So far, nothing was going as planned, and her employer would be loathe to hold up his part of the bargain if she failed to execute the two women on the list. One was not enough, for clearly she could dispose of Rina at any time now. But if she failed to also exterminate the archangel's consort then this all would have been for naught.

The angel with the wings of chocolate brown had not even given Veronika his name, but she believed him capable of delivering what he promised. He was apparently the first one to learn her true identity and had claimed to also know the sleeping place of the archangel Romulus. Veronika longed for the return of her former life, to be Romulus' lover and his champion while they once again made the world shake with fear through conquering and bloodshed. But if she didn't deliver what she promised, then that life would never be.

They had been running for almost ten minutes now, when they approached an area with steady stream of liquid that appeared to drain into the ocean. If not for a random dim bulb every few feet, the area would have been in utter darkness. Veronika stopped running, but knew better than to have the heiress call Elena again, for certainly this time the hunter would not come alone. She had to think of another plan and fast.

"You know, if you were the old V, you'd probably say something like; _mistress, your behavior is highly unprecedented_." Rina managed a smile as she gazed at the mask of evil that stared back at her upon Veronika's face. "Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment or I just can't help myself. But I know you're still in there Veronika, and you have to come back to us."

Veronika frowned before slapping the woman across the face. She was pleased to see the red welt that soon formed on the younger woman's cheek. "I would be the first to agree with you, you're either a glutton or a _fool_. But no matter, I will have what I want from you."

"Okay fine," Rina shrugged. "You're going to kill me, will you grant me one boon and tell me _why_ you're doing all this? What was promised to you that would make you behave this irrationally?" Rina saw when Veronika motioned as if to strike her once more, but stilled her hand at the last moment.

Veronika was more than frustrated with this woman that stood before her. She did not flinch or cower as would be expected of any other human in her situation. Had Veronika not been harsh enough with the heiress for her to realize the dire situation she was now in? She had murdered her lover in cold blood, yet the woman was _here_ instead of weeping at his body. She couldn't for the life of her understand what drove this human to possess such strength. "Even if I did explain it to you, I don't expect your puny mind to be capable of comprehension."

"You said it yourself, I'm supposed to be some sort of genius, so why don't you _try_ me?" Rina crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded Veronika calmly, when the woman's eyes once again turned red, she realized she may be in for it as Veronika's front teeth elongated into fangs.

Veronika had already glutted herself on blood within the past twenty-four hours and had no need of more, but thought perhaps to teach the heiress a lesson. "Yes, I suppose I will _try_ you."

"Go for it, I'll bet you'd never have tasted a better vintage." Rina did feel true fear, but the need to save her friend was greater. She lowered the collar of her jacket, revealing her bare neck.

Veronika paused with another frown as once again this woman was behaving completely outside of the norm. "Girls like you did not exist in my time."

"Really, then where did _you_ come from? Before Romulus made you, what were you like then?" Rina saw the hesitation flicker in the red depths of Veronika's eyes and knew she was on the right track.

"I was a foolish girl, _weak_ and powerless. And then he gave me, that what I had always longed for."

"Then why was it taken away? Why did your archangel go to sleep and leave you _minus_ your memories?" Rina prayed she could get through to her with these thought provoking questions.

Veronika shook her head as random memories began to pop in and out of her mind. Her voice was barely a whisper, "He probably didn't have a choice."

"Really? Someone as powerful as your Romulus? Do you _really_ believe that?"

"Silence!" Veronika slammed Rina against the slimy walls and saw as the heiress fell to one knee but the look of determination remained in her sea-green eyes.

"Try to remember V! What happened before he took your memories?!" Rina finally felt like she had hit the hammer on the nail. And she could only hope that once this memory resurfaced, that the Velona personality would vanish as a result. However, her hope soon went up in smoke when Veronika was suddenly above her, yanking her head to the side before burying her fangs in Rina's neck.

Veronika drank deeply, tasting the sweetness of the heiress' blood. However, her disturbing words remained as her memories flash-backed almost five hundred years ago.

OOO

_Velona tossed the drained body of a villager aside before wiping away the excess blood upon her lips. She glanced upward to witness Romulus come in for a graceful landing. She smiled at her archangel, taking in his lovely lavender wings mixed with crimson, his fair skin creamy, his dark hair silky and smooth. She had lavished at his side many a morning, after nights filled with passion. Now, she stood in a field littered with the bodies of those she had killed. They'd argued that morning, their first in centuries and she'd gone out and done what she did best which had resulted in the slaughter of an entire village at her hands. Velona could see the tired look in Romulus' lilac colored eyes and had to wonder at it. _

_ "What troubles you sire?" She was unmindful of the blood that covered her as she moved closer to him. She leaned into his gentle hand that soon caressed her face. She didn't want them to fight, and hoped that once again their feelings would be in tuned. _

_ "My lovely Velona - I see you've been enjoying yourself." Romulus eyed the carnage that surrounded them but masked his sigh. _

_ "It would have been better if you'd joined me," Velona said with a smile while licking her lips._

_ "Perhaps another time." Romulus regarded her somberly. "I grow weary of this life, I feel it is time I slept."_

_ "But there is so much we have to do. The world - the **entire** world must drown in blood!"_

_ "And once the world is drowned in blood, where will we live?"_

_ Velona was at a loss for words but not for long. If her sire was tired, then he would sleep. "Fine, but while you sleep, I shall make certain that the world never forgets to fear your name. I will lead your army in your absence and we will conquer as we have always done."_

_ Romulus shook his head, knowing that what Velona was suggesting would be a death sentence. Once it was confirmed that he slept, his territory would be re-assigned and none of his people could dream of holding it without him. Perhaps the power he had awarded Velona had clouded her judgment in leading her to believe that this choice of action would even have a fleeting chance. However, he truly did love this woman despite what she had become of which the blame could be lain squarely at his feet. "Perhaps there is an alternate situation, that includes you returning to the life you led centuries past. Do you recall the woman you were before I Made you?"_

_ "Are you referring to the weak girl that you saved when you granted me the boon of immortality?" Velona didn't like the direction this conversation had taken one bit. _

_ "You were never weak, I could always see your inner strength from day one. Do you remember what you were called?"_

_ "It doesn't matter, I will **not** return to being weak!"_

_ Romulus frowned slightly. "Will you insult me by suggesting incompetence in my ability to read you?" _

_ "Sire I would never -"_

_ "Then while I sleep, grant me the peace of mind to know that my enemies will never find you. If you become that which you once were, then no one will care."_

_ "I will. Don't you see? There is **no** going back for me." The adamancy in Velona's voice was unrelenting, but the look in Romulus' gaze told her that she would not win this. _

_ "I see, then there is only one thing left to do." Romulus immediately began kissing her. He could taste the blood of her victims on her lips, but the coursing need of bloodlust that had overtaken him had ceased as he'd grown weary of where it would all lead. He could destroy the world, conquer the other archangels and lead a life more hollow than one of choosing to sleep. But he would not simply escape to sleep without righting a wrong he had committed many centuries ago._

_ Velona was beginning to enjoy the kiss until she realized that he was doing more than simply kissing her, he was also stripping the memories of her time at his side at an alarming rate. She began to struggle against his lips but soon realized that she could not move. As each memory left her, she felt the anger, the pain, and the bloodlust all flee from her body. In but a few moments, the Velona she had been ceased to exist. She lay in her sires' arms, eyes closed feeling warm and comforted. She could hear the soft words he whispered in her ear before sleep overtook her._

_ "You are now the girl I found in that village once more. I will never forget you, my sweet - **Veronika**." _

_OOO_

Veronika pulled away from Rina with a quick jerk. Her mouth was red with the heiress' life blood. But it was the shock of memories that had left her still. Velona hadn't really existed, it had been a personality created as a result of her time spent with the _then_ blood-lusting archangel Romulus. He'd felt responsible for what had become of her and had sought to right it the only way he knew how. Did it mean he really loved her after all? Perhaps, if simply for the fact that she had never been found by Romulus' enemies that would have wanted to destroy all vestiges of him, meant that he'd planned this to the letter.

But there had been one flaw in the plan, Veronika herself. She knew that she'd possessed centuries of missing time and that had prevented her from truly moving on. It was only through her time with the Boldare family that she finally felt as if she'd come into her own. However, with the unleashing of the Velona personality, she'd once again committed terrible atrocities. She'd murdered Rina's angel lover and had fed from the heiress herself. Speaking of which, Veronika's eyes flew to her mistress who was still conscious and holding a hand against her bleeding neck. Veronika knew she'd been less than careful with the younger woman and must have shredded her flesh brutally with her sharp incisors. But despite this predicament, the look in Rina's eyes was that of hope - hope that she'd finally gotten through to her.

"Rina," Veronika quickly wiped the blood from her lips and got to her feet. Suddenly, a rush of wind entered the sewer, and within moments she was in the presence of the Archangel of New York. She saw Raphael glance at Rina briefly before returning his gaze to her. It was in that moment that Veronika knew that her life would be ending soon. She knew she should utter an apology, or at least say something, but she could get nothing past her lips as the guilt within her settled in her stomach like lead.

"Raphael, please don't." Rina's voice was barely a whisper as she fought to stay conscious. She knew the moment Veronika's eyes faded from blood-red to golden brown that she had _her_ Veronika back. She couldn't let Raphael destroy what she'd worked so hard to accomplish. "_She's not evil anymore_." Rina was grateful for his hesitation, but when four more people made the scene, three of them angels she did not recognize, she felt a moments panic once more. She barely noted when Elena came to her side and offered her a cool cloth to press against her neck wound.

"If you do not act archangel, _we will_," The representative of Charisemnon spoke.

Veronika instantly recognized what was going on here, and decided not to make this anymore difficult than it had to be. She kept her palms out with her hands to her side and faced off against Raphael. "Do it." When he still hesitated she managed to offer him a brief smile. "I'd rather you do it than them." It was at that moment that she felt the archangel within her mind as he searched for answers to his most pressing questions. He was gentle, despite the fact that he could have torn her mind apart violently to learn that which he sought. It gave her hope that perhaps he wouldn't kill her, but soon that hope faded.

Rina completely panicked when she saw Raphael's right fist began to glow with the blue flames of angel fire. "Raphael, no!" She tried to run towards him but Elena held her in place.

Veronika closed her eyes and waited for the flames to engulf her, instead she felt when Raphael's fist broke through her rib cage before ripping her heart clean out of her chest. The flames that had encircled that hand now began to eat away at the flesh surrounding the gaping hole in her chest. She barely even felt the intense pain as her brain almost immediately began to shut down. She stood for but a few more seconds before falling to the damp ground to the sound of Rina's wails.

Veronika had barely hit the floor when Raphael turned to the archangel representatives. "It's done, now leave!"

"We shall take her ashes as proof," Astaad's representative spoke up.

"You will leave my territory _this_ second, and I will not repeat myself!" Raphael saw the three representatives pale before they quickly exited the sewer. They would take news back to their sires that Raphael had indeed executed the offending vampire, and they would prefer to be able to do so on their own power and not risk angering Raphael further. He saw Rina sobbing into Elena's arms and knew that she would see the heiress to safety. He still had unfinished business. Gathering Veronika's body in his arms he too quickly exited the sewer.

Rina glanced up in time to see Raphael fly away with Veronika's corpse. "Why - why is this happening?" Bryce was dead, Veronika was dead, and Rina found herself wishing that she too was dead.

"Rina listen to me. Remember that Raphael always has a plan." Elena helped the heiress to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

OOO

**A.N. Thought you'd have to wait another month for an update huh? =p I know some of you are reading, please let me know what you think. =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

_One month later..._

It was a balmy Italian afternoon as the winds rustled the tree leaves upon Montgomery's sprawling estate. The sun was still high overhead, the sky a clear and flawless blue. The stony expression upon the angel's face as he stood upon a marble lined balcony did nothing to reveal the constant fear that grew in his heart, ever since Jaymes had failed to return from his last mission. _Their plans had been flawless, what could have gone wrong? _ A little digging revealed to him that Rina Boldare still lived, but the fall guy or in this case - girl - was very much dead. Montgomery now believed that perhaps Jaymes had overhyped Veronika's capabilities. It would have been a lot on anyone's plate to take out both Rina Boldare and Raphael's consort, but given Veronika's reputation it seemed to have such a good chance at succeeding.

Montgomery was of the belief that clearly the mission had failed and most likely Jaymes was dead, for his spymaster would not have remained absent for so long. His only concern was the fashion in which Jaymes died, and if he were able to reveal anything to his killers before hand. Both Montgomery and Michaela were up to their ears in this situation, but it was quite likely that _he_ would be targeted long before Michaela ever was.

Montgomery breathed a quiet sigh as he wondered how long he'd have to remain in limbo like this. Eventually he'd have to give some thought to replacing Jaymes, but no one would ever fill the missing angel's shoes. He stiffened visibly when he sensed someone's presence behind him. When he turned to see only a maid, he cursed inwardly at his unrest.

"My lord, a Rina Boldare is here to see you. She awaits you in the foyer," The maid announced.

Montgomery managed to hide the shock on his face. "Is she alone?" After the maid nodded he dismissed her and left the balcony. Some of his nervousness fled, for he had nothing to fear from a lone Rina Boldare.

Perhaps she was here to toss wild accusations at him. It certainly would have been a first, for in the past she'd never had any proof of his involvement in the crimes against her family. But perhaps now she was simply grasping at straws in an effort to stem the pain of her loss.

When Montgomery arrived in the foyer, it didn't bode well to see the heiress so well put together. She was wearing a black pant suit with a white collared shirt beneath it. Her red hair was wrapped in a stylish bun atop her head, and stiletto black pumps completed her attire. He studied her face, and although it was quite lovely there were no signs of distress. It had been a month since Veronika's death, perhaps that was enough time to get the vampire out of her system.

"Miss Boldare, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Montgomery smiled, although it did not reach his eyes.

"I see you remember me," Rina stated before placing her purse on a nearby polished oak coffee table.

"Of course, I once knew your father well."

Rina lowered her gaze briefly before returning it to meet his. "My father was a good man."

"Many would agree with your sentiment."

"But not you?" She asked pointedly.

Montgomery crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet widely apart. His wings were pulled tightly up to his back as he regarded the woman before him. "Miss Boldare, somehow I suspect that you didn't come all this way simply for small talk."

"No, you are right." Rina took a deep breath before continuing. "There have been some changes in my life recently, therefore I've decided to move back to Florence. I've cut all ties with Raphael's people and am in the process of getting my company in order. However, I'm aware that I still have enemies, and having a powerful angel in my corner couldn't hurt."

"What are you suggesting, that I run Boldare Enterprises with _you_?" Montgomery was genuinely taken aback by this offer.

"As a consultant, yes. You've always shown an interest in my father's work, so I thought you'd be open to the idea."

Suddenly, Montgomery's original plan was re-enforced as he realized Jaymes must not have had a chance to spill his guts before he died, or else Rina certainly would not be here offering him such a sweet deal. "As your father's daughter I have no choice but to accept your offer. But I hope you will put into place one who you will be comfortable with taking over for you should the unthinkable occur."

"Are you suggesting I name you as the next head of Boldare Enterprises?" Rina asked calmly.

"No of course not, but someone trustworthy. I can set up meetings with a candidate or two by tomorrow."

"I see." Rina turned and retrieved her purse as if she were preparing to leave. But instead she glanced back at Montgomery. "I don't suppose that's the same way you convinced Marc Lacoby to work for you?"

Montgomery blinked repeatedly to aid his visual confusion. "I beg your pardon."

"My guess is that Lacoby was in the same pool as one of your trustworthy candidates, but after things got too hot around him, you had him killed. Just like you had the vampire who tried to steal META killed in the Refuge."

Montgomery's unsmiling eyes now reflected on the rest of his face. "You come here alone and toss these accusations at my feet, one would think you had a death wish _yourself_, Miss Boldare."

"Of all the bad things that have happened in my life, it stands to reason that there's usually an evil angel behind it."

"Your life is what you make of it, don't come blaming me for your problems, _or_ your failures," Montgomery gritted out.

"Yes of course, but at least now my father and I are both well and truly free of you." Rina turned to leave, but was stopped dead in her tracks by Montgomery's next words.

"Your father begged me not to kill you. Even after he knew his life was already forfeit."

Rina turned to stare at him with expressive eyes. "_You_ - you killed my father?"

Montgomery shrugged as if he were discussing the weather. "Humans tend to think that when a heart stops beating, it was the result of a heart attack. However, we immortals have other methods of achieving the same outcome."

"So what was the plan? You wanted my father's invention as your own, and when he refused you then you had him killed?"

"Your father's pride offended me, therefore he had to be taught a lesson, and _you_ - now I realize you are very much your father's daughter."

The attack came so suddenly that Rina could not prepare for it. Her purse fell unnoticed to the ground as strong hands encircled her throat and began to squeeze. She knew Montgomery could snuff out her life in a matter of seconds, however his attack came to a close almost as quickly as it had begun.

Montgomery's vengeful rage longed to witness Rina's lifeless corpse before him. He'd expected to have more time to plan her death after it seemed she wanted to work with him initially. But after it became obvious that was just a ploy then _this_ would do just as well. As his fingers moved to crush her esophagus he suddenly felt himself being thrown bodily away from her. The force behind the attack was so strong, he had no time to flare his wings to lessen the impact of his fall. As a result, he came down hard on the marble floor beside a table stand.

Montgomery's breath came in sharp bursts as he realized that attack could have come from no other than an archangel. Even before Raphael's glamour faded and he began to materialize before him, Montgomery knew that his life would soon be at an end. "How?" It was a simple question, but he knew they'd understand it's meaning.

"Your spymaster, Jaymes was it? He still lives." Raphael's cobalt stare bore into the angel lying before him. Apparently Jaymes was good at what he did, but so was Jason, who ironically had been the one to catch the enemy spymaster. "With all that he knew about you I suppose you banked on him never getting caught by an archangel."

Montgomery knew Jaymes would have died before ever revealing any of their secrets. But all archangel's had the power to strip memories from the mind and it was quite likely that the one standing before him had done so. "Then you know, you know of Michaela's involvement in all this."

"Michaela's involvement will not save you from your fate. But I do hope she decides to replace you with someone less devious." Raphael formed a flaming ball of blue angel fire within his right palm. "Montgomery, for the crimes against the people under my care, my consort and Miss Boldare, the punishment - is death."

Rina closed her eyes only briefly when she saw Raphael let the angel fire loose. Montgomery's anguished screams filled the room for but a few short seconds. When she reopened her eyes, all that remained where Montgomery once laid was a pile of grey ash. "It's over, it's really over."

Raphael turned to gaze at Rina. He had been with the heiress from the moment she entered Montgomery's complex. He'd stood by and witnessed their short conversation together. He hadn't expected the man to lose all propriety and attack her, but it had given him an excuse to execute him now, rather than to leave it up to Michaela. He knew Michaela would have complied, if only to save face for her own involvement in this issue. He would have a stern talk with her soon, however if Elena had been hurt in any way shape or form, then he would have done_ more_ than simple talking. There were few people Raphael would go to war over, but Elena was definitely on the top of that short list. "It's time to go."

Rina nodded, eager to leave this place for good. It was time she returned to Veronika and Bryce. It was ironic to think that only a month ago on a fateful New York evening, she'd believed them both to be dead. But apparently Elena had been right, it seemed Raphael always had a plan.

OOO

_One month ago..._

_Rina had given up on trying to learn from Elena where Raphael had flown off to with Veronika's body. She instead returned to Archangel Tower where she'd been informed Bryce's body had been delivered. The angel who stood at the entrance of what she could only consider a morgue within the tower warned her that Bryce would not be presentable for viewing. She didn't care, she just wanted to be with him. The room was well lighted and the temperature slightly icy. It brought home the fact that this was a facility meant to keep dead flesh from rotting too quickly. _

_ When Rina first laid eyes upon her former lover, a sob caught in her throat. His face was mottled and red, so much so that she could barely make out his handsome features. And the thick bandage wrapped around his neck indicated that it was perhaps all that held both pieces together. He was dressed as he had been that night, in the leather vest and matching pants that she'd come to know so well. Only now, he would never look at her with those beautiful golden eyes, or hold her in his arms ever again. She knelt beside the marble table he lay on and grasped his hand which was stiff and cold as ice. She began to sob uncontrollably but did not let go of him, and it was in this position that Elena found her the next morning. _

_ "Good Lord Rina, you slept in here? It's colder than an icebox," Elena commented before reaching for the heiress. "Can you get up? We need to go."_

_ "I'm where I want to be," Rina replied mulishly and refused to let go of Bryce's still cold hand._

_ "There's someone you need to see."_

_ Rina finally gave the hunter her full attention. "Veronika?" After Elena nodded she continued. "You'll take me to her body."_

_ "Yes, now let's go - Bryce isn't going anywhere." Elena watched as Rina reluctantly let go of the still angel's hand and got to her feet. _

_ "What are his chances?" Rina wanted to know._

_ "If he doesn't begin to regenerate soon then - they'll give him a proper burial. I'm sorry, Rina."_

_ Rina nodded her understanding and managed to keep the tears from her eyes. "Let's go then." She followed Elena from the tower in a daze, nodded blankly when she was placed in a car as Elena gave directions to the driver. As her thoughts kept her distracted, it wasn't until they were almost at the Angel Enclave that she realized she was heading to Raphael's and Elena's home. The last thing she wanted was to see the man who had murdered her best friend in cold blood. Ironically, she didn't blame Veronika for what she'd done to Bryce anymore. She knew the vampire had been under the influence of Velona, however - Raphael had no such excuse. A part of her thought to open the door and run from the vehicle. It wasn't so much that she was being a coward unable to face Raphael. It had more to do with her fear of attacking him once she was in the same room with him. She was well aware she couldn't hurt him. But Raphael was an archangel with immense power, would he allow such an insult to go unpunished? _

_ When the driver she did not recognize opened the back seat door for her - she was at least grateful it wasn't Venom - she realized that her plans of fleeing were short lived as they had already arrived. She exited, still wearing her attire from the previous night, unmindful of the blood stains, dirt and grime that still clung to her skin and clothing. Her neck where Veronika had bitten her had been hastily bandaged during her previous return to Archangel Tower. However, she'd had no time to return to her apartment to change or shower and opted not to use the facilities at the tower. She'd wanted to go to Bryce's side as quickly as possible. _

_ What Rina couldn't fathom was exactly what she was doing there. Was Raphael being kind enough to give her an opportunity to say goodbye to Veronika? Did he actually mange not to turn her entire body to ash after the brutal attack she'd witnessed? A chill went down her spine as she realized that seeing Veronika's lifeless body as opposed to a pile of ash didn't placate her in any way shape or form. It was at that very moment that Elena flew down to her side. _

_ "Follow me." Elena noticed the heiress' distraction, but knew that the surprise Raphael had in store for her would change Rina's mood almost instantly. _

_ Rina followed Elena blindly through the house proper, until they came to a set of stairs leading to the basement. This situation grew stranger to Rina. Why hide Veronika as if everyone didn't know she was already dead? She was about to question Elena about this when they arrived in the basement which had been remodeled as a spare bedroom. Rina could almost instantly make out Veronika's still form from beneath the gauzy canopy curtain of a large bed that dominated the room. _

_ "Velona had to die Rina, she was a mass murderer and a bloodthirsty fiend. There was no other way this could end," Elena stated._

_ Rina stood rooted in place, a part of her unable to move to see what was left of her friend with her own two eyes. She knew this would be the closure she needed and should have been grateful to Elena for allowing her that, but it didn't make this easy by any stretch of the imagination. _

_ "She'd murdered some people in the Refuge, or at least we were made to think so but it led to the involvement of other archangels. Therefore, Raphael sentenced Velona to death." Elena pulled the curtains aside to reveal a still breathing vampire upon the bed. " - so that __**Veronika**__, may live." _

_ Rina fell to her knees when she saw Veronika's eyelids flutter ever so slightly. "Oh my god, **how**!" She witnessed Raphael's flaming hand burst through Veronika's chest and pull her beating heart out. _

_ "Well, Raphael admits it was a little tricky making sure she survived his so-called __**execution**__. He has a steely control over his angelfire, it never burned the heart and he was able to replace it in her body and seal the wound closed as soon as possible. But apparently it was convincing enough to those archangel representatives who would not have left before witnessing her die." _

_ Rina finally found the strength to come to her feet and was instantly at Veronika's side. She brushed the woman's flawless, smooth cheek with two fingers and found that she was cool to the touch. "This is so wonderful, I can't thank you or Raphael enough." She finally turned to gaze at Elena. "When did you begin to believe that Veronika we know was still in there?"_

_ "There was only one way to know the truth, Raphael entered her mind. He found the two personalities and managed to infuse Veronika's as the dominant. Therefore, Velona is as good as dead, and will never have the strength to take over again."_

_ "But, she'll still have Velona's memories," Rina surmised_

_ "Yes, but Veronika is strong enough to live with them and __**not**__ be influenced by them." Elena began. "And that brings us to the next topic. Veronika will have to be re-incarnated if you will." _

_ Rina got to her feet and arched an eyebrow in Elena's direction._

_ "Too many are aware that Veronika is the Velona of the past, therefore she needs to be re-invented. When she awakes, you two can begin plans for her new identity. She'll probably need facial enhancements, as well as a hairstyle change, the red hair as got to go. That was Velona's trademark which ironically is why the immortals of today had no idea who she was at first. Apparently if you don't see someone for centuries and their hair changes drastically, it's enough to make them unrecognizable. But too many know what Veronika looks like now, thus the need for some form of costuming. Unfortunately, plastic surgery doesn't work on immortals given their healing ability."_

_ Rina nodded her understanding. "Knowing V, she'll probably take this all in stride. But it will be strange to look in the mirror and not see her face anymore." _

_ "Well at least not when she's out in public, she can look like the real V all she wants in private." Elena broke away when her phone began to ring._

_ Rina returned her attention to V's sleeping form and soon realized they'd have to come up with an entirely different name for her. It would not be so much of a sacrifice, not if they could get their lives back which seemed almost miraculous._

_ "Okay, I will tell her."_

_ Rina heard Elena's words and turned to see the hunter complete her phone call._

_ "More good news," There was a bright smile on Elena's face as she said the next words. "Bryce has began to regenerate." _

_OOO_

_Present time..._

Veronika rolled Jasper over in bed and came to straddle his hips. Her lips slanted across his claiming both of their desires as her own. Ever since she started sleeping with the younger vampire a few weeks ago, their coming together resembled a struggle of dominance and submission. Even now, her hands held Jaspers arms above his head as she kissed him. They were both naked having already completed round one in the king-sized plush bed.

_Uh-oh._

Veronika broke the kiss and quickly peered around the room. It would seem in their haste to come together, she had picked the wrong bedroom and apparently they had just copulated on her mistress's sheets. She made a mental note to have them changed before Rina returned from Italy. Some thought had been given as to where Veronika would stay after she'd completed her recovery at the Angel Enclave. But since she had been given a new identity, it was decided that she could continue living with Rina as her off the record bodyguard.

So much had changed in only the space of one month. But the fact that things seemed to be looking up was thanks to Raphael and his people. Raphael's decision to not kill her had proven more complicated than she would have expected. In truth, all blame should have been lain at the feet of Montgomery's spymaster and the archangel Michaela, who Veronika now knew was there at the refuge when she was attacked alongside Jasper. She was grateful they'd both managed to recover but the reason for this uneasy transition was due to the nature of her past. Had she been a vampire of no worth, instead of the second to a once rumored blood born archangel, then the need for a new identity would have been unnecessary. She felt Jaspers' grip in her now shoulder length blond hair and returned her attention to his luminous gaze.

"Forgive me as I can't help not touching you. It's been so long since I'd imagined us together, that I simply need to continue ascertaining that this is all for real." Jasper's gaze clamored over her firm pink-tipped breasts that seemed to defy gravity. Two fingers reached out to tweak and roll her right nipple between them. He felt her shudder and used that slight distraction to slip his rock hard cock within her once more.

A soft moan escaped Veronika's lips as Jasper entered her, perhaps for the sixth time that morning. As able bodied vampires, their sexual stamina was quite impressive. Her nails crawled across his chest leaving bloody lines in their wake as she felt Jasper hit that sweet spot inside her. Within moments, she leaned over and licked at the traces of blood. They'd both fed from each other in the past. After her ordeal as Velona, returning to previous consciousness of Veronika - aided by Raphael - had helped erase her fear of blood from vein. She would never become a bloodthirsty fiend like Velona had been, but at least now she wasn't the polar opposite. Her mouth claimed Jaspers once more while her body moved atop him in a pumping fashion.

Jasper had quickly become one of Veronika's confidants and he knew that she would remain worried about Rina and her trip to the heart of Montgomery's lair, despite the fact that Raphael himself had gone with her. Rina apparently needed closure if she were ever to move on from this whole mess, and while Jasper was unclear what that would mean concerning Michaela, he knew at least that Montgomery's days on this earth were limited. Michaela had left Jasper near death, not to mention that if it hadn't been for her, the Velona consciousness would never have broken free. The indirect threat to Elena's life was grounds to wage war against Michaela. But with the threat of Raphael's mother being awake, and the Cascade that most of the immortals had just become aware of upon them, it would be prudent that Raphael not get in over his head. At least for the time being. Jasper wasn't even certain if Raphael had made Michaela aware that he knew of her involvement as yet. Either way, it was out of Jasper's hands and he knew his sire would do right by them.

He thought of the angel locked away in one of the tower's interrogation rooms who now only had bloody stubs on his back where his wings once grew. Jason had did a number on Jaymes when he'd found him attempting to flee after their mission failed. Torture other than that had been unnecessary, for as soon as Raphael was able, he took the man's memories and learned the truth of everything that had gone on behind the scenes. He was able to learn every detail, down to the distraction provided by releasing blood lusting young vampires within the city in an effort to help Velona complete her mission of assassinating both Rina and Elena. Jasper wasn't certain what Raphael would do with Jaymes when this was all over. If he ended his life or let him go, it wouldn't really matter. For his days of being Montgomery's spymaster were over.

Jasper groaned as he felt the tightness of Veronika's sheath squeeze him. Before long he emptied his seed within her. He felt when she collapsed atop him, her breathing elevated as she reveled in the aftermath of her own release. He enjoyed the feel of her plump breasts against his hard chest. However, the moment didn't last for long when she immediately stiffened.

"Did you hear that?" Veronika jumped off Jasper and the bed in one swift hop before reaching for a robe.

"I guess I wasn't listening," Jasper idly replied as he bent one leg to lean his chin against as he sat up in bed. He was unaware of the enticing picture he presented, naked and exposed with his lovely bed mussed hair falling over his face and shoulders in gentle waves.

"I heard the key in the lock, I think Rina is back. Get dressed quick!" Veronika didn't wait to see if he complied before running from the bedroom. Once she hit the stairs, she saw the heiress wave goodbye to a vampire she didn't know that had apparently helped her with her luggage. Veronika froze in place and waited for the man who apparently had not seen her to leave. She then continued down the stairway, sweeping her blond hair behind her ears.

"Welcome back, Rina." Veronika had hoped to have taken a shower and changed the sheets before Rina's return, but had expected at least a phone call in warning beforehand. She hugged the shorter woman briefly before leveling her gaze upon her once more. "So, how did it go?"

"It went as expected." Rina gazed at Veronika, she still hadn't gotten used to seeing her friend with blond hair. And although now her features looked like the V she knew, when they went out in public, she would don vivid green contacts as well as a make-up regimen that would probably rival some Hollywood make-up movie artists. She'd actually make her eyes look more Western by removing the exotic tilt completely. And with the use of more prosthetic flesh, she'd make her cheeks fuller and her chin a little longer. The end result was still a lovely woman, but just far removed from the V she had grown up with.

"Montgomery is dead - I witnessed his death with my own two eyes. It's finally over, V." A smile broke across her face as she hugged her best friend close. They had been through a lot, and it didn't help to know that Montgomery had also been responsible for her father's death, but at least now she had true closure and could go on with the running of her company without fear of retribution. She truly had to thank Raphael, Elena and all those working for him as a result. For none of this would have been possible otherwise.

When Rina released Veronika, she finally took in the other woman's attire. The short white robe seemed translucent in certain sections as if it were sticking to damp skin. However, her hair was not wet which would indicate she had _not_ just come from the shower. "Err, were you taking a nap or something?" It was early fall, clearly not cold enough to turn the heat on. But Rina couldn't imagine Veronika sweating with anything other than physical exercise.

"Yes, an afternoon nap. Dmitri gave us - um... _me_ - the day off." Veronika felt like kicking herself, but truly she'd never been in this situation with Rina before. The heiress had asked her once why she didn't date, but hadn't gotten much of an answer so never asked again. Veronika simply hadn't wanted to deal with questions about a past she didn't have the answers to.

There was a mischievous look on Rina's face as she edged her way towards the stairwell. "There's someone up there with you, isn't there?" She was almost certain Veronika wouldn't gave her a straight answer, so decided to find out for herself. Slipping out of her pumps in record time, she jotted up the stairs with Veronika close on her heels.

"Hey Rina, do you need help unpacking!" Veronika said quite loudly.

It wasn't lost on Rina that Veronika was attempting to warn whoever was in the bedroom that she was coming. It helped spur Rina's movements and within moments, she was swinging open the door to Veronika's room. To Rina's dismay, it was quite empty and the bed was even still made. "I thought you said you were napping." She turned to stare at V who had trouble meeting her gaze. "Oh you weren't napping in _here._" She then turned and ran down the hall to her own bedroom. To her disappointment, this room was also empty, but the bed definitely looked slept in.

"Your bed's just really comfortable. I was going to change the sheets before you came back, but apparently you forgot to call me first." Veronika glanced around but could see no sign of Jasper from this angle.

Rina circled the bed and paused when her eyes caught something of interest. "Well, I didn't want to bother you in case you were in the middle of something. Which it seems you were." Rina bent over and grabbed a discarded pair of white boxers she'd spotted almost instantly. "I know these aren't mine, and they certainly aren't yours." There was a knowing twinkle in Rina's gaze.

"I - I could have just bought those."

Rina raised an eyebrow in her direction. "For what reason? I know you wear the pants V, but not the boxers."

Veronika scratched the back of her neck as she realized she was caught red-handed.

"So, tell me who it is? Is it Jasper?" When V only stared at her but said nothing, Rina did a little hop. "Ooh, I thought you two were getting closer!" She ran to close the distance between them before giving her friend a brief hug. "I think he's a great guy."

Veronika held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, I'm _not_ going to have you feeding his ego while he's listening. Come out Jasper."

Rina heard one of her closet doors open and within moments, a slightly disheveled Jasper appeared. He was shirtless and wasn't wearing any shoes, but he was saved from indecency by a pair of long black pants.

"Miss Boldare, welcome back." Jasper managed a debonair smile despite the situation.

"Jasper," Rina was going to wave at him when she noticed she was still holding his boxers in her hand. She turned an instant beet red.

"I'll take those." Jasper closed the distance to retrieve the offending pair of underwear. "Thanks."

"Sure, anytime." Rina glanced between both and them and realized that she was the definite third wheel here. "You know what, I'm starving. I'm going to head downstairs and make myself a sandwich. You two - carry on."

"Sorry we used your room, Rina. It was completely by accident," Veronika apologized.

Rina rubbed her stomach. "Oh, did you hear that? My stomach's grumbling, I'm going to go eat." Without another word, she was gone from the room. Her blush soon faded as a grin replaced it. Seeing them together made her think about Bryce who she missed dearly. Although his regeneration proved he still lived, he'd had a long road ahead of him and was still in the refuge to this day undergoing treatment for the injury that had almost taken his life. She'd been told he'd regained consciousness a few times, but apparently not long enough to place a call to her. She missed everything about him, his body, his lovely face and even the sound of his voice. Elena was giving her updates as best she could and Rina was grateful that at least they weren't keeping her in the dark where Bryce's recovery was concerned. Veronika's injuries had taken considerably less time to heal with the aid of Raphael's abilities. And the vampire had reported to work at the tower under the new alias of Somistra Levy only three weeks later. Things were indeed looking up, but they wouldn't be one hundred percent until Bryce was once again at her side. She only hoped that the problems which plagued them before would not matter when faced with the fact that neither of them truly knew how much time they had left on this earth. To consider the fact that Bryce almost left it before her was completely unthinkable. And Rina was determined to make the most of the time they did have left, and she wouldn't take_ no_ for an answer.

**A.N. One more Chapter left, I thank everyone for their support of this story. **

**Emilia1910: I appreciate your constructive criticism. I don't get enough reviews like yours. It's all well and good if my readers think I did justice to Nalini's established characters. But I wouldn't mind an evaluation of my own created characters, so I thank you for that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Warning, adult situations...

_Two months later..._

Rigel Thamalan observed the lovely blonde who was stomping around his office in fire engine red stilettos wearing nothing but a cherry colored teddy with matching stockings and garters. He'd met her at one of his night clubs a month ago and had been completely enthralled by her beauty and panache. He wasn't sure what she was about when she'd insisted that they retreat from the smoke-filled club proper below to the privacy of his personal office. He was currently seated behind his paper cluttered desk, watching her sensual moves as she used tapered fingers tipped with blood red nails to stroke the length of her shapely body. Normally he would have tossed a woman aside for making him wait this long to get into her panties, but it seemed that this one would be worth the wait, and before the night was over - he would be buried deep within her warm moistness. Even now he could feel his discomfort stiff against the crotch of his pants. He decided that he'd waited long enough.

"Why don't you come on over here, Belinda." Rigel patted his thighs as if to indicate where he wanted her to sit. His need to be buried within her was almost as strong as his vampiric desire to taste her blood. He would state both those needs this night. He'd never met another vampire like her, and his senses immediately told him that she would be a keeper. He was pleasantly surprised when she straddled his legs before coming to perch upon his thighs. She then wrapped those deliciously long arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Her mouth was open, so Rigel definitely took the opportunity to taste her to the fullest. He took pleasure hearing her moan against him, before his hands reached down to cup the firm globes of her buttocks.

"You're wearing too much clothes..." She whispered against his ears.

"I can fix that." Rigel immediately ripped his shirt off and was about to unbutton his pants when she stopped him.

"I'll do that, but first - I need to hear you say the words. Will I be the only one at your side?"

"Of course Belinda, there could never be any others - not after you."

Belinda smiled before reaching down to slip a hand into her own panties. "There's one more thing that would make me absolutely _gush_ if you could enlighten me."

"And what's that?" Rigel licked his lips as he watched her fingers move beneath the tiny red fabric.

" The mastermind behind the vampire fighting rings draws me like a moth to a flame. _The bloodlust_ - it turns me on to no end. I must meet him, if only to get him out of my system, so that I can devote myself entirely to _you_."

Rigel chuckled before ripping his gaze away from what her hands were doing before meeting her gaze head on. "Look no further, I've organized the fights from day one and have made quite a pretty penny." He glanced back down at her panties. "So, _start gushing_."

There was a sinister smile on Belinda's face before she quickly reared backward and head-butted him. His nose immediately began to gush blood. "You first." Suddenly she was off him before quickly speaking into her hidden earpiece. "Move in."

Rigel covered his bleeding nose with his palm while glaring at Belinda murderously, "You bitch, this was all a set up?!"

"I don't suppose there was another way to admit your guilt without the belief that I was some sort of sex-crazed blood lusting junkie." She gave him a look as if that should have been obvious to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rigel began to doubt that Belinda was even her real name.

"I'm afraid you're on a need to know basis," She smiled at him and as if on cue, Jasper's team broke down the door and flooded the room with vampiric guards from the Tower. Rigel paled instantly when he recognized them.

"You can't prove a thing. I thought I was trying to impress a hooker, so I lied," Rigel blurted out.

"Save it, and don't forget who we serve. Raphael has ways of learning the truth from you." Jasper stated as he watched two Tower vampires lead Rigel away. He was now the only one left in the room with Venom who was on the phone and Veronika still in her undercover garb. He had to admit he had no idea that seeing her in lingerie would leave such a lasting effect on him. He couldn't wait for the night to be over so they could retreat to the confines of her bedroom.

"Dmitri has been informed. Raphael is going to fly in to take Rigel's memories. If all goes as planned, we can finally close the chapter on this book," Venom informed them.

"Good," Veronika picked up her discarded clothing and began to don them while Jasper and Venom watched openly. "So much for giving a girl some privacy," She muttered before yanking on a pair of tight black pants. A sleeveless low-cut shirt followed and she realized she was glad this undercover gig was over so she could get back to wearing tailored suits.

"I'm still deciding if I like you better as a blond or not, _Somistra_," Venom muttered dryly.

As Veronika brushed by him headed for the exit, she paused briefly. "Perhaps a Medusa wig would be more your speed."

Venom opened his mouth as if to respond then closed it. "Out of respect for Jasper, I'll say no more."

"Well that's a first," Jasper commented. He was aware that everyone respected his relationship with Veronika, even if sometimes he felt as if he were way out of her league. And in such a short time she had already surpassed him in rank for her position was so close to that of the Seven that she may as well have been an honorary member. She never looked at anyone else though, which gave him a great sense of pride that he was able to satisfy her on every level. He did realize that not long ago, their situation was very dire. But he had to count his blessings for this extreme about turn that had given him such a bright future with a woman he'd wanted for so long - too long.

OOO

_The following morning..._

Elena was waiting for Raphael on a railing-less balcony at the Angel Enclave. She was sipping a warm cup of coffee when he came in for a landing directly beside her. They shared a brief kiss before her silver stare gazed up at him lovingly. "So, it's finally over." She knew her statement was true for several matters.

"Yes, the vampire Rigel's memories revealed the truth. He'd led us on quite a merry chase and had been allowed to go free for so long after other important matters came up." Raphael paused as if to ponder the way the situation had played out. "It's fitting that Veronika was such an important part of his capture. Considering that the only reason we didn't catch him sooner was because of the situation with her and Rina."

"But it's also giving her the opportunity to prove how useful she will be within our fold. Both her and Rina are going to change us, in more ways than one," Elena replied.

Raphael nodded his agreement. "Yes, we both get something out of this. The Guild Hunters get AGF, and I get a skilled warrior on my team."

"Speaking of skilled warriors. How goes Jason's mission in India?" Elena had been made aware that after the death of the Archangel Neha's consort that Raphael had sent Jason quite literally into the snakes lair to keep an eye on the matter.

"It's a tricky situation, but I know that he can handle it." Raphael's hope was that Jason found the murderer and fast, for an unstable Archangel as powerful as Neha could have destructive lasting effects on the world. And there was still the situation with his mother. Raphael did not fool himself into thinking that she would continue to remain docile. Once she made her move, they had to be ready for any outcome. So while the situation with Rina and Veronika and the vampire fighting ring was finally over, no doubt more dangerous situations would arise in the months ahead. Raphael was at least grateful that he had such an excellent team and consort by his side. Whatever the future threw at them, they would stand strong _together._

OOO

Rina greeted Bryce like the woman she had been three months ago, the woman who had thought she'd lost everything important to her in such a brief time. To touch and feel him whole again as his warm lips pressed urgently against hers in a passion-filled kiss was the only thing she cared about at this very moment. It didn't matter that they were within the confines of an office remodeled for her within Archangel Tower, or the fact that they could be interrupted at any moment. The one thing Rina knew for certain, was that she didn't want to waste a moment of time she had left on this earth with this man she loved more than life itself.

When they finally broke the kiss, their foreheads continued their caress as Bryce's eyes fluttered open to gaze upon Rina's lovely countenance. "There is a reason I've come to see you." He'd been practically living with her since his return from the Refuge over a month ago and a day hadn't gone by that they hadn't seen or spent time with each other. After the heaviness that had occurred that fateful night when Bryce was injured they'd made an unspoken pact to live their lives to the fullest. But today, Bryce finally had news that would shed some very important light on their future together. He was about to reveal secrets that a mortal should never be privy too. But there was much Rina already knew about vampires and angelkind alike. He was aware of the incident in Italy where Raphael had executed Montgomery and the fact that Rina had been present and knew about his glamour. Yet, Raphael still held the card to wipe her memories should the situation arise, but now with this new information coming to light, not only would Rina be allowed to retain what she already knew, but she'd be given more information as well. "I hope you don't mind that I've taken this initiative."

A broad smile stretched across Rina's face. "Are you kidding? Why would I _ever_ need an excuse to see you?"

"Then I shall delay no longer." Bryce couldn't help the fact that he was anxious about what he was to reveal to her and it showed through the tight rigidity of his snapped closed tawny wings. "There is a woman by the name of Holly Chang who was partially converted into a vampire less than two years ago. Partial conversions are rare and most of the subjects do not survive. However, in her case, the result was not planned. Our scientists have been studying her from the beginning and have finally come to this conclusion."

Rina's pupils raced back and forth as she waited for Bryce to get to the point, but soon realized he had no intention of just blurting it out. Finally she was prompted to say, "How does this pertain to me."

Bryce took a deep breath and continued to level their gazes. "Our scientists believe that they may have found a method for partial conversion that will work even on those who have low to zero compatibility. In other words, if you receive this treatment, you'll never be as strong or as fast as the other vampires, but you _will _achieve immortality."

Rina's mouth closed and opened several times before she finally got some words out. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"It may still take perhaps a decade to perfect this treatment, but the success rate will be high. So yes, what I'm saying is - that we can be together forever." Bryce noted when tears sprang to her lovely eyes before she threw herself in his arms. As he held her, he felt a slight sting prick his own eyes. "Know that I would have remained with your for as long as you lived. But now, we have hope that time will not be our enemy." He did realize that as a partial vampire, Rina would be easier to kill. But their main obstacles would have been disease and age, soon that would no longer be a factor. The term _almost immortal_ would definitely still pertain to her, himself included. It was only a short time ago that it appeared as if he would not be long for this world. It seemed Rina's thoughts had mimicked his own.

"When I thought I'd lost you..." Rina couldn't get the rest of the words out of her mouth as they got stuck in her throat with the images of Bryce's head falling from his body.

"Don't dwell on it, it's in the past." A slight smile soon curved his lips. "But apparently losing my head wasn't enough to keep me away from you."

Rina broke their embrace and pretended to punch him in the chest. "Don't joke about that." Although she was grateful that he seemed to be developing more of a sense of humor.

"Rina, you in there?" Veronika wasn't one to wait to be introduced and realized she probably should have called Rina first before barging in. "Oh, sorry I'll go wait in the hall."

"Actually I was just leaving." Bryce leaned in to give his lover a farewell kiss. "I'll see you tonight." He then straightened and nodded stiffly at Veronika, before leaving the room.

Veronika waited until the golden winged angel had closed the door behind him before returning her attention to Rina. "Will it ever _not_ be tense between us?"

There was a slight smirk on Rina's face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you did cut his head off..."

Veronika paused as if to ponder that before quickly replying, "Point taken." She quickly switched gears. "Jasper and I wanted to invite you for dinner tonight but if you already have plans..."

"Am I to _be_ dinner?" There was a knowing look on Rina's face, but when she saw the look of embarrassment on Veronika's face she quickly continued. "Now you're the one who needs to not be so tense. What happened is in the past, and it's high time we moved on."

"Ok," Veronika clapped her hands together, "We can reschedule."

"No, I think we should double date. If the four of us are ever going to break down these walls and tensions over what happened to us three months ago, then spending more time together is the best way to do it."

"You would say that, Rina," Veronika replied dryly. "Alright you win, we'll see you tonight."

"Tonight it is," Rina replied with a wink. After Veronika left she returned to her desk and tapped into META's network. There was a year left of testing for AGF before the roll out would begin. And Rina didn't plan to stop there. With the backing from Archangel Tower and this new hope of an increased life-span she planned to add more devices that would not only improve and change the capabilities not only for mankind but for _everyone_, mortal and immortal alike. _Look out world, for here I come! _

**The End.**

**A.N. I thank everyone that supported me during this endeavor. I know at times it showed that I was not prepared to write a fanfiction of this length but I wanted to for several reasons. Namely, 2 years ago I got a kindle and the Guild Hunter series were the first set of books I put on there. And I enjoyed them so immensely I couldn't stop thinking about them and this story was born of that. As you all know. Singh's latest GH novel releases at the end of this month on the 29th. I've already read the first two chapters from her newsletter, and between this new book and Archangel's Storm, the timeline for my fanfiction became a bit muddled. But as I indicated in this last chapter, the events of Archangel's Storm took place after the meat of this story was complete. **

**I am pretty much done with this type of fanfiction for now, or at least until Singh completes the series then I may take it up again and see who she's left unpaired that I can play around with. But that will be several years into the future. Once again I thank everyone for their support, until next time. =)**


End file.
